28
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Qué cosa puede ver en ella un exitoso empresario de veintiún años? En ella, una mujer de cuarenta y nueve, sumida en el ocaso de su vida luego de perder todos los propósitos que regían su existencia. Trunks le demostrará a Mai, sin embargo, que no todos los ojos buscan lo mismo; algunos captan las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Trunks x Mai ¡Capítulo XIX up!
1. I

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

—Relájate —pide él, desnudo, arrodillado sobre ella y con una mano apoyada a cada lado de su rostro—; ¡te encantará! Te juro que te encantará, Mai.

Ella ve su sonrisa: ¡ah, maldito! El encanto, la sensualidad, la voluptuosidad mezclada con la inocencia y el carisma exaltado por el amor. No está bien haber llegado hasta aquí.

No. Con él, no.

—Niño, yo... —farfulla ella, que siente que el ataque de nervios estallará en cualquier momento. ¡Es que es inconcebible! Estar en este sitio y bajo este hombre, desnuda y ávida de hasta lo más inmundo de él. Aterrada, lo pide—: ¡m-mejor no!

—¿No qué?

—¡No lo hagamos!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es que es lo mejor! Digo, ya sabes, creo que sería mejor que tú y yo no…

Él, sonriente de esa manera que la irrita especialmente, acaricia su cintura con una mano abierta sobre ella, sobre su piel; sobre su alma, casi, que siente la caricia como un escalofrío que la abre, la invade y no hace más que llenarle de calidez el corazón.

—Frenaré y te llevaré a tu departamento personalmente con una condición —dice él separando las rodillas despacio, calculada la delicadeza del movimiento para que éste se recibiera como una invitación y no como una demanda o un capricho. Al hacerlo, provoca que las piernas de ella, a su vez, se separen también—, ¿te parece?

Mai, derrotada por el calor que emana de ella y también de él, incapaz de controlarse por un segundo más ni de fingir que no quiere cuando sí lo hace, con el cuerpo, con el alma, asiente, esperando que hacerlo signifique su salvación.

Y no.

—Explícame por qué es mejor que no lo hagamos. —Y él apoya la boca en su oído, lo cual provoca un nuevo escalofrío en el alma misma de ella—. Te escucho.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Meses faltaban para que la vida le lanzara tremendo baldazo de agua fría; por lo pronto, Mai aún estaba lidiando con la depresión.

A los cuarenta y nueve años, se enfrentaba desde hacía tiempo a la crisis más profunda de su vida, provocada por la pérdida de Pilaf. Su Excelencia había fallecido de vejez, una vejez que, en la misteriosa raza a la que pertenecía, sucedía antes de lo que le sucedía a un humano. Por el mismo motivo, unos años atrás ya habían perdido a Shuu, aquel dulce perrito antropomorfo ninja con el que habían transitado la vida entera. Los dos se habían ido viejos, cansados, enfermos, y entonces sólo quedaba ella, a quien aún le faltaban décadas para alcanzar lo que podía considerarse vejez. Muchos años por delante, demasiados, pero ninguna gana de recorrerlos, no sin ellos, no sin todo lo que tenía en la vida.

¿Cómo, si los extrañaba tanto?

Una vez, hacía unos veinte años, cuando a Pilaf y Shuu todavía les quedaba camino por recorrer, a Su Excelencia se le había ocurrido buscar las esferas del dragón. ¿Qué desearemos?, le había preguntado Mai intrigada; juventud, había explicado él con ese tono de sabelotodo que lo caracterizaba. Lo hicieron, las reunieron, pero a último minuto, sin motivo aparente, Pilaf se decidió por otra cosa:

—¡Quiero ser rico, Shenlong!

Toneladas de billetes cayeron del cielo y ya nunca volvieron a pasar vicisitudes, se dieron todos los lujos y vivieron la buena vida juntos, hasta que el dinero comenzó a agotarse y de la mansión pasaron a la casa y de ésta al mono-ambiente en un suburbio de la Capital del Oeste. Nunca lograron conquistar el mundo, pero habían sido felices; ese, supo Mai al final, había sido el motivo de Pilaf para cambiar su deseo a último minuto: ¿para qué iban a ser jóvenes si no tenían dinero para disfrutarlo?

El dinero estaba a punto de agotarse y pronto empezaría a deber impuestos, por lo cual, ante el espejo, Mai se dijo que era hora de buscar trabajo; ante el espejo, vestida con harapos, el cabello grasoso y enredado, la piel reseca y sucia, los huesos de las costillas visibles en su vientre; descuidos inherentes al descuido interno que la depresión provoca, ese olvidarse del propio corazón y olvidar, con éste, el propio bienestar.

Era hora de decidir, pues acababa de tocar fondo y bien lo sabía, lo cual significaba que ya no se podía bajar más; o permanecía allí o subía gracias al impulso del choque: ¿quiero vivir o quiero morir? ¿Quiero salir adelante o quiero...?

¿ _Qué_ quiero?

Tomó el cuchillo del tocador, el cuchillo que desde las primeras misiones con su señor llevaba en la bota derecha, y lo apoyó en su muñeca izquierda. Apretó apenas su piel, temblando, los recuerdos de tiempos pasados y felices acariciándola junto con las risas de aquellos a quienes había amado con el alma completa.

¿Qué quiero _yo_?

¿ _Quiero_ , en realidad...?

* * *

—¡¿Qué haré sin Usted, Su Excelencia?!

—¡Tienes mucho por hacer, Mai! Haz lo que nunca has hecho y ya deja de llorar; la superviviente de la Gran Banda de Pilaf jamás debe considerar la idea de dejarse vencer, ¡¿escuchaste?! Busca trabajo, conoce algún hombre, viaja, diviértete. Te prohíbo hacer lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…

—¡Te lo prohíbo, Mai!

—A la orden, Mi Señor…

* * *

Clavó el cuchillo en la superficie de madera del tocador y se deshizo en llanto al caer al suelo. Dejarse vencer era el camino fácil, el predecible para una mujer sin futuro como ella; era una superviviente nata, vivir era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Rendirse no iba con quien siempre había sido ella, con la ella que Pilaf había mantenido siempre a su lado.

Su Excelencia tenía razón: tenía mucho por hacer. No tenía un pelo de tonta y, en su eterna supervivencia, había adquirido experiencia de vida suficiente. El problema era, claro, que decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo, pero _sentir_ al hacerlo, jamás lo sería.

Se miró en el espejo: estaba demacrada no tanto por la edad, sino por la depresión. Ante ella no veía más que a un fantasma, nada que brillara o tuviera color. Obstinada, repitiéndose en susurros la última orden de su Señor, tomó el cepillo y peinó su cabello, lo peinó y lo peinó hasta desaparecer cada nudo, hasta retornarlo a sus años de esplendor. Al encontrarlo arreglado ante ella, notó las puntas florecidas y el largo excesivo del flequillo. Con la tijera y un peine, lo arregló. Se cepilló una vez más y supo, al terminar, que ya no era la de antes, la antigua Mai joven en la cúspide de su vida; era una Mai de cuarenta y nueve años sin propósito, pero que en su cabello, aun cuando éste tuviera canas por todas partes, mantenía algo del antiguo esplendor al mostrarse lacio y prolijo ante ella. Sonrió débilmente y decidió obedecer a su señor como pudiera, como le saliera: iba a sobrevivir.

Con los ahorros que conservaba, poco a poco, compró ropa, maquillaje, cremas. Ordenó el caótico mono-ambiente hasta hacerle relucir el suelo, para que el orden la instara a algo mejor, más ameno, más positivo. Se procuró una buena alimentación en pos de recuperar los kilos perdidos, se obligó a no saltear ninguna comida del día, practicó con los tacones a caminar como correspondía, hasta que se sintió lo mínimamente lista: era hora de trabajar.

Ante la computadora, confeccionó el currículum más falso de la historia, lleno de patrañas que seguramente nadie se creería, pero con intentarlo no perdía nada. Tenía conocimientos en ingeniería aun cuando no tuviera un título universitario que lo demostrara; primero intentaría con eso y, si no funcionaba la mentira, buscaría lo que fuere, aunque tuviera que volver a ser mesera como lo había sido en el pasado.

Lista, comenzó a revisar los clasificados _online_ en las distintas plataformas de empleo. Envió tantos currículum que en un momento dejó de leer a qué empresas lo hacía. Se fue a dormir, sin más, deseando que alguien la llamara como sucedía en las novelas, que el golpe de suerte fuera inmediato y certero, que la depresión se terminara, que algo en la vida le saliera lo suficientemente bien como para cumplirle el último pedido a Su Excelencia, no dejarse vencer.

Al día siguiente, el teléfono no sonó.

Deprimida y con la convicción que había sentido el día interior convertida en un sueño ya inalcanzable, lo miró durante horas, olvidó comer de nuevo y no repasó su práctica de tacones. Balanceándose en una silla ante el maldito aparato, lo miró tres días, cuatro, cinco, mientras las lágrimas caían y las voces volvían a hablar: es porque eres una vieja, es porque estás sola, es porque no vales nada. Y cuando empezaba a perder los kilos que había ganado y nada más que lágrimas brotaban de ella, justo como antes de proponerse salir adelante, al fin, el teléfono sonó.

—¿H-Hola…?

Mai anotó dirección, día, horario, todo para la entrevista con el puño tembloroso. Al final, preguntó qué empresa era esa, pues no había escuchado bien por culpa de los nervios.

—Corporación Cápsula —aclaró la muchacha que estaba al otro lado de la llamada.

Cortaron. Mai cayó al piso, en shock. ¡Corporación Cápsula! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a mandar un currículum tan falso a la empresa más importante del planeta?!

Se puso el traje más elegante de los que había comprado, se peinó el cabello en un prolijo rodete, se maquilló como cuando era joven, con sombra roja sobre los párpados y setecientos litros de rímel en las pestañas, aunque sin ponerse en los labios nada más que un poco de brillo. Así, con los pies adoloridos por la nueva falta de práctica con el tacón, temblando entre los fantasmas de la depresión, fue a la monstruosa Corporación Cápsula con un portafolio que contenía antiguos diseños de diversos artefactos, como para mostrarles algo de lo que sabía hacer.

Caminó por los más pulcros pasillos, los tacones negros resonando inseguros contra el piso, ya no más en ella la convicción de un soldado en marcha, hasta llegar al Departamento de Ingeniería. Allí, aguardó la entrevista en un confortable asiento a un lado de la recepción. Escuchaba la aguja del anticuado reloj avanzar, tic tac, tic tac, y estrujaba el mango de su portafolio cada vez que sonaba. Los pensamientos negativos al sentirse tan ajena a la pulcritud de ese entorno la invadieron al ritmo del reloj: tu currículum miente, te van a descubrir, no sabes nada, no te darán el puesto, no eres más que una militar retirada que sabe de ingeniería porque Su Excelencia te amplió los conocimientos que tenías del ejército, nadie te dará trabajo, nadie creerá en ti porque no eres más que una vieja sin papeles y sin pasado y depresiva y mentirosa. Tienes cuarenta y nueve años y ya no le sirves al sistema, te echarán de una patada de aquí, lo harán, lo harán. ¡Sí! Y lo hicieron, de hecho, cuando el encargado del Departamento de Ingeniería en persona le tomó la entrevista y le dio salida al ser Mai una maraña de tartamudeos que delataron la mentira de lo que su currículum versaba, pues nada de lo que decía ella fue capaz de defenderlo. Cabizbaja, salió de esa oficina, se alejó del edificio como el fantasma que era y fue a parar al jardín externo de la empresa, que era inmenso, casi infinito, y del cual le dolió en el alma no poder ser parte jamás. Terminó sentada en una roca ante un lago artificial.

El cuchillo clavado en el tocador la aclamaba sin cesar.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró, desconsolada. ¡Era cierto! Era una fracasada, una vieja inadaptada que jamás podría insertarse en el mundo, no sin Su Excelencia. ¿Para qué la habían llamado y encima de tan reconocida empresa? ¿Quién había aprobado las mentiras de su currículum? ¡Se habían reído en su cara! Era un fraude y el cuchillo la salvaría, pues no creía en ella, no se sentía capaz de nada, no siendo Mai, la asistente y guardiana del Gran Pilaf, exmilitar devenida en nada, en una mujer sin historia y sin futuro, sin ansias de vida, sin perspectivas, sin propósito. Sin él, sin Su Excelencia, no quería. No, no quería. Se lo dijo: no quiero. ¡No, no quiero! Nada quiero, nada. ¡No! ¡Sin Mi Señor y Shuu, no! ¡JAMÁS!

¡Prefiero...!

—Disculpe, yo...

Mai volteó. Ante ella vio un dulce, delicado, joven y hermoso ángel. Vio luz en torno a su figura, luz desprendiéndose del brillo dorado de su piel, de la intensidad azul de su mirada. Era celestial, era divino.

El ángel le ofreció un pañuelo.

—No quise interrumpirla, pero salí a fumar y la vi aquí, llorando. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?

Mai se limpió los ojos sin dejar de observar al ángel que acababa de manifestársele. Al terminar, parpadeó ante él y no vio más que a un joven muchacho de traje, de no más de veinte años si es que calculaba bien. El traje era negro y portaba el escudo de la Corporación Cápsula en el bolsillo delantero del saco. El precioso rostro y el cabello lila le sonaron de alguna parte, pero no supo de dónde. Avergonzada, bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes por mí, niño. De seguro estás ocupado y no quiero molestarte. Digo, no vale la pena.

Lo escuchó suspirar. Al escrutarlo, lo encontró mirándola fijamente con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

—Cuénteme por qué llora y veremos si vale la pena o no.

La sonrisa de él se amplió; Mai se sintió la persona más miserable del universo. El llanto corrió solo, las lágrimas cayeron como cataratas, y todo salió de la garganta de Mai, todo, incluso lo que se supone que jamás debe salir de nadie:

—¡Soy una vieja inútil y nadie me dará trabajo con un currículum tan mentiroso! Le dije a mi señor que lo intentaría antes de que muriera, que haría mi mejor esfuerzo y todo eso que uno dice en los malos momentos, ¡pero...! ¡No sé hacer nada, solo sé de armas y de ingeniería! ¡No sé nada y nadie me dará trabajo porque soy una vieja inútil y todo me sale mal! Mejor será rendirme y que se vaya todo a la mierda. ¡A nadie le importará, porque no tengo a nadie! Lo único que tenía... ¡Ya no hay nada…!

Unos brazos la rodearon y eso, en lugar de calmarla, la hizo llorar más.

—Si fuera usted, me preocuparía más por recuperarme que por cualquier otra cosa. Digo: está usted deprimida, sino no diría todas esas cosas tan injustas para consigo. ¿Cómo va a rendirse? ¿Cómo va a dejarse vencer? ¿Por un rechazo en una entrevista? No, señora: no se tiene que deprimir por eso.

Mai lo miró tal vez por días; no supo cuánto. Lo miró, lo miró y ya, y nada. Él sonreía con el encanto propio de un muchacho tan joven y con tanta vida por delante, lo opuesto a ella, que ya no servía para nada desde su propia perspectiva. Él no podía entenderla, eso sintió, por lo cual, sabiéndose lejana de él pero necesitada de desahogarse por primera vez, escupió más, todo, la verdad de lo que le sucedía.

—¡Es que...!

Y habló y habló y habló sin parar del servicio militar, del Gran Pilaf, de las armas, de los robots, de los radares, de los bloqueadores de radares, de cómo había aprendido todo cuanto sabía y más. Él la interrumpió de tanto en tanto para hacer preguntas que ella no cuestionó, que respondió con toda la facilidad que alguien con sus conocimientos tendría, sin detenerse a pensarlo. ¿Y cómo funcionaba ese dispositivo? ¿Y cómo solucionó el problema de la interfaz? ¿Y a qué apeló para el diseño? Cuando el diálogo acabó, Mai lloraba en el hombro del muchacho de traje, que le daba dulces palmadas en la espalda buscando con ello, a lo mejor, darle por lo menos un ápice de consuelo a su dolor. Mai, aferrada a las solapas del saco del muchacho, despertó del lapso que se había adueñado de ella y pidió perdón a los gritos:

—¡Lo siento, niño…! ¡Estoy ocupando tu tiempo, de seguro debes volver a tu trabajo y yo…!

Él negó con la cabeza sin abandonar ni un segundo la sonrisa. Había una especie de complicidad en él, algo que hacía que ella, ser antisocial si los había, se sintiera peculiarmente cómoda. Lo vio abrir la boca y ella encontró bellos hasta sus dientes; lo depravado de su pensamiento la hizo martirizarse en su interior. ¡No era momento de…!

—No se preocupe —pidió él con su joven voz—. Ahora, escúcheme un segundo. Esto es lo que haremos: vendrá conmigo a la empresa y le ofreceré un café, un té o lo que guste. ¿De acuerdo? Y deje de llorar, que una mala entrevista no es motivo para hacerlo.

Mai se sintió la joven; él era el adulto. La sensación anterior de saber que él no podía entenderla la abandonó momentáneamente; cedió y dejó que su cabeza asintiera.

El muchacho le extendió las manos luego de ponerse de pie.

—¿Vamos?

Mai, sin nada por perder, sintiendo de pronto una especie de anhelo de quebrar la soledad que la había rodeado luego de la muerte de su Señor, asintió una vez más. Tomó las manos de él y lo sintió un ángel, justo como al principio. Sus manos eran suaves como las más blancas plumas; el azul de sus ojos emanaba el brillo más incandescente de juventud.

—V-Vamos…

Y caminaron, juntos, hacia el imponente edificio, sin sospechar, ella, la magnitud que lo que acababa de ocurrir tendría en su existencia.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final I**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bienvenidos a_ 28 _. Ojalá les guste este arranque y_ _ **mil gracias**_ _por llegar hasta acá._

 _Esta nota es extensa y en ella explico un poco qué motivó esta historia. Siéntanse libres de saltearla y disculpen: no volverá a ocurrir._

 _Empecé este fic en agosto, luego de dos cosas que me crucé en Facebook: un fanart y una historia real. El fanart era un cómic donde Trunks GT aclamaba a Mai GT cada uno de un lado de una puerta. La imagen me dio mucha tristeza y quedó flotando en mi cabeza el impacto que me generó. Después, abrí de curiosa un link de esas páginas Clicbait o como se las llame tipo Huffpost o una de esas, porque el título de la nota decía algo de «Parejas de famosos donde la apariencia no importa». Esas notas siempre me parecen descerebradas y las leo por mero análisis que me gusta realizar de qué cosas instauran los medios en nosotros. Y sí: entré y trataban de fea a gente que no merecía ese mote, que de por sí pienso que nadie lo merece porque las personas somos personas y somos o no bellas dependiendo de quién nos mire. En fin... En la lista estaba Aaron Taylor-Johnson, el chico de KickAss y Quicksilver en_ Avengers _, y su esposa, Sam Taylor-Wood, directora de cine. ¿Por qué estaban en esa lista? Porque Sam tiene 49 años y Aaron 26. Es decir: el hermoso Aaron está con una vieja fea._

 _Okey._

 _Nunca había escuchado hablar de esta pareja, así que me puse a leer algunas notas y a visitar algunas redes sociales: encontré quejas de las seguidoras de Aaron por doquier. Desde una fan festejando un rumor de separación a otra diciendo que ojalá se separen, porque ella está vieja. Luego, entré al Instagram de Aaron y me indigné con el acoso de muchos seguidores: «¿es tu esposa o tu abuela?», «deja esa vieja y ven conmigo», «una hermosa foto de tu abuela», «pareces su hijo», «verlos juntos me incomoda», «qué asquerosos», y en la foto se los ve de la mano y con sus dos hijitas nada más... ¿Qué carajo nos pasa, que nos creemos en derecho de meternos así en la vida de la gente? ¿Qué carajo hicimos mal? Los mensajes que le dejan a Aaron en Instagram, me di cuenta de repente, son iguales a los que dejan sobre Trunks en Facebook y Tumblr: «él es demasiado lindo para estar con esa vieja pedófila»._

 _ **¿Qué?**_

 _Escribí esto pensando en el prejuicio. No para armar escándalo, para hacerme la yo qué sé qué, sino para reflexionar un poco sobre este temilla de la diferencia de edad y el uso maldito que hacemos de la palabra «vejez». Porque esto es un fandom y Trunks y Mai son personajes de una serie nada más, pero Taylor y Sam existen así como existen otras tantas parejas de edades diferentes, hombre mayor con chica menor, mujer mayor con chico menor, ¡o dos mujeres, o dos hombres! y sus uniones existentes en NADA perjudican nuestras vidas. No nos lastiman, no nos hacen infelices, no nos afectan en nada, no provocan guerras y destrucción, tampoco muerte. La violencia sí genera esas cosas, y el acoso es una forma de violencia. Te puede o no gustar para tu propia vida la diferencia de edad, te puede o no gustar la pareja que hacen Aaron y Sam o la de Trunks y Mai, pero una cosa es eso, que no te llamen, y otra es atacarlos por hacer con sus vidas lo que les venga en gana. Hay un trecho entre una cosa y la otra; deberíamos dejarnos de joder con la crítica y la violencia y empezar a ocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos. Si Aaron y Sam se quieren y son felices, allá ellos; si Trunks eligió ficcionalmente la compañía de Mai está en su ficcional derecho._

 _Si hablamos de personas mayores de edad en plena consciencia de sus actos, ¿cuál hay?_

 _El amor es misterioso. A veces hay que dejarse poseer un poco por su mística y dejar de buscarle un porqué a todo. La química, la piel, el sentir a otro de una manera íntima y verdadera; todo eso es más real de lo que pensamos._

 _No hay superficialidad en algo tan genuino como un sentir._

 _Esta sociedad nos dice que si a cierta edad no estás en cierto momento sos un fracasado, y te cierran las puertas y ya nada más que resignarse queda según ellos, los poderosos. Pero no: a los cuarenta y a los cincuenta, a la edad que sea aún queda mucho por hacer. También escribo esto pensando en eso, en esa cosa que se tiene de pensar a alguien no tan joven como inútil, como ser que si ya no encajó no va a encajar nunca más. ¡Absurdo! Mai aún tiene mucho por hacer, a nivel profesional y también a nivel personal._

 _Envejecer no te quita el derecho a nada._

 _Esos son mis motivos para desarrollar este fic._

 _Este iba a ser un oneshot, pero se me fue tan al diablo que lo acorté en capítulos cortos, a fin de que la lectura se haga un poquito más amena. No van a ser muchos._

 _Dedico esta historia a dos personas: primero a_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _, porque es un ser humano excepcional y les recomiendo leerla y sentirla, porque es una_ _ **preciosidad**_ _. Diana, este es mi regalo. Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo._

 _Segundo, me la dedico a mí, porque la voy a escribir para mí, voy a hablar de lo que quiero hablar y a buscar todas las sensaciones que necesito sentir. No sé si saldrá buena o no, pero voy a asegurarme de que sea exactamente lo que quiero leer._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Joyce**_ _por leer y opinar sobre algunas cosas, a_ _ **Ashril**_ _por la portada y los consejos, a_ _ **Dev**_ _por las sonrisas y a_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _por bendecirme. También, le agradezco un montón a los lectores de_ Al final _por darme tantas ganas de seguir delirando con Trunks y Mai._

 _¡Besos y gracias!_

 _Nos leemos. =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. II

—P-Pues… porque… eh…

—¿Por qué? Es fácil, Mai. Puedes confiar en mí y decírmelo.

—¡No lo vas a entender! ¡Dirás que es una tontería!

Él sonríe. A ella le tiemblan las piernas.

—Pruébame y ya veremos si lo creo así —responde temblando a la par de ella.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Mai caminó detrás del joven empleado y admiró la gracia con la cual se movía su cuerpo, la elegancia de cada paso que daba, la juventud expresada en la actitud de sus ademanes. Era bello y feliz, un muchacho que estaba aprendiendo, aún.

No, él no podía entenderla. Aunque ella sintiera que sí, no, nunca.

Al entrar, algo la perturbó: todos los miraron. En la recepción de la empresa nadie se mostró indiferente a la imagen de los dos avanzando hacia un ascensor. La recepcionista, una mujer de unos treinta años que bastante sobradora se había mostrado hacia Mai en el primer encuentro, se inclinó ante el muchacho con algo que parecía miedo mezclado con algo que parecía respeto. Abrió la boca ante él, pero él la silenció con esa misma sonrisa que tanto había logrado calmar a Mai. Después, ascendían hacia el piso al que Mai ya había ido, al del Departamento de Ingeniería del sector automotriz. Bajaron y Mai se endureció detrás del muchacho.

—Por… ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué estaban en ese piso? ¿Por qué el muchacho le sonreía así? ¿Por qué la llevaba a la oficina del jefe con tal libertad, sin que ninguno de los anonadados empleados lo frenase? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué…? Cuando reaccionó, Mai estaba justo donde le habían tomado la entrevista, delante del mismo escritorio y el mismo hombre, el Jefe del Departamento. Vio cómo éste se levantaba impresionado ante el muchacho, que a Mai le seguía sonando pero no sabía de dónde. Recibió la primera gota del baldazo de agua cuando lo comprendió:

—¿Señor Brief, qué se le…?

Brief.

Mai se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¡Brief! ¡Brief! ¡El apellido de los dueños de la empresa, los Brief de Dr. Brief, de Bulma Brief, de…!

—¡¿Eres Trunks Brief…?!

Cuando el muchacho asintió, sonreía de otra manera, con una suerte de picardía que a Mai le resultó irritante por algún motivo. En total confianza, él le pidió el currículum. Mai se lo dio sin rechistar, le entregó en mano la hoja mentirosa. Después, vio cómo se dirigía al Jefe de Departamento.

—Señor Schorr, hablé con la señora… —Trunks Brief frenó con los ojos hundidos en el currículum. Levantó las pupilas hacia Mai y le guiñó un ojo. ¿Por qué?—. «Señorita» Mai, disculpe, y tomé personalmente una nueva entrevista con ella. Se le dará un periodo de prueba de diez días —dijo observándola en detalle—; está perfectamente capacitada para cubrir el puesto de supervisión. Le aseguro que la señorita Mai pasará el periodo de prueba sin esfuerzo y con resultados satisfactorios.

¿Entonces…?

Mai quiso llorar. Atónita ante ese muchacho que no era otro más que Trunks Brief, el joven presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, y ante la mirada de quien sería su superior, es decir el Jefe de Departamento, estrujó en sus manos el pañuelo del muchacho. Acababan de darle la oportunidad de su vida y tendría que dejar de lado los pensamientos negativos, la depresión, la mierda, para así poder aprovechar lo que de milagro acababa de suceder. ¡¿Pero cómo diablos iba a lograrlo?! Vio al muchacho por última vez, su sonrisa, su mirada cómplice, y no le quedó más que realizar una reverencia que explicitaba sólo un poco cuán agradecida estaba.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, mi señor…

Quedaba cumplir con su palabra, nada más.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Diez días de prueba: se mató, literalmente; en realidad, se esforzó menos de lo necesario. Aunque su pasado fuera ciertamente cruento si se tenía en cuenta cuánto había luchado por la dominación mundial del Gran Pilaf e incluso antes, en las filas del ejército, Mai demostró en el Departamento que sí, era capaz de hacer ese trabajo, ser supervisora de prototipos del sector automotriz de la Corporación Cápsula. El señor Schorr, que al inicio se mantenía escéptico, terminó por rendirse a su capacidad. Estaba pronto a retirarse luego de una vida de trabajo en esa empresa, por lo cual buscaba personal idóneo para dejar el Departamento listo para continuar sin él; en Mai encontró, inesperadamente, una mujer capacitada y que, aunque peculiar y algo difícil en el trato, también era una buena compañera. Conforme con la elección del joven presidente, dio la noticia a Mai al décimo día:

—Ha pasado el periodo de prueba —dijo—. Bienvenida a la Corporación Cápsula.

Y Mai largó ahí mismo el llanto contenido los últimos diez días: lloró de emoción y dejó que la satisfacción le viajara por las venas. ¡Le había salido algo bien, al fin! Estaba emocionalmente desbordada y la depresión aún continuaba amenazándola, pero este era un primer paso a dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante. El cuchillo seguía clavado en el tocador y continuaba susurrándole lo peor de sí misma rodeado por los fantasmas que tanto se le reían, pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte podía dejarlo atrás. Tenía que hacerlo; se lo había prometido al Gran Pilaf.

En esta misión estaba prohibido fallar.

Pidió permiso al señor Schorr para agradecerle al presidente. Éste la autorizó, y Mai, así, se encaminó al último piso de la empresa, aquel donde se hallaba la oficina más importante, la del presidente Trunks Brief. No lo había vuelto a ver después de aquella escena que le había salvado la vida, literalmente; continuaba pensando que él no era más que una especie de aparición, de ángel guardián que se había manifestado ante ella en el momento más propicio de la historia. Continuaba sin creerse la sonrisa cómplice, lo desinteresada que había sido su preocupación por ella; continuaba sin creerse que tan importante ejecutivo se preocupara por lo menos un mínimo por ella o por cualquiera, en realidad.

En el ascensor, se observó a sí misma en el espejo. Cuarenta y nueve años tenía, y aún no podía acostumbrarse a esos tacos horribles que había comprado. Había observado otras mujeres de su edad en la empresa y ninguna de ellas usaba tacón tan alto, por lo cual, tal vez, sería buena idea que comprara otros: sabiendo que había ganado el puesto, un nuevo horizonte parecía abrirse ante sus ojos.

El traje le lucía bien y su rostro tenía más color; se notaba que había recuperado los kilos que había perdido mientras lloraba con el cuchillo en la mano por semanas y semanas. El cabello, por su parte, era negro, pero hebras blancas lo cubrían aquí y allá, dándole al total un aspecto más bien gris. Marcas de expresión resaltaban en su rostro, como testimonios de la vida que había vivido: ojeras que indicaban llantos, líneas en el ceño que denotaban preocupación, y sus favoritas, las de cada lado de su boca, dos líneas que remembraban sonrisas plasmadas junto al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu. Sonrió apenas al recordarlos en los buenos momentos, los tres juntos felices en lo simple, comiendo un rico helado en el castillo y con la televisión a todo volumen. ¡Esta sí que es una vida de dioses!

—Sigo adelante, Su Excelencia… ¡Míreme, por favor!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas que hacían juego con las líneas, pues se relacionaban con la misma clase de felicidad.

Llegó al último piso. Habiéndose secado el rostro, bajó allí por primera vez y quedó pasmada ante el blanco impoluto del espacio. El piso era pequeño, pero brillaba. Resultaba acogedor a donde fuera que se mirara, transpiraba modernidad y minimalismo.

Una mujer de unos treinta años de cabello rosa y rodete se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella.

—¿Sí?

Con cierta torpeza propia de su espíritu antisocial, Mai explicó quién era, de qué parte venía y por qué deseaba ver un instante al presidente, si es que no era molestia. La mujer, que no era otra más que la secretaria del señor Brief, con mucha amabilidad le pidió que aguardara un momento. Fue a su escritorio y se comunicó con el presidente por altavoz. Éste tardó un minuto en responder. Cuando lo hizo, la secretaria respondió:

—La señora Mai del Departamento de Ingeniería desea hablar con usted un momento.

—«Señorita» —la corrigió el presidente para sorpresa de Mai y también de la secretaria—. Dile que pase, que la recibiré encantado.

La secretaria, sin más, la condujo a la puerta de la oficina del jefe, la del medio de tres. Cuando iba a abrirla, la puerta se abrió sola y por ella salió un monumento andante, una inmensa y preciosa mujer de unos treinta y tantos años que iba vestida con un entallado vestido negro y traía su cabello, rojo como la sangre, suelto y eterno tras su espalda. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la secretaria y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos luego, Wanda —dijo, y su voz exudó confianza y autoestima, sonó imponente a oídos de la siempre atolondrada Mai.

—N-Nos vemos, Isa… —susurró la empleada denotando nerviosismo por el contacto.

La desconocida pasó junto a Mai y le guiñó un ojo seductoramente. Mai se puso tan roja como el cabello perfecto de esa mujer. Volteó por instinto: la pelirroja le sonrió justo antes de que el ascensor se cerrada y la trasportara lejos de allí.

¿Qué diablos…?

Asombrada, una vez que estuvo ante el presidente a solas en su oficina, Mai se dijo que quizá esa hermosa mujer era su novia. De seguro, el joven Brief tenía un ejército de mujeres detrás.

No era para menos.

Se sujetó las mejillas con las manos con cara de póker, apenada por el pecaminoso pensamiento.

—¿El señor Schorr le ha comunicado nuestra decisión? —escuchó que le preguntaba Trunks Brief.

Mai volvió en sí. Se paró derechita ante él y asintió. ¡Señor, sí, señor!, bramó cual militar. Dotó a sus gestos y palabras de excedida solemnidad. Torpe, pero solemnidad al fin.

—Mi señor, no quería dejarle de agradecer su cálido gesto conmigo. Me… había puesto muy nerviosa y usted me… ayudó. —Sacó de su bolsillo el pañuelo que él le había prestado limpio y perfumado. Se lo extendió—. Nunca me alcanzarán las palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento para con usted, mi señor.

Él, con encanto sin igual, le sonrió justo como aquella vez junto al lago artificial; Mai sintió que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies. Trunks sujetó su mano y la apretó entre las suyas en total calidez.

—No hay nada que agradecer —aseguró—. Es un placer tenerla oficialmente en la empresa desde hoy. —Apretó más su mano; Mai, por la mirada insistente de ese muchacho sobre ella, sintió en sus pulmones una repentina falta de aire. La voz del presidente bajó su tono en lo consecuente—. Si precisa algo, venga a verme cuando lo desee. —Y la voz bajó un poco más hacia el final—. Por lo que sea, señorita: estoy a su disposición.

A Mai la atravesó un potente escalofrío, uno que parecía abrirla en dos. Sintió deseos de irse y de quedarse. Ese hombre la engullía con ese tono íntimo y la insistencia de su hipnótica mirada, tanto que apenas alcanzaba a comprender la situación.

Mai miró sus manos cuando él al fin la soltó: no había tomado el pañuelo.

—Pero… —farfulló ella al ofrecérselo de nuevo.

Trunks Brief, tranquilo, negó con la cabeza.

—Téngalo. No se preocupe por eso.

Mai le hizo una nueva reverencia en agradecimiento.

Se marchó no sin antes balbucear un «gracias» sofocado; no había entendido nada de nada.

Ni se imaginaba aquello que lejos estaba de comprender.

Esa misma noche, comiendo arroz ante la pantalla de la computadora en su mono-ambiente, Mai escribió el nombre de su jefe en el buscador. No pensó en hacerlo, no lo planeó; ya lo había hecho cuando lo entendió. Entró en el artículo de la enciclopedia, leyó su edad y no fue hasta hacerlo que se cuestionó la atrevida búsqueda que había realizado. Veintiún años. Veintiuno. Veintiocho años de diferencia.

Él era un bebé de pecho y ella, según el cuchillo, una vieja.

Él jamás la entendería.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin sobresaltos: continuaba aprendiendo todo lo que concernía al puesto de supervisora y ganaba la simpatía de sus compañeros, aunque nunca dejaron de considerarla en exceso peculiar. No obstante, su peculiaridad no molestaba; se podía convivir con ello. La distancia que el resto guardaba con ella debido a su extraña manera de ser le daba espacio a la soledad que con nada podía quebrantar; Pilaf y Shuu habían sido todo en su vida, no necesitaba nada más. Sólo trabajo, sólo dedicarse a sus deberes para poder sobrevivir, para no tener ni un minuto para pensar, pues pensar en exceso la hundía en la depresión que ansiaba dejar atrás. Es que, como siempre se decía ante el espejo del tocador y el cuchillo clavado en su superficie, su tiempo ya había pasado; lo único para lo que no había llegado tarde, gracias al joven Trunks, era para trabajar. Lo demás, no. No, gracias.

Pasada una semana más, Trunks Brief comenzó a aparecer en el Departamento. Faltaba poco para los lanzamientos automotrices de temporada y ultimar detalles era menester. Mai lo vio pasar junto a su escritorio, rumbo a la oficina del señor Schorr, por lo menos cinco veces al día. Cada vez que iba y que venía, él le dedicaba la misma mirada cómplice de antes a ella.

Al cuarto día, frenó ante su escritorio. Tenerlo adelante bastó para que Mai sintiera escalofríos de nuevo, como en la oficina. Se abría en dos, en cuatro, en seis.

—Me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo, señorita —dijo él, casi galante, casi como un amigo y no como un jefe—. ¿Qué toma? Se ve rico.

Mai observó la taza que humeaba junto a ella.

—C-Café de la máquina, señor. ¿Gusta tomar uno?

—Me encantaría.

—Tome asiento si gusta, se lo traeré en un momento.

Mai saltó cual resorte de su asiento y al minuto trajo un café cortado para él en una taza con el logo de la empresa al frente. Lo dejó ante él junto con la canastita donde guardaban el azúcar en la oficina.

—Sírvase.

El presidente agradeció. Mai retornó a su asiento y lo observó al otro lado del escritorio: él puso dos sobres de azúcar en el café y lo batió lentamente antes de sorprenderla al levantar los ojos hacia ella. Al toparse las miradas, Mai, como tantas veces, se quedó sin habla.

—Está intenso el cierre de temporada —comentó él como quien comenta los resultados deportivos del fin de semana sin denotar favoritismo por equipo alguno, tranquilo, despreocupado—. ¿Qué opina usted?

Mai parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de responder. Se sonrió como una muchacha que ya hacía décadas que no era, honrada por el interés de su jefe en conocer su insulsa opinión:

—Está… intenso y nuestros competidores se posicionan bien, pero pienso que las innovaciones a nivel diseño, sobre todo en todo lo que concierne a los aero-jets, marcarán la diferencia. D-Digo… —Mai se vio sin palabras ante la mirada insistente del presidente. Tragó saliva y miro su taza de ahí en más—. Encuentro fascinantes las innovaciones que se han realizado en los aero-jets, sobre todo en lo que concierne al ahorro de energía, gran problema de los otros aero-jets presentes en el mercado y motivo por el cual muchos compradores no apelan a esta clase de vehículo aún, el sobre-consumo de energía que significa y que se traduce en gastos de más en combustible. Con las renovaciones, pienso que los aero-jets explotarán esta temporada.

—Pienso igual —comentó Trunks Brief luego de beber un sorbo de café—. Y dígame, ¿cómo se siente?

Mai volvió a parpadear de manera reiterada, otra vez confundida. Contestó mecánicamente:

—Estoy muy feliz con mi trabajo, mi señor. Gracias por tan valiosa oportunidad.

Trunks la miró mientras bebía el café, la miró de manera penetrante, sin parpadear, sin titubear.

¿Por qué?

—No —respondió él entonces—. Me refiero a cómo se siente con respecto a aquellas cosas que la tenían a mal traer. ¿Subió su ánimo? ¿O es que continúa deprimida?

Mai apoyó la taza sobre la mesa sin haber llegado a beber el café; no esperaba esa pregunta. Mucho menos esperaba ese inusitado interés del empresario más poderoso de la Tierra en su insignificante estado de ánimo.

¿Seguía deprimida? Ni ella sabía la respuesta. Pero pensó en el cuchillo, en las ausencias, y entonces pensó en el ocaso, en la soledad que era elegida con respecto al mundo pero no con respecto a la muerte de aquellos a quienes había amado, y sí, sí estaba deprimida, muy deprimida, excesivamente deprimida. El trabajo era su vida y lo demás ya no le importaba; al cruzar la puerta de la empresa, volvía a ser una vieja inútil, un trozo de mierda insignificante, la persona más inservible del universo: Mai, la sobreviviente a la que nada más que sobrevivir, no vivir, le salía.

Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos.

—Yo… —farfulló nerviosa, habiéndose limpiado en un violento ademán la lágrima de su mejilla—. Lo siento, yo…

El presidente tomó sus manos. Las estrujó entre las de él como las veces anteriores, sonriéndole, cómplice de ella, amigo y no jefe.

Cercano, demasiado.

—Ya hablaremos al respecto, lo prometo —afirmó él enigmáticamente—. Ahora, acompáñeme a la oficina del señor Schorr: hay mucho por hacer y la necesitamos. —Se puso de pie, la instó a lo mismo, la acercó a él, jamás la soltó; la miró—. La… necesito.

Los ojos de Mai, ante el presidente, se desorbitaron.

El lapso pasó y las cosas siguieron su curso en lo que a asuntos laborales se refería; Mai no pudo, aunque lo intentara, alejar esa última frase de su mente.

Pasó la jornada y, por la noche, se encontró ante el buscador una vez más escribiendo una te, una erre, una u, etcétera. Trunks Brief, nacido veintiocho años después de ella, en el reciente setecientos sesenta y seis. Hijo de Bulma Brief, nieto del célebre Dr. Brief, heredero de la Corporación Cápsula. Vio fotos de él sacadas por los típicos medios amarillistas, saliendo de un bar o al presentarse en un evento de caridad; lo vio como participante en un Tenkaichi Budokai; lo vio presente en eventos de distinta índole; lo vio en las noticias del corazón con fecha del día. Rumores, la pelirroja que había visto en la entrevista del brazo con él el último sábado por la noche. Tragó saliva al leer, el «la necesito» en modo repetición en su fuero interno:

—«¿Nuevo romance? El empresario Trunks Brief y la fotógrafa Isabelle Cort, ¿juntos?».

Siguió con los ojos, y «la necesito», y «la necesito» repitiéndose mientras tanto: al parecer, eran ya tres veces que se los veía coincidir en distintos eventos sociales, una fiesta, una presentación, una cena. Ella venía de sonoros rompimientos con un músico, después con un deportista, después con un actor, después con un modelo; él venía de rumores que lo habían vinculado con distintas mujeres que jamás se habían confirmado, es decir que no se le había conocido nunca pareja oficial. Tampoco se lo había visto tan seguido con la misma mujer. Decían que ella deambulaba por la Corporación Cápsula, lo cual era cierto y bien lo sabía Mai, pero que no quedaba claro qué sucedía entre ellos. Y «la necesito», y «la necesito», _ad infinitum_.

¿Por qué le había dicho algo así? ¿ _Para qué_ le había dicho algo así?

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final II**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Mil gracias por su apoyo con el primer capítulo de 28. ¡GRACIAS! Me hace feliz tener un pequeño long fic en el cual trabajar y al cual ponerle los sentimientos que tanto preciso descargar en este momento de mi vida. Gracias por estar del otro lado, junto a mí._

 _Sobre Isabelle Cort, el señor Schorr y Wanda: tooooooodos personajes de_ Triángulo _, otro de mis fics. Respecto de Wanda y el señor Schorr, los usé porque me dio vagancia volver a inventarme empleados de la empresa de nuevo, así que decidí resucitarlos a ellos. XD Sobre Isabelle, bueno…_

 _Isa, quienes leyeron Tri, saben que es una persona bastante jodida. Sin embargo, acá le quiero dar otro papel, porque pienso que Isa, aunque esté muy mal de la cabeza, puede tener un lado «amigable», el cual quiero sacar a relucir acá. Amo a Isa y no me pude resistir a darle un papel secundario que,_ _ **aunque parezca que venga por el lado de la tercera en discordia, mmm, nop.**_ _XD_

 _Y lo dejo ahí._

 _Para darle un pantallazo del personaje a quienes no hayan leído_ Triángulo _, este es un pequeño resumen: Isabelle es una fotógrafa de celebridades al más puro estilo Annie Leibovitz o David Lachapelle. Es una mujer imponente, carismática, pero está un poco tocada de la cabeza o eso denota en ciertas actitudes que tiene. Pueden verla, además de en_ Triángulo _, maravillosamente plasmada por_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _en su fantástico_ Hielo en la escarcha _, un Trunks x Mai que amé. ¡Ay, Clau! Aún suspiro… :')_

 _MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS RWS, POR DARME ÁNIMO E INSTARME A SEGUIR ESFORZÁNDOME CON SUS PALABRAS, por hacerme sentir que vale la pena hablar un poco de la vida y lo que sucede en ella a través de los fics._ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **andreabunny20**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _ **Cephiro**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _,_ _ **SpyroTJ**_ _,_ _ **Sara**_ _,_ _ **Odette**_ _ **Vilandra**_ _,_ _ **Livra**_ _,_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _y_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _,_ _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS**_ _. =')_

 _ **Diana** , te quiero. Gracias por todo y por más y más. _

_Nos leemos en el III. Sé que aún no narro el punto de vista de Trunks de las cosas y que la idea de que haya asumido la presidencia a los veintiuno es curiosa, pero todo eso encontrará fundamento: Trunks va a tener su momento a partir del próximo capítulo._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_

 _Besos miles y nos leemos._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. III

—¡No puedo!

—¿Qué no puedes?

—¡Ponerte a prueba!

—Oh, vamos, Mai… ¡Claro que puedes!

—¡Sólo te reirás de mí!

—Te juro que no, tonta: sólo dime, anda.

»Dime por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo y me iré para jamás volver.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de cierta reflexión desordenada, expulsó el «la necesito» de su mente segura de que nada más que tonterías significaba, tonterías de muchacho que disfrutaba hacerse el galán con todas las mujeres, a lo mejor. ¡Todas, incluso las viejas! Sí, eso era, un chico que se hacía el galán para entretenerse con las reacciones femeninas ante tan ineludible encanto juvenil.

Un depravado con piel de hermoso cordero, nada más.

Al llegar a su escritorio, el señor Schorr le recordó que ese día, viernes ya, tal vez debería quedarse horas extra, pues había demasiado por terminar en pos de los próximos lanzamientos en el área automotriz. Mai asintió amablemente en respuesta, dispuesta a lo que fuere para que todo lo que tenía en la vida, su trabajo, fuera tan sobresaliente como a ella le gustaba. Así, el Departamento de Ingeniería del sector automotriz avanzó y avanzó su parte del proceso y recibieron varias visitas del presidente, quien iba sobre todo a ultimar detalles con el Jefe de Departamento. Siempre que le pasaba por al lado, aunque ella estuviera hundida en su labor, él se daba su segundo de coqueteo al sonreírle con aquel encanto tan demarcado en su mirada y facciones. Mai intentaba no prestarle atención, pero era imposible ignorar esos ojos que parecían traspasarle incluso los párpados cerrados.

Pasó el día; eran casi las once de la noche al terminar el trabajo. En el Departamento sólo quedaban dos personas, el señor Schorr y Mai, a quien el señor Schorr le había insistido para que se fuera por las últimas dos horas, en vano, pues Mai había insistido en quedarse con la más convencida de las sonrisas.

Trunks Brief hacia horas que no venía, por lo cual, supuso Mai, ya se había retirado a su hogar. Y no: Trunks Brief apareció de repente, irrumpió en la oficina y agradeció al señor Schorr su constancia. El Jefe de Departamento charló unos minutos con el presidente mientras los dos se abrigaban para salir del edificio; Mai se concentró en su propio abrigo, nerviosa por la presencia del muchachito, empecinada en concentrarse en la cena: tengo una planta de lechuga en la nevera. También tengo una cebolla, creo. Las corto, les lanzo un poco de aceite y un poco de vinagre y como eso, una ensalada de lechuga y cebolla.

El estómago se quejó por la pésima idea.

Volteó hacia el escritorio lista para salir; Trunks Brief estaba ante ella y el señor Schorr dos metros detrás de éste.

—Señorita —dijo el señor Schorr, amable—, puedo alcanzarla a su casa si lo desea. Es muy tarde y no quisiera que esperara sola el bus.

Mai lo escuchó mas no lo miró, no pudo, pues Trunks Brief sonreía de esa manera pícara ante ella, de galán que probaba sus habilidades de seducción con quien fuera que se le cruzara por el camino, un lobo fingiéndose hambriento de carne demasiado vieja como para ser considerada. Nerviosa, negó.

—No se preocupe por mí. Yo…

—Yo la llevaré.

La interrupción del presidente le heló la sangre; se sumió en el sentir confuso de quien anhela sin anhelar, de quien no cree en lo imposible, aquello que el corazón siente a espaldas de la mente. En el fondo mismo de su ser, allí, en lo profundo e irreconocible, sí, deseaba este inesperado giro; por fuera, en lo superficial, Mai no podía permitir este atrevimiento.

—Mi señor, no, de ninguna manera —farfulló Mai entre nervios y ganas y miedos y dolor—. Iré a tomar el bus. Se lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero no se preocupen por mí, puedo arreglármelas sola.

Porque así lo hubiera querido su verdadero señor, el Gran Pilaf.

—No tengo dudas de ello, señorita —dijo Trunks Brief. La sonrisa era la que hablaba, no él—. Pero permítame llevarla, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

Y «la necesito», y «la necesito».

Mai dijo que no con la cabeza, casi al borde del llanto; Trunks Brief dijo que sí con la maldita, hipnótica, sonrisa, además de con aquellos ojos de dulce perdición, que asintieron una y mil veces, de a ratos seductores, de a ratos tétricos por la intensidad que a Mai dedicaban sin razón.

Se despidieron del señor Schorr y salieron juntos de la empresa, Mai silenciosa, el presidente más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto ella. Lo vio sacar una cápsula que accionó en el exterior: era una nave negra último modelo y marca Cápsula. La invitó a pasar.

Nerviosa, Mai cobró conciencia de lo que sucedía cuando Trunks Brief prendió el motor y lo dejó calentar.

Él se quitó el saco con una gracia casi escandalosa. Mai miró para otro lado, escandalizada.

—No me estoy desnudando, tranquila —lo escuchó decir Mai—. Es que quiero ponerme un abrigo más informal.

¡¿Cómo le decía una cosa así?!

Lentamente, Mai giró hacia Trunks Brief: sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, él se puso un abrigo negro de algodón, deportivo. Después, se puso una gorra negra. Al final, tapó la gorra con la capucha del abrigo.

—Ya —dijo sonriéndole—, disfraz listo. ¿Ve?, no soy un depravado. —Y le guiñó el ojo—. Desde que salió esa maldita saga del sadomasoquista empresario y su sumisa que todas las mujeres se piensan que todos los empresarios jóvenes somos como él. ¡Ni que me pareciera a ese sujeto!

Mai asintió con la cara blanca como la nieve, sin captar ni una palabra de lo que su jefe le decía.

El motor ya había calentado lo suficiente, así que Trunks Brief emprendió vuelo por la ciudad. Mai sintió la más desconsolada de las tristezas adentro: él se había camuflado porque no le haría gracia que algún tabloide publicara una foto de él con una vieja que trabajaba en su empresa. Una vieja inútil. Una fracasada. Una…

—Señorita… ¿Me escucha?

—¿Eh? —respondió ella, ida, deprimida.

Trunks Brief la estudió con la mirada. Pareció asombrarse por algún motivo. Mai se dijo que de seguro tenía corrido el maquillaje, algo predecible teniendo en cuenta que había trabajado como catorce horas sin parar. Trunks Brief, siempre pero siempre sonriente, entregó la vista al cielo a través del cual se desplazaba.

—Cene conmigo esta noche, por favor. Yo la invito.

Mai sintió gotas de agua fría recorrerla, colisionar contra ella para después traspasarla. Estalló en risas que le salieron del alma.

—¡Cenar con usted, mi señor! No, no es preciso, no tiene por qué invitarme. —Mirándolo de soslayo, notó que la sonrisa se había ido de la boca de su joven señor. Recapituló: se había reído en su cara de su invitación. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado descortés?—. ¡Lo siento…! No quise reírme ni ser irrespetuosa con su cortesía, mi señor. Es que es usted demasiado amable conmigo y no me lo creo.

—¿Ha habido personas descorteces en su pasado?

La pregunta la descolocó. ¿Por qué indagaba en su vida? ¿Por qué a ella? Mai rio envuelta en el nerviosismo. Respondió sin ponerse a pensar en lo que decía:

—No, mi señor.

Él, serio, fijó los ojos en el cielo y no los sacó más de allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se cree mi cortesía? De hecho, permítame aclararle que no es mera cortesía mi invitación. En realidad, me gustaría cenar con usted. Es por gusto que la invito.

Mai se pellizcó para no pegar un alarido. Balanceándose por los nervios, no supo dónde concentrar la mirada: el cielo, sus manos, sus rodillas, la ventanilla, el volante.

El rostro apacible de su jefe, ojos sobre el panorama, ceño relajado aunque fruncido _per se_.

—¿Por qué le gustaría cenar conmigo, mi señor? —preguntó Mai, porque no había otra cosa que decir en tremenda situación.

Trunks Brief ni se inmutó: todo lo decía con el mismo semblante, tranquilo, despreocupado, como si no fuera consciente del peso de sus palabras, del alcance y el efecto de cada maldita sílaba que salía de su boca.

—Porque usted me llama mucho la atención y quisiera conocerla más. ¿Está mal?

Mai refregó tres dedos sobre su propio ceño para relajarse. Pero no, no había manera.

—N-No hay nada que conocer.

—Oh, no: estoy seguro de que lo hay. Si no lo hubiera, no sería usted tan particular.

Mai sintió que ya no podía controlarse las extremidades. Ese niño le estaba lanzando un hechizo y no tenía manera de contrarrestarlo.

—¿Particular…?

—Tan distinta al resto.

La nave descendió, lo cual frenó la charla. Mai se sumió en el silencio, en el estanque blanco que se había formado en su mente, hasta que su jefe apareció junto a ella, al otro lado de la puerta abierta, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar y con la misma despreocupación de siempre reinándole en los ojos. Mai tomó la mano y sintió cómo la vida entera, hasta el alma, se le erizaba.

Al bajar, vio ante ella un pequeño restorán ubicado a media calle en una zona alejada al centro, donde la empresa se ubicaba. Era un lugar sencillo, anticuado, pero acogedor. Entraron, y las paredes cubiertas de ladrillos a la vista barnizados le resultaron bellas, como una ornamentación que, aunque anticuada, remitía a una belleza atemporal. Camino al fondo de establecimiento, que era de superficie rectangular, Mai sintió que se le hacía agua la boca al pasar junto a una mesa donde una mujer mal teñida de rubio y un muchacho de rizos escandalosos devoraban papas fritas mientras hablaban de literatura.

Siguieron su camino hasta sentarse en una esquina; un mozo se acercó inmediatamente. Por el trato de confianza de éste con su jefe, Mai supo que Trunks Brief solía ir allí a menudo.

—Lo de siempre —le dijo éste al mozo—. Y señorita Mai, pida lo que guste. Si me deja recomendar, los filetes son riquísimos aquí.

Mai se sonrojó cuando el estómago le crujió ante su presidente. Se lo cubrió tarde, por vergüenza e instinto.

—Bu-Bueno —farfulló roja como un tomate—. Pediré uno de esos, entonces… Y… papas fritas… —agregó con pena.

El mozo asintió. Después, indagó:

—¿A qué punto prefiere la carne?

—Eh… Bien cocida, seca.

—¿Y de beber? —indagó el mozo después, que nada lo apuntaba, que todo lo estaba memorizando.

—¿Vino o cerveza, señorita? —indagó a su vez su jefe.

Mai bajó la mirada; aún se cubría el estómago.

—No bebo, mi señor…

—Oh, por favor —insistió Trunks Brief—. ¿Está segura? —Mai asintió hundiéndose en el asiento—. De acuerdo, entonces lo que guste.

—Eh… Jugo de naranja.

El mozo se alejó sonriente justo después de asentir.

La soledad los sumió en un silencio. Se escuchaban, alrededor, diálogos provenientes de otras mesas adornados por ruidos de cubiertos en uso, el raspar de un tenedor, el choque del filo de un cuchillo posado sobre el plato. Dos hombres de cincuenta años hablando de deportes, tres señoras de sesenta hablando de política, dos jóvenes de no más de veinticinco hablando de videojuegos; a lo lejos, los de las papas fritas seguían hablando de literatura, del libro tal del cual no comprendían el final, del libro tal cuya película era aún más inentendible, del simbolismo que acarreaba la figura de ese mo…

—¿Señorita?

Mai miró a Trunks al sobresaltarse por su llamado: con ropa informal, más que de los veintiún años que tenía se veía de dieciocho. Mai se sintió su madre al pensarlo, una madre muy, muy mala.

Una vieja, sí.

—Disculpe, mi señor: me distraje escuchando lo que hablaban en aquella mesa. —Con los ojos, disimuladamente, apuntó a la mujer y el muchacho de las papas fritas—. Discúlpeme por distraerme, por favor.

—Tranquilícese, está bien. ¡Y relájese! Tutéeme si quiere, siéntase libre de hacerlo.

Mai movió la cabeza a un lado y al otro enérgicamente.

—¡No, mi señor! ¡De ninguna manera yo podría…!

—En serio, no me molesta, al contrario: me relajaría mucho.

Mai se apretó las rodillas bajo la mesa, nerviosa hasta la médula. El mozo trajo las bebidas y se retiró; ella le dio un sorbo al jugo a la velocidad de la luz, tan atolondrada como siempre era. Delante de ella, su joven jefe reía como enternecido.

—Mi señor, yo…

Trunks Brief tomó su mano, la que ella había dejado posada junto al vaso, y la acarició suavemente. Mai sintió otro escalofrío. No tenía ni una palabra en la boca, nada por decir; los ojos de él la miraban con fijeza y ya nada podía razonar ella, no así, con tal enigma pintado dentro de sus pupilas, un sonriente enigma azul al cual no podía encontrarle lógica.

El mozo trajo la comida; Trunks retiró su mano suavemente, sin aspavientos. Mai parpadeó confundida al ver la comida que él había pedido.

—¿U-Un pavo entero, mi señor?

¡Con tres ensaladas distintas y tres guarniciones de papas fritas!

Trunks Brief lució apenado por un instante, aunque la picardía que parecía sombrear su mirada no lo abandonó.

—Soy de _buen_ comer —afirmó con la mirada en el plato, con las mejillas apenas rojas y una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios—. Y discúlpeme, pero suelo comer muy rápido. Espero no le moleste.

Mai sintió una gota fría de sudor caerle por la frente. Tiritó.

—D-De acuerdo…

Comieron en silencio. Mai probó el filete y estaba exquisito. Se sonrió y fue inmediata la sensación de sentirse observada. Levantó los ojos y Trunks Brief, mientras masticaba más como niño que como hombre, le sonreía. Rieron juntos y continuaron.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un viernes por la noche en un restorán tan bonito cenando con su jefe de manera tan informal? ¿Cómo era posible que él se comiera entero ese pavo? ¿Por qué él pensaba que ella, ser insulso si los habría, era particular?

—¿Así que le gusta la carne cocida? —lo escuchó preguntar.

—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y más jugosa? Digo: un poco más cruda, sin tanto tiempo de cocción.

Mai, que miraba el plato como si éste fuera una divinidad a la cual le fuera fervientemente devota, se sintió observada una vez más: Trunks Brief la miraba serio, con los párpados entrecerrados, con los mechones rebeldes de cabello cayéndole con gracia sobre la frente pese a estar parcialmente aplastados por la gorra.

¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué tanto?

—N-No lo sé, mi señor: siempre la hago muy cocida.

—Debería probar carne sin tanta cocción alguna vez.

Al terminar, Trunks Brief gesticulaba esa sonrisa que a Mai la irritaba en lo más hondo.

Ella bajó la mirada, otra vez.

—De acuerdo… —farfulló. Nerviosa, preguntó lo primero que se le ocurrió en pos de no mantener con su jefe otro de esos silencios incómodos en los cuales tanto se intensificaban las miradas. La de él, precisamente, que sobre ella era casi intolerable—: ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo la prefiere?

Trunks Brief rio. Tragó antes de responder, con los ojos fijos en el trozo de pavo que comía:

—Bien cocida. _Muy_ bien cocida.

Mai se extrañó. Repreguntó más por curiosidad que por otra cosa:

—Ah… ¿Pero jugosa no le agrada? Pensé que…

—He probado, pero… No, la prefiero cocida, definitivamente. —La mirada se tornó más insistente que nunca, tanto que Mai no tuvo capacidad de masticar más—. A lo que voy, señorita, es a que hay que probarlo todo en esta vida, siempre.

Mai, sin razón o con todas a la vez, se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras reía como una loca. Al calmarse, él la miraba con atención.

—¿Usted qué piensa sobre eso?

—¿Sobre qué, mi señor…?

—¿Hay que probarlo todo?

Mai se apretó una rodilla contra la otra.

—Supongo… que… sí…

Trunks Brief rio ante ella. Se veía contento.

—Brindo por eso —dijo, y chocó su chop de cerveza contra el vaso de jugo de Mai.

Después, siguieron en silencio, hasta terminar. Mai se sentía llena; no fue hasta ver los platos vacíos que se percató del fenómeno: se había terminado todo, algo que, por la depresión, hacía siglos que no hacía.

* * *

—¡Tienes mucho por hacer, Mai!

* * *

Se sonrió conteniendo las lágrimas en total orgullo: sí, tenía mucho por hacer. Y lo estaba haciendo, al fin.

Por Su Excelencia, vivir.

Después de que el mozo se llevara los platos vacíos ante la atónita mirada de una Mai que no podía creer la cantidad de comida que había ingerido su jefe en tan corto tiempo, cada uno se dedicó a terminar su bebida. Trunks Brief ya casi se terminaba la cerveza.

—Mi señor, ¿desea que yo conduzca a la vuelta? O p-podemos compartir un taxi, yo invito.

Su joven jefe apoyó el chop sobre la mesa: estaba vacío, así como la botella.

—De ninguna manera: usted es mi invitada. Y sobre el alcohol, no se preocupe: preciso por lo menos cinco cervezas para apenas marearme.

Mai se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Eh…?

—Pero no hablemos de mí. —Trunks Brief le sujetó una mano una vez más: en la izquierda de él apoyó la derecha de ella y con la derecha de él la cubrió—. Dígame, por favor: ¿cómo se siente? —Y apretó los dedos de las dos manos justo sobre su piel.

Pronto, el clima en la mesa cambió: Mai dejó de escuchar las demás conversaciones, dejó de ver a los transeúntes que pasaban por la ventana a lo lejos, dejó de sentir todo, incluso el latido de su propio corazón.

No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella. De hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con personas que no fueran Su Excelencia o Shuu. Hablaba en el trabajo, podía hacerlo aunque le costara mucho más de una vez, pero ahí, así, con su jefe de veintiuno que lucía de dieciocho y tenía la mirada más inquietante que hubiera visto alguna vez, no, no podía decir nada. Contuvo el llanto que la depresión le pedía derramar al recordar que, fuera de todo lo que la distraía, el trabajo, la telenovela de las ocho, dormir, mirar a ese hermoso muchacho aunque su mirada la perturbara, seguía estando tan deprimida que apenas se soportaba a sí misma.

Retiró la mano con suavidad.

No se estaba recuperando; estaba evadiendo la realidad.

—Mi señor, le agradezco la preocupación que expresa siempre por mi persona, pero no puedo darme el lujo de abusar de su confianza: sería, como empleada, inapropiado de mi parte.

Ella le vio fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos, que estaban fijos en la mano que ella le había abandonado.

Notó un sutil fastidio en él; Mai se sintió una basura al percibirlo.

—Lo siento, yo… —murmuró ella apretando las piernas y conteniendo el llanto, intentando alejar a los fantasmas que bailaban en torno al cuchillo de su mente, de sus deseos.

Trunks Brief sonrió al final. Con decepción notoria que venía de la mismísima nada, pero sonrió.

—No estamos en la empresa —dijo— ni tampoco debe verme como a su jefe. Le extiendo mis oídos con afecto, no por ser usted mi empleada. Señorita, me preocupo por usted, de verdad.

»Sólo le pido, _te pido_ , Mai, que me _veas_ como a uno más, como a alguien que se está preocupando por _ti_.

Y la miró, serio.

Y Mai sintió que el alma se le abría de cuajo ante él.

Contuvo al alma como pudo, cerró las heridas que los escalofríos habían abierto. Bajó la mirada por última vez.

—Gracias, mi señor…

Silencio, después: Mai no pudo decir nada, no se permitió hacerlo, pues aunque él le dijera eso ella sentía que volver a abrirse frente a él sería un error. Ya bastante se había abusado de él aquella vez de la entrevista junto al lago artificial; no debía hacerlo más.

Debía ser fuerte. Sola. Sin ayuda de nadie.

Debía ser lo que solía, la superviviente nata, Mai.

Trunks Brief pidió la cuenta, pagó y se marcharon juntos. Condujo, él, al departamento de ella, ubicado a mitad de camino de donde él vivía. Hablaron sólo para ubicarse: ella le decía qué calle tomar, él le decía que sí, nada más.

Llegaron. Su jefe se bajó de la nave y le abrió la puerta. Le ofreció una mano para que se levantara y ella la tomó sintiéndose peor que nunca, con el peso más extenuante que nunca sobre los hombros: él le había pedido, quizá con cierta desprolijidad inherente a su juventud, que ella confiara; ella en nada más que en la muerte y el cuchillo había podido confiar.

No merecía la preocupación de ese niño de ojos inquietantes. No merecía nada, sólo concentrarse en lo suyo y hacer lo mejor posible por mantenerse con vida.

Su jefe la acompañó a la puerta del anticuado edificio.

—La veré el lunes, señorita —dijo a espaldas de ella.

Mai volteó: notar esa extraña decepción en los ojos de él la perturbó.

—Gracias por ser tan bondadoso conmigo —respondió, e hizo una reverencia.

La decepción de él se amplió.

—Gracias a usted.

Se sonrieron por última vez. Mai entró al edificio, entró a su departamento y contra la puerta se derrumbó. Lloró su depresión como nunca, odiándose a sí misma por no ser capaz de huir de ella, por no ser tan fuerte como se suponía que era, como ella había creído ser siempre.

Se sentía más sola de lo que alguna vez, pero ni eso le mataba el orgullo. Aunque muriera de ganas de confiar en él, de decirle todo, de bramarle todo su dolor y volver a llorar contra su pecho, no lo haría.

Porque ella debía arreglárselas sola.

Porque él, siendo tan joven, no la entendería jamás.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Apoyado en la puerta de copiloto, aún fuera de la nave, Trunks miró y miró y miró el edificio con el ceño exageradamente fruncido y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Exmilitar con conocimientos de ingeniería, de armamentos, incluso de pelea; una mujer brillante y que, en sus líneas de expresión, delataba cientos de vivencias que sólo sumían, a alguien como él, aún más en la hipnosis. Una mujer hermosa, dueña del cabello más hipnótico, de la figura más esbelta, de la mirada más tierna que, alguna vez, había captado en una mujer tan madura. Esa había sido la clave: la mirada y las palabras tan hirientes que se había dedicado a sí misma.

Mai era fuera de lo común; la atracción, nacida al instante de conocerla, sobre todo al sentirla llorar contra su pecho, le latía por dentro como un corazón más, uno que ella manipulaba a su antojo en el interior de él, uno que él no tenía forma de calmar.

Había intentado todo lo que, a sus veintiún años, sabía de seducción: mirarla, hablarle, ser sutil y ser directo; nada.

Se quedaba sin herramientas, sin excusas para acercarse a Mai.

«Isa, ¿sigues en la Capital del Sur?», escribió en la aplicación de mensajería instantánea que tenía instalada en el teléfono celular. «Sí, bebé. Vuelvo la semana que viene, el jueves», le respondió ella un minuto después.

Apretó el botón para enviar audio y habló contra la pantalla:

—¿Podrías venir a verme a la oficina cuando vuelvas? Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Un audio llegó segundos después, en respuesta:

—¡Claro, bebé!

Sonrió ante la pantalla, frunció el ceño ante el edificio y, sin más, se fue.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final III**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Gracias miles por leer hasta acá, por darse el momento de leer mis disparates: es un honor inmenso y me llena de emoción._

 _Sobre Trunks y cierta torpeza que le di adrede en el trato, lo hice pensando en el IC de Chibi en_ Super _. Ese niño que se cuelga la cierra de la espalda, que se peina haciéndose el lindo, que le lleva comida y más comida a Mai a la mesa, que mueve con tanto encanto bulmanezco los hombritos (?) no se me hace precisamente hábil en el arte de la conquista. Claro que ahí es un púber todavía, pero al crecer sigo imaginándomelo tímido pese a tener tanto carácter y carisma, y por eso acá le quise poner un poco ese condimento. Sabe lo que quiere, lo tiene muy en claro, pero me parece más digno de él, más humano, que no todo le sea fácil, no con Mai, que es una mujer compleja de tratar._

 _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS**_ _a_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **SophieBrief**_ _,_ _ **Kaimi**_ _,_ _ **Odette**_ _ **Vilandra**_ _,_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _(¡ay, Shadir! Gracias por tantos años de lectura, mil millones de gracias…),_ _ **LadyDeathless**_ _,_ _ **Zary Ssj**_ _y al_ _ **Guest**_ _por sus reviews. Al Guest, por favor, muchísimas gracias por el libro que me mencionaste, ¡no lo leí! Si bien conozco al autor, aún no tuve el placer de leerlo, así que mil gracias por recomendarme un libro. :') ¡Nada puede hacerme más feliz! ¡Ah! Y gracias_ _ **Ailad**_ _también, que acabo de recibir tu rw justito antes de actualizar. ¡Gracias!_

 _Dedico este capítulo a_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _, porque Diana es aquello por lo cual tuve valor de adentrarme en esta historia, y a_ _ **SophieBrief**_ _y_ _ **Zary Ssj**_ _, porque saberlas del otro lado siempre me hace especialmente feliz. ¡Gracias, bellas!_

 _Jamás me jactaría de nada_ _ **:**_ _escribo porque me hace feliz, nada más. No sé si esto está bien, mal, pero sepan que siempre lo hago con el mayor esfuerzo, para que la lectura pueda ser digna para Uds. ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, lo prometo!_

 _ **¡Mil gracias!**_

 _Nos leemos en el IV._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. IV

Ha olvidado que está desnuda, que él también, que están en una cama, que están a un movimiento de ser uno por primera vez. Nada recuerda ya, no puede.

Que él le haya dicho algo así es aquello que no se lo permite.

—Niño… —susurra.

Acaricia tímidamente su rostro; él tirita. Ve en él el amor y no se cree que sea verdad; ve en él la convicción y se martiriza por no sentirla igual.

—Me iré para jamás volver —reitera él, y al decirlo es como si la rompiera en mil pedazos, como si la dejara caer al suelo y ella, hecha de vidrio, se quebrara sin más.

Y no se quiere volver a quebrar.

No quiere, jamás.

—No, niño —dice ella, y llora, y estalla en llanto al sentir cómo una lágrima de él cae sobre ella—. No es eso.

—¿No es qué? —indaga él, que ni por la lágrima se permite dejar de sonreír.

—No… —Mai ejerce presión en el rostro de veintiún años. De la boca le brota un suspiro antes de proseguir—. Niño, ¡no me dejes sola, por favor…!

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

De un viernes saltó al otro empujada por la fuerza de la inercia, una que la había conducido por el trecho con tozudez, tanto que Mai no había tenido siquiera un minuto para pensar.

Justo lo que necesitaba, no pensar más.

La cena con Trunks Brief, el presidente, había sido para ella algo indefinible. Habían charlado bien, él se había mostrado galante y simpático, carismático, e incluso se había preocupado por su bienestar. Lo último había sido el problema: Mai no sabía relacionarse hasta ese punto con las personas. ¡No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo! La depresión le restaba significado a sus males y esto provocaba que ella se los infravalorara, que se maltratara a sí misma con las palabras más hirientes.

Él no la entendería. Por eso, por eso y porque sus problemas eran superfluos, debía guardar silencio. Agradecer, hacerlo con todo su corazón, pero afrontar los problemas con altura, como la mujer de cuarenta y nueve años que era.

No debía depender de nadie, nunca más.

—Señorita Mai —dijo el señor Schorr junto a ella—. Por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina.

Mai se levantó de un respingo. Asintió.

En la oficina del Jefe de Departamento, recibió indicaciones muy específicas: debía explicar al Personal de Fábrica unas leves modificaciones de los motores de los aero-jets serie SL-B; debía revisar prototipos de tres modelos de motocicleta y elaborar un informe detallado; debía modificar el informe en base a las observaciones de los directivos y enviarle la orden de trabajo al Departamento de Producción. Una cosa por vez, se dijo, así que, siendo las nueve y diez de la mañana, empezó por la primera orden.

Cuando se disponía a realizar la video-llamada con la fábrica automotriz que estaba hacia el sur de la Capital del Oeste, Trunks Brief pasó junto a su escritorio a toda velocidad. Veces anteriores, se había dado un segundo para frenar y sonreírle; desde la cena del viernes anterior, él la miraba y asentía con respeto, nada más.

Cuando lo vio pasar por la puerta del señor Schorr, Mai no vio la oficina a su alrededor; vio la nada. Nerviosa, se apretó una mano con la otra meciéndose suavemente. No debía pensar en él ni sentirse culpable por ser descortés, no debía desconcentrarse.

Debía trabajar.

Suspiró: la oficina se pintó delante de ella una vez más. Aliviada, hizo un clic, otro, y sonrió ante el Jefe de Personal de la fábrica automotriz.

—Buenos días —dijo agrandando la sonrisa que, para trabajar, muy preciso era forzar.

Debía olvidarlo todo. Debía ser una autómata y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba, en el empleo.

No en ella.

No en él.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Isabelle Cort era una fotógrafa de celebridades destacada en su labor pero también en los escándalos amorosos que se le adjudicaban. La había conocido hacía un año: ella le había pedido que fuera su modelo con ferviente insistencia; él se había negado, ya que hacerlo hubiera significado exceso de exposición. Se habían acostado un tiempo, claro, porque sentirse atraído por ella había sido inevitable con lo despampanante que era, pero Isabelle pronto se había aburrido de él. Él, a la vez, se había aburrido de ella por considerarla demasiado excéntrica para su gusto.

Isabelle, como dato de color, tenía trece años más que él.

No obstante, al momento de terminar la corta aventura que habían emprendido horizontalmente, se llevaban lo bien lo suficiente como para ser amigos, por eso seguían en contacto hasta el día de la fecha. Pasaban buenos ratos juntos, incluso hasta se la había presentado a Goten y habían salido a tomar algo más de una vez. Eso, presentarla ante Goten, decía demasiado de Trunks: significaba que era alguien de confianza para él. Aunque insistiera en llamarlo «bebé» y echarle en cara que aún le faltaba mucho por vivir, él disfrutaba su compañía.

Pese a lo extraña, pese a lo enfermizo que parecía el concepto de amor íntimo para ella, «Isa», como la llamaba, era una gran amiga.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó ella el viernes siguiente a su cena fallida con Mai, luego de sentarse sobre su escritorio en horario de almuerzo y cruzarse de piernas ante él con la única intención de provocarlo.

Trunks rio mirándola a los ojos, sentado en su sillón de presidente.

—¿Hasta tú me traes papeles para firmar? —dijo él al notar que Isa tenía un sobre rojo entre las manos.

Isabelle se lo lanzó al regazo.

—Es un obsequio, bebé. Pero no hablemos de eso aún. —Al enredar un pie en el apoyabrazos derecho de la silla de Trunks, lo atrajo hacia él con cierta brusquedad—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Una mirada fija, y Trunks quitó el pie de Isabelle del apoyabrazos para después echar hacia atrás la silla. Se reclinó en ella con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca en gesto pensativo. Miró el techo.

—Me atrae alguien —dijo con un único rostro en mente.

El rostro evidente para él, pero no para los demás.

—¿Qué edad tiene esta vez? —indagó divertida Isabelle—. ¿Cuarenta y cinco?

—Cuarenta y nueve.

—Cómo estás con las _cougar_ , bebé…

Trunks necesitó reír. En la boca le quedó la mueca que siempre permanecía en él cuando pensaba en algo que le encantaba especialmente.

—Ella no es una _cougar_ —explicó—. No la veo del perfil de una. Es diferente a otras con las que salí, tiene otra manera de ser.

Algo que, desde el primer instante en que la había visto, desde el llanto de ella en sus brazos, lo había mantenido más en jaque de lo que se había conocido alguna vez.

—Ajá… —Isabelle se acomodó sobre la mesa; el cabello le bailaba a sus espaldas, como una llama roja—. ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Creo que no le gusto.

Isabelle rio a carcajadas.

—¡No te creo! Eso debe dolerte en el orgullo, bebé.

Trunks se sacudió, frustrado.

—¡Es que lo intenté todo! La invité a cenar, intenté acercarme a ella pero me fue totalmente indiferente. No estoy acostumbrado a esto y ya me frustré.

—A lo mejor le gustan las chicas.

—No se me hace.

—¿No se te hace? Eres prejuicioso, bebé. ¿Te piensas que porque no es lo que tú _consideras_ una lesbiana no le gustan las chicas? Bastannnte prejuicioso de tu parte…

Trunks se enderezó de repente. Odiaba darle la razón a Isabelle Cort: ella jamás olvidaba esa clase de cosas; era capaz de recriminárselo hasta el último día de su vida.

—Bah, puede ser, pero no sé, no había pensado en eso.

Isabelle se levantó y caminó lentamente alrededor del escritorio. Nada le borraba la sonrisa de la boca.

—¿Está divorciada? ¿Casada? —preguntó.

—Soltera —respondió Trunks.

—Ajá… Bueno, tiene veintiocho años más que tú: quizá, simple y llanamente, no le llaman los bebés.

Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el asiento: ¿y si era ese el problema? ¿Y si no le gustaba porque no le gustaban los chicos de veintiún años? Había salido con varias mujeres maduras, había tenido relaciones con ellas, se había deleitado con la pasión más madura, desvergonzada y avasallante de ellas, pero esta era la primera vez que no sabía exactamente cómo acercarse, cómo dar el primer paso.

Si lo pensaba bien, no sabía darlo porque jamás había tenido que hacerlo.

Algo era evidente: no le gustaba a ella, punto. Ella lo había rechazado, cada gesto, cada mirada. Se había mantenido indiferente a él y no le había dado siquiera una oportunidad de ir más allá.

Mai había sido, ante él, como un acorazado impenetrable.

—¿Y qué te atrae de ella? —preguntó Isabelle de repente, agachada ante él, sonriéndose ante él.

—Es hermosa —respondió él. Sonreía.

Lo era: desde que la había visto junto al lago artificial, entregada al llanto y la incertidumbre por una realidad que le era adversa, que se había sentido obnubilado por ella sin razón y por mil a la vez: su sensibilidad, su humanidad, su belleza entremezcladas con ese pasado tan peculiar que le había descripto entre lágrimas. Una mujer inteligente, sacrificada y que había sido militar. Algo, en esa maraña de cosas, lo había comprado. Natural había sido necesitar estar cerca de ella desde entonces, mas no fuera por motivos laborales. Aunque cada contacto, notaba, se le empezaba a hacer más difícil que el anterior.

¿Por qué a ese nivel?

—¿Y qué más? —continuó Isabelle.

—Es… distinta.

—¿En qué sentido?

Trunks se puso de pie. Terminó ante la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos. Detrás de él, Isabelle lo estrechaba por la cintura.

—Es la primera vez que una mujer de su edad me… Bueno, es complicado de explicar. El asunto es que no sé cómo acercarme. Soy más torpe de lo que pensaba para estas cosas y no me hace mucha gracia admitirlo. Menos ante ti, te diré, pero por lo menos no te burlarás de mí al nivel en que Goten lo haría.

¡De sólo imaginárselo…!

—¡Ah, mi lindo Goten! Dale estos besos de mi parte —exclamó Isa apretándolo más. Le dio mil besos sonoros, escandalosos, en la mejilla izquierda—. Entiendo a lo que vas, Trunks Brief: tú eres de esos hombres que sólo necesitan una maldita mirada para hacer a todos caer. He visto cómo lanzas el hechizo y sé lo letal que es. Que alguien sea inmune a tus encantos no es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado. ¿Es eso?

—Sí —admitió él. En su voz, accidentalmente, dejó ver el grado de su frustración—. Además, ella parece deprimida. No sé bien del todo por qué, me lo explicó con mucho desorden y no la entendí tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero es muy dura consigo misma, demasiado. La he visto llorar varias veces y…

Isabelle se rio. No con dulzura, no con comprensión; se rio con burla. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Estaba furiosa.

—¡Y ahí va el héroe con su capa roja, dispuesto a salvar a la princesa del gris…! —exclamó ella sin parar de reírse.

Trunks volteó hacia ella. Dándose cuenta del cambio que en la pelirroja se había suscitado, frunció al límite el ceño siempre fruncido.

—¡Oye! ¡No te burles!

Isabelle no sólo no se detuvo; exageró aún más.

—¡Claro que me burlo! —afirmó. Pese a la risa, su ceño estaba tan fruncido como el de él—. Tus problemas del primer mundo son tontos, bebé: «ay, no le gusto a la chica que me gusta», «ay, mis encantos no funcionan con ella». ¡Tonteras! Si dices que ella es muy dura consigo misma y que parece deprimida y que llora mucho quizá lo que necesita no es un macho alfa de veintiún años que le dé una buena noche. ¡Un arrumaco no soluciona los problemas de nadie! Deberías mirar para otra parte, seguir con tus _cougar_ de cuarenta y cinco y dejar en paz a esa pobre mujer. Tal vez, simple y llanamente, no sea tu perfil.

»Ella no es alguien para ti.

Trunks se impresionó.

—¡¿Qué mierda dices?! —indagó.

Isabelle sacó pecho. Sonreía más que nunca.

—¡Que tú estás pensando en llevártela a la cama y ella quizá tiene _verdaderos_ problemas por los cuales preocuparse! Si la quieres para darle duro vete olvidando de ella; si te atrae de una manera un poco más profunda a como suena tu tonta atracción de niño rico _cougar_ -fílico entonces la única gran manera de aproximarte a ella es instándola a que confíe en ti. ¡Y no ofrecerle esa confianza porque ella te gusta, sino porque realmente te importa! Quizá no tiene a nadie con quien hablar y está demasiado deprimida como para pedir ayuda. ¡Ofrécele esa ayuda!

—¡Ya lo hice!

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me agradeció y se quedó callada.

—¿La notaste triste después?

—Sí…

—Bueno, entonces insístele y recuerda que no todos en el mundo son como tú y como la gente con la que tú te relacionas: te falta calle, bebé. ¡No me cansaré de repetírtelo! Hay problemas que tú jamás podrás comprender porque nunca pasaste por necesidades que las personas comunes tienen. ¡Ya te he visto lloriquear por tonteras y cada vez que lo haces me das más y más la razón!

Trunks sintió que, por un instante, odiaba a Isabelle; se le pasó al percatarse de que ella tenía razón.

—Bueno, ya —espetó, harto—. Ya entendí: deja de ser agresiva conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabelle, al fin, ablandó sus facciones. Cruzada de brazos, volvió a él.

—¿Pero tanto te interesa, bebé? Nunca te vi tan interesado en acostarte con alguien.

—No me quiero acostar con ella.

—¡Me haces reír!

Levemente sonrojado, Trunks miró el suelo.

—O sea, sí quiero, claro que quiero, pero…

Algo en su llanto junto al lago le había calado hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Ese era el pero, esa era la cuestión. Algo en ese llanto enlazado con la belleza y con ese currículum farfullado entre sollozos se le había vuelto un cóctel. No entendía del todo por qué, pero sentía que _debía_ acercarse a ella, que era importante, que era real. ¡Vaya, real! Sí, real: tenía que conseguirlo.

Tenía que estar cerca de ella. Como fuera, pero tenía que.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó Isabelle.

Trunks pasó del suelo a la pared. Aún lucía sonrojado.

—T-Trabaja aquí.

—¡Ay, bebé! ¡¿Y cómo pretendes que quiera contigo si eres su jefe?! ¡¿Realmente analizas las cosas cuando te encaprichas o sólo piensas con tu…?!

—¡BASTA!

A un metro de Isabelle, se dio cuenta de lo mala que había sido la idea de pedirle un consejo a ella. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan agresiva?! Aunque quizá tenía un poco de razón en cada maldita cosa que salía de ella, o bien mucha más de la que quería reconocer: no había pensado en esas cosas. No había pensado en que fuera su empleada, en lo desesperada que se veía por el trabajo, en que quizá no le gustaban los muchachos jóvenes, en su tristeza, en nada. No había pensado en nada; se había sentido atraído por ella, por lo distinta que era, por lo particular. Sentía que era una persona con la cual sentía deseos de relacionarse más. ¡Sentía curiosidad! Y empatía por su dolor, porque si algo no le había agradado de muchas de las mujeres maduras con las que había salido era su frialdad; porque si algo le gustaba era ir un poco más allá de lo superficial.

Quería a Mai en su vida.

La quería sin saber cómo ni cuánto, pero lo hacía.

—¿Puedo verla? ¡Dime quién es! —pidió Isabelle.

—Ni loco.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque te vas a meter!

—Ay, bebé… ¡Está bien! No me meteré si no quieres y me disculpo si, bueno, fui un poquitín exagerada. ¡Pero es que me frustras! A veces pareces olvidarte de que eres Trunks Brief; te crees que eres alguien más, un equis cualquiera, y no lo eres. Tenlo en cuenta cuando te acerques a ella, ¿quieres? Quizá necesita mucho este trabajo.

—Lo hace…

—Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta: quizá le gustas y todo eso, pero sigues siendo Trunks Brief, su jefe de veintiún años, y ella una solterona cuarentona deprimida. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—¿Qué?

—Que no creerá nada de lo que le digas, bebé. Nadie con los suficientes tornillos en la cabeza creería que tú sientes verdadero interés.

Estaban uno ante el otro, de lado a la ventana de la oficina. El sol, cubierto por nubes, pegaba en él; la sombra pegaba en ella. Isabelle, envuelta en la sombra, sonrió, y el sol pareció captar la sinceridad de su gesto, pues pronto la iluminó. Trunks sonrió también.

—Mira mi regalo, en el sobre —pidió Isabelle—. Y nos vemos luego, ¿sí? Llámame, bebé.

Trunks rio, lo hizo apenas, más insatisfecho de lo que desearía estar.

—Lo pensaré.

Isabelle, entre risas, se fue, y dentro del sobre que le había llevado, Trunks encontró una foto y una nota escrita con lapicera roja sobre ésta: «¡Justo como te gustan! Lili es actriz y aún sueña con triunfar, por eso fue a la Capital del Sur, a probar suerte, y aunque aún no lo ha logrado, no se rinde. ¿No es guapa? ¡Adoro su desparpajo, bebé! Sé que lo adorarás también», rezaba la nota.

En la foto, Lili, de piel morena y cabellos tan negros como sus ojos, estaba sentada en un suelo de madera. Una camisa y nada más la cubría. Debía tener cuarenta, quizá.

Sonrió. Isabelle lo conocía bastante bien, sí.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Todo iba bien, sabía, porque no pensaba. La desconexión era tal que nada ni nadie podía sacarla de ella. Era un autómata, ¡justo como lo había deseado!, una mujer sin sentimientos a la cual sólo el cerebro le servía, el cerebro ocupado en algo útil, no en el análisis exhaustivo de los sentimientos a los cuales no deseaba, bajo ningún aspecto, dar rienda suelta. Quería seguir así, haciendo, haciendo y haciendo.

Evadiendo, evadiendo, evadiendo.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Otra vez había tocado quedarse horas extras, así como el viernes anterior. El señor Schorr y ella trabajaban codo a codo en la oficina de él, cada uno con una laptop a cada lado del escritorio, ultimando detalles de los aero-jets que constituirían el gran lanzamiento de la temporada. Una lámpara, ubicada de lado derecho al Jefe de Departamento, lanzaba luz blanca y tenue sobre los dos. Esa era su única iluminación.

Trabajaron hasta casi las diez de la noche. Cuando parecía que ya no quedaba más por hacer para fortuna del señor Schorr y desgracia de una Mai que no quería dejar de hacerlo, ella lo escuchó:

—Señorita, ¿hizo las modificaciones al informe de las motocicletas, verdad? —preguntó él. En sus ojeras y el rojo que le rodeaba el iris gris de su mirada, Mai notó el agotamiento—. Todas las temporadas es lo mismo: llegamos a último minuto con las motocicletas.

Mai, satisfecha por su eficiencia, contestó que sí.

—Lo envié hace horas, señor. No se preocupe.

—¡Ah, señorita! ¿Qué haría sin usted? Excelente trabajo. —Se puso de pie y se estiró con total sinceridad—. ¿Qué tal si nos retiramos ya?

Retirarse.

—Eh… —Nerviosa, Mai negó efusivamente con la cabeza, tanto que el cabello se le desordenó—. Señor, a-aún no he terminado con unas cosas y…

¡Mentira! Había terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer hasta el miércoles de la semana siguiente. ¡Había adelantado tanto trabajo que lo estaba inventando! Y estaba feliz así, ante la computadora, inventando informes que no tenía por qué escribir.

No se quería ir jamás.

—¿Por qué no continúa en su casa, señorita? —preguntó con toda la amabilidad del mundo el señor Schorr.

—E-Es que…

—¿Está segura de que desea permanecer aquí? ¿No le disgusta quedarse sola en el Departamento?

Mai negó otra vez. El cabello, de tanto negar, ya era una maraña sobre su cabeza.

—¡Jamás me disgustaría! —aseguró con una contundencia que nunca solía tener—. ¡Descuide, señor! Tomaré un taxi al salir, se lo prometo: no se preocupe por mí.

Mentira: aguerrida siempre sería por más depresiva que fuera en la actualidad; ir a tomar el bus a esa esquina oscura no era reto para alguien tan valiente como ella.

—De acuerdo, señorita. Le agradezco enormemente su dedicación: el señor Brief nunca había acertado tanto al contratar a alguien aquí.

La sola felicitación la llenó de tanta alegría que ni siquiera pudo martirizarse por recordar a Trunks Brief y las sonrisas que ya no le regalaba. ¡Que la felicitaran así era todo lo que podía pedir! ¡Todo, ser útil! ¡Todo, ser eficiente! ¡Todo, no ser la Mai que era ante el cuchillo, la Mai que ya no quería vivir!

Emocionada, farfulló como pudo un «gracias» enternecedor, más de niña que de mujer.

El señor Schorr se marchó; Mai miró el techo, se imaginó el cielo y sonrió mientras lloraba mares.

—Míreme siempre, Su Excelencia. ¡Míreme! ¡Míreme, por favor…!

Cubriéndose la boca, lloró de felicidad por primera vez en años. Meciéndose por la alegría, miró la pantalla de la computadora orgullosa de su trabajo, feliz de que las cosas caminaran hacia adelante y no hacia atrás, de que al fin algo le saliera bien luego de perder todo cuanto le importaba en la vida.

Y lo vio.

—No…

Y, sola en todo el Departamento, gritó.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Difícil había sido atender al deber teniendo tremendo pensamiento-elefante ocupándole la mente. Desde que Isabelle se había marchado, Trunks no había dejado de pensar ni un minuto en todo lo que ella le había dicho en reproche exacerbado. ¡Es que era verdad! Se lo reprochó a sí mismo nuevamente, mirándose al espejo del elevador con ojos asesinos.

¡Mai lloraba porque no le habían dado el trabajo! Necesitaba ese trabajo, lo necesitaba con un ímpetu que él jamás conocería, no siendo quien era, el heredero del monstruo en persona. Había pecado de crío al frustrarse por el desinterés que Mai había denotado ante su sentir, del crío que él detestaba ser pero seguía siendo.

Bueno, pues bien: ¡no lo iba a ser más!

Se lo dijo al del espejo, sonriente: irás a verla, te disculparás por tu comportamiento y le aclararás que no tuviste malas intenciones, que quisiste ser de ayuda. Y le dirás que sabes que eres el heredero del monstruo en persona, que eres Trunks Brief y blablablá, pero también le dirás que puede confiar en ti aunque lo seas, que debajo de Trunks Brief hay un tipo de carne y hueso dispuesto a escucharla. ¡Le dirás que todo estará bien! Y la abrazarás, y la consolarás, y la escucharás.

Y sonreirás cuando ella te sonría al final.

—Lo harás.

Sin más, cambió el rumbo al tocar un botón del ascensor: de la planta baja, pidió dirigirse al piso diez.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

«Informe1» se llamaba el archivo original; «InformeFinal» se llamaba el modificado. «InformeF» se llamaba el que había guardado a las apuradas cuando un contratiempo con la fábrica automotriz le había hecho tener que salir corriendo para la oficina del señor Schorr.

«InformeFinal» era el que debía enviar. «InformeF», el que estaba un cuarto modificado, era el que había enviado en realidad.

Ese informe era vital. Era vital, muy vital. ¡Era el más vital de todos los que había hecho en la semana! Y había mandado el que no debía mandar.

Había cometido un error.

Ella, un error.

Luego de gritar, Mai se puso de pie. Luego, lloró y lloró y lloró. Nunca supo cómo llegó a su escritorio desde el del señor Schorr, pero lo hizo, y junto a éste se agachó con la boca tapada, temblando y con los pies adoloridos por el tacón. Dentro de ella, el cuchillo la perforaba milímetro a milímetro, se le clavaba en lo más elemental del corazón y le quitaba toda virtud, toda capacidad.

La convertía en la que era en verdad.

La volvía la vieja, inútil, estúpida Mai.

Se meció una y otra vez; nunca dejó de llorar. Mientras, en su corazón, estaba junto al Gran Pilaf y Shuu ante un platón de su helado favorito en su cumpleaños treinta y dos. ¡Y qué rico era ese helado! ¡Y qué hermoso era saber que su deseo de cada año se volvía a cumplir: estar con ellos dos siempre, sin importar lo que sucediera! Tenerlos, para siempre.

Y no los tenía más.

—«¿Y qué comeremos después…?» —canturreó entre lágrimas, desafinada, la canción que siempre cantaba con Su Excelencia y Shuu luego de comer, todos los santos días—. «¿Y qué comeremos después…?».

El cuchillo, sin más preámbulos, alcanzó el fondo de su corazón.

A ninguna parte más que al cuchillo pertenecía si Pilaf y Shuu no estaban más junto a ella.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Bajó en el Departamento de Ingeniería del sector automotriz en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo allí. Caminó en la oscuridad, sintiendo un solo ki.

Y era el de ella.

Se preguntó por qué ni el señor Schorr se encontraba allí, por qué Mai aún estaba si ni el Jefe de Departamento lo hacía, pero no alcanzó a suponer: al cruzar el umbral de la puerta que lo conducía a la oficina donde la mayor parte del Departamento se desempeñaba en sus labores, un llanto agudo le puso la piel de gallina.

—«¿Y qué comeremos después…?» —escuchó a alguien cantar desprolijamente—. «¿Y qué comeremos después…?».

Caminó poseído por la angustia que escuchar tan terrible lamento le generó. Caminó sin ver nada, aún envuelto por lo oscuro, y detrás del escritorio de Mai, alumbrada por la computadora de escritorio de Mai, la vio a Mai.

O a lo que quedaba de ella.

Y ella lo vio.

—M-Mi señor… —susurró aterrada, con los ojos rojos y las pupilas también—. ¡Lo siento…!

—¿Qué le…?

Y ella se envolvió más en sí misma, y ella escondió el rostro entre sus propias rodillas. Se meció y se meció, destruida.

—¡LO SIENTO…!

Trunks se supo petrificado. Contemplando el llanto, escuchaba éste y también a Isabelle: «Hay problemas que tú jamás podrás comprender porque nunca pasaste por necesidades que las personas comunes tienen». Se escuchó a sí mismo y a sus propios reproches, también.

No obstante, frunció el ceño al decirse que, si bien él no había vivido esos problemas, sí tenía voluntad absoluta de entender.

Dejó caer su portafolio y se arrodilló ante Mai.

La abrazó conteniendo en su ímpetu la fuerza saiyajin.

—¡Lo siento…! —seguía gritando ella, fuera de sí.

—Yo también… —farfulló, desconsolado por su propia ignorancia, él.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final IV**_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer, gente hermosa._ _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _Gracias a_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Silvia S.K.**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Odette**_ _ **Vilandra**_ _,_ _ **Diana**_ _,_ _ **Sophie**_ _,_ _ **Zary**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _y al_ _ **Guest**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _Espero este capítulo les guste. Sé que es más dramático que los anteriores, pero en este punto necesitaba drama para poder avanzar con lo demás._

 _Sobre las_ cougar _: sabrán que así las llaman en muchos lados a las mujeres de cierta edad que se buscan chicos jóvenes y blablablá. Odio las etiquetas de este tipo, pero siendo Trunks un chico tan joven me pareció divertido incluirla._

 _Sobre las funciones de Mai en la empresa, bueno, mandé un poco de fruta. XD ¡Pero no tanta, eh! Estuve leyendo avisos de empleo de puestos similares como para saber un poco qué hace alguien como Mai. Como yo trabajé en Logística y Distribución, no sé mucho de Producción, salvo por lo que sé por mi carrera. Pero bueno: hice lo que pude como para darle el mínimo de realismo._

 _Sobre Isa: reitero que no va a ser una tercera en discordia. Ella es coqueta, provocadora y no tiene tacto ni empatía para decir las cosas, además de que es mayor que Trunks (acá amplié la diferencia de los seis originales a trece más que nada para pronunciar la idea de que fuera mayor). Si la usé a ella de consejera y no a Goten es porque pienso que Goten y Trunks, por haber crecido rodeados de poderes y demás, es natural que tengan cierta desconexión con ciertos aspectos de la vida real. Quiero que Isa funcione como cachetada proveniente de un mundo que Trunks no conoce, ese donde no hay dinero, poderes ni comodidades. Igual, Goten va a aparecer, porque lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo de lado. Y sé que Isa fue agresiva al decir las cosas y eso la vuelve medio detestable (o medio mucho XD), pero si no lo fuera no sería ella._

 _Sobre lo que canturrea Mai: lo saqué del capítulo 19 de Super. Mai, Shuu y Pilaf lo cantaron con tal coordinación que me imaginé que solían cantarlo seguido. :') Por eso, a modo de recuerdo, lo quise incluir. Sé que elegí mal momento, pero a veces, en los malos momentos, sostenernos de los recuerdos felices y exteriorizarlos ayuda. O eso siento._

 _¡Ah! Y SÍ, SÍ, SÍ:_ _ **esto es el dragonworld**_ _. Trunks tiene poderes, no es un AU. Bien podría ser un What If:_ _ **¿Y si Pilaf no hubiera pedido el deseo de rejuvenecer?**_ _Tómenlo como tal._

 _ **Diana**_ _, mi linda:_ _ **dedicado a vos**_ _._

 _Y nada… Mil gracias por su apoyo, significa_ _ **lo infinito**_ _para mí._

 _¡Nos leemos en el V!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. V

—¿Quieres que me quede? —indaga él acariciándole el rostro, y sonríe aún con ese encanto que a nadie, ella, le ha conocido a ese nivel.

Al fin convencida de todo por causa de la sonrisa, Mai lo dice sin más:

—Quiero, ¡realmente quiero! Pero, niño…

»¿No sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte permitir que te quedaras?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **V**

* * *

Ya era medianoche. En la empresa, sentía él, no quedaban más que los agentes de seguridad. Y ellos, claro; ellos, sumidos en la oscuridad del Departamento de Ingeniería del sector automotriz, sentados detrás del escritorio de Mai, con la computadora de escritorio iluminándolos mediante el fondo de pantalla prehistórico que simulaba una lluvia de estrellas, aquel que traducía la luz en una tenue intermitencia blancuzca.

Trunks rio al notar el efecto de la luz.

—¿Por qué ese fondo tan anticuado, señorita? —indagó.

Mai apretó en sus manos la taza de café a medio enfriar, aquella que el propio Trunks Brief le había servido hacía unos quince minutos. Sollozó como bien venía haciéndolo desde el encuentro antes de responder:

—Porque soy v-vieja, mi señor. Digo…, ese protector, aunque anticuado, me sigue gustando.

Porque era el que Su Excelencia, el Gran Pilaf, había usado durante años en la computadora principal de su laboratorio. Porque ella, cuando lo veía, se sentía cerca de él otra vez.

—¿Por qué insiste con eso? —preguntó después él.

Mai no respondió.

Había evitado mirarlo desde el principio, cuando él había aparecido frente a ella sólo para dejar caer su portafolio y abrazarla con ímpetu, todo mientras ella, demasiado sumida en el agujero negro de la depresión, continuaba diciendo cualquier cosa, invocando a su verdadero Señor y al perruno compañero de los dos con canturreos desafinados, llorando a lágrima viva, incapaz de frenarse, de recapacitar, de calmarse, de trepar por las paredes del agujero en pos de sobrevivir a la depresión, de no permitir que ésta la engullera para siempre. Y no quería evitar el final.

Quería ser un tercio de la unidad. Quería su banda querida, no la soledad.

Mai, no sin timidez, finalmente contempló a su jefe: Trunks Brief, que también bebía un café, estaba sentado a la derecha de ella. Se había quitado el saco y aflojado la corbata al momento de preparar las infusiones; lucía más aniñado entre luces y oscuridad, alumbrado apenas por la falsa lluvia de estrellas.

Con cautela, como si se moviera en un campo minado, Mai examinó los ojos azules de Trunks Brief: parecían brillar con más intensidad pese a la oscuridad que imperaba. En su gesto no quedaba denotada ninguna clase de angustia, ninguna mancha nacida de la experiencia; a sus veintiún años, era un muchacho común con una vida comúnmente extraordinaria. Era una hoja en blanco reencarnada en muchachito.

Ella era una hoja en la cual, en cambio, ya no quedaba lugar para nada más.

—Siento mucho preguntar —dijo él repentinamente. Había bajado la mirada en un gesto que delataba una sutil timidez.

Mai, a quien aún se le caían las lágrimas, se las secó. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué insisto con qué, mi señor? —preguntó Mai—. ¿Se refiere a eso que dije de ser vieja?

Trunks Brief asintió. Su ceño, que por algún motivo siempre parecía fruncido en la particularidad de su mirada, pareció fruncirse un poco más, como si el acto de pronunciar el gesto pudiera inducir a una mayor capacidad de concentración. Mai, agotada física, mental y emocionalmente, terminó el café y dejó la taza junto a ella, en el suelo.

—Me refiero a eso, mi señor —respondió—, a que soy vieja.

Dicho lo dicho, Mai sintió que se sonrojaba. Apenada, tomó la taza vacía y la apretó entre sus manos cual adicto refugiándose en otra cosa que no sea su vicio predilecto.

—¿Por tener cuarenta y nueve? —Trunks Brief se acabó su café y, habiendo estirado hacia arriba el brazo que sostenía a la taza, dejó a la última sobre el escritorio—. ¿No es muy dura consigo misma?

Mai apretó más la taza.

—No, mi señor. Sólo digo la verdad.

Trunks sintió un pinchazo de enfado dirigido a su empleada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala? Recordó lo que Isabelle le había dicho, que le faltaba calle, que era inmaduro; comprendió, al recordar, que no podía ir más allá de la situación de Mai porque no sabía cómo avanzar. Es que, ¿qué decirle a una persona tan negada a ver algo positivo en sí misma? En el mismo instante en que se lo preguntó, la respuesta le llegó.

Habló:

—Bueno, si me pregunta a mí, señorita, pienso que a su edad no se es vieja. ¡Créame! Conozco gente muy, muy vieja y usted no tiene nada que ver con ellos. ¡Digo! Usted no tiene problemas de salud inherentes a la tercera edad según indicaba el informe de salud que presentó en la empresa; luce usted en buena forma, es una excelente empleada, es respetuosa y servicial, y…

—Envié mal un correo, mi señor —intervino Mai, y su mirada se oscureció—. La producción de motocicletas se verá perjudicada porque mandé el informe equivocado.

Trunks abrió lo más posible los ojos, tanto que su ceño siempre fruncido pareció relajado al fin. Mai tenía el rostro hacia abajo y éste estaba escondido hasta después de los ojos por el poblado flequillo que, sin embargo, podía ocultar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo ni tampoco la boca que temblaba, parecía, por contener más y más sollozos de dolor.

—No se preocupe por eso —pidió Trunks, serio—. Puedo solucionarlo personalmente mañana a primera hora.

—¡No! —gritó Mai en respuesta, distinta a la dulce criatura que siempre era—. ¡Eso no enmienda mi error, mi señor! No me haga esto, por favor: no sea amable y actúe por lástima, no sea indulgente conmigo; ¡écheme!, porque no merezco la confianza que usted depositó en mí.

Trunks no supo qué decir. Impulsivamente, empujado por otro pinchazo de enfado, respondió:

—Tiene razón, es un error que nos complica y no le voy a mentir, pero no puedo echarla por ello. ¡Ni que trabajara como doble agente para la competencia y les hubiera entregado nuestros modelos nuevos de aero-jets! No me agrada eso de ser un déspota como presidente: mi abuelo me enseñó otra cosa cuando le dije que me interesaba manejar la empresa, me enseñó que nadie es perfecto, que todos cometemos errores, que hasta los robots pueden cometerlos por el simple hecho de estar fabricados y programados por humanos. ¿Y sabe qué?

Mai no salía del estado anterior: el flequillo continuaba cubriéndola y la boca aún le temblaba por los sollozos que contenía. Trunks la vio tragar saliva.

—¿Qué cosa, mi señor? —farfulló.

Trunks le tomó una mano. Mal, al fin, llorando y todo, lo miró a los ojos.

—Mi abuelo tardó más de diez años en hacer funcionar las cápsulas —contó él no sin emoción—, diez años de error tras error tras error. ¿Acaso hay que renunciar a la primera falla, señorita? Si él así lo hubiera hecho, ni usted ni yo tendríamos trabajo.

Entonces, fue Mai quien no supo qué decir. Sólo podía mirar al presidente, mirarlo y mirarlo, hacerlo casi sin parpadear. Él suspiró apenas al sonreír, con una de las manos de ella aún entre las de él.

—No se maltrate por un error laboral, señorita. Prometo reprenderla, pero no por el error; lo haré por aquello que realmente está haciendo mal y que ya no le puedo perdonar.

Mai sintió helada su propia piel.

—¿A qué se refiere? —indagó con la garganta cerrada, con voz de niña.

Qué dulce, sintió él, le parecía ella. Qué inocente pese a la edad y las vivencias. Trunks se le acercó levemente y habló, en lo consecuente, con voz más baja, en un intento de generar un clima más íntimo.

—Maltratarse —contestó él—, ser tan maldita consigo misma, no darse ni una oportunidad en nada.

Permanecieron ante el otro haciendo el mínimo sonido para respirar. Mai se dijo lo de siempre, que él no la entendería jamás, que era demasiado joven como para hacerlo, pero al analizar lo que él le había dicho, al verse reprendida por eso que él le decía, se sintió sumida en una mortal confusión. Él, desde el primer día, había notado la maldad con la cual ella castigaba a su propio corazón. ¿Acaso entendía, pese a sus veintiún años, un poco más de lo que podía suponerse en alguien de su edad?

—Desde que la conocí allí afuera, señorita —dijo él con los ojos fijos en ella, a quien pronto pareció paralizársele la respiración—, he notado que es malísima consigo misma. Se ha tratado de vieja, de inútil, de qué sé yo cuántas cosas más. ¿Y yo qué le dije ese día?

Mai parpadeó y parpadeó. Se cubrió las mejillas con las manos y desvió los ojos hacia un lado. ¿Qué le había dicho él? En ese punto, ante el lago artificial, ella lo había sentido una suerte de aparición, un ángel guardián, no una persona. Poco de lo que él le había dicho recordaba, muy poco, todo por los nervios y la angustia y el cuchillo y la mierda; todo por desear estar muerta, ser el tercio de la unidad, recuperar del otro lado de la vida a aquellos dos a quienes jamás podría reemplazar.

Lloraba de nuevo; se percató de ello cuando Trunks Brief, sonriente como acostumbraba en lo cotidiano, le limpió las lágrimas con una delicada caricia.

—Le dije que se preocupara por sí misma —le recordó él, que pese a haber limpiado ya la lágrimas seguía acariciándola—, que no debe deprimirse, rendirse, dejarse vencer por una mala entrevista. ¡Y, además, le dije que dejara de llorar! Una entrevista no es motivo para ello, asó como tampoco es motivo haber cometido un error laboral.

Mai, así, recordó todo, cada palabra, cada aliento pronunciado por el ángel guardián que tan inesperadamente se le había manifestado, y coincidía lo que su jefe le contaba con lo que ella recordaba. Trunks Brief no mentía.

No era tan fácil, sin embargo.

—Mi señor, le agradezco con todo mi ser sus consejos y también el hecho de que esté aquí conmigo, soportándome. Pero…

Trunks necesitó reírse. Seguía siendo inmaduro, pero ya entendía todo. ¡O eso creía, claro! Que todo en Mai era tan cristalino como el agua, que veía todo a través de sus ojos, que se los leía, que podía sumergirse en ellos libremente, sin miedo, sin reprimirse. Y quería sumergirse.

Y quería que ella lo hiciera.

—Escúchese —pidió él apretándola a ella de las manos—: «soportándome». ¡Diciendo cosas como esas se infravalora! ¿Acaso piensa que estoy aquí por lástima? ¿Todo hacia usted tiene que ser lástima? Pues no, señorita: estoy aquí porque quiero, no por preocuparme por una empleada, sino por una amiga, porque eso la considero, una amiga.

«Amiga».

Mai era huérfana. Sin destino, había terminado en el ejército; sin destino, había terminado ganándose la vida de la mejor manera; sin destino, había terminado enamorada de una causa y a las órdenes de aquel que le daría, al fin, todo lo que había deseado alguna vez.

Pilaf.

Pilaf y su idea de hacer al mundo un lugar más justo.

Pilaf, ya acompañado por el leal perrito-ninja, Shuu.

—No tengo a nadie —admitió Mai entonces, temblando como hoja al viento, apretando la taza contra su pecho e iluminada por las estrellas del protector de pantalla—. No… No tengo a nadie, mi señor. Mis amigos… Mis…

Lloró. Cálidamente, como al encontrarse esa misma noche, Trunks Brief la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella escuchó cómo él le susurraba «llore» en un oído, pedido al cual ella obedeció como buen soldado que era.

Lloraba de manera diferente a las anteriores, no como una loca, sino tomándose el tiempo, sin escuchar al cuchillo, sin susurrar canturreos de inconmensurable significado. Lloraba, casi, como si respetara su propio dolor.

Lo hacía.

Por primera vez, Mai sintió en el llanto el alivio que sólo éste sabe contagiar. Sintió que no se trataba de la expresión del punzante dolor, tampoco de la desesperación de haber perdido todo lo que le importaba; se trataba de llorar por sí misma, por respeto a sí misma, por la idea de darse consuelo a sí misma.

En brazos de su jefe, de ese ángel de veintiún años, entendió lo sola que se sentía.

—Me tiene a mí —dijo él, él estrechándola, él haciéndola temblar por el ímpetu con que la apretaba—. Si no tiene a nadie, olvídelo: me tiene a mí. Aquí estoy, señorita: considéreme su amigo, por favor.

«Amigo».

Mai sonrió. Envuelta en tan flamante calor, alcanzada por la verdad que las palabras rezaban al estar acompañadas por la vehemencia del latir del corazón que palpitaba contra ella, no pensó, no recordó ni al cuchillo ni a la depresión.

Recordó el amor.

—Soy huérfana —contó entre sollozos de latente emoción—. Unos militares vinieron a reclutar niños para convertirlos en espías para una misteriosa organización extremista…

Y habló, habló, habló. Del escape por sentirse en desacuerdo con la causa que le inculcaban en el ejército, de los empleos de mesera en cafeterías perdidas junto a diversas rutas, de trabajos como espía para particulares, de ganar cierto prestigio por ser muy diestra con las armas, de sentirse insatisfecha, de buscar algo más fijo en los clasificados, de…

—Mi señor, el Gran Pilaf, era el ser más maravilloso del universo. Cuando me habló de su propósito de reinar el mundo para convertirlo en un lugar mejor sentí que había encontrado todo lo que había buscado durante mi vida: un propósito que se convirtiera en mi destino. Al ser huérfana, siempre me sentí, tal vez absurdamente, como alguien que sobraba, que carecía de identidad propia, de lugar de pertenencia, de historia. Y él, y mi queridísimo Gran Pilaf…

—Se lo dio.

Mai, llevada por el amor que le contagiaba evocar a Su Excelencia, levantó las manos entre temblores incontenibles; Trunks sonrió como un niño al sentirla estrecharlo con el mismo ímpetu que él expresaba contra ella.

Mai, volando por los cielos, empujada por la potencia de todo cuanto evocaba, habló de las misiones, de las veces que misteriosos enemigos habían frenado sus avances. Habló de cómo los tres, el Gran Pilaf, Shuu y ella, habían terminado disfrutando de una riqueza cuyo origen, las esferas, ella no reveló. Habló de la enfermedad que siguió a la plenitud, de perder a Shuu, de perder a su Señor.

—Cuando despedí a Su Excelencia —dijo ella—, me di cuenta de que había regresado al inicio, a cuando era una nadie sin rumbo ni propósito. Era huérfana de nuevo, mi señor. Porque sin ellos, sin mi Gran Pilaf y Shuu, ya no tengo manera de ser Mai. ¡Porque si ellos no existen en mi vida, por más que yo me llame Mai y luzca como Mai no hablaré como Mai ni sentiré como Mai! ¡Porque gracias a ellos, yo _era_ Mai!

—Y sigue siendo Mai, señorita.

Se miraron sin soltarse, ímpetu contra ímpetu. Ella lucía desesperada por un vacío que no tenía forma de describir en total magnitud; él lucía atento, concentrado, convencido.

—No, mi señor —respondió Mai forzando una nerviosa sonrisa—. Si no los tengo a ellos, yo _no soy_ Mai.

Ni el convencimiento enceguecido de ella lo frenó: Trunks la sujetó por las mejillas.

—¿S-Señor…?

Contrariada por la fijeza del azul, Mai apretó los dientes para contener el nerviosismo.

—No niego que seamos lo que somos, cada uno de nosotros, por el contexto y el entorno —dijo Trunks. Llevado por la nostalgia, recordó aquel día en que, ante él, había visto a su yo futuro por primera vez. Recordó sentirse igual a él; recordó sentirse la oposición absoluta a lo que era él—, ¡pero usted ya era Mai desde el comienzo! Y puede seguir siendo la Mai que era junto a ellos siempre y cuando se permita salir adelante. ¡Y saldrá, se lo prometo!

Mai, aniñada pese a los veintiocho años más que tenía, casi caricaturesca por lo peculiar, sollozó. Trunks Brief no la entendería jamás.

Pero quería entenderla, supo.

Pero quería.

Olvidando momentáneamente el cuchillo, Mai quiso creer. Sonrojada, dijo lo único que de ella pudo salir:

—Mi señor, ¿usted cree que… aún puedo ser Mai?

Trunks, en total disfrute, embelesado por la mirada de niña que ella le confiaba, acarició las mejillas rojas de ella. Esa había sido la pregunta más dulce que había escuchado alguna vez.

Más dulzura le dio sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, después.

—Siempre y cuando asuma su depresión y se comprometa consigo misma a dejarla atrás, ¡claro! Podrá, señorita: seguirá siendo Mai. Y aunque ya no tenga a sus amigos con usted, ellos estarán presentes en su memoria. ¡Sí, así de cursi como suena! Es por usted misma por quien debe hacerlo: por usted y por nadie más, le pido que no deje morir a Mai.

Y el cuchillo cayó al suelo, inerte, sin más fuerzas para sostenerse del pecho en el cual llevaba meses clavado.

De momento, era Mai la ganadora.

—Mi señor… —susurró. Lloraba de alegría. ¡Ella, de alegría!—, ¡esto significa mucho para mí! ¡Es la primera vez que, desde la muerte de Su Excelencia, alguien se preocupa por mí! Yo… —Lloró más. Y sí: era alegría—. ¡Gracias, mi señor!

Trunks la abrazó. Le besó la frente; Mai se paralizó por la sorpresa, pero ni ésta fue capaz de frenarla. La felicidad que la llenaba, misteriosa aún en la magnitud de su significado, era lo único que en ella imperaba.

Y el cuchillo en el suelo, derrotado.

—Gracias a usted —dijo él sin dejar de estrecharla—. ¡Le prometo que no será la última vez que alguien se preocupe por usted! No será la última vez que _yo_ me preocupe por usted, señorita.

Mai asintió sin desprenderse de él.

—¡Gracias, mi señor! Gracias, ¡gracias…!

Se apretaron más. Él continuó:

—Por el informe, yo me encargaré personalmente y lo dejaremos pasar, pero por respeto a su constancia prometo, de haber una próxima vez, tomar medidas más acordes a nuestro trabajo. ¡Pero ya no vuelva a exagerar con eso de que la eche! ¿Está bien?

Mai lo soltó. Se limpió las lágrimas y, tomándose de las mejillas rojas para que el rubor que la cubría menguara, asintió, muda.

Trunks Brief se puso de pie.

—¿La llevo a su casa? —preguntó extendiéndole una mano justo como la primera vez.

Mai respondió de la misma manera, también, al aceptar la mano y tomarla.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La miró de a ratos, obligado a hacer del camino por el cual conducía su prioridad: Mai se sonreía como una muchacha.

Cada vez que la espiaba por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa se le pintaba en los labios. ¿De qué manera evitarlo?

Tenía veintiún años y una vida fuera de lo común: tenía sangre de la realeza de un antiguo imperio de guerreros espaciales, era el heredero de la fortuna más grande del mundo, era hijo y nieto de destacados científicos que habían hecho aportes incalculables a la humanidad en materia tecnología, era guardián silencioso de la Tierra gracias a su talento, ¡era la mitad del guerrero más genial del universo, Gotenks! Era, en resumen, el chiquillo que alguna vez había compartido un flan con el Dios de la Destrucción, uno que había visto salir de unas esferas a un dragón, uno que había visto una versión alternativa de sí mismo.

Trunks, sabía, no era normal.

No había heredado el intelecto de su lado materno aun cuando tuviera un coeficiente intelectual elevado; no había heredado la pasión por la pelea de su lado paterno, tampoco. Dentro de lo que eran los Guerreros Z y su entorno, Trunks se consideraba muy corriente. No le dolía serlo, no obstante; no lo enfrentaba como un karma ni mucho menos, pero sí le hacía ver el mundo de otra manera, desde otra perspectiva.

La gente común, la gente que era tan corriente como él, lo aburría.

Tal vez era egoísta de su parte separar al mundo en tales términos, sin contemplar los matices, pero era inmaduro, caprichoso e impulsivo en exceso como para cambiar. Él, que no conocía otro entorno más que el extraordinario, no podía tolerar cerca a gente que era corriente, pues para eso ya se tenía a sí mismo. Quería, en cambio, la aventura, los tesoros, recordar que todo era posible, que nada podía limitarse, que todo lo que estaba escrito para gente como él era mentira.

Convencionalismos, moral, ética. Todo era mentira.

No era un héroe como su yo futuro, ese muchacho triste y valiente que había conocido a los trece años, cuando llegara a pedir ayuda a su padre y al de Goten en pos de derrotar a un malvado dios vengativo, ese al cual se había enfrentado solo durante un año, sin poder contar con nadie, sin más familia ni amigos que sí mismo. Él, él el de veintiún años, era más corriente, más simple, más práctico, no tan sensible, pues en esa versión de sí mismo lo había convertido el contexto y el entorno, y aunque no pudiera ser nunca ese héroe que era su yo futuro, no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

Si su yo futuro le había dado una vida de paz, él no la iba a desperdiciar con superficialidad.

Eso, al crecer, lo llevó a experimentar.

Eso, al crecer, lo llevó a las mujeres de la edad de Mai.

Pero ese era otro asunto.

—Llegamos —dijo al estacionar, mirándola al fin con libertad, sin más camino por convertir en prioridad.

Mai, aún con su tierna sonrisa de muchacha, asintió.

Bajaron y caminaron hacia la puerta del anticuado edificio, Mai con los ojos aún hinchados por el llanto, Trunks con el gorro del abrigo deportivo cubriéndolo de los curiosos. Ante la puerta, se contemplaron con una fijeza que Trunks no pudo domarse, que Mai no pudo sostener sin esforzarse.

—No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerle, mi señor —dijo Mai, lanzando sobre su jefe una adusta solemnidad que era digna de una exmilitar.

Trunks no pudo responder, pues no la podía dejar de mirar.

Mai, pensó: huérfana, militar, espía, ¿extremista? Si había entendido bien, el tal Pilaf era un extremista con ideas peculiares, o bien un revolucionario, o bien un corrupto. ¿Cuál de todas sería la correcta?

Trunks rio al preguntárselo, lo cual extrañó visiblemente a Mai.

—Es usted una mentirosa, señorita —dijo él.

Vio cómo Mai recobraba la angustia inicial. Para aplacarla, la tomó del rostro con las manos, la acarició. Mai, en respuesta, se puso roja como la sangre.

—No me malinterprete —pidió Trunks—: ¿recuerda lo que dijo cuando la invité a cenar?

Mai, aterrada en exceso, negó. Sin poder detener el rumbo natural que la escena tomaba, Trunks se le aproximó un paso más.

—Dijo usted que no era alguien particular —explicó él—, por eso digo que es usted una mentirosa, porque no sólo sí es particular; es algo que en mi vida había imaginado posible. —Mai bajó la mirada, temblorosa, nerviosa, apenada tal vez por lo que escuchaba; Trunks, lanzado ya y sin escalas, no pudo ni quiso frenar—. Usted es especial, señorita, y me encanta haberla conocido.

Mai, en shock, levantó la mirada. Fuera de lo que juntos conformaban, el universo completo pareció detenerse. Inconforme con lo último, el universo procedió a desaparecer.

—¿Mi señor…?

Trunks, poseído por lo que la pureza de los ojos le bramaban en contraposición con las líneas de expresión que tantas vivencias delataban, no pudo más.

Mai sintió que iba a morir cuando él, Trunks Brief en persona, la besó en los labios.

Corto, suave, calmo; el beso terminó cuando él se alejó apenas de ella. Mai temblaba de tal modo que Trunks se atrevió a abrazarla. ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué tanta pureza en sus ojos?

—¿Por qué, mi señor…? —preguntó, sin aire, ella.

Trunks sentía una hermosa opresión en el pecho que ni con todo el ímpetu pudo borrarle la sonrisa.

—Porque usted me gusta, señorita.

Mai tembló más. Trunks, estrechándola cálidamente, la besó otra vez. No era un beso de película ni tampoco de televisión; no era como el de _Los ricos no saben amar_ , la telenovela que Mai seguía de lunes a viernes en el _primetime_ del canal estatal. Era tierno, casto, dulce como una fresa.

Era la cosa más bonita que le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Él la soltó. Acariciándole la espalda con sus manos de muchacho, calmó paulatinamente su temblor.

—¿Por qué, mi señor…? —volvió a preguntar Mai.

Trunks Brief la pegó a él. Rio contra la boca de ella al recordar las palabras de Isabelle, esas que decían que nadie creería una atracción por parte de él, esas que le recordaban a él quién era en realidad.

El corriente entre los extraordinarios, nadie más.

—¿Me permite verla fuera del horario laboral la próxima semana? Cuando la vea, si usted lo desea, conversaremos sobre esto. ¿Está bien, señorita?

Imposibilitada de salir del shock, Mai asintió como un robot. Su jefe la besó por última vez y la soltó.

—Nos vemos, entonces. Que tenga buen fin de semana, señorita. —Y él dio un paso hacia atrás.

Mai retrocedió sin prestar atención a nada, pues nada más que él la rodeaba. Chocó contra la puerta del edificio de una manera que casi sabía a rutina cómica. Trunks Brief, impresionado, intentó ayudarla; ella respondió sacudiendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

—¡A-Adiós, mi señor! —Y abrió, y cerró.

Cuando Mai iba a tomar el ascensor, giró hacia la puerta de calle: Trunks Brief era un ángel guardián y la miraba sonriendo. Le guiñó un ojo; Mai se llevó una mano a los labios.

Cuando despertara del shock, supo, lo que había sucedido dolería.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final V**_

 _Holi. Ante todo:_ _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_ _._

 _Hoy no voy a aclarar mucho, pero sí quiero extenderme sobre otra cosa un poco_ off topic _._

 _Sobre el capítulo, quise que fuera una respuesta al drama del anterior, que pudiera resultar esperanzador y permitiera que el resto fluyera. Si algo no deseo es perderme en OOC injustificado y que las cosas queden feas. Espero ir por buen camino. Sé que hay cosas en las cuales aún no profundizo, pero tranquilos, que no tiro ningún hilo en vano. Llegará su tiempo de explicar cada aspecto de los personajes, incluso la soberana impulsividad de Trunks al final._

 _Sobre lo otro, bueno…_

 _Me siento con un pie lejos de fanfiction desde hace tiempo, pero sin embargo sigo acá. Sigo porque me hace feliz ser Schala un ratito cada día, porque me apasionan los personajes que uso, especialmente él, como sabrán si me han leído antes._ Dragon Ball _me apasiona y soy muy agradecida de tener la oportunidad de contar con el apoyo de Uds., lectores y fans de la serie y de estos personajes en particular; soy agradecida porque desde siempre pongo todo el empeño del mundo por superarme, por poder mejorar, por poder traer cosas dignas de tan significativas lecturas._

 _Como dije anteriormente, yo no vengo acá a jactarme de nada; vengo a desahogar mis penas, a amar a los personajes, a expresarme mediante ellos, a ser feliz a través de las letras. Vengo acá a compartir lo que siento con quien está del otro lado. Por eso, POR ESO, necesito agradecerles, porque saberlos del otro lado es muy lindo, es una especie de manera de sentirme abrazada. No puntualmente a mí, sino a mí a través de aquel a quien abrazan por el mero acto de leerla, a mi historia._

 _Que lean a_ 28 _o a cualquiera de mis fics significa tanto para mí que nunca voy a poder expresarlo adecuadamente. Y aunque con los memes y demás se tienda a dar excesiva importancia banal a los reviews, a las visitas, a los favoritos, al simple hecho de que se nos considere «buenos» o «malos», para mí la realidad es otra. Esto se trata de expresarme, de abrir mi corazón. Lo demás es un regalo, y sean dos reviews, veinte, cinco o uno, cada uno significa un universo de alegría para mí. Así que gracias no por un número más de un contador, sino por el_ significado _que cada comentario transmite._

 _Saber lo que un lector sintió al leer es el regalo más_ _ **lindo**_ _que se puede recibir acá._

 _ **Gracias a quienes se dan un momento para expresarlo y permitirme sentir una clase de conexión mayor al leerlos.**_ _Gracias a quienes se dan el momentito de comentar._ _ **Alewin**_ _,_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Cielo**_ _,_ _ **SpyroTJ**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Sophie**_ _y_ _ **Zary**_ _,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _por comentar esta semana._

 _ **Ashril**_ _, te dedico este capítulo porque te amo con mi alma entera y me disculpo nuevamente por mis tonteras, por hundirme tanto cuando no tengo motivos para hacerlo._ _ **Diana Candy**_ _, también te lo dedico a vos porque seguís siendo la gran responsable de que_ 28 _esté online y no haya quedado en mi rígido. Y se lo dedico también_ _ **a esos que no dicen**_ _, no para instarlos a que digan, porque el comentario nos tiene que nacer, jamás tiene que ser una obligación, sino para_ _ **agradecerles las lecturas**_ _. Sé que están del otro lado, sé que también se toman el tiempo para leer, sé que algunos de ustedes apoyan esta historia también, y les agradezco por eso, por darle una oportunidad a_ 28 _. Les termine gustando o no,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _por darle una oportunidad._

 _ **Gracias por abrazarlo al leer.**_

 _Nos leemos. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. VI

—Seré inmaduro, pero no soy tonto —asegura él aún al borde y entre sus piernas—. Mai, ¿por qué insistes con eso?

—¿Con qué, niño?

Él la besa; ella intenta no ceder, pero lo hace, y besa también, y aprieta el cuerpo de él contra ella.

Contra su voluntad de huir, ella.

—Deja de decir que eres egoísta —dice él besándola, contra su boca, acariciándola con sus traviesos labios—; yo ya elegí.

»Déjame tomar la decisión a mí también.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **VI**

* * *

—¡No puedes usar a las personas de esta manera, hacerlas ilusionar para después largarte! ¡Ser rico no te da derecho a eso, maldita sea! —gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No estoy jugando contigo, mujer! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo controlar esta situación, mi necesidad de ti, mis razones para aproximarme más y más a ti! —respondió él acercándose a ella.

La tomó en sus brazos en masculino ademán y la asió contra su pecho con la vehemencia propia de la pasión.

—¡Sólo soy tu empleada; tú eres un hombre rico que ha vivido la vida en otras circunstancias y no comprendes que…!

Y él la calló con un beso dotado de la misma vehemencia del agarre, beso que ella rechazó pero que, gradualmente, aceptó.

Y siguió. Y siguió. Hasta que _Los ricos no saben amar_ terminó y la música dio paso a los títulos y éstos a los anuncios publicitarios. Un apuesto hombre decía, pronto, el mismo discurso de siempre.

—¿Hotel? Tri…

Mai apagó la televisión.

Miró el plato: la ensalada de lechuga y cebolla, su especialidad culinaria, estaba a la mitad. Se mordió la cara interna de la boca para darse ánimos de comer y, en exagerados ademanes, no paró hasta terminar. Al hacerlo, miró fijamente el plato. En su semblante reinaba la melancolía.

Trunks Brief, su jefe, se había ido de viaje a la Capital del Sur el domingo por la noche, según le había comentado el señor Schorr al pasar, todo debido a un contratiempo en la fábrica que operaba allí. Siendo ya miércoles, sentía que lo veía por todas partes, a toda hora. Sentía, sobre todo, el sabor de su boca.

En la de ella.

Enojada por volver a caer en el mismo pensamiento que la tenía sin dormir desde el viernes de la semana anterior, Mai levantó los platos de la mesa ratona mal pintada que tenía ante el televisor al cual le faltaba bastante inteligencia para considerarse moderno. Caminó silenciosamente a la diminuta cocina, lavó los trastos, los dejó en el escurridor de plástico que había comprado en el mercadito de la vuelta de su edificio y terminó sobre el único sofá que tenía, uno de dos plazas y que se hallaba ya desteñido. Sentada allí, notó su reflejo en el televisor apagado. Sentada allí, con las manos en los labios, juró sentir la boca de Trunks Brief una vez más.

¿Por qué la había besado?

Le había dado hermosos consejos, se había preocupado por ella, ¡le había dicho que lo considerara su amigo! Trunks Brief, su amigo, un chico de veintiún años que era rostro de la empresa más poderosa del planeta. Era el primer amigo que tenía desde Su Excelencia y Shuu, el único además de ellos dos.

¿Y para qué la había besado?

Odió admitirlo por enésima vez desde el viernes: ese había sido su primer beso. Jamás se lo diría a él, porque a lo mejor él pensaba que, por ser ella una vieja, ya había besado alguna vez, pero lo cierto era que, por más loco que pudiera sonar, no, Mai nunca había besado a nadie, y su conocimiento del tema se reducía a las telenovelas que veía. Así de inocente era.

Una educación militar y la dedicación de una vida entera a una causa que la apasionaba: esa había sido la base y desarrollo e incluso final, final porque ya era vieja, de su existencia. Nunca había salido con hombres, nunca había besado, nunca había intimado, y si veía a una pareja besándose en el transporte público, como bien le pasaba siempre considerando lo desbocada que venía la juventud, se sonrojaba tanto que tenía que cubrirse el rostro.

Pensó en lo último: quizá, los jóvenes de hoy besaban a cualquiera. Quizá, le restaban significado a la idea de besar por no considerarlo algo relevante. El concepto de amor, bien sabía, estaba deformado en el mundo moderno, las relaciones se tornaban superficiales y los ideales ya no tenían el peso que en otros tiempos. Todo, según lo veía ella desde su vejez, se trataba de ostentar, de divertirse, de disfrutar sin sentir o bien sintiendo lo menos posible. Considerando que su jefe tenía veintiuno, evidentemente tenía esa mentalidad.

La había besado por mera extravagancia para despedirla, no porque ella…

* * *

—Porque usted me gusta, señorita.

* * *

¿Qué había con esa frase, entonces?

—De seguro se lo dice a todas —se dijo en voz alta.

Porque tenía que ser sensata y no dejarse llevar por la inocencia que en ella imperaba: ¿cómo iba a gustarle una vieja a un chico tan joven, apuesto y con tanta vida por delante? ¿De qué manera podía ser eso posible?

El cuchillo la llamó. Lo miró, siempre clavado ante el espejo, en su tocador. Al llorar, lo dejó entrar en ella, deslizarse por su carne hasta alcanzar el centro de su corazón.

Trunks Brief había sido lindísimo con ella, pero lo del final había sido cruel.

Robarle su primer beso sin que éste tuviera un significado lo suficientemente fuerte para él no era algo que ella le pudiera perdonar.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—Ya sé, ya sé… ¡Es que no lo pude evitar!

—No me refiero a que la hayas besado, príncipe; me refiero a que tiene veintiocho años más que tú. ¡¿Qué le ves a la idea de tener una relación con una tipa de la edad de tu mamá?!

—¡Bah, Goten! Después te quejas de que no te cuento nada. Vete al carajo.

—¡Tú vete al carajo! Trunks, entiendo que te guste eso de estar con chicas grandes, no me voy a meter con tus gustos, ¿pero no estás yendo demasiado lejos con ella? Digo: no es para dormir con ella; esto parece más serio.

—Lo es.

—¿Y entonces? Que te guste ser pez de maduritas lo puedo entender hasta cierto punto, ¡pero que quieras tener algo serio ya es otro asunto!

Ya era jueves. Trunks había terminado sus deberes en la Capital del Sur y, en vez de irse directamente a la del Oeste, había desviado camino en su vuelo solitario hacia las Montañas Paoz, todo con idea de pasar un rato con Goten, a quien hacía semanas que no veía. Lo que había parecido un encuentro ideal para jugar un rato a los videojuegos y evadir así el trabajo se había convertido en una pésima idea, sin embargo: Goten le estaba dando batalla en el videojuego y lo estaba criticando otra vez por lo mismo.

¿Por qué nadie le creía?

Trunks se concentró en el mando que sostenía y en la pantalla de la Smart TV que estaba ante él: ¡no le podía dejar ganar! Con toda la habilidad de años y años de jugar a ese juego de peleas callejeras entre pintorescos personajes, hizo un combo que dejó a Goten con sólo una línea de energía.

—¡Ahhh, no! —gritó Goten, desquiciado—. ¡No me vas a ganar!

Trunks largó una carcajada: ejecutó otro combo y su personaje, el invencible pelirrojo de llamas violetas, venció a su eterno rival, porque hasta en la elección de personajes ellos, que eran mitades, se ponían de acuerdo para enfrentarse.

Al final, Trunks se puso de pie e imitó la pose de victoria de su personaje mientras Goten se sacudía de furia ante la pantalla.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que siempre me hagas lo mismo, Trunks?! —indagó Goten levantándose también.

—Se llama «talento», mi amor. —Y Trunks le pasó un dedo por una mejilla en clara seducción.

—¡Quítate, cerdo!

Goten se alejó medio metro de Trunks. Cuando lo hizo, haciendo un puchero de niño, vio cómo su mejor amigo se le reía en la cara. Goten terminó cediendo y rio también, aunque el puchero seguía ahí, evidenciando que algo en Goten, por más que creciera y desarrollara, siempre sería puro.

Goten siempre sería un niño.

Se miraron: uno con traje de oficina, el otro con ropa de granjero. La vida los había llevado por rumbos distintos, a uno lo había conducido a la empresa materna, al otro a seguir el oficio con el cual el poderoso Son Goku llevaba más de una década manteniendo a su familia. No obstante, el vínculo entre los dos seguía intacto: seguían siendo dos partes de lo mismo.

Eso no significaba que todo se lo pudieran comprender.

—¿Y qué onda con Pares, Goten?

Éste flotó por la habitación como solía hacerlo desde niño, agarrándose los pies y con las piernas cruzadas. Se puso de cabeza ante Trunks, quien había tomado asiento en la punta de la cama en la cual habían estado jugando ante el televisor. Goten fruncía el ceño y contenía la respiración.

—¡Bah! —exclamó—. No sé, no funciona.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Trunks.

—No, seguimos saliendo, pero Pares es muy… ¡Ah! Es muy rara, a veces no la entiendo. Me cuesta mucho entender qué es lo que quiere conmigo. Un día parece predispuesta a todo, al otro es como si ya no le importara… ¡Ya ni sé qué pensar!

—Deberías hablar con ella.

—Ya lo intenté, pero no sé. Es como si no pescara nada de lo que le digo…

—Deberías salir con chicas más grandes que sepan lo que quieren, entonces: ya es suficiente que tú no sepas lo que quieres para ti mismo.

Goten se dejó caer sentado junto a Trunks. Lo asesinó con la mirada y el puchero.

—¡Siempre con lo mismo! ¡¿Qué les ves, Trunks?!

Trunks se rio otra vez, largamente, como si esa risa fuera una necesidad contenida por largo tiempo. Mientras, en un destello, Goten recordó cuándo Trunks comenzó a dar señales de su fetiche con las mujeres maduras: había intentado salir con chicas de su edad cuando la época en la cual las hormonas se revolucionan les llegó, había salido con unas cuantas, incluso en citas dobles con el propio Goten, pero no. En aquellas citas, Goten, que era el ser más enamoradizo del universo, siempre terminaba prendado de alguna; Trunks se aburría, mientras. Hasta que una noche, en un bar, a los dieciocho, una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años se había fijado en él, lo había buscado, se lo había llevado. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Trunks fue a visitarlo a Paoz para contarle lo sucedido, ya no era el mismo: fue la mejor noche de mi vida, le dijo.

Goten seguía enamorándose y sufriendo por amor; Trunks se sentaba en el bar con su sonrisa de galán fingido y sus ojos de hielo caliente y esperaba. Sabía a qué lugares ir a dejarse atrapar; nunca se iba solo, ni una sola noche.

Goten había intentado entendérselo: ¿qué les veía? ¿Por qué tanto interés?

—No se trata de la edad, Goten —dijo Trunks luego de la risa, con ese gesto de sabelotodo que a Goten le sacaba dulcemente de quicio—; se trata, más bien, de otra cosa, pero me costaría mucho explicártelo.

Goten se agarró los pies habiendo cruzado las piernas, como cuando levitaba, pero no levitó.

—¿La personalidad? —preguntó Goten con curiosidad.

—No exactamente; es una mezcla de cosas. Pero nada: deberías abrir un poco la mente, ¿no? A lo mejor te sorprendes al salir con una.

Goten hizo otro puchero. ¿Por qué siempre lo trataba como a un niño? Sin darse cuenta de la luz única que desprendía, esa que a Trunks tanto le agradaba de su mejor amigo, negó con la cabeza.

—No me veo con una. Es que me pongo a pensar en cuando envejezca y me entristece, ¿sabes? Se irá antes que yo… —Sin darse cuenta, de sólo pensarlo en detalle, Goten se deprimió—. ¡Por eso me sorprende que estés interesado en serio en una! Pensé que se trataba de sexo para ti, que era tu fetiche, no que realmente…

Trunks se puso de pie. Goten, desde su posición, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree? —lo escuchó decir. La voz ronca de Trunks destiló fastidio—. Isa tampoco me cree.

Goten no pudo evitar ponerse por demás nervioso. No le gustaba que Trunks entrara en ese estado donde esquivaba la mirada y sonaba colérico; le gustaba el Trunks de toda la vida, el sabelotodo con tintes de Vegeta que, en el fondo, era buena persona en exceso, mucho más de lo que parecía.

Se puso de pie también, lo buscó, lo tomó de un hombro.

—Eh —lo llamó Goten—, no es que no te creo; es que no lo entiendo. Pero eso ya es cosa mía, ¿no? —Al darse cuenta de que Trunks no salía de ese estado, reunió todo el ánimo que pudo y habló con entusiasmo—: ¡Háblame de ella! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué la hace especial para ti?

Trunks, que estaba rígido como una roca, pareció relajarse, o eso percibió Goten en el hombro que le sujetaba: se ablandaba segundo a segundo.

—A lo mejor sí sea un capricho —dijo Trunks al ablandarse del todo, al caer sentado en la punta de la cama de Goten—, pero no se me hace. La verdad es que nunca me pasó esto…

»Siento, simple y llanamente, que ella _debe_ estar en mi vida. No sé cómo, de qué manera, pero algo en ella, algo que no termino de comprender, me hace pensar eso, que la necesito…

Palabras así, sabía Goten, jamás salían del antipático, cerrado Trunks que tan sensible era por debajo, casi a regañadientes. Jamás, ante nadie, menos él, porque Trunks sólo con Goten era honesto y Goten sólo con Trunks lo era también.

Goten sonrió. Era cierto lo que Trunks le decía; lo sabía porque nunca lo había visto así.

—Entonces insiste, príncipe —dijo Goten palmeándole la espalda, sentado junto a él.

—Pero debería ir más despacio, ¿no? ¿Tú qué piensas?

Goten largó una carcajada; Trunks le clavó el hielo caliente en los ojos.

—¡Mira quién vuelve arrastrándose a pedirle consejos a Son Goten! ¡Tanto dejarte pescar te malacostumbró!

—¡Oye!

Goten tosía de la risa. Carraspeó antes de continuar.

—Pienso que deberías confesarte con ella —dijo al fin.

Trunks se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya lo hice, le dije que me gustaba —respondió.

Goten sonrió.

—¡Me refiero a que le digas eso que no terminas de comprender!

Trunks, que miraba el piso y sus propios pies, giró hacia Goten una vez más, impresionado. Goten le sonreía con ese encanto de niño eterno.

Algo, en él, le recordó a ella.

En definitiva, pensó Trunks, era eso, lo que Goten le decía: debía comprender y sólo después debía explicar. Debía, sí.

Debía actuar.

—A veces piensas, niño —afirmó Trunks despeinando a la otra mitad de Gotenks—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Goten hizo un último puchero: había llegado la hora de despedirse, de retornar a sus respectivos trabajos, de dejar para otro momento el disfrute que con el otro se permitían. Ser siempre dos niños, ser lo que siempre habían sido los dos.

—A veces no te funcionan los ojos, príncipe —arremetió Goten de repente, justo después de dejarlo pasar por la puerta de su cuarto, rumbo afuera—. Es hora de entrenarlos un poco, vago.

Aunque odiándolo por burlarse de él de alguna manera, fastidiado consigo mismo por estar en ese estado en el que tan poco se conocía a sí mismo, Trunks asintió.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Señorita —dijo el señor Schorr ante su escritorio. Mai dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie con solemne solicitud, lo cual arrebató un destello de impresión al Jefe de Departamento—. ¿Sería mucha molestia pedirle que le llevara estos informes al señor Brief? Tengo una reunión con los de la fábrica y no puedo ausentarme en este momento.

Le entregó un _pendrive_ en mano; Mai palideció.

—¿A-Acaso nuestro presidente ha regresado?

El señor Schorr asintió.

—Wanda, su secretaria, me ha avisado que llegará en quince minutos a la empresa. —Sin más por pedir, el Jefe de Departamento se dio vuelta y apuntó hacia su oficina personal. Se lo veía apresurado—. ¡Ah! Y por favor, no se lo deje allí nada más: necesito que se lo enseñe y que le explique ciertos puntos respecto del motor de la nueva aero-jet. Será sencillo para usted explicárselo con mirar los planos, señorita. ¡Confío plenamente en su criterio y se lo encargo! —Caminó casi con atropello a su oficina—. ¡Gracias! —exclamó a la distancia.

Mai cayó en su silla, pálida, con los ojos clavados en el _pendrive_.

Sería la primera vez que lo viera desde el beso.

Apretó el _pendrive_ : ¡el trabajo primero! ¡El trabajo, lo único! No iba a hacer algo mal otra vez, no estaba dispuesta a sentir la angustia del viernes anterior ni tampoco a caer rendida por el encanto de ese muchachito de besos sin significado. ¡No volvería a derrumbarse ante él!

Tomaría distancia.

Sería lo que era, lo único y verdadero: su empleada.

Y ya.

Caminó apurada hacia el ascensor, aliviada por ya no usar esos tacones imposibles de los primeros días, cómoda en los zapatos con tacos de un centímetro que había comprado hacía unos días. Suspiró y el ascensor llegó, subió y tocó el botón del último piso repitiéndose el mantra, que el trabajo primero, que el trabajo, lo único, porque eres una vieja y ningún jovencito maleducado te distraerá de tus deberes porque él jamás te entenderá porque eres una vieja y ya no sirves porque tienes que cuidar tu trabajo y no perder tiempo con un niño tan depravado porque porque porque…

—¡Aguarde!

¡Porque él nunca será tu amigo! ¡Porque te tienes que concentrar en tu trabajo y no arriesgarte a perderlo por errores que cometas y exabruptos que te permitas! ¡No, no pierdas tu trabajo! ¡Tienes que cuidarlo! ¡Tienes que…!

Un golpe se escuchó.

Mai miró, aturdida, a quien había entrado con lo justo al ascensor: era Isabelle Cort. Tenía una camisa larga de seda negra, _leggins_ y unas botas tan altas que de sólo verlas le provocaban a Mai un vértigo atroz. Su cabello, rojo y perfecto, brillaba.

Isabelle Cort visitando a Trunks Brief, evidentemente: él era un muchacho promiscuo y ella era, de seguro, una de sus amantes, no su novia como rumoreaban los tabloides. Más lo odió al pensarlo.

Un niño depravado le había robado su primer beso con un contacto sin significado.

Un niño depravado como ese, que se aprovechaba de una situación delicada en pos de la nada, jamás la entendería.

—¿A qué piso vas? —preguntó Isabelle. El ascensor ya estaba subiendo.

—Presidencia —respondió Mai con voz de oficial ante escuadrón.

No miraba a Isabelle, pero sabía que Isabelle la miraba. No entendía cómo, pero sí, así lo sentía.

—Ah… ¡Vamos juntas, entonces! —exclamó la pelirroja, alegre.

Mai la miró por fin, lo hizo a través del reflejo: Isabelle Cort se acomodaba la ropa ante el espejo que estaba en la pared posterior del ascensor. Pronto, como si hubiera podido percibir la mirada sobre ella así como Mai se la percibía, Isabelle le fijó los ojos con una gran, gran sonrisa.

Mai se echó hacia atrás.

Isabelle se aproximó al espejo, casi, sin parpadear.

Sonriendo aún más, habló:

—Tienes ojos de niña.

Mai, que no podía soltar la mirada que Isabelle fijaba tan punzantemente sobre ella, sintió que se sonrojaba.

—¿D-Disculpe?

Isabelle Cort amplió la sonrisa al mostrar los dientes.

—Tienes ojos de niña —repitió—. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?

Mai respiró hondo. Al fin, pudo bajar la mirada. Aun cuando lo hubiera hecho, sintió que Isabelle la miraba.

—No sé de qué habla, señorita. Yo…

—¡Tienes ojos de niña! —insistió Isabelle Cort, tan filosa como el cuchillo que Mai aún tenía clavado en el corazón—. Es raro encontrar ojos de niña en una mujer.

¡¿De qué demonios hablaba esa loca?! Cuando Mai quiso responder, no pudo: Isabelle Cort estaba ante ella y la mantenía contra la pared sin tocarla, sin nada, sólo mirándola.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Mai, azul de la impresión, echándose atrás todo lo posible.

Los ojos de esa loca, fijos siempre en ella, parecían engullirla.

—Que tienes ojos de niña, mujer —repitió una vez más Isabelle, despacio, entre tétrica y adorable—. Tienes unos hermosos ojos de niña que te embellecen hasta lo inexpresable.

¡¿Qué?! Mai se agachó en atolondrado ademán, aterrada. Cuando quiso decir algo, cuando quiso gritar para detener esos ojos engullidores, el ascensor se detuvo.

—¡Vamos, niña! —dijo Isabelle antes de salir—. Ya llegamos. —Le guiñó un ojo y bajó del ascensor.

Mai apretó el _pendrive_. Casi temblando de la impresión, sin aire y sin entender qué diablos acababa de ocurrir, se obligó a salir también.

Vio a Isabelle Cort caminar delante de ella como un león por la selva: caminaba ondeando el cabello que, tras ella, era como fuego en medio de la oscuridad. La secretaria del presidente, Wanda, las saludó y las invitó a pasar.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Mai estaba ante él otra vez. Entre los dos, con la puerta de la oficina cerrada tras ella, estaba Isabelle Cort.

Trunks Brief, depravado, joven y atrevido, le sonrió a Mai con una ternura demasiado aniñada para lo que solía ser él. Mai sintió que temblaba, que se moría, que el cuchillo se le enterraba hasta el alma misma, pero apretando el _pendrive_ entre las manos se recordó su mantra.

¡El trabajo primero! ¡El trabajo, lo único!

—Mi señor —dijo seca, más una subordinada ante su oficial que una empleada ante su jefe. En ella relucía su exigida educación militar—, mi Jefe de Departamento, el señor Schorr, me ha pedido que le enseñe y explique algunos aspectos del último modelo de aero-jet. —Miró a Isabelle de reojo: ella se reía alegremente, como satisfecha con la situación—. Si usted está ocupado en este momento, mi señor, volveré cuando me lo indique.

Trunks miró a Isabelle tan de reojo como Mai lo había hecho: se había dado cuenta, lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, hermosa —dijo Isabelle de repente—: yo espero afuera. Vine a ver a bebé por una tontera que bien puede esperar. ¡Los veo luego! Me tomaré un té con Wanda mientras tanto.

Isabelle se marchó. Al pasarle por al lado a Mai, le sonrió con evidente coquetería; cuando llegó a la puerta, volteó hacia Trunks y le lanzó un beso.

Trunks palideció: sí, se había dado cuenta.

Solos en la oficina, solos por primera vez desde la charla, el consuelo y el beso de despedida, Trunks sonrió como siempre lo hacía, con el encanto propio de un joven seguro de sí mismo, hasta que notó en Mai el gesto propio de un militar y no el que el viernes le había notado, esa sonrisa de muchacha, esa mirada de niña.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita? —preguntó extrañado, sin reconocer en ella la que el viernes anterior había sido.

Mai sintió en su pecho el dolor que el cuchillo, al incrustársele tan hondo en los sentimientos, le provocó. Apretó el _pendrive_ entre las manos, endureció el gesto como bien se lo habían enseñado en el servicio y se paró firme como un soldado.

—Debo mostrarle los planos, mi señor.

—¿Pero por qué es tan fría? ¿Acaso no…? ¿El viernes no…?

—¡Debo mostrarle los planos, mi señor!

Al escucharla, verla, sentirla ante él, Trunks supo que algo había cambiado.

Mai ya no era esa muchacha de mirada de niña trazada en una madura y experimentada mujer.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final VI**_

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá. ¡Espero les haya gustado!_

 _Quiero hablar brevemente de Trunks: bien podría haberme evitado el asunto de que «le gusten mayores» y argumentar que su atracción de Mai era por Mai en sí, no por ser mayor; sin embargo, me gustó la idea de que Trunks tuviera una atracción genuina por ellas, por las que son mayores de él en sí, y que ni con esto la atracción de Mai se viera explicada en totalidad: sí, a Trunks le gustan mayores acá, pero eso no significa que le gusten todas; lo que intenté exponer acá es que tiene cierto gusto por dejarse atrapar por esas «_ cougar _» (insisto en que odio las etiquetas, pero esta me viene bien para explicarlo debidamente) de las que se habla, estas mujeres independientes de cierta edad que buscan en sus relaciones a chicos jóvenes con los cuales divertirse sin ataduras._

 _Mai no puede estar más lejos de ese estereotipo._

 _Que le gusten maduras, entonces, no aplica con ella._

 _Quise jugar con eso. También, quiero jugar con otras cosas, pero apenas a partir del capítulo que viene voy a poder desnudar un poco mejor algunos aspectos de la trama. ¡Espero les guste lo que viene! Prometo dar todo de mí. Y disculpen este capítulo de transición, pero lo necesitaba para asentar algunas cuestiones._

 _¡Ah! Aclaración: no uso la palabra_ milf _, como bien me la señaló_ _ **Shadir**_ _(gracias, linda), porque estaba pensando más no en esa mujer madura que es bella, sino en esa mujer madura e independiente que tanta gente etiqueta como_ cougar _. Esa es la diferenciación que quise hacer._

 _A no serrrr… (Rubius Mode XD)_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_ _, por_ _ **abrazar**_ _al leer. ¡Mil millones de gracias!_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Diana**_ _ **Candy**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Zary**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _e_ _ **IsabelCordy**_ _, ¡GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Es un placer saberlos del otro lado._

 _Dedico este capítulo a **Diana** , como siempre, por verme y quererme; a **Sofi** , porque estoy muy agradecida con ella por ser una persona tan luminosa; y a **Ashril** , porque es mi amiguita del alma. _

_¡Ah! Y perdón por el chiste de Trivago, pero salió de mi kokoro. XD_

 _Nos leemos en el VII,_ _ **gracias**_ _. =)_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. VII

—¡Es que eres un niño! —explica ella no sin nervios encima, cubriéndola tanto como él—. ¡No puedo permitir que desperdicies tu juventud en una vieja como yo, cuando aún tienes tanto por…!

Él ríe: el mismo discurso de siempre, se dice.

Ya sabe, no obstante, cómo contrarrestarlo:

—Ok, soy joven, pero ya no soy un niño —exclama él con los ojos fijos en ella, mientras el corazón le late tan fuerte como el de ella lo hace. Uno junto al otro pese a la diferencia y la historia, latiendo a la par—, y tú sigues siendo una mujer.

»Ahora, dime: si el número no tiene importancia y tú eres una mujer y yo un hombre, ¿cuál es el problema?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **VII**

* * *

Ella le explicó todo a él, cada detalle del prototipo de aero-jet económico con el cual la Corporación Cápsula pretendía dar el choque la próxima temporada. La escuchó hablar como militar —seria, adusta— al explicar todo con una contundencia admirable, digna de una profesional que, aunque ella no tuviera título, era. No dejó mientras, él, de fascinarse con ella, pero ella a nada prestaba atención, sólo a su trabajo, no a él.

Ya no lo miraba a él.

Trunks suspiró cuando Mai terminó. Él le agradeció, con la máscara de jefe que adoptaba con naturalidad, la exposición. Mai hizo una reverencia y se encaminó hacia la puerta; Trunks dejó caer la máscara al suelo, sin la cual no era nada más que eso, que él.

—Señorita… —susurró en medio de su oficina al sujetar un brazo de Mai.

Mai, delante de él, apretó los párpados y los puños al percibir el agarre. Él no la iba a entender y sólo se quería divertir. El trabajo primero, se dijo; el trabajo, lo único.

—Debo retornar a mi puesto de trabajo, mi señor —dijo ella con una voz que, aunque denotaba un leve temblor, hacía imperar al frente, como un escudo, a la convicción—. El señor Schorr me necesita.

—Yo también la necesito —dijo él. Al terminar, lo sonrojó más el hecho de sentirse sonrojado _per se_.

¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué a tal nivel?

—Mi señor… —Mai se soltó de él—, de-debo irme. Y… —Mai frenó al sentir cómo profundas emociones salían expulsadas de ella por algo tan simple como saber que debía alejarse de su jefe. En un relampagueo, recordó sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus caricias, y el corazón se le aceleró abruptamente en un latido del más desesperado terror—. Y le agradezco mucho su preocupación, en serio, ¡se la agradezco con todo mi corazón! Pero debo irme, mi señor, y… —Disimuló como pudo el quiebre que sintió en su garganta—. Debo… rechazar su amistad…

Permanecieron en silencio. Mai no sabía que, detrás de ella, el corazón de Trunks Brief adolecía tanto como el suyo. Pensando que él ya no contestaría, ella decidió irse. A treinta centímetros de la puerta, justo antes de abrirla, lo escuchó:

—¿Es porque soy su jefe que me rechaza?

Mai sujetó el picaporte. No pudo abrir, no tuvo manera, no con él detrás de ella mirándola, atándola con el hilo azul de sus ojos a la escena.

—Es… —Mai se aclaró la garganta en un intento desesperado de mantener la compostura—. Es por ser mi jefe, por ser Trunks Brief y por ser un niño en comparación a mí, mi señor. —Apretó más el picaporte pero no, no abrió—. Usted es un niño aún y… ¡no sería una digna amiga de usted!

Abrió, salió, cerró. Simuló ante la secretaria y ante Isabelle Cort sentir una paz que lejos estaba de alcanzar, y no fue hasta alcanzar el ascensor que se permitió el derrumbe de sus emociones. Nada deseaba más que no estar sola, que volver a ser Mai.

Su trabajo era primero y lo único. Por él y en pos de sobrevivir, debía renunciar a todo lo demás.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Isabelle le hablaba sentada en su escritorio, como siempre, moviendo hacia atrás y adelante las piernas, cual niña. Dijo algo sobre Kokoa, la popular _idol_ , a quien le sacaría fotos para la revista _StarS_ la semana siguiente. Voy a desnudarla y a cubrirla de peluches de los animalitos esos del videojuego de móviles en una cama de plástico, algo así le decía, pero Trunks no prestaba ninguna atención.

—Era ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó Isabelle después.

Trunks se sobresaltó.

—Te diste cuenta —respondió él luego de unos segundos de silencio y luciendo una sutil incomodidad. Giró su silla en dirección a la ventana que, majestuosa, le regalaba una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad.

—Sí, bebé. Es que, cuando alguien te gusta, pones aún más cara de bebé. ¡Luces tan tierno así!

—Bah…

—Ay, bebé, ¡anda! Cuenta.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no necesito tu ayuda, no esta vez.

—¡Oh, el bebé autosuficiente! Bueno, de acuerdo: no me cuentes, pero no me privaré de suponer.

Trunks giró la silla apenas hacia Isabelle. Ella rio al notar la furia que él transpiraba.

—¿Y qué supones, a ver?

Isabelle largó una carcajada. En su cara. Burlándose en su cara.

Maldita.

—De seguro ella te rechazó. Digo, eres muy bebé y ella necesita el trabajo. Y a un hombre maduro, claro. —Isabelle frenó sólo para reír un poco más—. Seguramente, fuiste impulsivo como lo eres cada minuto de tu vida e intentaste seducirla, pero te salió mal porque no pensaste en ella, sino en ti, algo que suele ser tu especialidad. Así que ella te metió en el refrigerador. ¡Y bien hecho!

Trunks bajó la mirada. Isabelle, que siempre se le reía de sus enojos y caprichos de niño bien, se limitó a sonreírle en su dulce angustia. Se levantó, ella, y lo jaló contra su estómago. Él, aún sentado, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño desorbitado, se dejó.

Isabelle habló peinándolo con los dedos de uñas tan rojas como su cabello:

—Es tu empleada, es solterona y casi cincuentona, ¡mayor que tú y con ojos de niña! Bebé, ella no es una _cougar_ , no es tu perfil de mujer pescadora de bebés. ¿Por qué no aceptas que es un capricho y sigues tu camino?

Él, abrazado y atendido por inusitadas caricias de Isabelle, pensó en Mai llorando tras el escritorio, en Mai abrazándolo, en Mai sonriendo como muchacha y con los ojos de niña que Isabelle bien le había notado. Pensó, sobre todo, en Mai con las mejillas rojas y la voz dulce preguntándole, entre temblores, si aún podía ser eso, ella, Mai. Pensó en el calor que de toda Mai emanaba, en la ternura del calor, en lo a gusto que se sentía él en ese calor.

No, no era su perfil. Eso era lo primero que le había llamado de ella junto al lago artificial. Hasta ese momento, era un capricho. ¡También lo era en la cena, en la idea de convertirse en carne a través de una burda metáfora sólo para decirle que quería ser devorado en lo más sensual por ella! Pero, tras el escritorio y con las estrellas del anticuado fondo de pantalla alumbrándolos apenas, el capricho se había convertido en mucho, mucho más. Tanto que, en su viaje a la Capital del Sur, en nada más que en ella había pensado, en ella en sus brazos, en ella temblando en sus brazos con sus cuarenta y nueve años y su mirada de diez y su calor de treinta. En ella y la sonrisa de quince que no había podido evitar besarle al decir adiós.

Ya no era un capricho de hormonas impulsivas; era un interés verdadero. Por primera vez en su vida, verdadero.

—Isa, tengo que trabajar.

Ella, que aún lo abrazaba, lo soltó. Sabía que, en Trunks, esa clase de silencio que él había guardado simbolizaba el inicio de una aceptación, de asumir que sí, que era un capricho y era hora de dar marcha atrás. Moría por molestarlo un poco más, por herirle el orgullo y hundirlo un poco más en la vulnerabilidad; no lo hizo.

Tomó su cartera y se marchó. Antes, se despidió de Trunks:

—No pienses mucho, ¿sí? Bebé, tienes mucho por delante y una pureza demasiado preciada en tus ojos; lo más sensato que puedes hacer, a tu edad, es disfrutar como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Disfruta todo, pásala bien y entiende que no ganas nada siendo tan caprichoso!

Él no le respondió; la puerta se cerró.

Observando la ventana una vez más, Trunks se levantó. Caminó de la ventana a la puerta, de la puerta al escritorio. En su _notebook_ , permanecía conectado el _pendrive_ del señor Schorr.

¿Impulsivo? Lo era. ¿Caprichoso? ¡Oh, sí!, lo era.

¿Un niño?

Sonrió al recordar cómo lo había llamado Mai. «Niño»: sonaba perfecto en labios de ella.

Sin más, sonriéndole al _pendrive_ , se decidió.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Llevaba dos semanas de trabajo adelantado, suyo y de casi todos sus compañeros de oficina, quienes no habían dudado en aprovecharse de la compulsiva Mai que a ningún pedido de favor contestaba con «no», pues qué mejor que descargar en los demás su bondad innata y descargar en ella, a su vez, toda la maldad.

Nada podía ser mejor que eso, que trabajar y trabajar y trabajar, todo con tal de no pensar, de ser alguien, de ser una mujer realizada y que aún podía serle útil al engranaje perfecto al que llamaban «sociedad». Lo que fuere, todo, con tal de cumplirle la promesa a Su Excelencia.

No se iba a dejar vencer, jamás.

Todo iba bien, aunque no por mucho: quedaba una hora para el final de la jornada, es decir para que el hechizo se deshiciera y ella volviera a ser la vieja miserable que era. Una hora más, una sola, para llegar a casa y contarle al cuchillo que por ser todo lo que era, todo lo malo y nada de lo bueno, no merecía la amistad de nadie, mucho menos la de tan depravado niño que transcurría sus días surfeando sobre tan insoportable levedad.

Porque ella había tenido amigos, dos, y ninguno de los dos existía ya.

Y todo iba bien, sí, todo normal, todo normal, porque el trabajo era primero y lo único y lo mejor, hasta que el niño con cara de ángel e intenciones de demonio aterrizó con su sonrisa justo ante su escritorio.

—Señorita —dijo.

Mai, paralizada por ver en él todas sus angustias expresadas, lo miró sin mirarlo, sin aire, hasta que él le extendió el _pendrive_. ¡Ah, lo había olvidado y nunca lo había notado!

—Necesito que revise el archivo TXT que le dejé en la carpeta del prototipo de aero-jet.

Al darle la orden, ella tenía ya el _pendrive_ en la mano; él la sujetaba de ésta firmemente. Al mirarlo a los ojos con el enigma latiéndole en el pecho, él la soltó.

Trunks Brief sonrió y se encaminó a la oficina del señor Schorr.

Temblando, mientras sus compañeros fingían que trabajaban entre risas, chistes y comentarios deportivos del fin de semana que aún eran noticia, Mai conectó el _pendrive_ y abrió el archivo TXT.

* * *

Señorita, la necesito.

Hoy, en la puerta de su edificio a las nueve y media, la necesito.

* * *

Mai cerró todo, borró, desconectó, reinició, formateó, apagó, prendió. Vio a Trunks Brief salir de la oficina del señor Schorr: ni la miró al pasar junto a ella.

¿Para qué necesitaría un niño a una vieja?

¿Para qué la necesitaría Trunks Brief a _ella_?

No entendió nada de lo que hizo después, ni los correos que mandó ni las llamadas que atendió ni los informes que leyó. No entendió nada, ni una miserable cosa, al punto que, más pronto que tarde, se quedó sin más en su silla y sin hacer nada por primera vez desde su ingreso a la empresa, sin reacción alguna mirando la pantalla de la computadora, fija en la falsa lluvia de estrellas y recordándolas alumbrarlos aquella vez en la oficina.

—Señorita Mai, ya se han ido todos. ¿Le ocurre algo? —le dijo el señor Schorr cuando se retiraba.

—No, señor. Ya me voy —se limitó a responder ella.

No supo cuándo se fue él, pero sí cuándo se fue ella: cuando llegó el personal de limpieza. Eran, ya, las ocho y cuatro de la noche; ella seguía allí, ante la lluvia de estrellas, convertida en una hoja que, aunque rebalsada de historias, ya tenía la tinta demasiado borroneada por el inexorable paso del tiempo, tanto que era posible, entonces, agregar algo más.

El problema era que, para llenarla una vez más, había que escribir sobre lo demás.

Había que aceptar las muertes de aquellos que ella no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

Llegó a su departamento a las ocho y cuarenta y dos por la demora del transporte público. Se dio una ducha, se cubrió con su antigua bata y se secó el cabello ante el tocador, siendo ya las nueve y tres minutos.

Secó y secó el cabello sin mirar jamás su reflejo ni tampoco el reloj; eran las nueve y doce. Miró al cuchillo, siempre clavado en la superficie del tocador.

Nueve y veintiuno: lo tomó.

Miró el cuchillo y pensó en Su Excelencia: le había prohibido dejarse vencer y ella nada deseaba más que desobedecerlo. ¿Pero lo deseaba, en realidad? ¿Lo deseaba, o en realidad quería resurgir de sus cenizas para volver a sentir felicidad?

—Quiero al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu —le confesó al cuchillo—; quiero estar con ellos, ya.

Acarició la hoja del cuchillo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Eran, entonces, las nueve y veintinueve. Al cortarse apenas, al ver correr un hilo de sangre por su dedo, dieron las nueve y media.

¿Qué quería?

—A Shuu y a mi señor, el Gran Pilaf.

¡Pero si ellos ya no…!

—¡No me importa! Puedo reunir las esferas del dragón…

Las esferas nada harían contra la muerte natural.

—¡Entonces no quiero nada!

Pero vio correr la sangre, pero vio cómo se alargaba el hilo.

Pero escuchó, en su corazón, la frase que a su sentir había dado inicio.

«La necesito».

—Tiene veintiún años…

Pero «la necesito».

—¡Pero es un niño!

¡Pero «la necesito»!

—Pero da besos por diversión, con levedad…

Pero «la necesito». «Señorita, la necesito».

—Mi señor…

Miró el hilo de sangre, pensó en el Gran Pilaf y Shuu. Pensó en sus líneas de expresión y en el espejo se las escrutó: las de arriba de cada borde de los labios, delatadoras de sonrisas, con el sentir que le evocaban y la luz que le transmitían, la despertaron.

Entonces, ¿qué quería?

—Dejar de estar sola… —dijo llorando ante el espejo, con el dedo en la boca para detener la hemorragia, con el cuchillo clavado de nuevo en la superficie del tocador.

Con las líneas que delataban sonrisas reviviendo todo en su interior.

Nueve y cuarenta y uno: se vistió con parte de su ropa militar y a la velocidad que en el servicio le habían inculcado, con los borceguís, el pantalón color crema, el suéter negro que solía usar debajo de su chaquetilla verde petróleo.

Nueve y cuarenta y nueve, lo cual era lo mismo a las veintiuna y cuarenta y nueve.

Veintiocho años de diferencia.

—No quiero estar sola, Su Excelencia. ¡No quiero más estar sola…!

Miró la herida en su dedo: ya no corría más sangre de ella.

—¡No quiero estar más sola, Su Excelencia! ¡No me permita quedarme sola…!

Y corrió.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio eran las nueve y cincuenta y dos. Asomó con miedo, segura de que él se había marchado.

Pero no.

Trunks Brief vestía informalmente ropas oscuras y estaba cubierto por gorra y capucha. Apagó el cigarrillo que fumaba apoyado contra la pared lateral de la entrada al verla. Le sonrió al tenerla frente a él.

—Mi señor, yo…

Él, que sonreía con tal encanto que parecía un ángel como tantas otras veces, la abrazó con entusiasmo, denotando una inigualable calidez.

—¡Sabía que vendría! —le dijo él, feliz—. Me alegra muchísimo verla…

Mai, sin entender nada, en shock y demasiado hundida en la depresión como para razonar lo suficientemente bien, se entregó al abrazo que le daban. Trunks, por su parte, deliraba.

Cada minuto de espera había sido peor que el anterior, mucho más de lo que había creído posible de antemano, lo cual le daba la pauta de lo importante que era, para él, ese encuentro, ese estrechar a Mai en sus brazos justo como detrás del escritorio. Evidentemente, se le empezaba a ir de las manos.

Quería que se le fuera, sin más.

—Dígame la verdad —le pidió Trunks a Mai sin soltarla en ningún momento—. ¿La ofendió que le ofreciera mi amistad?

Mai negó con la cabeza. Trunks la apretó aún más y se contuvo, al elevar su ki, de besarle el cuello, aquel que tenía justo debajo de sus labios.

—¿La ofendió que la besara? —preguntó después.

Mai, esta vez, asintió. Trunks miró el cuello fijamente y, no sin dificultad, la soltó. Sujetándola a cada lado de los brazos, notándola lánguida y fría, Trunks hizo una reverencia que le puso los pelos de punta a Mai.

—¡Mi señor, no…!

—¡Lo siento muchísimo! —la interrumpió él—. Perdóneme, sé que no debía, que quizá opaqué mis verdaderas intenciones de preocuparme por usted al hacerlo, pero créame, por favor. —La miró a los ojos: Mai pasó de la palidez al sonrojo—. Usted me gusta, me atrae, me enloquece… ¡Diablos! Aquí no soy su jefe. ¿Me permite tutearla?

Mai no pudo dejar de mirarlo, tuvo que obligarse a hacerlo. Cuando lo consiguió, vio las colillas de cigarro junto a la puerta, al lado de los pies de su jefe: él había esperado por ella con notoria ansiedad, o eso decían las seis colillas que contaba aún en shock.

¿Gustarle…?

—Un muchacho tan joven… —farfulló Mai— no debería fumar tanto sólo por esperar a una vieja. —Lo miró. No, no le podía creer, no a él—. Mi señor, no sé por qué hace esto, si es por lástima por haberme permitido ser tan débil y miserable frente a usted, pero no, no puedo permitir que me tutee, que me trate como a una igual, porque ya estoy, en todo sentido, muy lejos de usted.

»Estoy… muy _debajo_ de usted.

Las manos de Trunks Brief cayeron a cada lado de su joven cuerpo. Mai, al no sentir más su agarre sobre ella, sintió que caería en cualquier momento. Supo, como un presentimiento, que eso no era un buen síntoma.

—¿Porque soy su jefe?

—Porque usted es mi jefe, sí; usted es mi jefe y tiene veintiún años y aún no entiendo por qué es preciso aclararle algo así… ¡Yo…! Mi señor, yo…

Trunks se inclinó hacia un lado. ¿Qué tenía todo eso de malo? ¡Nada! Era, de parte de ella, nada más que un prejuicio.

—Le concedo que ser su jefe es un asunto delicado y le ofrezco conversarlo en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Trunks se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se volvió a apoyar contra la pared, como al principio—. ¿Pero la edad, señorita? ¡Eso es lo de menos!

Mai se encontró sin palabras. Como pudo, respondió:

—Pero… —Temblaba por los nervios, por la depresión, por el miedo, por la soledad. Se abrazó a sí misma por instinto, para no terminar de caer—. Mi señor, ¡tengo veintiocho años más que usted…!

Trunks Brief, tan sonriente y convencido como cada maldita vez, respondió sin siquiera inmutarse:

—¿Y?

Mai se apretó más a sí misma.

—¡Podría ser su madre!

—No lo es.

—Estoy deprimida y demacrada. ¿Qué clase de compañía cree que puedo darle? ¡Porque si está pensando en algo depravado, yo…!

—¡La mejor! Y sobre su depresión, yo la ayudaré a recuperarse. Y si no es suficiente con mi apoyo, le juro que buscaremos ayuda. ¡Y yo la cuidaré! ¡Pero no, porque es usted fuerte, una superviviente! Sé que con el apoyo de alguien que la quiera sinceramente podrá.

Mai se sonrojó tanto que le dio la espalda a Trunks, todo con tal de disimular la vergüenza que la llenaba. Empezaba a creerle y no, no podía.

—¡Pero…! —intentó objetar, sin idea de qué más responder, invadida por el instinto de creer—. ¡Es usted apuesto y joven y rico y es un niño y podría tener a su lado a quien sea! A Kokoa, la _idol_ , o bien a Isabelle Cort. ¡¿Cómo puede usted…?!

—¿Fijarme en usted?

Mai frunció el ceño. Aún de espaldas, asintió.

—Sí, mi señor: ¡¿cómo puede fijarse en una mujer rota y vieja como yo?!

—Pues… —Lo sintió abrazarla por detrás, pegar el torso a su espalda, tomar con las manos su cintura. Como en _Los ricos no saben amar_ , su cintura encerrada en sus manos en medio de una escena dramática—. Yo no la veo vieja. Su edad me encanta, señorita.

Isabelle Cort era mayor que él, así como la modelo del sur con quien se lo había vinculado también, algo que Mai había leído por accidente alguna vez. Gotas de agua helada proveniente del futuro baldazo completo cayeron sobre ella.

Imposible.

—¡Oh, Kamisama! —bramó Mai con horror al cubrirse el rubor de las mejillas—. ¡Le gustan maduras!

Lo escuchó reír detrás de ella.

—De hecho, sí —respondió él con una calma casi irritante—. ¿Está mal?

—¡P-ero…! ¡Es demasiada diferencia, mi señor!

—Y eso me gusta mucho, señorita… —susurró él en su oído en voz muy, muy baja.

—¡Pe-Pero a lo mejor usted piensa que yo…! —Mai se frenó al taparse la boca con las dos manos. ¡No podía decirle que era virgen! No podía admitir algo semejante.

Jamás lo haría.

—Salí con varias mujeres maduras, se lo confieso —dijo Trunks Brief al tomar las manos de Mai. Despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, él llevó las manos de ella a la curva de la cintura. Al llegar allí, apretó; Mai sintió el aliento de él en su cuello y la piel se le erizó—, pero usted es distinta a todas, tiene otra manera de ser, otra historia, otras intenciones, otra clase de belleza.

Suficiente.

—¡No! —gritó ella—. ¡Yo soy vieja, no hay manera de que sea bella!

—¿A los cuarenta y nueve, vieja? Es usted la mujer madura más atractiva que he conocido, ¡y a su edad no se es vieja, ya se lo había dicho!

—¡Pero usted es un niño…!

—¿Niño?

—¡Sí, un niño!

Lo sintió pegarse aún más a ella. En el calor compartido, uno que le resultaba extrañamente sugestivo, Mai no supo cómo librarse de él.

Supo que no quería, más bien.

—Me encanta que me diga «niño»… —le susurró Trunks Brief en el oído.

¡Sí, suficiente!

Mai gritó. Se soltó de él, se sacudió, se dio la vuelta, lo miró, volvió a gritar:

—¡No puede burlarse de mí así!

Trunks, confundido, se rascó la nuca otra vez. Aunque sonrojado, sonreía con picardía.

—¿Burlarme por qué?

—¡Porque yo no puedo gustarle!

—Pero me gusta.

—¡Pero no puede!

—Pero quiero.

—¡No debe querer!

—¡Pero puedo!

—Mi señor… —Mai contuvo el llanto, uno que no era por la angustia, sino por la incomprensión.

Algo bonito a ella, la primera vez que el amor tocaba a su puerta: no.

—¿Es que acaso yo no le gusto? —Trunks, sonrojado, se volvió a rascar la nuca—. Si es eso, lo aceptaré y, aunque me cueste, ya no la molestaré.

Mai llegó al límite: ¡era inaudita cada cosa que decía! Más confundida que nunca, superada, le gritó una vez más:

—¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Eres Trunks Brief, niño! No eres un chico de aquí a la vuelta; ¡eres el heredero de la empresa más importante del mundo!

—¡Y también soy mitad saiyajin! —dijo él, enigmáticamente orgulloso.

Mai parpadeó, anulada.

—¿Saiya… qué?

Trunks contuvo una risa. ¡Con qué naturalidad se le había escapado y qué poco le importaba a tremendas alturas! Tomó a Mai en brazos sin dejar de contemplar la negrura de sus ojos.

—Me tuteaste, Mai…

Mai se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de la verdad.

—¡No! Yo…

Él la estrechó más, se le acercó más.

—Sí, me tuteaste… Ahora, dime: ¿te gusto?

Ella vio en él al ángel guardián que ella había conocido junto al lago artificial. Vio la sonrisa, los ojos, las facciones, la juventud.

Vio la infinita bondad que él le había obsequiado sin pedir nada, más que su alegría, a cambio.

No hubo necesidad de responderle: el rojo de sus mejillas por tenerlo pegado a ella de tal modo, como en una cursi telenovela, lo hizo en su honor.

Trunks Brief, emocionado, sonrió.

—¿Me das una oportunidad, Mai?

—¿D-De qué?

—De conquistarte.

Y él le acarició una mejilla por incontables segundos. Y él la miró a los ojos sin parpadear. Y él, al aplicarle un hechizo que la alejaba no sólo del espacio que compartían sino además de la influencia del cuchillo sobre su depresión, hizo que Mai fluyera. Como el viento, fluir.

Con sus ojos de niña, deseando no estar más sola y resurgir de una maldita vez, Mai aceptó al fin.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final VII**_

* * *

 _¡Mil gracias por leer! ¡Miles de gracias!_

 _Le dedico este capítulo a varias personas: a_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _, por verme y quererme; a_ _ **Ashril**_ _, porque adoro que adore a Isa y por tan hermoso edit que me regaló de este fic; a_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _, por el dibujo precioso que me regaló; y a_ _ **Joyce**_ _—_ _ **Dragon made of Fullmetal**_ _—, porque mi niña-mujer es lo más y todo el mundo lo tiene que saber._

 _No tengo mucho que aclarar: sé que ninguno de los dos se comporta con coherencia, pero sus torpezas son parte de lo divertido y «real» de narrarlos. Trunks y Mai tienen una picardía como pareja que no puedo dejar de disfrutar al narrarlos. ¡Ojalá se note el disfrute!_

 _ **¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS LECTURAS, POR SUS FAVS, POR SUS REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Diana**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _(¡gracias por leerte tantos capis de un tirón, me hiciste re feliz y te lo agradezco con el alma!),_ _ **Zary**_ _,_ _ **AndreaBunny20**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _, mi talentosa_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _, mi preciosa_ _ **Sofi**_ _, e_ _ **IsabelCordy**_ _,_ _ **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS.**_ _¡Y MIL GRACIAS A_ _ **ODETTE VILANDRA**_ _POR SU REVIEW EN VIDEO! Espero tu manita se recupere, hermosa: ¡te mando todo mi ki para ello!_

 _Gracias por todo y perdón por tan poco._

 _Nos leemos, gente linda. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. VIII

Ella suspira. Ya no hay método para alejarlo. No hay derecho, tampoco.

—¿No te da miedo…? —susurra ella, y frena por el llanto, y sonríe al verlo llorar también, pues con sus lágrimas, él, no expresa tristeza, sino amor.

Por ella, amor.

Por una vieja, amor.

—¿No te da miedo saber que viviré menos y me iré primero?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **VIII**

* * *

Contra la pared lateral del edificio, justo al lado de los timbres e iluminados por una lámpara amarillenta que se encendía siempre que alguien pasaba por ahí, Trunks abrazaba a Mai, aún. Eran las once y tres de la noche, _Los ricos no saben amar_ ya había terminado y Mai no sabría hasta la noche siguiente si la mucama había aceptado casarse con su joven patrón. Ella sí había aceptado el ofrecimiento del suyo, por su parte, de ese que la encerraba en sus brazos mientras le paseaba las manos por la cintura como lo que era, como un muchacho, con esa picardía de uno, con esa depravada clase de pureza.

—Mi señor…

—«Trunks» —la corrigió él—, o bien «niño»; me encanta «niño». ¡Lo prefiero! Suena bonito viniendo de ti.

Confusa, Mai, que nunca le había devuelto el abrazo, giró la cabeza hacia cada lado posible desde su posición. ¿Era buena idea estar ahí con él, junto a la calle? ¿Era buena idea haber aceptado? Ser conquistada, ella, por un niño…

—¿P-Pero qué pasará con el trabajo? —indagó sin aire.

—¿«Niño»?

Mai parpadeó reiteradas veces. Al comprender que él esperaba escuchar esa palabra de sus labios al final de su pregunta, sonrojada y con las manos sudadas a cada lado de su cuerpo, Mai lo dijo:

—Niño…

Trunks rio como si nada ocurriera. Y ocurría, sí. En exceso.

—En el trabajo —dijo él— seremos los de siempre: nos hablaremos de «usted» y nos limitaremos al trabajo. Me hablarás como hoy, como una ruda militar.

Mai sintió que el cuerpo entero se le empezaba a entumecer, todo por la represión que ejercía sobre sí misma casi sin darse cuenta: se contenía de abrazarlo porque le parecía inadecuado; se contenía porque algo en su interior seguía las órdenes del cuchillo, y el cuchillo decía que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que un espejismo, que no podía ser cierto porque a ella nunca podría pasarle algo tan bonito, y le aconsejaba sensualmente, todo con tal de seducirla, no caer, no ilusionarse con ese niño-aparición.

Porque nada bueno en su vida podía ser real.

—No fue mi intención tratarlo…

—«Tratarte».

—Tr-Tratarte con rudeza. Lo siento mucho, es que…

—Oh, no: me encanta esa rudeza tuya, Mai. —Trunks le rozó un oído con la boca, algo que empezaba a hacérsele costumbre—. Me hace pensar cosas muy sucias…

—¡No! —gritó Mai al echarse hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared contraria.

A cada lado de las paredes laterales de la puerta de entrada del edificio, que eran negras y de mármol y se veían entre grises y marrones por el reflejo de la luz amarillenta, Mai vio, en el espacio que los separaba, la diferencia de edad plasmada: era un espacio amplio, tan absurdo para la entrada de tan precario edificio como para la idea de iniciar una relación romántica con un chico tan joven. Se preguntó, sin poder evitarlo, qué hubiera pensado de Trunks Brief Su Excelencia; casi juró escucharlo hablar junto a ella, decirle algo como ¡es rico, Mai! No deberías desaprovechar esta oportunidad. ¡Además, podríamos aprovecharnos de su tecnología para conquistar el mundo!

Mai sollozó con una sonrisa en los labios: sí, eso hubiera dicho el Gran Pilaf, justamente eso, cada palabra. A ella, sin embargo, no le interesaba conquistar el mundo sin él.

Le bastaba con deshacerse del cuchillo y que Trunks Brief la conquistara a ella.

—No llores —pidió Trunks luego del lapso del recuerdo, acercándose lentamente a ella. Sujetó sus mejillas al alcanzarla—. Respetaré tus tiempos y haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz, ¿está bien?

Mai lloró un poco más. ¿Se daba cuenta él, acaso, del tamaño de sus palabras? ¿Lo notaba o no era capaz de hacerlo por la levedad con la cual decoraba sus actos?

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó ella, tan triste por la negación a la cual la inducía el cuchillo como feliz por la dulzura que, aunque le costara creérselo, él le expresaba tan honestamente con los ojos.

—¿Sinceramente? No. —Mai se espantó de tal modo que Trunks no pudo evitar reír otra vez—. Pero no te preocupes, Mai: aprenderé a hacer todo eso y te mimaré tanto que no te arrepentirás de darme una oportunidad.

¿Mimarla?

Mai jamás había tenido un pretendiente, pues jamás había permitido que nadie se le acercara. En el orfanato, ella era solitaria y rechazaba toda amistad que se le presentara; en el ejército, se mantenía sola porque no sentía que alguien allí pudiera ser de confianza; al servicio del Gran Pilaf, con nadie se había relacionado fuera de su banda.

Técnicamente, se admitió en el fuero interno, avergonzada por la verdad plasmada allí y en ninguna parte más, Trunks era el primer hombre en abrazarla, en acariciarla, en mirarla con ojos rellenados con seducción como si ésta fuera felpa dentro de un dulce peluche de oso.

¿Era apropiado permitir que algo sucediera? ¿A su edad? ¿Con la inexperiencia? ¿Con el carácter meramente conservador que tenía ella? ¿Con el pudor que le daba la sola imagen de una pareja de enamorados besándose en el transporte público?

* * *

—¡Te lo prohíbo, Mai!

* * *

El Gran Pilaf le había dicho que tenía mucho por hacer, que hiciera lo que nunca había hecho; le había prohibido dejarse vencer. Amar a un hombre era algo que no había hecho jamás; se había enamorado del protagonista de la miniserie de época que trataba sobre el orgullo y el prejuicio, pero no era tan inocente como para considerar amor a algo semejante, no en comparación a lo que vivía en ese momento, con ese hombre que era un niño y que la acariciaba sugestivamente en las mejillas.

—Tranquila, Mai. —Trunks la estrechó por la cintura con el brazo derecho y continuó acariciándole la mejilla con la mano izquierda—. Te tendré paciencia, en serio: ¡así de mucho me gustas! Sé que no es fácil para ti. Digo, por la depresión y todo eso.

Por la depresión, por el cuchillo, por ser tan intolerablemente virgen en cuerpo y en alma y en corazón también.

—Gracias… —farfulló ella mitad sin creerle, mitad queriendo hacerlo.

Entonces, él sonrió como un ángel; ante el hipnótico azul de los ojos, Mai se encegueció. Pero algo en él, ese algo radiante que tanto lo caracterizaba en plena juventud, menguó. Mai lo notó incómodo.

—Oh, no…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eh, Mai…

Él le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. La diferencia de alturas era poca, menos de media cabeza de ventaja para él, pero ella, en sus brazos y pese a sus cuarenta y nueve años, se sintió diminuta.

—Mmm… ¡Ah, diablos! Lo había olvidado: me voy a la Capital del Norte por negocios, salgo mañana temprano y vuelvo el otro viernes. ¡Quería salir el lunes, pero tenemos una cena especial de no sé qué mierda el viernes y también el sábado y odio eso pero…! —Fastidiado cual niño al que no le quieren comprar el juguete que quiere, bajó la mirada y la desvió hacia cualquier parte—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Te enoja?

¿Enojarla? Mai, al sentirse devastada por la noticia, demasiado dado el incipiente vínculo que entre los dos no estaba haciendo más que nacer en ese punto, supo que la precaución que debía guardar con la situación no era algo que, en su exacerbada depresión, pudiera controlar con propiedad. ¡No quería imaginarse lejos de esos brazos tan bonitos que la inducían a pensar en lo bueno y no en lo malo de su propio ser! Y qué inapropiado, qué desalentador sentirse así como se sentía, triste, desolada.

Sola.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Mai se hizo hacia atrás, incrédula.

—¡No! —dijo, pero por dentro escuchaba a su corazón gritar que sí—. No es apropiado, no es correcto. ¡Yo…! No, no: no está bien, no debo… ¡Tengo que trabajar, mi s…!

—«Trunks».

Mai rio presa de la incredulidad.

—Niño…

Satisfecho por cómo ella lo había llamado, la forma que más lo incitaba de todas las que ella tenía de dirigirse a él, Trunks la abrazó con inaudito entusiasmo.

—Está bien, tienes razón —admitió—, ¡pero no creerás que te librarás de mí!

Mai, que tenía el rostro hundido en un hombro de Trunks, se separó de éste al empujarlo hacia atrás. La sorpresa llenaba sus facciones.

—¿A-A qué te refieres? —preguntó, espantada.

Trunks, tranquilo, sin aspavientos, sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil. Tocó la pantalla táctil, movió el pulgar para aquí y para allá y le entregó el aparato a Mai. Ella, que lo sujetó con las dos manos como si de una reliquia se tratara, leyó nerviosa la pantalla.

«Añadir contacto», decía.

—Escribe tu número, por favor —pidió Trunks—. Tienes la aplicación de mensajería, ¿verdad?

Mai se sonrojó hundida en la tierra de la ignorancia, incapaz de huir de allí. Le habían dado un teléfono celular al ganarse el puesto en la empresa, pero ella ni siquiera lo había prendido.

No tenía ni idea de lo que él hablaba.

—Es que… —Evitó el azul y se rascó la nuca—. Eh… No uso… mi… celular.

Trunks, que sin dudas debía ser un dependiente de su teléfono así como cualquier chico de su edad según ella, pareció horrorizado un instante. Una idea pareció ocurrírsele después, no obstante, cuando Mai notó cómo se le iluminaban con picardía las facciones.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó al guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo y levantar los puños cerrados delante de él, entusiasmado—. ¡Subamos a tu departamento y te agendo mi número y te instalo la aplicación!

¡¿Qué clases de perversiones pretendía él?! Mai agitó la cabeza a un lado y al otro en total exageración, más horrorizada con la idea de él de lo que él se había mostrado respecto de su nula relación con el aparato.

—¡No puedes subir!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque soy una dama y eso es muy, muy, muy inapropiado!

Trunks se largó a reír. Mai sintió que se ponía roja por la furia.

—Bueno, está bien si es lo que sientes —exclamó él mientras sacaba su paquete de cigarrillos de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo—. Búscalo y te espero aquí, ¿sí?

Mai fulminó a los cigarrillos con la mirada. No le gustaba nada ese vicio, jamás, menos en un chico tan joven y con tanta salud.

—Con una condición —dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el paquete que él sostenía en sus manos.

—Uy, Mai: ahí está esa rudeza militar… —Trunks se acercó lentamente a ella—. Dime qué condición, hermosa.

Mai hizo nulo caso a la voz de niño seductor que él había adoptado al hablarle y le dio un manotazo al paquete de cigarros, el cual terminó junto a los dos, en el suelo.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Trunks.

—¡No está bien que fumes! —espetó ella—. ¡Te hace mal y eres un niño!

Él le fijó una mirada de niño avergonzado. Claro que era tan mal actor que Mai no le creyó nada, lo cual le hizo sentir que ella empezaba, poco a poco, a conocerlo más.

—Tú de a poco con la depresión y yo de a poco con los cigarros, ¿está bien? Prometo dejarlo, ¡pero de un día para el otro está difícil!

¿Lo sería tanto como la depresión? Mai se cruzó de brazos. Al fin y al cabo, se dijo, la depresión también era, para ella, una suerte de adicción.

A tremendas alturas, con tanto por delante, quizá era eso y nada más: lo único a lo que sabía aferrarse.

—Hecho —respondió.

Se fue, buscó el teléfono, volvió. Ya era medianoche, no había un alma en la calle y apenas pasaba algún que otro vehículo; la luz que iluminaba la puerta seguía sin apagarse por la presencia de los dos. Trunks le instaló la aplicación bajo esa luz, en esa íntima soledad exterior; le enseñó a usarla, también, y le agendó su número. Pronto, ya no quedaba nada, sólo decirse adiós.

Trunks la abrazó una vez más.

—Te extrañaré, Mai.

Ella no pudo responderle a él, pero sí a sí misma.

Ella también lo haría.

—Le…

—«Te».

—Te… agradezco por todo, T-Trunks.

—«Niño», y no hay nada que agradecer.

La estrechó por minutos y más minutos, tal vez negado a marcharse, tal vez cómodo con la situación. Tal vez sólo por ser un niño depravado. Mai confirmó lo último cuando él se lo preguntó:

—¿Puedo besarte?

Se separaron. Mai, sonrojada tal vez en exceso, se negó.

—Es inapropiado.

Trunks asintió, divertido: derribar el muro de lo inapropiado que ella sentía a cada cosa romántica o sensual sería complicado, pero no se rendiría.

—Sabía que dirías eso, Mai.

Al parecer, pensó ella al escucharlo, él la empezaba a conocer también.

—¿Y en la mejilla?

Mai se volvió a negar. Trunks se rio un poco más, le tomó una mano de mero arrebato y se la besó mirándola a los ojos en todo momento, sin parpadeos, al acecho. Mai sintió el mismo calor que al sonrojarse, pero no en el rostro, sino extendido a todo el cuerpo. Era como si su alma se hubiera sonrojado.

Era como si el sonrojo la hiciera rejuvenecer.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al despertar, no recordaba nada; el cuchillo era, de nuevo, su amo y señor. Tomando un té por desayuno, ansiosa por llegar al trabajo para no tener tiempo de pensar, fue un mensaje de texto el que la trajo a la realidad.

De pie ante el cuchillo, aún con su adorado camisón rosa puesto, leyó:

«¡Que tengas un bonito día, hermosa!».

Sin poder evitarlo, Mai lloró.

«Tú también», respondió.

«¿"Tú también" qué?».

Sonrió sin dejar de sollozar.

«Niño», agregó, y al darle la espalda al cuchillo, que continuaba clavado en la superficie del tocador, lo silenció. El cuchillo, sin más voz audible para hostigarla con su inmundicia, se calló.

Más tarde, ya en el trabajo, evitó pensar en todo lo que fuera de éste le concernía. Hizo informes suyos, de sus compañeros, y el señor Schorr le halagó unas modificaciones que le había sugerido ella para la computadora de los aero-jets. Todo, ese viernes, le salió bien, incluso al llegar a casa, al ignorar aún al cuchillo, al concertarse en comer y mirar _Los ricos no saben amar_ : la mucama había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de su patrón y organizaba la boda junto a él, acaramelados los dos, entre escenas de besos, de caricias y de odio por parte de la tercera en discordia, aquella bruja malnacida heredera de una gigantesca fortuna y quién sabía cuántas cosas más.

Poco y nada había pensado en el suyo, en su patrón, en el niño, en Trunks Brief. Poco, porque pensar no era necesario para evocarlo; bastaba con sentir, y le sentía el calor, el vigor, el encanto; le sentía la boca en la mano y en los labios que la última vez le había negado rozar. Lo sentía pintarle con una brocha el rubor por todo el cuerpo.

Lo sentía animándola a seguir.

—Hago todo lo posible por estar bien, Su Excelencia —dijo mirando el techo mal pintado y con algunas manchas de humedad—. Por favor, cuídeme.

Del cuchillo, de la soledad, del dolor.

Del niño.

De ella misma, sobre todo.

Terminó el plato de arroz con atún y lo llevó al lavabo. Lavó, secó, inercia de la rutina memorizada, hasta terminar sentada en el mismo sofá de siempre. Como cada noche desde que los había perdido a ellos, a los dos, lloró, porque ese sofá ya desteñido era el favorito de su señor, pero el llanto poco le duró.

El celular sonó.

Mai se sobresaltó. Lo tomó de la mesa ratona y lo revisó.

Se puso roja como la sangre ante lo que la pantalla le obsequió, una foto sacada ante un espejo de un precioso muchacho de ojos azules y cabello lila vestido con un impecable traje negro que lo había ver mayor.

«No tienes idea de lo aburrido que estaba con nuestros socios en la cena que ofrecieron para recibirnos hoy a mi mamá y a mí», le contó; «¿Pero qué crees? ¡Me escapé! Ya estoy en mi habitación de hotel, es bastante cómoda, me hace pensar cosas… ¿Me veo bien?».

¿Verse bien? Mai, conteniendo las ansias asesinas por el desparpajo inaudito que Trunks Brief tenía para con la vida y para con ella al mostrarle una foto tan atrevida, le respondió con un _emoji_ enfadado que encontró en la galería de la aplicación, uno que bien la representaba a ella con la cara más roja que amarilla y con el ceño fruncido calcado al original.

Se veía tan bien que se sentía una depravada de sólo mirarlo.

«¿También es inapropiado que te envíe fotos, linda?», le preguntó él después. Mai envió siete _emojis_ enojados; Trunks le respondió con uno que se reía justo como él solía hacerlo.

«Y yo que pensaba enviarte fotos mientras me desvestía…».

Mai envió veintiocho _emojis_ enojados más.

«¿Segura que no quieres verme? Ya me estoy quitando el saco».

—¡Ah! —gritó Mai de espanto.

Lanzó el móvil a la mesa y se tapó los ojos; escuchó que más mensajes llegaban al juzgar por el sonido que hacía la aplicación. Lentamente, avergonzada, Mai se acercó a la pantalla con los ojos asomándole apenas entre los dedos.

«¿Tan inadecuado es, en serio?».

«¡Ya me quité la camisa!».

«¿Segurísima que no quieres ver?».

«¡Adiós pantalones!».

«Ah, Mai… ¿Acaso no te parezco atractivo? ¿Es eso?».

«Ya me acosté».

El último mensaje era una fotografía: Trunks estaba acostado en una cama de impolutas sábanas blancas. Se veían sus hombros desnudos, su cuello y su rostro, nada más. Al notar la cuidada musculatura, Mai envió incontables _emojis_ rojos de furia.

«Te extraño», escribió él como respuesta.

Mai se destapó al fin el rostro: él la provocaba, quizá hasta se divertía de hacerlo, pero no había enviado nada inapropiado, al fin y al cabo. Miró el cuchillo, lo miró a él acostado sonriéndole como un niño y, librada del pudor gracias a la tecnología, lo dijo, lo admitió:

«Yo también…».

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pasó gran parte del fin de semana así, pegado al teléfono, riéndose ante la pantalla con Mai del otro lado. Como el fin de semana no tenían más compromisos que cenas y aburridas formalidades, Trunks tenía tiempo para molestarla. Si no era con la excusa de fotos atrevidas que nunca le mandaba, era contándole tonteras, como el socio que tenía un chupón muy mal escondido por una camisa o el que no se sabía hacer el nudo de la corbata, ¡sin olvidar al que se había volcado salsa en el saco! Mai le decía muy poco, pero con eso le bastaba a él: cada sutil respuesta afectuosa de ella, como los «yo también» cuando él le decía cuánto la echaba de menos, le hacían saber a Trunks que Mai se estaba distrayendo, que no estaba malgastando sus días en decirse que era una vieja inútil, en desvalorizarse en vez de valorar todo lo maravillosa que era.

«El señor Schorr me felicitó por unas sugerencias que hice para la computadora de los aero-jets», le contó Mai el domingo después de mil tonteras por parte de él. Trunks, que era conducido por el chofer a otra aburrida cena de mero protocolo empresarial, que aunque lo fuera no lo sería al nivel de las rondas de negocios que le tocaban durante toda la semana, sonrió sinceramente al leerla.

«Merecido: eres brillante, Mai. Me impresiona tu capacidad».

«Gracias», respondió ella.

Mai era de hablar muy poco, sí; había que sacarle conversación. Trunks estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo paso a paso: Mai cada vez le respondía un poco más y eso le encantaba.

«Esto amerita festejo, linda».

«¿Qué clase de festejo?».

«Tú sabes: uno a solas conmigo…».

Y mil _emojis_ enojados pintaron de rojo la pantalla de su teléfono. Trunks largó una carcajada a solas con ella, junto a ella, sin sentir al entorno ni a nada.

El entorno que, pronto, le recordó su existencia:

—¡Oh! ¡Mira qué bonita foto me envió Bra! Está jugando Guerreros y Princesas con tu papá —escuchó de repente a su derecha. Al mirar en esa dirección, se encontró a su mamá: Bulma le enseñaba, en la pantalla de su teléfono, una imagen que no era más que una _selfie_ : su hermanita estaba rodeada de peluches; de fondo, su papá salía fuera de enfoque, seguramente por correrse al momento de la fotografía—. ¡Bra debe estar muy contenta de pasar tiempo a solas con él!

Trunks no prestó atención: siguió con lo suyo, evadiendo el entorno, ignorando todo menos la pantalla.

«Ay, Mai: no seas aguafiestas. ¿O no me vas a aceptar una cita cuando vuelva?».

«¿Una cita…?».

«¡Claro! Tú y yo, solos. ¿Qué te parece?».

«Que es inapropiado hacerme ese pedido por mensaje de texto».

Trunks largó otra carcajada.

«¡Ah, Mai! Conquistarte es como remar en asfalto. ¡Soy muy fuerte, así que no me daré por vencido, eh!».

De repente, escuchó a Bulma carraspear junto a él, lo cual lo alejó una vez más de Mai. Fastidiado, se fijó en su mamá: lo miraba de esa manera curiosa, pícara de ella que a él lo irritaba especialmente.

—¿Con quién te ríes tanto, cariño? ¿Acaso es alguna chica?

«Espérame un momento, Mai».

—Ah, mamá… —dijo con los ojos clavados en el panorama que la ventana le regalaba—. Por favor, no comiences.

Bulma, como era su costumbre, no lo escuchó: se arrimó a él en el asiento trasero, tanto que Trunks terminó por apagar la pantalla del teléfono.

—¿Acaso es Isabelle Cort, la fotógrafa?

—Es mi amiga, ya te lo expliqué.

—¡Ah, lo que siempre dices! ¿Quién es entonces? ¿La conozco?

Trunks ni se imaginaba que la respuesta era distinta a la que dio:

—No.

—¡Ay, Trunks! No seas tímido, anda —dijo Bulma para después guiñarle un ojo—. ¡Puedes confiar en tu mamá!

Trunks la ignoró. Prendió la pantalla de nuevo y escribió un mensaje más para Mai: «¡Ya vine! En serio, volviendo al tema: eres brillante, sabía que aprovecharías la oportunidad de entrar en la empresa».

«¿En serio lo crees así?», le escribió ella.

«¡Seguro!».

Bulma carraspeó a su lado: lo miraba con interés.

—Mamá, ya, ¡no me molestes! Estoy ocupado.

—¡Ay, Trunks! ¡Sólo dime algo pequeñito! Se te ve muy contento, mi amor.

«Muchísimas gracias, Trunks. Yo… jamás dejaré de agradecerte esta oportunidad».

—¿Es bonita?

«Yo jamás dejaré de agradecerte por salir adelante. ¡Y debes seguir haciéndolo! Yo te ayudaré cuanto pueda».

—Es la más bonita.

«Gracias, en serio…».

—¿Y sientes algo por ella?

«No agradezcas, Mai: tú te lo ganaste, ¡tú solita! Sólo necesitabas una oportunidad: lo demás lo hiciste tú sola, con tu talento».

—Sí.

«Muchísimas gracias…».

—¿Y tienen algo, Trunks?

«Gracias a ti, hermosa…».

—Si todo va bien, pronto te la presentaré, mamá. ¡Y ya deja de preguntarme! No te diré nada más.

«No hay nada que agradecerme a mí, Trunks: yo no hice nada».

—¡Trunks, vaya! ¡Es la primera vez que me dices algo así…! ¡Estoy muy sorprendida!

Era la primera vez en su vida que _sentía_ algo así.

«Hiciste todo: resististe. Gracias por eso, por resistir».

—¡Mira cómo te sonríes! Te ves guapísimo, hijo. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! Y espero la traigas pronto a casa, ¡te lo exijo! ¡Necesito conocerla!

«Trunks…».

«Gracias, Mai…».

—Sí, mamá —dijo él, desinteresado en ella—. Ya la conocerás.

Se despidió, guardó el teléfono y no dijo nada más al respecto. Bulma supo que su hijo ya no le daría más información.

Supo que, por primera vez, algo en él iba en serio con respecto a una mujer.

¿Cómo sería ella?

Mientras, del otro lado, en la Capital del Oeste y con el teléfono en mano, releyendo la frase una y otra vez, Mai lloraba por el miedo, pero también por la felicidad.

«Gracias por eso, por resistir».

—Resisto, Gran Pilaf… —le dijo al techo manchado por la humedad—. ¡Resisto…!

Quedaba, entonces, hacerlo un poco más.

Junto a él, un poco más.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final VIII**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! De corazón, espero les guste._

 _Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a_ _ **Lorna**_ _, porque siempre me apoya por Facebook; a_ _ **Nancy**_ _, por sus hermosos comentarios y el apoyo; a_ _ **Ashril**_ _, porque me acosa (?); a_ _ **Diana**_ _, porque es hermosa y la amo; y a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _, porque que mi autora favorita y persona favorita del mundillo fanficker me esté leyendo este fic me hace excesivamente feliz. ¡Te quiero tanto, mi amor! Tanto tanto…_

 _ **Gracias por leer. A todos.**_

 _Sobre Trunks y lo molesto que es (?), quiero que quede claro que esas provocaciones son sin malicia, sin ánimos de ser molesto; son tonteras que le nacen para que Mai se distraiga y relaje, para que agarren confianza. No quisiera que suene a acoso ni nada, porque no son esas las intenciones de él._

 _ **Edit.** Amplío un poquito este apartado, permiso: _

_Trunks es torpe, es lo que intento construir a lo largo de la trama. Si se pasa un poco (o mucho) con la insistencia con la cual le saca conversación a Mai, creo que viene más por el lado de la torpeza innata de él para acercarse a las mujeres (acostumbrado a que ellas se acerquen a él) que por el lado de un acoso. Acá, en su torpeza, lo que intenté plasmar es algo que quiero que sirva de base para toda la historia, que Trunks tiene que aprender de Mai y Mai de Trunks, a fin de que los dos puedan, a su vez, aprender de las personas y los vínculos en sí. Tenía planeada una autocrítica de él y una conversación al respecto entre los dos a futuro; tengo escrito ya el próximo capítulo, en el cual va a empezar a notarse un poco más esto que estoy diciendo._

 _Un hombre acosador te encierra en una campana de cristal desde la cual sólo él pueda verte. Te convence de que sólo él puede encontrar eso en vos, que sos de él y que es verdad que sos la mierda que te sentís. Un acosador te anula al mentirte, agredirte, manipularte, discriminarte, y jamás te elogia tus logros, y jamás te insta a estar bien; un acosador no siente empatía por vos._

 _Trunks la siente por Mai. Si se pasó al demostrar interés, ya lo charlará con Mai más adelante._

 _Aclaro esto porque por desgracia el formato fic de publicar capítulos individuales cada cierto tiempo no permite que leamos de corrido la obra en su totalidad, lo cual no nos permite ver de inmediato los avances que hacen o no hacen los personajes. En este punto, temía que mis intenciones en la historia no pudieran quedar del todo claras. Si es así, me disculpo._

 _Haré todo lo posible por desarrollar del mejor modo esta historia, lo prometo._

 _Sobre la miniserie del orgullo y el prejuicio, nada: ¿necesito aclarar? XD Colin Firth es el hombre más hermoso del planeta Tierra y Mr. Darcy el husbando literario de todas. ¡Vean esa miniserie, por favor! Es lo más._

 _Sobre Guerreros y Princesas: es un juego que siempre le hago jugar a Bra, un canon mental que tengo y que aplico en todos mis fics. No lo describo porque pienso volver a mencionarlo más adelante, cuando nuestra princesita aparezca. n.n_

 _Y nada: muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas hechas caricia y a_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _y_ _ **Esplandian**_ _por sus reviews. ¡No hay palabras!_ _ **Gracias de todo corazón.**_

 _Espero actualizar el viernes. Les mando un beso enorme y un abrazo bien apretado a la distancia._

 _Nos leemos y gracias. Mil gracias por todo… :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. IX

La respuesta no llega en palabras; se limita a expresarse mediante un profundo beso en los labios.

Con envidiable técnica (quien nada sabe valora desde su dulce ignorancia), él la besa y la besa y la besa y la alza y la besa y la sienta en sus piernas y no la deja de besar. Ella delira, inexperta; ella lo idealiza como un dios que él no es.

—Cuando eso pase, si es que pasa, ¡porque uno nunca sabe!, estaré tranquilo —dice él contra su boca sin darle tiempo a ella de razonar—. ¿Sabes por qué?

Y la besa, y la besa, y la besa. Mai, flotando, viajando empujada por las palabras de él hacia los rincones más inexplorados de su ser, niega con la cabeza.

Y él la besa, y la aprieta, y la sume en una intimidad nueva. Entre beso y beso, entre roce y succión, resuella contra la boca de ella:

—¡Porque pienso disfrutarte, Mai! Porque, si te vas primero, te habré disfrutado como corresponde. ¡Ya te lo dije! No me importa.

»Si es ese el precio a pagar, lo pagaré y ya.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **IX**

* * *

El viernes al atardecer, Trunks Brief aterrizó en la Capital del Oeste. Esa misma noche, después de pedirle verla unos minutos y de que ella le rechazara un café por elegir otra vez la puerta del edificio como lugar de encuentro, él llegó a la hora pactada, justo después del final de _Los ricos no saben amar_ , y lo dijo formalmente, a la cara y no por mensaje:

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?

Al escucharlo, Mai no logró contestar, no de inmediato; sólo pudo pensar en una cosa, no el cuchillo, no Su Excelencia, no el trabajo.

En cuánto había extrañado a ese niño.

Ella había transcurrido la semana de la mejor manera posible dada la ansiedad que con nada podía curar, una nacida de lo inesperada que había sido la idea de Trunks Brief de conquistarla. El trabajo, por supuesto, había sido el gran protagonista en pos de la evasión. Se había dedicado a él con ganas; de a ratos incluso con obsesión: no había parado ni un minuto, lo cual terminó por rendir sus frutos más allá de lo planeado. Así lo sintió Mai cuando él señor Schorr, el miércoles, le dijo lo que le dijo:

—Si sigue así, tendré que darle un ascenso dentro del Departamento.

Aquel sorprendente anuncio había venido luego de que Mai pudiera prever en cierto modelo de aero-jets un material que elevaba su costo de fabricación y que resultaba reemplazable por otro que abarataba dramáticamente sus costos. Cuando Mai abrió la boca y nada salió de ella, el señor Schorr prosiguió:

—Es brillante, señorita: no me deja de asombrar su conocimiento. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde ha aprendido tanto?

—En el ejército, señor —mintió ella, pues si bien había aprendido mucho allí, todo cuanto sabía de la vida se lo había enseñado el mejor, su señor, el Gran Pilaf—. Algún día le… contaré esa historia.

Se sonrojó al final. ¿Qué eran esas confianzas, la camaradería que acababa de denotar? Cuando se dispuso a disculparse, el señor Schorr la detuvo al sonreírle.

—Me encantará escucharla —aseguró entusiasmado.

Mai no pudo decir más.

Algo en ella comenzaba a mutar apenas, muy apenas: era un poco más dada con sus compañeros, tanto con aquellos que se aprovechaban de su adicción al trabajo como de los que no lo hacían, los dos o tres que, siempre con buenas intenciones, intentaban sacarle cortés conversación entre actividades. Si bien seguía y seguiría siendo solitaria, Mai se había soltado lo mínimo indispensable. En ella, que había pasado la vida hablando sólo con su señor y Shuu, los seres más infinitos que conocería alguna vez, no, no podía dar crédito a la inusitada soltura que tan sutilmente se delataba en sus modos.

Y el niño, quizá, era el culpable.

Durante el fin de semana, él le había hablado de los más variados tópicos, desde el gatito de su abuelo a las ocurrencias de su hermana, desde el carácter de su papá a lo unido que era a su mejor amigo, Goten, de quien incluso le mandó una foto, en la cual se los veía a los dos radiantes y llenos de vida con sus sonrisas de oreja a oreja. También, le había hablado de los socios que frecuentaba en su viaje, de las «estiradas» cenas y reuniones, además del videojuego que se había bajado para su Tablet y de sus conocimientos de artes marciales. ¡No tenían fin las cosas que le contaba! Ella había acotado a todo con torpeza pero con verdad, entretenida por la compañía que él le ofrecía a través del celular, sintiendo al hablarle una nostalgia fuerte, inmensa, la de contar con alguien más. ¡Hasta de Isabelle Cort y los rumores que corrían en los medios le había hablado!

«Somos amigos. Tuvimos algo, sí, pero duró poco».

«¿Por qué?».

«Creo que no éramos compatibles. Isa, como amiga, puede ser la mejor, pero como pareja es un poquito peculiar».

«¿A qué te refieres con peculiar?».

«Es demasiado… ¿absorbente? Algo así. Así que si ves algo en los medios, no hagas caso, ¿sí? Ahora, soy todo tuyo».

 _Emojis_ rojos de furia habían sido la respuesta de Mai.

Durante la semana, pensando que era por estar ocupado y no por respeto a ella, porque ella seguía siendo una vieja y nadie jamás haría nada bueno por ella porque ella no se merecía nada por no ser más que una vieja, él se había medido en sus mensajes: había hecho costumbre saludarla para darle los buenos días y las buenas noches, pero no mucho más. Sólo esos momentos específicos había aprovechado él para conversarle cualquier tontera; el resto del tiempo, en horario laboral, no le había hablado en absoluto. ¡Y eso que ella se había llevado el móvil, por las dudas! Por supuesto, lo respetó; lo hizo ignorando que él también la estaba respetando a ella.

—¿Mai? —le preguntó Trunks de nuevo en el presente: viernes, ante la puerta del edificio de ella, iluminados por esa cálida luz en medio de una calle carente de transeúntes—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se agarró del cabello, nerviosa. ¡Su primera cita! ¡La primera cita en cuarenta y nueve años de vida! Si bien sabía que él se lo pediría, pues ya se lo había pedido pese a que ella no había aceptado por considerarlo inapropiado en un chat, la idea de salir con él no era una que ella pudiera asumir, no así, estando como estaba, entre el cuchillo y la pared.

—¡Creo que…! ¡Eh…! ¡Lo siento, pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más!

Trunks se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Se veía sorprendido.

—¿Tú crees, Mai? Bueno, entonces… —Miró el suelo, pensativo.

Mai sintió el impulso de abrazarlo, de hacerlo porque lo notaba un tanto decepcionado de su negativa. ¡Es que le daba vergüenza! No tenía nada de malo, pero se sentía tan diminuta, tan insuficiente, tan poco merecedora de las buenas intenciones de ese niño. ¡De seguro estaba soñando! Sí, ese era un sueño, uno de esos largos e intensos que las personas tienen de tanto en tanto, tan fuertes e inolvidables que a uno casi casi le parecen reales. ¡Tenía que ser uno de esos! ¡Al despertar, él sería su jefe y ella estaría sola, como siempre!

—Es un sueño… —susurró mientras se pellizcaba un brazo. Dio un respingo cuando sintió el dolor.

Trunks parpadeó y parpadeó.

—¿Crees que soy un sueño? —preguntó después mientras se señalaba a sí mismo con un dedo.

—¡Yo…! —exclamó Mai, aterrada por lo que el dolor que había sentido significaba y por la fijeza de esos ojos que la miraban sin comprensión alguna de la situación.

¡No podía ser real, no había manera!

Trunks Brief sonrió como el niño que era.

—¡Mai, soy real! —aseguró—. Mira, puedes tocar mi mano.

Acercó la mano derecha a ella. Mai la miró como quien mira a una rata aparecer bajo un mueble cuando ni se sospecha de su presencia. Despacio, blanca como el papel, Mai acercó la mano a la mano. Al tocarla, la notó cálida, suave, joven. ¡Tan joven!

¡Era real, maldita sea! Ese niño angelado con ojos de demonio y risita de niño depravado existía, y la miraba a ella, y la estaba invitando a su primera cita de la historia.

Empujando al cuchillo para abrazar la pared, Mai se dejó llevar sin más:

—Yo… —dijo. Suspiró—. A-Acepto…

Trunks dio un salto con los puños apretados levantados hacia arriba. Le tomó una mano a ella y se la besó, justo como la vez anterior, en la despedida.

—¡Genial! Haremos lo que tú quieras, hasta la hora que tú quieras y de la manera que tú quieras. ¡Te traeré flores si te gustan!

Mai, roja de pies a cabeza, negó con la cabeza, con las manos, con todo su ser.

—¡No quiero flores!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡No-No me gustan esas cosas! ¡Me da pena!

—¿Segura?

—¡Segurísima!

—¡De acuerdo! —Trunks volvió a besarle la mano; Mai temblaba de impresión, pues no era un sueño, sino algo real, demasiado real—. ¡Paso por ti a las ocho, entonces! ¿Está bien?

Mai asintió con los ojos fijos en la pared lateral derecha; Trunks se despidió de ella con una sonrisa que Mai juró ver delante de ella incluso al cerrar los ojos por los siguientes minutos, como si acabara de mirar fijamente a una luz.

De vuelta en el departamento, a espaldas del cuchillo, del espejo, de todo menos del techo hacia el cual miraba desde su lugar en el sofá, Mai se preguntó si no era muy veloz todo, si estaba haciendo bien en involucrarse con ese niño teniendo en cuenta que era su jefe y era un niño y era rico y era un niño y era hermoso y era un niño, y ella, por su parte, nada más que una vieja depresiva e inútil.

¿No debía recuperarse primero?

Al sentir lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, Mai se llevó una mano allí: sonrió al pensar en las conversaciones que él le sacaba, en sus sonrisas, en las provocaciones, en los buenos días y las buenas noches.

Tenía días y días sin mirar al cuchillo, sin prestarle atención. El hecho de que no lo sacara de la superficie del tocador y se deshiciera de él decía mucho de ella, pero no estar pendiente de él parecía, por lo menos, un avance. Poco tiempo había tenido durante la semana de deprimirse, de llorar a lágrima viva, de insultarse, pues el niño y el trabajo la habían mantenido lejos de toda negatividad.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía, intentar dejarse llevar?

Confundida, durmió como pudo, viendo aún los ojos de él dentro de sus párpados. A la mañana siguiente, desayunó y fue al centro comercial más por inercia que por convicción.

El West Center, tal el nombre del establecimiento, era un edificio circular constituido por cuatro pisos en total. Entre vidrieras y más vidrieras de cuanta cosa pudiera existir, libros, electrodomésticos, instrumentos musicales, lo imaginable y un poco más, la ropa era la protagonista al tener dos pisos, la mitad del todo, dedicados a ésta. Al primer piso, donde la mayor parte de los locales de ropa femenina estaban situados, se dirigió Mai con la idea clara de comprar ropa para la cita, pero sin idea alguna de qué ropa precisaba en realidad.

Suspiró al subir a la escalera mecánica desde la planta baja: lo de la ropa nunca se le había dado bien, ni siquiera de joven. Ella era fanática de sus uniformes militares, de los pantalones, de los borceguís y los cinturones, del verde, del marrón. Usar un traje formal todos los días en la oficina aún le resultaba extraño; verse en el espejo no le permitía reconocerse del todo con esa ropa.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía vestir una vieja en una cita con un niño?

Frenó en Verzara, el local de ropa femenina más concurrido de todo el centro comercial. Mujeres y más mujeres entraban y salían de éste; Mai permanecía dura como una estatua ante lo que la vidriera le obsequiaba: dos vestidos negros con estampados de flores rojizas. Sin saber por qué, Mai quiso llorar.

Temblando, entró: había percheros por doquier, en las paredes, en cada rincón, en el medio, donde se mirara: ropa negra, blanca, camisas, estampados de flores, pantalones, faldas. Al acercarse a unas perchas donde los vestidos destacaban, vio algunos muy similares a los de la vidriera. Pasó de uno a otro como quien pasa páginas de un libro que no le interesa leer, lo hizo ida y vuelta, sin percatarse de que lo hacía, hasta llegar a un vestido negro con puntos en verde petróleo, el mismo verde de su chaquetilla militar favorita.

—Su Excelencia… —susurró mirando el vestido—. ¿Debería usar este color en su honor?

Al preguntárselo, lloraba. Una chica de veinte años se le acercó.

—Disculpe, señora —dijo junto a ella.

Mai volteó sin notar las lágrimas que le cubrían el rostro: la muchacha tenía unos veintiún años, igual que Trunks. Era bajita, delgada y tenía el cabello negro que la propia Mai había tenido alguna vez.

Era como ella, pero la del pasado, no la de entonces.

—¿Disculpe…? —reiteró la muchacha con respeto, pero sin amabilidad.

—¿S-Sí? —farfulló Mai al soltar el vestido y hacerse a un lado.

—¡Ah, genial! —exclamó la muchacha al ver que Mai había soltado el vestido. Lo tomó y se fue sin más hacia los probadores. De uno de sus brazos colgaban otros tres vestidos.

Mai, al verla irse, supo que lloraba cuando la vista se le tornó nublosa. Miró a un lado, al otro, y al sentir a miles de kilómetros cada perchero, cada prenda expuesta y lista para comprar, salió disparada del local.

Buscó un baño sintiéndose acelerada. Caminó, corrió, subió, bajó, sin tener en ningún momento capacidad alguna de ubicación. Mientras, la pregunta del niño se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

«¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?».

¡No, no le gustaría!

Frenó. Se tapó la boca y, al tiempo que el flequillo le censuraba los ojos, lloró en silencio, conteniendo cada sollozo que asomaba por ella, obligada por el cuchillo a no hacer nada más, a no intentar nada más, pues ella era de él y no iba a escaparse de su dominio con tanta facilidad. Lo sentía apretando su cuello, amenazándola con cortarla.

¡Porque si se movía un milímetro más en busca de la calma y la luz, él…!

—¡Niña! —dijo una estridente voz de mujer justo cuando unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon contra un pecho.

Mai abrió los ojos: era Isabelle Cort.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó al tomarla de las mejillas. Movió los pulgares hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo cual desparramó las lágrimas por todo el rostro de ella—. Niña, ¿bebé fue malo contigo? Dime y le haremos cosas muy, muy malas… ¡Lo prometo!

Paralizada, sin ser capaz de elaborar ni un pensamiento coherente, Mai dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de Isabelle. Lo demás fue borroso, confuso.

Lo demás fue llorar, solamente.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Kokoa siempre juega con esa imagen ambigua de eterna adolescente, ¡pero bien que es sensual! Por eso los muñecos de la aplicación que juegan los niños cubriéndola, Honey… ¡Sí, cubriéndole las partes! ¡Un dragoncito lanza-fuego en un pecho, un ratoncito lanza-trueno en el otro y esa adorable tortuguita azul entre sus piernas! No, no es polémico; ¡es algo novedoso!

Mai escuchaba el diálogo de Isabelle con su editora como si escuchara dos extraterrestres dialogando. ¿Tortuguita azul, ratoncito lanza-trueno? ¿Eran los mismos que asomaban de la bolsa de juguetería que Isabelle había traído desde el centro comercial? Ni la extrañeza ante el inusitado diálogo pudo detenerle las lágrimas. Sollozó contra el pañuelo rojo que Isabelle Cort le había dado.

Sintió cómo Isabelle la tomaba de la mano que mantenía dura contra la mesa.

Mai levantó los ojos: detrás de las lágrimas, Isabelle le guiñaba un ojo.

—¡Pero sí, Honey! Cree en mí: no pude convencer a Trunks Brief de hacer un desnudo y cubrirse con cápsulas HoiPoi, ¡pero Kokoa quedará encantada!

Mai dejó caer el pañuelo de la impresión. ¡¿Trunks desnudo y cubierto por cápsulas?!

¿Trunks desnudo…?

Sobrepasada, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Isabelle reía al cortar la comunicación.

—¡Honey siempre tiene miedo de innovar, le gusta ir a lo básico! Tú sabes: un lindo vestido, un ambiente con ornamentación rústica, una copa de champagne en la mano… ¡Ah! Odio eso, odio sacar fotos aburridas, intrascendentes. ¡Prefiero a Kokoa desnuda y cubierta por monstruitos de bolsillo simbolizando su ambigüedad!

Mai nunca se descubrió. Isabelle la tomó de las muñecas y tiró de ellas con delicadeza, hasta que Mai lo hizo al fin. Al descubrirse, encontró los ojos celestes y brillantes de Isabelle mirándola fijamente.

—¿Más calmada, niña? —le preguntó sonriéndole—. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

Mai miró a su alrededor: estaban en una antigua cafetería situada humildemente delante del moderno y monstruoso West Center, sentadas en una sencilla mesa de dos y con un café delante de cada una, el de Isabelle vacío, el de Mai lleno. El lugar era del tamaño de una sala de estar, sólo había unas diez mesas tan sencillas como la que ellas ocupaban. De ambiente oscuro, más iluminado por el exterior que por las luces del establecimiento, resaltaba el empapelado a rayas de las paredes y algunas pinturas colocadas en marcos de detallado trabajo artesanal. Después, con debilidad, se fijó en su interlocutora: Isabelle tenía su majestuoso cabello atrapado por una trenza que tenía echada hacia el frente, sobre su pecho derecho; llevaba una capucha puesta y unos lentes oscuros enganchados en el escote que formaba su abrigo cerrado hasta esa zona de su cuerpo. Ni vestida de incógnito perdía su belleza, como tampoco el misticismo que parecía rodearla siempre, aquella personalidad imponente que destacaba en un millón.

—Yo…

—¡Ah, tranquila! Si es sobre bebé, puedes confiar en mí, ¿sí? ¡No le diré nada! Y siéntete libre de tutearme: estamos en confianza.

Mai la miró: Isabelle le sostenía las manos y le sonreía. Parecía no parpadear, esperar, ansiar que su boca se abriera. El interés que la pelirroja le expresaba era algo a lo cual Mai no estaba acostumbrada, no con una mujer. Teniendo en cuenta que Mai jamás había tenido mujeres cerca, amigas, estar con una le resultaba tan extraño que le parecía casi inaudito.

—Es que…

—¿Qué?

—Me… ¡Me invitó a salir hoy!

—¿Y?

—¡Soy una vieja! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar junto a él y no sentirme lo miserable que soy?!

Al llorar nuevamente, supo que ese era el problema, que ese era el miedo, que esa era la raíz de su angustia: se sentía menos que él, que él y que el mundo entero.

Porque era una vieja.

Porque su fecha de vencimiento ya había pasado de largo y ella seguía, injustamente, ahí.

—¡JA! —se rio Isabelle. La risa era tan imponente como la mirada; Mai, espantada, se echó hacia atrás, pero la presión que Isabelle ejerció sobre sus manos no le permitió soltarse—. Niña, si me permites opinar, tú no tienes nada que envidiarle a bebé. ¡Digo! Mírate: tu mirada rasgada tan típica del norte (¿eres de ahí, verdad? ¡Yo también! Aunque es una larga historia, otro día te la cuento…), tu cabello largo y lacio y tan abundante… ¡Ese cuerpo que tienes, ese porte de soldado, esos pechos grandes y esa altura que vuelve tus curvas tan armoniosas! ¡Y ni hablar de tus ojos! —Isabelle puso una mano en una de sus mejillas—. Tus ojos de niña, tan llenos de pureza, tan rebalsados de verdad… ¡Los veo y paso sin problemas! No hay frenos: eres transparente, algo digno de un alma esencialmente buena, de una dulzura increíble teniendo en cuenta la artificialidad del mundo en que vivimos…

»Eres una joya, niña: quien debería sentirse miserable junto a ti es él.

Mai sintió las lágrimas gotear de su quijada. Isabelle las limpió con sus dedos tomándose su tiempo, con caricias que parecían infestadas de cariño. Era como cuando Shuu le ofrecía una cobija más en las épocas de mayor pobreza: ¡cúbrete tú, Mai! Yo puedo envolverme en mí, ¡guau!

Eran caricias de una igual.

De una amiga.

—Es que… —susurró Mai sobrepasada por todo, por la angustia, por el cuchillo, por Isabelle—. ¡Él es lindo conmigo! Es muy dulce y, aunque sea un depravado, sé que tiene buenas intenciones… ¡Pero no es fácil para mí!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque…! —Mai se tragó sus propias palabras. ¡No le podía decir que era virgen! ¡Se lo diría a él! ¡Todo se lo diría, porque eran amigos y reían y tonteaban juntos! Era ella quien no encajaba en ese sistema, ella con sus cuarenta y nueve y su vida de misiones, robots gigantes de combate y armas de fuego, su vida junto a Pilaf y Shuu, los tres solos contra el mundo con un ideal infernal en el corazón—. No puedo hablar de eso, perdón…

Miró el café: de seguro ya estaba frío, o eso le decía el hecho de que no humeara. ¡Como sus ojos, que aunque contuvieran la pureza aniñada de quien no ha sido rozada jamás por el amor seguían siendo los de una vieja y ya nada despedían!

Isabelle la tomó de las mejillas y la hizo mirarla. Sonreía, como siempre.

—De acuerdo —dijo—: si no quieres hablar de eso, no hablemos de eso, pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿sí? ¡Y responde con soltura, niña, porque es importante!

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —preguntó Mai con los ojos fijos en la pared que estaba justo detrás de la pelirroja, en el cuadro de un atardecer rojizo que le produjo cierta atracción por su impactante belleza.

—¿Es la belleza lo que te preocupa?

Mai estudió el cuadro: un atardecer rojizo, nubes que se perdían en el campo, hojas que reflejaban el color rojizo del cielo. Lo infinito del paisaje la llevó dentro, más dentro, más dentro del cuadro.

—¡Es mi vejez! —respondió con voz quebrada, incapaz de seguir mirando el cuadro o a Isabelle; incapaz de tolerar lo miserable que era ante tanta belleza que nunca lograría merecer—. Soy muy vieja para estar jugando a las citas con un niño. ¡A mi edad, ya no tiene sentido que…!

—¿Y ser vieja te hace fea?

Miró el cuadro, entrecerró los ojos, leyó la firma: año 709. Ese cuadro tenía setenta y siete años. Los tenía y nada le quitaba la belleza.

Abrió la boca.

—¡Claro que me hace fea! —respondió alejándose del cuadro una vez más—. Las canas, las arrugas, ¡todo! ¡No puedo sino sentir vergüenza de mí misma ante ese niño!

—Ay, niña…

Irritada por cómo la llamaba, Mai retiró sus manos de las de ella. ¡Todo era mentira! La preocupación, las atenciones, la amistad que Isabelle le proponía. ¡Todo era falso! ¡Todo!

Todo era un sueño, porque ella era demasiado miserable como para tener la suerte que, últimamente, estaba teniendo.

—No me llames así ni me mires así ni finjas que te preocupo así, ¡porque no te creo nada! —La miró: algo de la joven Mai militar que alguna vez había sido traslució en su mirada—. ¡Ni a ti ni a él ni a nadie! ¡Todo es mentira!

Un par de personas voltearon hacia ellas. Pronto, sintiendo encima la vergüenza, Mai se abrazó a sí misma como si hacer algo semejante le permitiera desaparecer.

Del mundo, del todo, de aquel sistema al cual jamás pertenecería, desaparecer.

Isabelle corrió las tazas y recostó sus pechos sobre la mesa en sensual vaivén, todo con tal de acercarse a ella. Sonreía, aún, y Mai supo que no le toleraba la sonrisa. ¿Por qué? Cuando no pudo evadir sus celestes ojos, supo que el motivo era evidente.

Isabelle Cort tenía en los ojos lo que nadie solía en los ambientes formales en los cuales se movía: franqueza.

—¿Fea porque eres vieja? ¿Realmente dijiste esa estupidez? ¿Realmente piensas esa estupidez, niña? Porque si es así, te aviso que no, que no es así, que lo que dices es eso, una absoluta estupidez.

Mai, aunque intimidada, continuaba extenuada, harta de toda la situación. Sin achicarse ante Isabelle, habló:

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡Eres joven aún! ¡Eres bella y exitosa! ¡Y vives de lo que te gusta! ¡¿Tú qué sabes lo que se siente haber perdido todo lo que te importa en el ocaso mismo de tu vida, cuando ya es demasiado tarde para empezar?!

—¡JA! —se rio nuevamente Isabelle—. Sé bastante de eso, niña; ¡no prejuzgues a la gente de esa manera, porque te irá mal! ¡Pero no hablemos de mí, eso lo dejamos para otro día! Por lo pronto, déjame decirte que me da mucha pena que tengas un concepto de belleza tan pobre, tan gris, tan injusto para contigo misma. ¡Es decir, «fea porque vieja»! ¡Absurdos! ¡Absurdos que vienen de allá afuera! —dijo, y señaló la calle—, no de aquí. —Y se señaló el corazón.

¡¿De qué diablos hablaba?! Mai, incómoda, odiando a los dos señores mayores que comentaban noticias a la derecha de las dos, que las miraban de tanto en tanto como si algo de lo que ellas dialogaban les incumbiera, no tuvo manera de responderle. Atrapada por el hechizo de la risa y la mirada penetrante de Isabelle Cort, se limitó a preguntar lo obvio, lo inevitable:

—¿Qué?

Isabelle se le acercó un centímetro más. Su sonrisa, más de cerca, denotaba cierta ambigüedad. No era burla, pero tampoco era amor.

Era seguridad, sobre todo.

—Ellos, los de afuera, te dicen que la belleza es lo de adentro como si esa fuera una verdad irrefutable; «explican» que alguien canónicamente feo esté con alguien canónicamente bello diciendo que no sólo importa el físico, que el físico no lo es todo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la mentira? ¿No la ves? ¿No la sientes? Eres inteligente, sólo piénsalo por un segundo: con lo complejos que somos los seres humanos, ¿realmente piensas que nuestro concepto de belleza puede estar estandarizado?

»No todos vemos belleza en las mismas cosas, como ese cuadro de allá. —Señaló el atardecer rojizo que Mai tanto había necesitado mirar—: yo veo belleza, por la intensidad de la expresión del pintor, porque parece gritar a través del cuadro y la agresividad de sus trazos me resulta hipnótica. No veo belleza en la mujer de allá —agregó al señalar el cuadro de una muchacha leyendo un libro ubicado a la izquierda de las dos, junto a la barra—, porque veo un dibujo bien hecho, bellísimo sin dudas, pero no me mueve nada adentro, no está dentro de mi propio canon de belleza.

»Es decir… ¿Realmente piensas que todos vemos lo mismo? ¿Realmente piensas que la vejez, así como el sobrepeso, como una nariz grande, como unos pechos pequeños, como un cabello lleno de friz o unos pies demasiado grandes como para verse femeninos son motivo de fealdad?

Anonadada por el peso de las palabras, Mai no supo qué decir. Entendió que, dentro de ella, no había palabras, ni una; en ese preciso momento, sólo los dichos de Isabelle Cort la llenaban.

La imponente pelirroja continuó empujada por su sepulcral silencio:

—Una mujer de cuarenta, de cincuenta, ¡de treinta! El mundo te pide que llegues a los veintiuno y te quedes ahí, congelada, eterna como un vampiro, y delgada, y con pies pequeños, y con pechos grandes, y todo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tiene cada etapa de la vida de la mujer su propio encanto? A los veintiuno tienes la piel perfecta, el cuerpo más maduro que en la adolescencia, los ojos más brillosos que nunca, porque eres joven y tienes todo por delante, ¿pero acaso no hay belleza también en tus arrugas, niña? ¡O en tus ojos de niña! Hay belleza en ti, una belleza que no pocos podemos captar. ¡Y aunque fuéramos pocos, muy pocos, tendría el mismo significado! No lo perdería por ser uno o muchos.

»Lo importante es lo de adentro, sí: la belleza está adentro, no afuera; está en los ojos, no en el cuerpo en sí. ¿Pero sabes qué? La belleza física también existe, no la pierdes por envejecer.

»La belleza depende del ojo que ve.

»Así que ya: si bebé no te cierra, dale el portazo. ¡Y que no te tiemble el pulso! Pero dile a esa vocecita molesta de tu depresión que se calle la boca. ¡Díselo! «¡Cállate la boca, vocecita!»; díselo para que no nuble tu criterio, para que te permita evaluar adecuadamente si de verdad estás dispuesta a salir con bebé o no. ¡Porque poco importa la edad, niña! Veintiocho años de diferencia, ¡ja! Un número sin significado: no importa si él es bebé y tú niña, lo que importa es que los dos son adultos y están conscientes de sus actos. ¡Así que dale una oportunidad, por lo menos! Sal con él hoy, fíjate qué sientes y decide si él es lo que mereces a tu lado o no. ¡Pero por él, él persona, no porque sea joven o guapo o rico o sea bueno en la cama!

Mai explotó. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se hundió en la superficie de la mesa. ¡¿Cómo que «bueno en la cama»?! ¡Eso era demasiada información, una información depravada que ella no quería saber!

—¡No digas esas cosas, por Kamisama! —pidió tan roja como el cabello de Isabelle.

Ésta se rio, nada más.

—Hazme caso: bebé es buen bebé, es una linda persona. ¡Por eso lo dejé en la _friendzone_!: es demasiado buenito y tierno para mí, no tiene la oscuridad que me gusta en una persona. ¡Es tan puro y dulce como tú! Y no te preocupes por si eres muy vieja o si no tienes belleza como para estar junto a él; piensa en que, debajo de toda esta carne y hueso que somos, lo que importa es lo que late dentro de nosotros. ¡Y al carajo! Date y dale una oportunidad de evaluar si esto puede funcionar o bien es una patraña.

»Date una oportunidad de que algo bonito te ayude por lo menos un poco (porque quien sale eres tú, no tú porque él existe en tu vida, ¡no lo olvides!) a dejar atrás toda esa maraña de depresión que traes encima.

Sonrisa final: todo dicho.

Mai se sintió sobrecargada de información. Isabelle había dicho muchas cosas, demasiadas, y una era más fuerte que la otra. ¿Qué debía hacer? Pensó, no sin desorden, en lo último: darle una oportunidad, dársela a sí misma.

Intentarlo al dejarse llevar.

—¿Pero qué me pongo…? —farfulló con sus últimas fuerzas, con la voz tan de niña como los ojos que Isabelle le veía.

—¡Lo que te haga sentir tú, niña! —respondió la pelirroja—. Mientras seas tú, será genuino. ¡Y mientras sea genuino, será hermoso!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Así fue.

Bajó por el precario ascensor de su edificio, de paredes grises y en el cual no entraban más de dos personas, alumbrado por una luz blanquecina que no paraba de titilar, lo cual evidenciaba que el foco estaba a punto de quemarse. Delante de ella, un espejo le mostraba lo que se había puesto, lo que había plasmado en ella misma para su primera cita en cuarenta y nueve años.

—Sé que me diría que me veo bien, Gran Pilaf —dijo. Rio después—. No, Usted era demasiado caballero como para insinuar algo con respecto a mi belleza. ¡Pero Shuu sí lo hubiera dicho!

Se lo imaginó: ¡te ves bien, Mai, guau! Contuvo la lágrima que le quiso resbalar por el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa: la línea de expresión que delataba la felicidad junto a los amores de su vida.

Al recordar las palabras de Isabelle Cort, sin más cuchillo amenazándola desde la charla en la cafetería, sintió, por un mero instante, que ella tenía razón.

Había, en cada etapa de la vida, un encanto igualmente bello.

Había ojos que, sin importar cuantas mentiras se pronunciaran en el mundo, podían captar toda clase de belleza.

Llegó a planta baja, cerró el ascensor, caminó a la puerta. Al ver a Trunks Brief al otro lado del vidrio que daba a la calle, sonrió. Miró al espejo que estaba junto a la entrada, amplio y en el cual podía contemplarse a cuerpo completo: una chaquetilla militar verde inglés, borceguís, unas calzas negras, un cinturón de cuero con estuche para armas a la derecha, en el cual llevaba un revólver de bajo calibre.

Esa era ella.

Esa tenía que seguir siendo, siempre, ella.

Al salir, Trunks Brief estaba sonrojado como el niño que era.

—¡Mai, me matas! —exclamó sonrojado, mirando al suelo, luego a ella, luego al suelo, mientras se rascaba la nuca en notorio nerviosismo—. ¡Estás guapísima!

Mai agradeció al asentir. Al notarlo vestido informalmente, con jeans, botas, una camisa, un abrigo, supo que también se veía guapo, no sólo por serlo en sí, sino por no haberse esforzado por verse mayor, como cuando usaba esos trajes de diseñador en la Corporación.

Trunks le dio la espalda y le ofreció el brazo como si esa fuera una antiquísima película de amor.

—¿Vamos, señorita? —le dijo al guiñarle un ojo, mirándola hacia atrás.

Mai, aunque nerviosa y apenada, aunque ignorando y no desclavando el cuchillo de su vida, asintió una vez más.

Valía la pena intentar.

Valía la pena ganar.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final IX**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. :')_

 _Como siempre, este capítulo se lo de dedico a_ _ **Diana**_ _, porque Diana fue quien impulsó la salida de este fic de mi rígido: gracias por provocar todo esto lindo que me pasa con este fic a partir de tus ánimos, mi amor. También, se los dedico a_ _ **Sofi**_ _, porque siempre me hacés emocionar con tus reviews, y a_ _ **Nadeshico023**_ _, porque sé que sos una lectora muy, muy, muy exigente, y que este pequeño delirio te guste me hace demasiado feliz._

 _Sobre la ropa de Mai al final: la basé en la que usa Mirai Mai en el final de la saga de Black. ¡Es que le amé esa ropa! Quería usarla. Y sobre la clásica chaquetilla militar verde petróleo, pienso hacerla aparecer también._

 _El diálogo de Isabelle lo escribí hace meses y meses. Creo que lo escribí antes que el fic en sí, cuando este fic sólo era una idea. Surgió a partir de lo que conté en la nota final del primer capítulo, de ese catalogar a Sam Taylor-Wood de fea por ser una mujer de cuarenta y nueve; me salió del alma. Y que fuera Isa era imperativo, porque su franqueza me lo permitía. Gracias a quienes leyeron ese diálogo hace tiempo para brindarme su opinión: un honor. No las nombro porque siento que soy muy molesta, pero Uds. saben quiénes son._

 _Gracias por sus lecturas. ¡Mil gracias! Gracias también a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Nadeshico023**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Steel**_ _ **Mermaid**_ _,_ _ **Nebilimk**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Dev**_ _,_ _ **Ashril**_ _y_ _ **andreabunny20**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Encantada de leerlas!_

 _Lo de los Pokemon (?): hay una sesión de fotos de Britney Spears muy popular en su época porque ella posaba muy sexy en traje de colegiala y con el peluche de un Teletubi (?). Quise darle algo similar a Kokoa, perdón. XDDDDD_

 _Y eso. Gracias por tanto, gente. ¡Por el apoyo, por los mensajes en Face, por los fanarts, por todo! Gracias sobre todo por su cariño. Llegar a 100 reviews es muy loco para mí, me emociona un montón no porque el número en sí tenga un significado, sino porque me hace feliz saber la cantidad de caricias que esta historia recibió._

 _ **¡Gracias!**_

 _Nos leemos la próxima, en la cita. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	10. X

Caen, besándose, en la cama, aunque esta vez él no se coloca entre las piernas de Mai, sino junto a ella.

Le acaricia el vientre, sonriéndole; ella, avergonzada, quiere correr la mirada, quiere tele-transportarse bien lejos, pero no puede: los ojos de él, tan fijos en ella, no le permiten huir.

Le recuerdan por qué está aquí.

Por él, por lo que siente por él.

Por ella misma, por la felicidad que nadie más que él le inspira ahora.

Él le acaricia los pechos, la cintura, las piernas. Termina con una mano cubriéndole el rostro.

—¿Estás… seguro? —pregunta ella con voz de niña, aquella que él, niño también, le ha hecho encontrar dentro de ella.

Él asiente, tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Segurísimo —dice en respuesta, y Mai siente que la mano desciende, que se aventura, que busca dibujar caricias entre sus piernas—. ¿Y tú?

Mai no entiende, menos con la mano de él al fin en el destino tan ampliamente anhelado, menos con los ojos tan fijos en ella. Al fruncir el ceño entre el rojo de las mejillas y el descontrol repentino de la respiración, sin lograr hilvanar pensamiento alguno por causa de la atención que recibe de él, indaga:

—¿Y-Yo qué?

Él sonríe, aunque esta vez no la irrita ni intimida; su sonrisa, la de él sobre ella y por ella, la incita a lo mismo que él hace al plasmar las íntimas caricias, a concentrarse en la belleza, a dejarse llevar, a liberarse de todo temor.

A viajar.

Viajar, lejos, muy lejos de los dos.

Viajar dentro, no fuera, de los dos.

La mano es un volcán, un terremoto; desata lo excesivo dentro de ella. Mai delira presa de la mirada azul que, sobre sus ojos, ni siquiera parpadea.

—¿Tú estás segura…?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **X**

* * *

Mucho había pensado en ella durante cada maldito minuto desde que le aceptara la cita. ¡Ja, «cita»! Término demasiado cursi para el desorden con el cual solía aventurarse por las sendas más voluptuosas de los vínculos afectivos.

Se había imaginado con ella, pegado a ella en algún rincón del planeta o bien en todos a la vez, o bien en ninguno, pues el escenario no era relevante si de Mal se trataba, pero al verla salir del edificio supo que no le había hecho justicia alguna al imaginarla con él. No, imposible haberlo hecho, haber plasmado una belleza tan elevada en lo cuadrado de su joven e inmadura mente carente de la creatividad suficiente, incapaz de trazar con su inutilidad tanta verdad.

Tal vez, por falta de imaginación para tales menesteres, en su mente la había visto parecida a como lucía en el trabajo, con el formal traje de oficina. No había previsto eso, sin embargo, que ella se manifestara ante él con su ropa militar, tal vez lo primero de su personalidad que le había llamado la atención, la idea de que ella fuera una guerrera, que supiera de armas, de espionaje, de guerra.

Que ella, como él, tuviera dentro de su ser el talento para el arte de la guerra.

Subieron a su nave favorita, la que había elegido para esa cita, último modelo de las naves de gama alta de Corporación Cápsula, semejante a un limón en su estructura, predominante el color negro de su pintura, cubierta por un vidrio polarizado que la volvía misteriosa y atrayente, tanto como sus ojos solían serlo para las personas. Sentado junto a ella, que miraba hacia sus rodillas y tiritaba, reiteró los elogios que le salían no de un discurso propiamente armado en pos de la seducción, sino del alma:

—Me encanta que te vistas así —dijo entusiasmado—. ¡Te da tanta personalidad! Es como si te vieras más tú, Mai. Te ves demasiado tú.

Mai se dijo que él exageraba. Excedida por esa clase de halagos a los cuales nunca se acostumbraría, no viniendo de un galancito depravado como Trunks Brief, contestó:

—¡Pero si nunca me habías visto así! ¿Cómo sabes que me veo más yo si no sabes nada de mí?

Trunks se rio.

—¡Oye! Tampoco es que no sé nada: me has hablado de tu estadía en el ejército y también de tus años al servicio del Gran Pilaf, ¿o no?

Mirándolo fríamente, convencida de que sus elogios no tenían más que fines seductores, asintió a regañadientes.

—¡Por eso digo! En lo que me contaste encaja más esta Mai que la Mai de la oficina. Así, te me haces más la que siempre fuiste, esa Mai de la que hablabas aquella vez en la oficina.

«¿Aún puedo volver a ser Mai?». La pregunta que ella le había hecho a él en la charla junto al escritorio. Trunks Brief se refería a eso, a esa escena, a ese sentir de ella de saber imposible volver a ser la que había sido junto al Gran Pilaf.

¿Aún podía ser ella? No sabía si podía o no, pero sí sabía lo más importante, que sí, que quería.

—B-Bueno… —susurró ella con cierta pena. ¿Por qué mejor no se relajaba y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?—. Gracias por… el cumplido.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos para frenar el sonrojo. Trunks se sonreía como niño.

—Además, si me permites admitirlo, te ves endemoniadamente sexy así.

Mai pegó un grito interno. ¡¿Por qué él tenía que arruinar algo atento con algo inapropiado?! Que mezclara el elogio a la belleza de su verdadero ser con la depravación era inaceptable.

—¡N-No digas eso…!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me veo… ¡sexy!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sólo digo la verdad!

—¡Me apenas!

—¡Pero no lo digo por depravado! Es muy de en serio que lo digo: me encantas, Mai, yo… —Trunks, que estaba sutilmente sonrojado, bajó la mirada—. De acuerdo, perdona: no quiero incomodarte, sólo que la pases bien conmigo. —Volvió a mirarla—. ¿Está bien?

Al final del intercambio, él sonreía enternecido y ella se cubría las mejillas; no había nada más por agregar: él hablaba en serio. La incomodaban esos halagos de galancito, mucho, pero hablaba en serio, no por galancito y ya.

Le hablaba como lo que era, como un niño que, sin suficiente camino recorrido, aún no comprendía el modo más adecuado de proceder con alguien tan deprimido, gastado y viejo como ella.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó Trunks al arrancar el motor, recuperados los ánimos, el entusiasmo—. ¿Cine, restorán, bar, otra cosa? ¡Vamos a donde tú quieras! Puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Aunque sabiendo que no era por depravado por más que le costara creérselo, el «lo que sea» hizo sonrojar a Mai. ¿No era mejor que él decidiera, no era la costumbre? ¡Esas costumbres modernas aún la desorientaban! Ella, fiel a su chapada a la antigua, había vivido con telenovelas que veía con el televisor silenciado mientras preparaba la cena para el Gran Pilaf; creía en la caballerosidad de un hombre que guiaba a la mujer y demás conceptos que desatarían la indignación de cualquier mujer moderna. Que él diera importancia a su criterio la desorientaba, pero si lo pensaba bien, era más justo: ella podía decidir esa vez así como él en la primera cena que habían compartido. La próxima, podía volver a decidir él, o decidir ella, o decidir los dos de mutuo acuerdo.

Se sonrió apenas: no sonaba como las telenovelas, pero sonaba muy dulce de parte de Trunks.

Sonaba mejor.

Pensó: ¿dónde quería ir ella? Ella, que nada sabía de películas en cartelera, restaurantes, bares —¡inaceptable!— o «lo que seas».

—No tengo idea de dónde ir —admitió, derrotada.

—Bueno, ¡es fácil!: ¿quieres comer o tomar? ¿O quieres ambos?

Mai se rascó la mejilla. ¿Qué quería? Nunca nadie le preguntaba qué quería, sólo Shuu cuando era su cumpleaños, quien le informaba sus humildes deseos a Su Excelencia. ¿Y qué pedía ella en esa clase de ocasiones, las únicas recordables? Emocionada, habló:

—Quiero… un helado.

Trunks sonrió.

—¡Excelente! —Y arrancó al fin rumbo al sur de la ciudad.

En el viaje, Mai se limitó a hacer silencio. Siempre con las mejillas más rosas que blancas, se aferró al cinturón de seguridad que la abrazaba posesivamente, sintiéndose rara, frágil, pero fuerte también, fuerte porque estar allí era un paso adelante, por sentir que esa salida constituía un avance genuino, tangible de su recuperación. Si podía con eso, con la intimidad junto a un muchachito, entonces podía con cualquier cosa.

Sobrevolando por los imponentes cielos de la ciudad, por fin, Mai se sentía invencible.

Pronto, aterrizaron en una zona muy concurrida de la parte sur de la Capital, célebre por ser un centro gastronómico. Mai vio a la derecha el lugar elegido entre restoranes y más restoranes, era una heladería gigantesca que estaba llena de gente pese a estar hacia fines de otoño. Volt era su nombre.

—El mejor helado que probé en mi vida —comentó Trunks mientras apagaba el motor—. ¿Vamos?

Nerviosa por la pregunta, por la idea de entrar a un lugar tan concurrido con él en calidad de cita, Mai lo detuvo cuando se dispuso a salir. Sentía las manos sudadas en contacto con el brazo de él, al cual se había aferrado con obsesión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Trunks.

Mai respiró hondo en un intento inútil de calmarse. ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño se tomara tan a la ligera todo lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo era posible que la juventud actuara sin pensar, sin analizar las diversas situaciones?

—¡E-Es que el local está lleno de gente!

—¿Y?

—¿N-No te parece mala idea entrar siendo quien eres?

Trunks se señaló la cabeza con un dedo.

—Estoy camuflado —dijo refiriéndose a la gorra y capucha negras que lo cubrían.

—¡Pero se te reconoce igual! —insistió Mai.

—No pasa nada, no me reconocen tanto como piensas. —Trunks les quitó el seguro a las puertas de la nave—. Si gustas, entramos, pedimos y nos vamos a otro sitio. ¿Te parece?

Mai sintió cómo se le expandía el calor del rubor por el rostro, las orejas y el cuello inclusive.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡No! —Trunks, entre risas, movió las manos en gesto de negación—. ¡Nada inapropiado, lo prometo!

Mai, sin más por refutar, se calló, derrotada.

—Ay, niño…

—¡Ay, «niño»! Me gusta cada vez más ese apodo. —Trunks salió de la nave, lo cual impidió que Mai respondiera a su depravación. Apareció del otro lado, junto a ella: le abrió la puerta y la extendió una mano—. Ahora sí: ¿vamos?

Roja, Mai aceptó la mano y bajó.

El local era tan blanco, minimalista y brilloso en sus baldosas y paredes que llegaba a enceguecer dada la suma de su excesiva iluminación. Mai, que había dejado el revólver en la nave por considerar inapropiado ingresar a un establecimiento público con él, se paralizó ante la lista de gustos disponibles que colgaba de la pared en un cuadro celeste de acrílico. ¿Qué quería? Todo, todos los gustos, mil kilos de cada uno, pues un gusto se le antojaba más delicioso que el otro. ¡Y qué nostalgia sentía, tan grande y tan profunda ante esa lista de helados que su hambre voraz clásica, perdida por la depresión, de repente le había regresado, de la mano con los recuerdos!

Trunks la estrechó por la cintura y la atrajo a él como si fuera su marido, prácticamente.

—¿Un cuarto está bien o prefieres medio kilo?

Sólo al escucharlo ella pudo reaccionar, no sólo a él sino a la totalidad del entorno: toda la heladería, desde quienes hacían fila para pagar, quienes esperaban para pedir, quienes estaban en las mesas, todos los miraban. ¡Los miraban extrañados, y Trunks la estrechaba cálidamente como si estuvieran solos allí, como si ella fuera una niña como él! Incómoda, se soltó; el hambre voraz volvió a su escondite, justo detrás de su depresión.

—Un cuarto está bien.

Antes de bajar la mirada, notó seriedad en el rostro de Trunks. Pronto, lo escuchó suspirar; la tomó de la mano y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—De acuerdo, linda —contestó con su acostumbrada ligereza casi adolescente.

Al llegarles su turno, Mai pidió menta granizada y limón a la crema. Extrañada, vio cómo Trunks pedía un kilo de fresa al agua para él solo.

—Ya te lo dije —le dijo después de pagar, con la bolsa de plástico que contenía los recipientes de telgopor colgándole de una mano. Caminaron hacia la nave, al fin lejos de las miradas curiosas que no paraban de estudiarlos, de estudiar a la vieja y el niño que más que madre e hijo estaban en una cita de amor—: soy de _buen_ comer.

¿Pero cómo era posible que comiera tanto y no engordara ni un kilo y mucho menos denotara algún tipo de problema de salud?

La nave se elevó; dentro, el silencio imperaba. Los recipientes de telgopor descansaban en el asiento trasero, el revólver de Mai sobre el tablero de copiloto, y ni ella ni él emitían palabra, no después del rechazo de ella al abrazo de él.

Mai vio cómo Trunks se alejaba del centro gastronómico, después de la ciudad, para terminar aterrizando la nave en lo alto de una de las tantas colinas que circundaban la parte sur de la Capital.

—¿Qué…? —susurró Mai aterrada por verse, tan de repente, a solas con Trunks Brief en la mismísima nada.

Trunks apretó unos botones detrás del volante, en la computadora de la nave: el techo de vidrio polarizado que los cubría se abrió por completo, hasta volver a la nave un tipo de convertible.

Al mirar al cielo que los cubría entonces, Mai recordó.

Estrellas brillaban en especial fulgor gracias al alejamiento de la ciudad, los alumbraban con lo impoluto de su brillo a los dos por igual. Era como en la oficina, como cuando ella había llorado en el hombro de él; eran estrellas reales, no provenientes de un programa artificial.

—¿Mejor que las de tu protector de pantalla? —le preguntó Trunks al extenderle el cuarto de helado junto con una cuchara de plástico roja con el logo de Volt en la punta.

Mai tomó todo en sus manos y, excesivamente avergonzada, demasiado como para analizar la situación, asintió.

Dejó la tapa de telgopor en la misma bolsa donde les habían entregado los helados, imitando lo que Trunks había hecho segundos antes con la tapa de su recipiente de kilo. Curiosa, lo observó con disimulo: Trunks comía su helado tan rápido que parecía que el mundo fuera a acabarse al día siguiente. Tan extrañada como cuando lo había visto comer un pavo completo, intentó concentrarse en su cuarto: el helado se veía delicioso en verdad, ¡y lo estaba!, eso supo al probarlo: de los mejores que había tomado alguna vez.

Sin darse cuenta, sonreía ante el helado y por causa del helado, por el hambre voraz que había despertado al degustar la menta granizada. Sonreía como una muchacha por volver a probar lo que tanto había disfrutado compartir con el Gran Pilaf y Shuu en sus distintos cumpleaños. Sonreía, lo hacía en demasía, y Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla hacerlo ni tampoco evitar imitarla por el simple hecho de sentirse feliz por ella, de saber que ella estaba disfrutando el momento. Estaba embelesado, tanto, tanto, que ya no podía soportarlo más.

Intentó concentrarse en su helado; no pudo. Miró a Mai con la cuchara en la boca, sintiendo la fresa al agua derretírsele entre los dientes. Se sentía cerca y lejos de ella a la vez, cerca por tenerla al lado, lejos por no entender muy bien, aún, cómo acercársele. ¡Es que, más después del rechazo al abrazo en Volt, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo! Más fácil era lo que siempre había hecho, sentarse en el lugar indicado del bar y esperar a que la _cougar_ de turno, como las llamaba Isabelle, apareciera y se encargara de todo. Pero no: Trunks estaba acostumbrado a dejarse, a que las cosas fueran fáciles como siempre lo habían sido gracias al dinero, el poder, la fama y el buen ver. No sabía esforzarse en algo, pues ya lo tenía todo.

Y no, no lo tenía.

Con tristeza ante su helado a la mitad, se dijo que Isabelle tenía razón, que por desgracia la tenía: le faltaba calle.

Le faltaba madurez para afrontar esa delicada situación con Mai.

Había arrancado, con ella, como arrancaba con todas cuando lo pescaban en el bar cual pez en el río: se había comportado como un chiquillo insolente con las provocaciones por mensaje de texto, con las _selfies_ , con los comentarios de doble sentido. Al frenarse a sí mismo durante la semana en pos de respetarle a Mai sus horarios del trabajo al que tanto empeño y pasión le ponía, se había sentido un poco culpable al juzgarse en frío. ¿Se le había ido la mano? ¡Pero ella le seguía contestando! Quizá, aunque fuera muy conservadora como bien le notaba, de modos y costumbres tan clásicos y no muy propios de la época en la que él había crecido, en el fondo le parecía divertido él. Pero, entonces, el baldazo del abrazo rechazado, del rechazo en sí a la idea de comportarse con él como una pareja, con los roces y arrumacos y caricias típicos de una en público. No quería que ella malinterpretara sus intenciones de nuevo, no como cuando la había besado de mero arrebato adolescente la primera vez; quería que ella estuviera bien, que ella sonriera con él así como sonreía con el helado. Quería que dejara la depresión atrás y pudiera aceptarlo a él en su vida, que ella le diera el privilegio de merecer acompañarla.

Ya había comenzado a conocerla, a comprender ciertas actitudes de ella. Era modesta, callada, se escandalizaba con facilidad y cuando se ponía nerviosa la sudaban las manos. Era tímida y prefería el romance clásico, no la pasión líquida moderna, esa de cambiar de pareja como si una persona pudiera equipararse a una mercancía. Siempre que, con picardía adolescente, le decía algo de doble sentido, ella le enviaba _emojis_ enojados; cuando le decía algo bonito, como que la extrañaba o que le daba gusto que hubiera tenido un buen día, ella respondía con una sutil dulzura que empezaba no sólo a encandilarlo, sino sobre todo a enloquecerlo. ¡Tan tímida, tan reservada! Cada mínimo gesto de retribución que ella le dedicaba era fuerte y maravilloso para él. Era único.

Comió hasta terminar, metió el recipiente de telgopor en la bolsa; Mai iba a la mitad de su cuarto, el cual parecía degustar con un disfrute aniñado. Mirándola, perfecta bajo las estrellas que al fin eran reales, se dijo que quería mil cosas con ella, todas, y lo más pronto posible. Sabía, no obstante, que con Mai nada sería pronto, que todo se demoraría, que todo sería cuando ella lo decidiera si es que lo decidía, cuando la depresión pudiera quedar atrás, muy atrás, de ella. No podía, él, ocultar las ganas de todo y más, de cuanto ella le inspiraba, pero sí podía tener paciencia. Debía, sobre todo, en pos de respetarla.

¿Podía, en realidad?

Se había mentalizado el día entero con una única idea: respetarla por sobre todo y todos, evitar que se le fuera la mano en sus avances, todo con tal de hacerla sentir cómoda, libre y feliz junto a él. Era de ayuda que ella lo frenara siempre que fuera preciso, que ella supiera ponerle un alto a los avances que considerara inapropiados, pero quería evitarle todo, incluso el disgusto que accidentalmente, como en la heladería, pudiera generarle. Por el momento, juraba que estaba haciéndolo bastante bien, ¿o acaso debía ir aún más lento? ¡Tenía que confiar en el criterio de ella, por más que a veces pudiera parecerle que exageraba! Tenía que hacerlo pasara lo que pasase.

No era tonto: sabía de los veintiocho años de diferencia, que habían crecido en entornos distintos y con valores distintos, que lo que él sentía normal ella lo sentía inapropiado, que lo que ella sentía normal él lo sentía exagerado. Pero sí: dada la depresión de Mai y lo maravillosa que le parecía cada vez un poco más, Trunks debía confiar en ella, que los altos de ella le enseñaran a tomar buenas decisiones, al saber hasta dónde llegar. Pero qué inevitable mirarla como lo hacía en ese momento, mirarla tomar helado con una sonrisa de muchacha en los labios y morirse de ganas de todo, de demasiado.

Era, se admitió, como Isabelle le había dicho: Mai necesitaba ayuda, que alguien se preocupara por ella, no un amante.

¿Él deseaba ser más que un amante?

—Muchas gracias… —farfulló Mai con nervios explícitos en la voz mientras tiraba el cuarto vacío a la bolsa de Volt.

Trunks tomó la bolsa y la dejó sobre el tablero luego de hacerle un nudo con sus manijas. La miró, y Mai lo miraba con disimulo, y él necesitó sonreírle para soportar todo lo que le generaba por dentro y por fuera, tanto en el corazón como en la piel.

Quería abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, desnudarla. Quería todo lo que cualquier amante podría, pero específicamente una cosa, la que imperaba incluso por sobre tan voluptuosas debilidades: quería que ella se recuperara. Presentía que nada de lo otro sería posible sin eso, sin que la depresión la abandonara, y que no era para alcanzar lo otro que quería el bienestar de ella.

Quería que se recuperara no por él, sino por ella misma. Lo quería porque ella se lo merecía, estar bien, estar tranquila, valorarse a sí misma, creer.

Sonreír como sonreía cuando tomaba su helado, exactamente así.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Trunks, que al mirarla no podía parar de ansiar eso, la sonrisa en su boca, verla sonreír como muchacha con ese encanto tan de ella, tan sin igual.

—Mucho, gracias —respondió ella con modestia.

Al final, se sonrió justo como él tanto deseaba que lo hiciera.

Ante la sonrisa, Trunks pudo responderse: quería ser su amante, sentirla pegada a él en una cama, sentirse dentro de ella en una cálida intimidad compartida, poder besarla y tocarla en cada lugar existente de ella, pero más deseaba ayudarla, apoyarla, cuidarla, inspirarla, pero no por llevársela a la cama, no para que eso sea al fin posible, sino porque le parecía injusto que la depresión la abrazara precisamente a ella, a ella que era tan bondadosa, talentosa, aguerrida y sensible detrás de su porte militar.

Quería matar a esa depresión, matarla junto a ella, a la par de ella en la misma batalla, y que ya nunca pudiera volver a abrazarla con su oscuridad.

—Mai… —susurró sin dejar de contemplarla, diciéndose que precisaba relajarse y relajarla, asegurarse de que el ambiente fuera lo suficientemente calmo como para que ambos pudieran disfrutar el momento.

Miró hacia atrás: ¿sería muy atrevido de su parte pedirle que…?

—¿Sí? —preguntó Mai, quien seguía encantada con las estrellas, el helado, el recuerdo y la compañía de ese impertinente aunque dulce niño, con quien quizá había sido más dura de lo que él merecía, pero con quien no podía ir a otra velocidad más que esa, la de tortuga que ella era para los tiempos que corrían, los de la aceleración y levedad.

—¿Te gustaría…? —susurró Trunks acercándose a Mai con cautela, con una sonrisa más dulce que atrevida, con un sutil temblor en el timbre de voz que a Mai le pasó, por los nervios, desapercibido—. Mai, ¿te parece ir al asiento de atrás?

Mai se echó hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible de Trunks.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?! —bramó, escandalizada.

—¡No! —exclamó Trunks negando con la cabeza, las manos y el alma entera—. ¡Nada inapropiado! Sólo pensaba que el asiento de atrás es más cómodo y podríamos mirar las estrellas un rato y conversar. ¿No te parece un plan apropiado? —Al terminar de decirlo, Trunks se sintió enojado. No con ella, por supuesto, pero sí con lo inexperto que se sentía en esa clase de cosas, en el hecho de no comprender demasiado bien los límites aun cuando supiera que ella lo frenaría de comportarse mal. ¡Ah, qué confuso era todo! Ah, qué fácil todo cuando sólo se sentaba a esperar—. L-Lo siento… No quise que pensaras que…

Mai notó, al fin, el sutil temblor de su timbre de voz. También notó la tristeza que titilaba en sus ojos, la confusión que denotaban sus ademanes nerviosos, la ansiedad que quizá estuviera sintiendo por fumar un cigarrillo y relajarse, algo que no le había visto hacer desde su encuentro.

Supo, Mai, que él se estaba esforzando. Que no era perfecto, ese ángel guardián que todos los caminos le había abierto al tomarle una segunda entrevista junto a un lago artificial. Supo que él intentaba hacerlo bien, que pese a tener veintiún años y parecer de dieciocho con esa ropa informal y un lobo más que un muchacho con esos ojos tan afilados realmente deseaba hacerlo bien, que ella la pasara bien, que ella se sintiera cómoda con él.

Respetada, por él.

Se sintió triste: ¿no estaba mal lo que le hacía, hacerle insistir con ella cuando ella aún no estaba lista para todo eso, la idea de relacionarse amorosamente con un niño? A lo mejor, se dijo, lo mejor hubiera sido no aceptar esa desprolija cita llena de avances de él y retrocesos de ella. Mas entonces, mirando nerviosamente hacia el confortable asiento trasero de la nave, pensó en Isabelle Cort, en todo lo que ella le había dicho en la anticuada cafetería: debía darle y darse una oportunidad, intentar estar con él no como niño, sino como hombre, como ser humano y no como persona de veintiún años. Debía permitirse la oportunidad de tratar de cumplir lo que el Gran Pilaf le había comandado, su última gran misión: hacer todo lo que aún no había hecho.

No dejarse vencer.

Miró la bolsa de Volt, la cual ya no contenía más que basura: Trunks Brief se estaba esforzando de maneras torpes, dignas de un muchachito. Distaba de ser el hombre de la telenovela, el hombre autosuficiente que todo lo hacía bien porque el guion lo idealizaba aún más de lo que la mujer ficcional de su interés lo hacía, pero se esforzaba.

Fácil sería para él salir corriendo, buscarse a otra y pasarla bien, que las cosas fueran fáciles para él; estaba ahí, con ella, mirándola como si mirara una piedra preciosa y no la vieja inútil que ella se sentía.

Él quería con ella, quería bien, quería ayudarla.

Él quería conquistarla.

—¿Prometes no sobrepasarte? —preguntó Mai, a quien el rojo de las mejillas se le había convertido en el color natural de piel.

Trunks se puso lo más derecho posible en su asiento, levantó una mano delante de su frente imitando a un saludo militar y, con una gota de sudor nervioso recorriéndole la sien, afirmó:

—¡Sí, mi general! Este soldado se comportará y no sobrepasará ninguna barrera que usted no le permita.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Mai se reía a carcajadas. Se tapó la boca, se limpió las lágrimas, se echó hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. ¡No podía parar de reírse de la ocurrencia tan estúpida que él había tenido! ¡¿Con qué necesidad?! Y entonces, él reía con ella contemplándola con la misma devoción que ella ya le había notado en otras oportunidades, con una honestidad y una pureza casi inspiradoras.

Dándose cuenta de que era su primera carcajada en años, agradecida por el respeto que él le profesaba con desprolijidad pero esfuerzo, Mai asintió.

Salieron y volvieron a entrar a la nave, pero atrás, en los asientos de cuero negro que tan bien olían y tan confortables resultaban. Ubicados ella a la derecha y él a la izquierda, justo como adelante, mantuvieron poco menos de medio metro de distancia el uno del otro; más bien, fue Mai quien impuso esa distancia, la cual él le respetó no sin desear quebrantarla en el fondo de su corazón.

Silenciosos, miraron el cielo: las estrellas estaban en su mejor momento. Era como si estuvieran en la cumbre de su vida, en sus mejores años, sin gastaduras típicas de la vejez. Eran conmovedoras, tanto como Trunks Brief lo era junto a ella, con los ojos en el cielo y una sonrisa de niño en los labios.

—Gracias —necesitó decir ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Trunks mirando el cielo, fingiendo que lo miraba calmado cuando en realidad lo hacía nervioso, aguantándose abrazarla, besarla, estrecharla contra él—. ¿Gracias por qué?

Mai, sintiendo que las estrellas la relajaban, dedicó su mirada a ellas y a nadie más. Apretándose el pulgar derecho con la mano izquierda, sintiéndose el sudor impregnado en las manos, habló con lo único que sentía que le funcionaba bien en su atolondrada existencia, con aquel que tanto había amado al Gran Pilaf, a Shuu y a la causa que los había unido la vida entera.

Habló con el corazón:

—Sé que soy muy chapada a la antigua, que soy rara y estoy deprimida, pero… —Se miró las manos: apretaba tanto su pulgar que ya estaba rojo. Lo acarició con el dedo corazón de su otra mano—. Siento mucho haber rechazado tu abrazo allá, ser tan fría en general, pero es que todo me cuesta y…

—No pasa nada —respondió Trunks. Cuando ella lo miró por un instante sin ya poder tolerar no hacerlo por motivos que aún no podía comprender, notó que seguía como al principio, sonriente, con los ojos incrustados en las estrellas y embellecido hasta lo más obsceno por ellas, por su luz, por la luz que de por sí él siempre parecía irradiar—. ¡En serio, no te preocupes! Sólo quiero que estés bien. ¡Te quiero ayudar, Mai! Y te ayudaré todo cuanto pueda con lo que pueda, con lo que sea. ¡Quiero que cuentes conmigo!

Se miraron. Mai sintió cómo, tal vez hasta contra su voluntad por sentirlo muy niño, ella terminaba sonriéndose ante él, quien le sonreía también. Sintiendo en el corazón cómo los latidos eran más fuertes, más cálidos de lo normal, asintió.

—Muchísimas gracias por preocuparte tan desinteresadamente por mí.

Le brillaban los ojos. Trunks, quien notó el brillo como si éste fuera lo único visible ante sus pupilas, los admiró embelesado. Necesitaba quebrar esa distancia, sentirla por lo menos un milímetro más cerca de él.

—¿Puedo tomarte de la mano mientras hablamos? —le preguntó Trunks.

Mai se sonrojó más, y más. Con disimulo, se secó la palma izquierda contra su chaquetilla militar.

—B-Bueno…

Extendió la mano; Trunks la estrechó con la mano derecha, entrelazó los dedos con los dedos y pegó la palma a la palma. Las manos quedaron allí, en el espacio que los separaba, unidas sobre el asiento de cuero negro.

En el nuevo nivel de intimidad, retornaron los ojos al cielo casi como si hubieran acordado hacerlo como lo hicieron, a la vez. Después, sólo se limitaron a eso, a permanecer así, unidas sus manos levemente sudadas que delataban nervios de ambas partes, con los ojos en el cielo y los latidos suaves, acompasados por lo ideal del entorno que vislumbraban.

Mai no supo cuánto tiempo pasó: mirando el cielo, pensaba en la última voluntad del Gran Pilaf, en el trabajo, en Isabelle Cort, en Trunks Brief, en ella de la mano con él, en ella resurgiendo de sus cenizas como nunca antes lo hubiera creído posible. Ella, una vieja inútil, habiendo conseguido todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos tiempos: algo debía estar haciendo bien.

Algo en ella debía ser bueno, algo pequeño tal vez, pero existente.

Algo, en su corazón que tanto había amado, era capaz de resurgir.

Algo en ella aún deseaba amar.

—¿Sabes, Mai? —dijo Trunks repentinamente.

Mai, sin dejar de mirar el cielo, respondió:

—Dime.

—Nunca había estado así con nadie.

Mai tragó saliva al sentir cómo su corazón aceleraba un ápice.

—¿A-Así cómo?

—Así, tranquilo. Digo, con una mujer… Nunca había estado así, tan tranquilo.

—M-Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió ella con la voz revuelta por los nervios, la emoción, las ganas de resurgir, el amor.

¿El amor?

—Es que… ¿Sabes? —prosiguió él con el sutil temblor en la voz que a Mai, por más inaudito que le pareciera, le sabía a emoción. Tosca, masculina, digna de niño y no de hombre, pero emoción al fin—. Sé que no puedo quejarme de nada, que tuve una vida fácil, como Isa siempre me remarca, pero sí sé lo que me gusta, lo que me agrada vivir.

Mai sintió cierto misticismo en sus palabras, una profundidad que nunca le había captado a ese nivel a Trunks. Intrigada, indagó:

—¿Qué cosas te gustan…?

—Lo extraordinario —respondió. Mai tuvo que mirarlo dada la intriga que la embargaba—. Me aburro con facilidad, soy muy caprichoso cuando algo no me llena de algún modo, ¡me aburro tanto! En el trabajo me aburro tanto, pero por lo menos tengo cierta facilidad para los negocios, como siempre me dice mamá: dice que soy bueno en eso, que me sale bien y que tengo la frialdad que siempre es buena tener para esas cosas. ¡Así que supongo que está bien que no me apasione! Lo acepto, está bien dedicarme a eso, no lo sufro, pero si se trata de lo que está fuera de la empresa, me gusta eso, lo extraordinario.

Mai lo miró a él, luego a las manos, luego a él. ¿Acaso estaba desahogándose de algo? ¿Acaso le ocurría algo? ¡Pero se veía tan tranquilo, tan alegre, tan puro y joven! Aún intrigada, indagó nuevamente:

—¿A qué te refieres con «extraordinario»?

Trunks sonrió con un poco más de énfasis, siempre contemplando el cielo.

—Quizá suene a cliché de niño rico, pero me siento muy corriente dentro de mi familia.

—¿Corriente?

—Corriente. Digo: papá es muy fuerte, ¿recuerdas que te conté que es luchador? Y mamá es la mujer más inteligente que haya conocido. ¡Ni se diga de mi abuelo! Y de mi abuela y lo peculiar que es, incluso de mi hermanita, que aunque sea latosa siempre destaca entre las demás personas. Pero yo… ¿Qué tengo yo? Soy bueno para los negocios, pero no tengo la fuerza de mi papá ni la inteligencia de mi mamá. ¡Soy muy corriente en medio de esa gente! Y no me ofende, lo acepto así como acepto a la empresa, pero siendo lo corriente que soy, yo…

—No eres corriente —dijo Mai con el corazón.

—¡Ja! Claro que lo soy, ¡y está bien! En serio, está bien ser corriente, no tiene nada de malo ser uno más del montón. Pero tú, Mai…

Mai sintió que el rojo le subía no sólo en el rostro, sino sobre todo en el alma.

—¿Sí…?

—Tú eres la mujer más extraordinaria que haya conocido alguna vez.

Y él la miró.

Y Mai sintió que los ojos se le humedecían sin más, porque sí.

—¿Yo?

—Tú, Mai: tú eres extraordinaria. ¡Me siento tan afortunado de haberte conocido! Todo lo que me has contado de tu pasado, de la milicia, del Gran Pilaf, de la causa que tenían, de cómo lo querías… ¡Has tenido una vida extraordinaria! Lo eres tanto que incluso vuelves extraordinario esto, mirar las estrellas en una colina. ¡Es algo tan simple!, pero tú lo vuelves genial.

—Yo… —farfulló ella.

Trunks le hizo saber que lloraba cuando le limpió una lágrima con el dedo de la mano que no la sujetaba aún.

—Siento que nunca podría aburrirme contigo, Mai. ¡Haces que todo parezca tan distinto! Siento mucho si, con mi inexperiencia, termino siendo más feliz yo de lo que te hago feliz a ti. ¡Siento mucho si no soy de gran ayuda en tu depresión! Pero déjame recordarte eso: eres extraordinaria y mereces salir adelante. ¡Has pasado por tanto! Puedes con esto. Me dejes permanecer a tu lado o no, sea una buena pareja para ti o no, prométeme que podrás y que serás más buena contigo misma.

»Prométeme que siempre serás Mai. ¡Pase lo que pase! Prométeme que serás esta, la original. La que me gusta tanto: Mai.

Y ella lo soltó.

Se llevó las lágrimas al rostro y lloró, y lloró, y lloró, incrédula, negada, agradecida, arrepentida. ¡Era lo más lindo que le habían dicho alguna vez! Era el recordatorio de sí misma que precisaba: ella, sí, había tenido una vida extraordinaria, ¡porque había tenido a su lado al Gran Pilaf! Aún no desclavaba el cuchillo y seguía queriendo resurgir por la promesa que le había hecho a Su Excelencia, no por ella misma, así como no era capaz de creer lo que ese hermoso niño-ángel con ojos de demonio le decía, pero quería. ¡Quería tanto! Quería…

Sintió manos sobre las suyas. Al descubrirse, lo vio a él detrás de los dedos, serio, preocupado.

—¿Dije algo malo? —le preguntó Trunks.

Después, por primera vez, fue ella quien lo abrazó.

—Gracias… —le susurró con ganas, con emoción, con amor—. Muchas gracias por recordarme algo así, por hacerme saber que está bien esto.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo él al estrecharla también.

—Ser Mai.

Mirándose, abrazados, él se supo sin palabras. ¿Qué respondía a la sonrisa de niña, a los ojos de niña, a las lágrimas de niña? ¿Qué respondía a tan extraordinaria mujer un muchacho tan corriente como él? Anonadado por lo fuerte que le latía el corazón, desacostumbrado a sentirse así, al sentir tanto en sí, hizo lo único que le salió: con las manos, le limpió las lágrimas otra vez.

Bajo las estrellas de la verdad, las que desprendían una luz genuina y sin igual, permanecieron así, sonriéndose, felices.

Sí: estaban felices.

Por primera vez en años, desde perder a Shuu para sólo tener que perder a Pilaf, feliz ella con alguien otra vez.

—Niño, yo…

Con una temblorosa mano, Mai acarició con la punta del índice una mejilla de Trunks. Éste parecía no parpadear. Cuando la mano de ella cayó, presa de los nervios, él la sujetó con una de las suyas, mientras con la otra estrechaba por el cuello a Mai. Apoyó la mano que le sujetaba a ella contra su pecho. Sin darse cuenta, al apoyar la mano allí le permitió a Mai sentir el latido vehemente de su corazón.

—¿Qué…? —indagó ella con más y más lágrimas en el rostro, conmovida por el latido del joven y puro corazón.

—¿Te puedo besar?

El brillo de los ojos, el latido desesperado, la sonrisa conmovida: ese muchachito era un ángel otra vez, como la primera vez junto al lago artificial, como ese día cuando ella había pensado que su vida se había terminado. Y no.

Gracias a él, no.

Agradecida, obnubilada, dejándose llevar por fin por la situación, Mai, que ya no tenía nada por perder, que tenía demasiado por ganar como para estancarse sin más en los miedos y los prejuicios y la mierda y el cuchillo, asintió sin más.

Una sonrisa de él en agradecimiento, y vio cómo, poco a poco, se acercaba a ella.

Las bocas se rozaron apenas, muy apenas, en un movimiento que sólo él ejecutó y al cual ella, tímida e inexperta, no respondió. Después, la boca de él se posó sobre la de ella mientras una mano aún apretaba contra el pecho a la otra, las dos unidas en un lazo casi indestructible. Él apretó las bocas una vez, dos, tres, hasta notar que ella no respondía.

Hasta notar que ella no sabía cómo responder.

La miró sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. Que la vez anterior, la de su absurdo arrebato, ella no hubiera contestado era natural, pues había sido, quizá, impertinente de su parte; que en ese momento no respondiera y reaccionara así, con temblores de adolescente, con la ignorancia latiéndole en las pupilas tan dulcemente, respondía a eso, a inexperiencia, a ignorancia.

Una dulce ignorancia de muchachita dentro de una mujer madura.

—Yo… —dijo ella, avergonzada por notar en él la obvia sorpresa: ni al recordar los besos de los protagonistas de _Los ricos no saben amar_ había podido responderle—. Lo siento, eh… ¡No es por ti! Es que yo… Yo no puedo… ¡No puedo hablarte de eso aún! Perdóname, pero por favor no pienses que es por ti, por rechazarte. ¡Es que _no sé_ cómo…!

—¿Responder?

Mai, con lágrimas en los ojos por sentirse tan torpe e idiota en la delicada situación, asintió.

Trunks le acarició la mejilla despacio, muy despacio. Sonreía como idiota, tanto que la boca le dolía. ¡No tenía idea de por qué, pero le daba ternura! Mai entera se la daba, una ternura inusitada que quería proteger con la pasión de un valiente, como si fuera Tapion o bien su yo futuro, héroes los dos, héroe que él nunca sería pero que, si Mai lo precisaba, intentaría ser.

¿Era posible que ella nunca…? Con la emoción a cuestas, Trunks no pudo pensar en ello, no de momento. Sólo podía sentirlo, su corazón queriéndose escapar de su pecho, el corazón de Mai gritando a la par del suyo, ante él.

—¿Quieres que… te enseñe?

Mai se meció en el asiento. La mano ya era agua, así como todo su cuerpo lo era, más agua que carne, más calor que frío. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¡¿Por qué no era más fácil?!

—Debes pensar que soy una loca.

—No, al contrario: eres tan extraordinaria que ya ni sé qué decir.

»¿Me permites besarte otra vez…?

Mai lo miró llorando. Trunks no dudó al besarla otra vez.

—Sólo sígueme y confía en mí —le susurró él luego de rozarle los labios con una experiencia que a Mai se le hizo abrumadora, pero que en realidad no dejaba de ser la común en alguien con ciertas vivencias a cuestas. Normal, no extraordinario.

Nunca tan extraordinario como ella.

Al unir sus labios con los de ella, Trunks succionó levemente, con calma, pausado, procurando no asustarla ni abrumarla con su invitación a seguirlo. Cuando sintió que ella, torpe, le respondía, avanzó un poco más.

Cuando reaccionó, la besaba apasionadamente, aferrado a ella como a la vida, como al corazón que no paraba de gritar con más fuerza sus latidos. Ella, siempre torpe pero con el corazón, le respondía de igual modo.

Se separaron cuando él, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la soltó.

—Hasta aquí —dijo contra los labios de ella sin más aire en los pulmones—. No quiero sobrepasarme.

¡Inaudito lo que le decía! Tan inaudito como lo que ella misma sentía, que quería seguir, que no se quería detener. ¡Irracional niña-mujer! Mai se reprochó desear pasar un límite que no tenía manera de pasar, no en la primera cita, no con un hombre que, cuando dejaba de besarla, volvía a ser un niño.

No con el hombre que, por primera vez en su vida, le había anulado con tal facilidad la razón.

—Gracias —dijo hecha una con la emoción—. Muchas gracias…

Él sonrió en respuesta. Abrazados bajo las estrellas, no pudieron decir más, tampoco hacer. Sólo pudieron eso, abrazarse, apretarse, adorarse con los corazones desbocados, con lo genuino de sus existencias expuesto en sus miradas.

Para la mañana siguiente, por separado y no juntos en una imprudencia inaceptable, quedaría la reflexión.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final X**_

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _Estoy muy emocionada. Sólo quiero decirles_ _ **gracias**_ _a todos los que leen_ 28 _. También, gracias a_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _y_ _ **Ashril**_ _por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior._

 _Dedico este capítulo a quien sienta emoción al leerlo. Espero se sienta, por lo menos, la emoción que le puse al escribirlo._

 _Nota: Volt es un guiño a Volta, la heladería a la que siempre voy con mis amigos a altísimas horas de la noche. Adoro el chocolate amargo de ese local, es lo más._

 _¡Nos leemos!_ _ **Muchísimas gracias**_ _por todo. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	11. XI

Segura de él por él hombre.

Por él persona.

Segura de él por él, por Trunks Brief en sí.

Segura por el amor.

¿Lo estaba?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XI**

* * *

Miércoles, y otra vez no lo toleraba: ver _Los ricos no saben amar_ se había convertido en una tortura. Es que cada beso, roce, caricia consumados entre la pareja protagonista funcionaba como una máquina del tiempo y la transportaba muy, muy lejos.

La llevaba a la cita del sábado.

Sofocada, miró el beso que los protagonistas, el patrón y su mucama-futura esposa, se daban; como el lunes y el martes, sintió que estaba dentro de un cuerpo que le era ajeno, que le disparaba sensaciones desconocidas, que ella no era ella sino un ser que tenía dentro y no tenía el agrado o la tortura de conocer, aquel ser que desataba ese nuevo universo en su interior.

Entonces, la pareja se encerró en un cuarto al ritmo de una cursi canción de amor, algo como la felicidad se basa en ti, blablablá, porque la percibo dentro de mí o algo por el estilo, hasta que la ropa de ambos procedió a desaparecer.

Con las mejillas rojas y tapadas por sus manos, Mai los vio hacer el amor.

La cámara los enfocaba de lado: desnudos, él se movía vehementemente entre las piernas de ella, que lo abrazaba de la cadera mientras gemía sin control. Luces y sábanas censuraban lo que la televisión no podía mostrar; el clímax de la canción ahogó en su melosa estridencia el grito final, idealmente sincronizado, de los dos.

La inesperada llegada de un mensaje de texto tan sincronizado con los amantes que veía desesperarse y con el clímax de la canción la hizo gritar.

—Te amo tanto —dijo el patrón abrazando a la mucama, que estaba acostada sobre él y con la sábana blanca cubriéndole estéticamente los pechos desnudos—. Cuando nos casemos, amor mío, te haré mil veces el amor.

«¿Cómo estuvo tu día, linda?», le preguntaba el niño en el mensaje de texto, mientras tanto.

Con las manos temblorosas aferradas al celular, Mai vio cómo las letras se disolvían ante ella; la máquina del tiempo imaginaria la llevó al sábado, al asiento trasero, al cielo empapelado de estrellas verdaderas, a Trunks Brief besándola con la pasión innata de su existencia adherida a los labios.

Lo sintió sobre ella, sintió su piel desnuda rozándola; lo escuchó susurrar las mismas palabras del galán de la telenovela, te haré mil veces el amor.

Mil veces y mil veces más.

«¡Ah, lo olvidé! A esta hora miras la novela, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Responde cuando termine, no me prestes atención», leyó Mai de repente. De regreso en el presente, vio cómo los títulos de la telenovela se desplazaban de abajo hacia arriba en el centro de la pantalla del televisor.

« _Los ricos no saben amar_ », respondió.

«¡Cierto! Pues… algunos sí sabemos, _if you know what I mean_ », dijo Trunks, y redondeó el mensaje con un _emoji_ que miraba de costado, en seductora pretensión.

Mai no supo qué responder. Normalmente, hubiera enviado caritas enojadas; no pudo enviar nada.

Desde el sábado, no podía pensar nada.

«Mai, perdón si soy pesado, ¡mil perdones!, pero es que no dejo de pensar en ti y en el sábado… ¿Puedo invitarte a salir de nuevo?».

No: no podía pensar nada, no si él estaba del otro lado de la comunicación, no si cada vez que le hablaba sentía que retrocedía tan violentamente en el tiempo sólo para cambiar el final.

Sólo para dejarlo ir un poco más allá.

«¿Cuándo…?».

«El viernes».

«¿No sería más apropiado preguntármelo personalmente y no por mensajería?».

«Cierto, lo siento… ¿Me permites llamarte a mi oficina mañana por la mañana?».

Mai, triste, suspiró.

Se habían visto tres veces en los últimos tres días, y cada una había sido peor que la anterior: primero, en una reunión con el Departamento de Ingeniería; segundo, en una visita que Trunks había hecho al Departamento en pos de reunirse a solas con el señor Schorr; tercero, en un cruce ocasional en un pasillo del Departamento de Finanzas. Cada vez, él había sido con ella como lo había prometido, el de siempre. Ella, en cambio, se había sonrojado un poco más cada vez.

«No debemos vernos en el trabajo», respondió con la tristeza aún presente en su semblante.

«Sé que no», respondió Trunks; «pero en mi oficina no tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?».

«Sí lo tiene».

«¿Por qué?».

Mai no respondió; Trunks mandó otro mensaje:

«¿Te puedo llamar?», decía.

Repentinamente angustiada, también anulada por lo que en la telenovela había sucedido, Mai le dijo que sí. Él llamó, entonces, y la saludó nuevamente. Después, insistió:

—Nadie nos molestará en mi oficina. Además, no pretendo sobrepasarme si es eso lo que te preocupa… ¡No te tocaré, lo prometo!

¡Pero si ese era el problema!

¡Ella _sí_ quería!

—A-Aún no hemos hablado de esto, niño.

—¿De qué?

—De nuestro trabajo…

Trunks tosió. Por los ruidos que escuchó Mai, una inhalación seguida de una ronca exhalación, supo que él fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Si lo nuestro sigue, prometo respetar tu puesto y no darte privilegio alguno. Aunque te cuento que, habiendo hablado al respecto con el señor Schorr, estás capacitada para asumir responsabilidades más relevantes en la empresa. ¡Digo, yo con eso no tengo nada que ver! El logro, que te llegará pronto si sigues así, será mérito tuyo, no capricho mío.

Mai suspiró otra vez: escucharlo la calmó. Temía un ascenso de él hacia ella por afecto y no por la confianza a su capacidad. Temía que él actuara con sus sentimientos, no con la razón que un alto directivo debía domar.

—Valoro mucho que no me des privilegios que no merezco.

—Los mereces y los obtendrás muy pronto, pero no por mí y lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, sino por lo excelente que eres en tu trabajo.

«Lo nuestro», «nosotros».

Mai contempló al cuchillo; él, tan sádicamente alegre como siempre, le recordó lo obvio: ¿y qué pasará cuando se aburra de ti? ¿Dónde terminarás? ¿Qué tendrás que hacer? Porque cuando descubra que eres virgen y no una vieja experimentada en voluptuosos menesteres no dudará en hacerte desaparecer.

No te conviene el niño ese, siguió; te conviene más quedarte aquí, conmigo, con la oscuridad, con la soledad compartida por los dos, con la nada, con la depresión.

No te conviene él, finalizó; te convengo yo.

Mai temblaba. Trunks, notando tal vez lo irregular de su respiración, indagó:

—¿Sucede algo?

—N-No, es que…

—Mai, sé que no es bueno que seas mi empleada y yo me meta contigo, ¡lo sé!, pero me gustas mucho y no lo puedo evitar… ¡Pero qué crees! Prometo que, si lo nuestro crece, lo hablaremos y buscaremos juntos una solución que no te ponga en ninguna situación inadecuada, ¿sí? ¡Pero, por favor, no te olvides de lo que te quiero decir!

—¿De qué?

—De que voy en serio contigo, de que quiero algo serio y no tontear.

El cuchillo, sin más, hizo silencio. Mai esperó a que le dijera algo, a que la llenara de inseguridades, pero no, bien callado se quedó, silenciado por aquello que crecía y crecía dentro de ella.

La ilusión.

—Tengo muchos años más que tú…

—Sabes que no me importa.

—¿Y cuando me llene de arrugas? Digo, de más.

—No me importará.

—¿Y cuando deba usar bastón y esté de médico en médico?

—Faltan como treinta años para eso.

—Y apenas en ese momento alcanzarás mi edad actual…

—Mai, ¿por qué no me crees?

Mai cerró los ojos, triste, con la ilusión confundiéndola al oponerse tan cruentamente a la depresión.

—Eres muy joven y aún no sabes lo que quieres, niño. —Derribando a la ilusión, silenciándola por un momento, lo pidió—: no quiero que me presiones, por favor.

—Gracias, linda.

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por hacerme saber que me estoy pasando.

Así, la ilusión retornó, y la abrazó, y le recordó a la telenovela, a los personajes principales haciendo dulcemente el amor.

Y le recordó al asiento trasero de la nave el sábado anterior.

—A-Acepto salir contigo el viernes…

—¡Genial! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Lo que tú quieras…

—Pero nada inapropiado, me imagino.

—¡NO!

—Excelente: paso por ti a las diez y media, después de tu novela.

Mai sonrió; la ilusión a ello la instó.

—De acuerdo…

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al colgar, se metió el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón de algodón de entrecasa y se prendió con torpeza otro cigarrillo. De pie contra el marco de la puerta que conducía de la cocina al jardín de la mansión de la Corporación Cápsula, se dejó caer. Cada mitad de su cuerpo quedó de un lado distinto: la derecha, afuera; la izquierda, adentro.

¿Estaba bien decirle esas cosas?

Aspiró y aspiró el cigarro mientras intentaba pensar, desordenadamente, en el diálogo: no había mentido, lo sabía, ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba; el problema era lo que sentía, ese otro corazón que tenía adentro y que no podía domar, que sólo Mai tenía aptitud de manipular, ese corazón que le latía y le latía y le latía a los gritos, desbocado, liberado de toda represión.

Iba en serio con ella, quería tenerla con él y cuidarla y mimarla y dejarse cuidar y mimar por ella. Quería que superara su depresión y aceptara compartirlo todo con él. Quería viajar con ella, dormir con ella, despertar junto a ella. ¡Y ni pensaba en sexo, lo cual era inaudito en él! En él, que había pasado parte de la adolescencia y los primeros años de adultez sentándose en la misma silla del bar cada vez, a la espera de una _cougar_ que lo sedujera, y se lo llevara, y lo acostara en la cama y lo amara sin amor.

Aspiró más; el corazón le latía tan fuerte y con tanta insistencia que se sentía inquieto y anulado, desprovisto de autocontrol. Se balanceó, confuso, sin moverse del suelo en el cual estaba sentado, una pierna afuera y una adentro. Miró el cielo nocturno a la derecha, las estrellas brillando sin el fulgor que tenían cuando estaba ella, y supo que no, que esto nunca le había pasado, que el sentir que ella le generaba era nuevo y desconocido, peligroso por lo vehemente.

¿Pero estaba bien lo que le decía…?

Cada palabra era diametralmente opuesta a la planeada; decía no lo que pensaba, sino lo que sentía. Cada promesa e información que le brindaba a Mai brotaba de su alma, se disparaba de ella como raíces. Rebalsado de brotes, atrapado por ellos, ya no sabía qué más hacer. Quería demostrarle a Mai que no estaba sola, que tenía a alguien, que alguien la podía entender.

Quería demostrarle que nadie era más indicado que él.

Entonces, ¿iba en serio? ¿Mentían los brotes del alma al decirle a Mai que iba en serio? ¿Realmente se visualizaba lejos de la silla del bar, sin más _cougar_ en la cama haciéndole una y mil cosas con experiencia arrolladora? ¿Se veía junto a la temblorosa y aparentemente inexperta Mai?

Miró el cigarro a la mitad entre los dedos de su mano derecha al pensar en ello.

¿Mai era…?

Nervioso, confundido, lleno de ansias sin nombre ni significado, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

—Esa porquería arruina tu potencial de guerrero saiyajin.

Miró a la izquierda: su papá, Vegeta, revolvía el refrigerador.

Trunks lanzó el cigarrillo muy, muy lejos de él.

—Lo dejaré pronto, papá…

—Dices lo mismo desde que te atrapé la primera vez.

Trunks recordó esa primera vez: tenía diecisiete y volvía de bailar, borracho. Llevaba como un año fumando a escondidas, pero Vegeta, siempre madrugador, lo atrapó fumando en el jardín interno mientras se sostenía de un árbol. El grito que su papá le había pegado por arruinar su potencial con tan mal hábito aún le retumbaba en los oídos.

—No, en serio: esta vez hablo en serio.

Porque esta vez se lo había prometido a Mai.

Vegeta asomó por detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. Extrañado, observó a su hijo y lo notó un poco más ¿retraído? que de costumbre. Trunks notó cómo su papá lo escrutaba; se sonrojó más de lo que ya lo estaba por el latir exacerbado de su corazón.

—Eh, papá…

—¿Qué quieres?

Trunks vio cómo Vegeta tomaba agua helada de una de las cinco botellas que siempre tenía reservadas para sí mismo en el refrigerador. Notó el sudor frío de la botella, cómo las gotas resbalaban; supo que así se veía su rostro, recorrido por una gota de sudor frío nacido de los nervios y la abrumadora incomprensión.

—¿C-Cuándo supiste que mamá y tú iban en serio? —se le escapó.

Vegeta dejó de beber. Guardó la botella, cerró el refrigerador y le dio la espalda a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta le había hecho? Trunks nunca hablaba de nada con nadie, nunca pedía consejos, siempre se metía en los problemas y salía de ellos solo, ostentando la libertad que toda la vida le había inculcado Bulma, una a la cual Vegeta reprendía por medio de los entrenamientos.

Algo de disciplina precisaba el chiquillo.

—Sólo pasó, y ya no molestes —masculló Vegeta caminando hacia la puerta que lo conducía al pasillo principal de la casa.

Trunks buscó otro cigarro y, en vez de prenderlo, lo sostuvo entre el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha. En la mano izquierda, sostenía el mechero; las dos manos le temblaban por los nervios y la ansiedad.

«Sólo pasó». ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿De verdad había creído factible la idea de pedirle un consejo de amor a su papá? Jamás les pedía consejos de nada, a ninguno de los dos; sólo a su abuelo.

¡Su abuelo! Lástima que estaba ocupado con su equipo con el nuevo sistema _eco-friendly_ de las cápsulas. Pensó en llamarlo, pero no sabía hacerlo, admitir que había algo que no sabía cómo afrontar. Era demasiado orgulloso para algo así, justo como su papá.

«Sólo pasó». Quizá, la frase encerraba más significado del que aparentaba; quizá, significaba que analizar lo que sentía era en vano, que perdía tiempo intentando darle un sentido a su situación con Mai.

Quizá, sólo se tenía que dejar llevar, y disfrutar, y cuidar muy, muy bien de Mai.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Viernes. No volvieron a verse desde el miércoles, algo que Mai, mientras se maquillaba ante el espejo, agradeció. Lo sentía más sencillo así, más digerible, pues de esa forma podía separar a su jefe del niño, no ver al otro en cada uno, separar el trabajo del romance justo como precisaba hacerlo en pos de su buen rendimiento.

Lista, bajó: vestía otra chaquetilla militar, esta vez de color azul marino, siempre con calzas y botas para terminar el atuendo. Al salir, Trunks la recibió en la puerta con el mismo estilo de ropa oscura, gorra y capucha que le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido. Él le besó una mano, la condujo a la misma nave del sábado anterior y le mostró el folleto de una cartelera de cine. Mai, mientras, en el beso en la mano se había quedado.

Un simple beso le había bastado a él para paralizarla.

—¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Trunks a su lado.

—¡Ah, sí! —farfulló ella sin dejar de mirarse la mano que él le había besado; sin dejar de sentir, dentro de ella, cómo ese ser desconocido asomaba por los poros de su piel sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo—. D-Dime…

Trunks le señaló una de las películas que el folleto listaba. En la imagen que acompañaba la sinopsis, Mai vio a un chico de traje y una chica de vestido amarillo bailando.

—Está esta, _Laralá_ o como se llame, sobre un músico y una actriz que sueñan con triunfar. —Mai leyó el nombre y no era _Laralá_. Cuando se dispuso a corregir a Trunks, él dio vuelta el folleto y le enseñó otra de las películas que estaban en cartel: se veía, en la foto, a un joven soldado cargando a otro—. Y bueno… Si el romance y los musicales no son tu estilo, pensé en que de seguro te agradaría esta película bélica. ¡Tiene cinco estrellas, debe ser buena!

Mai miró a Trunks sin habla ni respiración. Sacando conclusiones erróneas de su estado de alerta, pues ella pensaba en el beso y no en otra cosa, él le recordó que en función de trasnoche pasaría desapercibido. Sin más y con la ilusión en alto y la calma manchando poco a poco su corazón, Mai por supuesto eligió la película bélica.

Palomitas, soda y entraron a la función; salieron comentando lo que acababan de ver, Trunks aguantándose la risa por las quejas que Mai profería despiadadamente.

—¡No es real que puedas salvar a tanta gente en medio de una guerra!

—Pero decía «historia real», Mai…

—¡Pero no puede ser real, para mí que embellecieron para que quede bien, pero haciendo eso la tornaron irreal!

—Bueno, a mí me gustó.

—A mí no: era irreal.

Trunks frenó para reír, lo hizo a un lado del pasillo que los llevaba al hall principal del cine. Mai frenó junto a él: al contemplarlo riéndose tan abiertamente, sólo al hacerlo en detalle, ella se percató de que él se había comportado muy bien con ella. Durante la película, se había limitado a devorarse las palomitas de los dos y a mirar la pantalla. De tanto en tanto, entre palomita y palomita, la comentaba algún detalle, pero no más que eso. La había respetado, en definitiva.

Seguía esforzándose por ella.

Entonces, Mai entendió que ella, mientras él lucía tan relajado y metido en la trama, no había prestado atención alguna a nada, sino que había reprimido, con la primera tontera que se le había ocurrido, lo que realmente llenaba su mente.

El recuerdo del beso del sábado.

La escena de sexo en _Los ricos no saben amar_.

La pasaba bien con Trunks: era ocurrente, carismático, encantador. Sentía que se parecía al Gran Pilaf en lo caprichoso y a Shuu en lo cálido; sentía que quería a alguien fuera de ellos por primera vez. Se encariñaba cada segundo un poco más con él, excesivamente rápido como para sentir prudente su accionar. ¡Pero él…! Él, tan caprichoso y cálido, tan hombre y tan niño a la vez, tan buena persona en esencia…

Con él, no había prudencia que valiera.

Salieron del cine y se aproximaron a la nave que Trunks sacó de la cápsula correspondiente junto a la acera. Subieron; Trunks prendió el motor pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, Mai?

Ella tembló en respuesta. Quería ir a la colina del sur, quería el asiento trasero y un beso más, y dos, y mil. Quería el más allá de lo que con él había experimentado, avanzar en los oscuros surcos de la ignorancia, permitir que el ser que la habitaba y sólo se manifestaba en la pasión se apoderara por completo de ella, justo como el cuchillo lo hacía, pero no para anularla ni amenazarla, sino para conducirla a la felicidad, una compartida junto al niño y nadie más.

—Eh… —Suspiró. Apretó los párpados para reunir valor—. La… ¿La colina…?

Trunks sonrió ante el volante, eso notó Mai al espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo con las mejillas rojas por el pudor al que la idea la exponía.

La nave despegó.

Viajaron en silencio, aterrizaron en silencio. Pronto, estaban en la misma colina que la vez anterior; la nave oficiaba como máquina del tiempo, literalmente.

—¿Vamos atrás?

Mai aceptó.

Llegaron a donde se habían quedado: en el asiento trasero de la nave, nada más que observar el cielo pudieron. Era la continuación de la escena anterior, como leer un libro y retomar desde donde se pospuso la lectura; era todo lo que ella había deseado durante la semana, la distracción en el trabajo, el pasarse de destino cuando tomaba el transporte público; era todo lo que no entendía, enlazado y a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

—No sabes cómo pensé en esto toda la semana —dijo Trunks.

Mai dejó ir lo inevitable de sus labios:

—Y-Yo también…

Sin mirarse, se limitaron a contemplar a las estrellas. El tiempo dejó de importar, perdieron la noción de éste en la contemplación compartida, bajo las estrellas que tanto empezaban a simbolizar en ese «nosotros» que empezaban a personificar. Junto a Mai, Trunks repasaba hasta la obsesión el recuerdo del beso del sábado ignorando que Mai hacía lo mismo, desde cómo lo había iniciado hasta cómo lo había frenado por culpa de la excitación que le había prendido el cuerpo entero, y el alma, y el corazón. Repasó, después, la ignorancia que había percibido en ella, la afirmación de que no tenía idea de cómo responder el beso que él le daba con tanta desfachatez.

¿Mai, realmente, era…?

—Mai…

—¿Sí?

Trunks respiró hondo. No podía decirle eso, preguntarle si era acaso posible que ella no tuviera experiencia. Se dijo lo que se había dicho toda la semana, que de seguro Mai llevaba muchos, muchísimos años sola, y que esa soledad amorosa era aquella inexperiencia que denotaba. Se dijo que era imposible que ella no tuviera idea de cómo, que ella nunca hubiera hecho nada.

Porque si no había besado, entonces…

¿Había…?

—Mai… —repitió. El corazón, que latía y latía sin parar con una vehemencia casi enfermiza, lo hizo parpadear y parpadear repetidamente, a toda velocidad. Jamás se había sentido más nervioso.

Ella, mientras, notaba los nervios de él sin ser capaz de entender qué decir, cómo ayudar si es que algo le sucedía; pensaba, nada más, en el beso, en el beso de los dos, en el sexo de los de la novela, en la idea de sentir los labios del niño sobre ella una vez más, y más profundo, y con más pasión.

Más, todavía.

¿Era posible más, todavía?

—D-Dime… —susurró Mai.

Ella le sonrió a él, al revés de como solía ser; Trunks vio la palma de ella en el espacio que los separaba en pos del decoro, la mano izquierda de Mai apoyada sobre el cuero, sudada sin dudas, pero con la palma hacia arriba en clara invitación que, en verdad, no era más que una casualidad.

Trunks tomó su mano.

Trunks dejó que su corazón gritara en palabras y no latidos lo que tanto precisaba decirle a Mai a tremendas alturas de su relación:

—Como te dije, suelo aburrirme. La verdad es que soy prejuicioso: cuando salía con alguna chica bonita de mi edad, me aburría, porque era eso, eran bonitas y ya. —Sonrojado, miró las estrellas; a su lado, Mai sentía que el reloj acababa de detenerse dada la significancia de lo que él intentaba decirle, explicarle, informarle para que lo supiera: por qué ella, por qué las mujeres mayores y no las de su edad—. Una vez, una mujer de unos cuarenta se me acercó; yo tenía dieciocho o diecinueve, creo. Me puso nervioso, pero me dejé llevar porque, bueno, eso era algo que nunca había vivido, estar con una mujer más grande que yo. Supongo que… —Se rascó la nuca; profería una nerviosa sonrisa—. Bueno, supongo que te imaginarás qué pasó después.

—¿Tú y ella…? —preguntó Mai en un murmullo.

Trunks se fijó en ella: Mai lo miraba entre anonadada y horrorizada. Tragó saliva por la impresión: de seguro, ella pensaba que él era un depravado. ¡Y tenía razón, porque lo era! Pero no sentía vergüenza de ello, de lo que entonces, junto a ella, consideraba parte del pasado.

¿Por qué avergonzarse de algo que, ni más ni menos, lo había conducido a ese preciso momento?

—Mmm… Sí, lo hicimos. Y después con otra, y después con otra. ¡Y así! —Trunks se sonrió, tímido; Mai lo vio más aniñado que nunca, tanto que, sintiendo en su mano cómo la de él sudaba a la par de la de ella, le costó imaginar que él hablaba de sí mismo, de él como ella lo veía en ese momento, puro y dulce como un ángel guardián, incapaz de tanta depravación—. Nunca me creí mujeriego y no era algo que hiciera todos los fines de semana, no es algo en lo que piense tanto como a lo mejor imaginas, pero de repente era eso: cuando me aburría, me iba al bar, me sentaba en el lugar en el que me tenía que sentar y esperaba.

»El perfil de esas mujeres es muy específico: tienen entre cuarenta y cincuenta, están divorciadas y tienen ganas de acostarse con chicos jóvenes por mera diversión, sin ataduras, sin proponerles ningún vínculo serio. Supongo que me sentía cómodo en algo así, la idea de vivir una noche extraordinaria con alguien que después jamás volvería a ver. ¡Porque ellas eran extraordinarias! No como las de mi edad; ellas sí sabían qué querían, ellas no se comportaban como unas histéricas, ellas no daban setecientas mil vueltas para llegar a lo mismo. Ellas hacían lo que querían con sus vidas, y ya, y fin.

Mai no sabía si estaba ofendida, asombrada o enternecida. ¡Qué mezcla de sensaciones le daba el niño al decir tanta palabra! Pero, ante todo, ella era conservadora, también idealista. Por eso, por serlo, dijo lo que dijo:

—¿No te sentías usado, niño…?

Trunks le sonrió: su calma no era tal porque los nervios se le exteriorizaban en el sonrojo y en la mano sudada, pero algo en él sí estaba calmado, seguro de lo que decía. Era aquello con respecto a esas mujeres.

Los nervios eran con respecto a ella.

—Sí, podría decirse que me usaban, pero en todo caso yo las usaba también, ¿no? Era un mutuo beneficio: la pasábamos bien y adiós. Eso me hacía sentir bien, más hombre, no sé… ¡Es difícil de explicar! Pero a lo que quiero llegar, Mai…

—¿Más hombre? —Mai se hizo unos centímetros hacia atrás, perturbada—. ¿Por qué más hombre? ¿Por estar con muchas mujeres?

¡Qué cosa podía ser más absurda que esa!

—¡Ya voy a eso, lo prometo! —dijo él en tono conciliador, entre tranquilo por lo convencido que estaba de lo que decía y asustado de espantarla del todo y perder la oportunidad de estar con ella justo como deseaba—. El punto es que siempre había pensado que mi predilección era porque las de mi edad son niñas bobas y me aburren, pero me doy cuenta de que sólo era un prejuicio muy estúpido de mi parte, ¿sabes?

Mai frunció el ceño: ya no entendía nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¡A que generalizaba! Me dije que todas las de mi edad eran inmaduras y las mayores eran mejores porque sabían lo que querían, pero al final no: la única verdad era que yo no sentía nada por ninguna, punto.

»El que no sabía qué quería y era bobo y aburrido era yo.

» _Soy_ yo.

Mai se encontró sin palabras; nada más que el sudor percibía, el suyo y el de él; nada más que los ojos de él, esquivos por lo nerviosos, vislumbraba bajo las estrellas.

¿Bobo? ¿Aburrido? ¡Él no era eso! Era depravado, sí, y tomaba con ligereza los temas serios como cualquier chico de su edad, según ella, pero no era tan malo como él mismo se describía, ¿o sí? Confundida, Mai se refregó el rostro con la mano que no lo sostenía a él.

—¿P-Por qué me dices esto…? —atinó a decir ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

Trunks miró el cielo. Sonriente, lució irreal por un instante, irreal para una Mai que lo contemplaba desde el suelo de los mortales, que lo seguía con la mirada mientras él volaba, y volaba, y volaba por el cielo. Era precioso; bajo las estrellas, era casi inaudito.

Era mortal y humano en aquello que le expresaba con palabras:

—Te lo digo porque pienso que tú me cambiaste la manera de verlo. ¡Apenas ahora me percato de ello! Estuve toda la semana pensando en esto, en lo que siento cuando estoy contigo, y a la única conclusión que puedo llegar es que no se trata de que me gustas porque seas mayor, que no espero de ti lo que esperaba de ellas, que me encanta notarte tan aniñada para determinadas cosas… ¡Mai, yo…! —Volteó hacia ella, la jaló hacia él, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y rio—. Mai, me gustas porque tú eres tú, porque siempre fui un prejuicioso y nunca me había puesto a pensar en que, en realidad, nunca me había gustado ninguna chica ni tampoco ninguna mujer; ¡tú me gustas! Tú eres la primera que me gusta y lamento mucho ser tan inexperto en todo esto ahora mismo…

Paralizada, Mai no pudo responder. Con la piel erizada, apretando los puños entre su pecho y el de él, se limitó a farfullar lo primero que le salió:

—¿Inexperto…?

—¡Es que no sé bien cómo ayudarte! No tengo idea, Mai… ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Quisiera ayudarte todo lo posible, aun cuando tú tengas cuarenta y nueve y yo veintiocho menos. ¡Es que no me importa! No me importa nada, Mai; me importa sentir que te necesito y que quiero verte sonreír. ¡Ah, mira todas las frases hechas que digo! Lo siento, pero no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo.

»Sólo sé eso, lo que ya te dije: me gustas mucho y quería que supieras eso de mí, que siempre fui un prejuicioso, pero que nada de mis prejuicios o supuestos fetiches tiene que ver con que esté aquí contigo.

»Estoy aquí por ti.

»No porque eres una «vieja», como dices tú.

»Estoy aquí porque me gustas y ya.

Desprolijo, infantil, inmaduro, pasional: la declaración de amor que Mai acababa de escuchar era la que jamás había idealizado, la que jamás se había imaginado posible, de quien menos lo hubiera podido siquiera concebir.

Y era maravilloso.

La ilusión se apoderó de ella cuando sus dedos se extendieron sólo para estrujar el abrigo de él. Trunks, al percibirlo, se separó apenas de ella: Mai lo miraba a los ojos, emocionada.

—Entonces, dices que… —farfulló Mai, feliz, feliz pese a no entender nada y a estar al borde de la sobrecarga emocional—. ¿Dices que no es un fetiche de tu parte? ¿Que no es porque yo sea mayor?

¡Porque eso era lo que más le preocupaba! La angustia más grande que sentía, la idea de que él estuviera ahí porque le gustaban maduras, no por ella en sí, por Mai, por la Mai que anhelaba volver a ser después de la total destrucción de su existencia.

Trunks negó con la cabeza; Mai supo que esta verdad que él le confesaba con desorden y ahínco derribaba la barrera más grande con la cual ella se protegía de eso, de él, del amor.

—Sé que no viví cosas que tú sí, que eres mil veces más experimentada que yo y que quizá sea demasiado corriente para ti, pero…

¿Ese era el problema?

Mai, enternecida por sobre todo lo demás, lo abrazó. Lo acunó contra su pecho con una sonrisa, lo apretó como si apretara a Shuu. Pero era diferente, porque la esencia de lo que sentía lo era: Shuu era su camarada, su mejor amigo.

Trunks era un hombre y ella una mujer.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir que eres corriente? —lo retó Mai—. No sé qué trauma tienes con eso, no lo termino de entender, pero yo no soy nada especial, niño, en serio… ¡Y-Yo no puedo ser todo lo extraordinaria que tú describes! Mi señor, el Gran Pilaf, sí era extraordinario, pero yo…

—¡Tú te infravaloras! —dijo él felizmente recostado en los pechos de ella—. Eres sensacional, Mai… Sólo quiero que lo sepas, quiero remarcarlo para que lo entiendas, ¿está bien? Quiero que sepas cuánto me encanta estar contigo.

—Niño…

Sí: él era sincero. Desprolijo, endemoniadamente caprichoso, tan infantil como ella lo era para demasiadas cosas en la vida, pero era sincero. Trunks era un niño, uno hermoso, uno que disfrutaba verdaderamente tener a su lado. Era alguien que merecía una oportunidad.

Pero ella no le podía decir la verdad.

Sintiéndolo apretado a sus pechos, por sobre la chaquetilla militar que le calentaba con la respiración, Mai recordó todo, el beso, la escena de sexo de la telenovela; repasó todo como lo hacía desde hacía días y días, cada detalle, cada miedo, cada latido distinto que le sentía a su propio corazón. Recordó al ser que no era ella pero que sí era parte de su totalidad, lo supo asomándole por los poros otra vez; supo, como en un sueño, que anhelaba leer un poco más.

Seguir la escena anterior.

Retomar desde donde se habían quedado.

Lo levantó de sus pechos. Lo miró a los ojos. Lo besó, ella.

Trunks abrió los ojos tanto, tanto, que no vio nada en sí, sólo el negro del cabello de Mai, sólo las estrellas de fondo, sólo todo lo que quería en la vida sucediendo. El latido que su corazón gritaba lo hizo cada segundo un poco más fuerte; aceleró, completo, y lo condujo hacia ella. Sus brazos se aferraron a ella, su rostro se dobló hacia un lado y los labios se deleitaron al hundirse un poco más.

Ahí estaba, de nuevo, la ignorancia de Mai.

¿Mai, realmente, era…?

Cerró los ojos; no pensó en calcular movimientos coherentes con su boca, tampoco de dar caricias adecuadas o encandilarla con su experiencia; se desconectó. Dejó que los latidos lo manipularan, que los golpeteos del corazón de ella sobre el de él domaran la situación, hasta caer suavemente sobre el asiento y sentirla, por primera vez, debajo de él, como si hicieran el amor.

—Mai… —suspiró asustado y en un jadeo contra la boca de ella, mirándola tan de cerca que sólo el negro de sus ojos parecía existir—. ¿Me detengo…?

Ella cobró una leve consciencia de lo que sucedía al apartar a la ilusión y lo desconocido: él estaba recostado sobre ella en el asiento trasero de la nave. Encima de Trunks, las estrellas brillaban especialmente; nada tenía, nadie, forma de opacar el brillo de sus ojos azules al contemplarla a ella.

No era apropiado llegar hasta tan íntimo momento, menos en el asiento trasero de una nave, menos con un niño, menos en la segunda cita, menos siendo ella Mai, la virgen, la inútil, la vieja.

—¡No puedo! —bramó ella al colapsar.

—¿Qué cosa, Mai…? —murmuró Trunks acariciándole una mejilla.

Mai apartó la mano de él de un manotazo. Sin poder soportarlo más, roja como la sangre su piel y al límite todo lo que su mente era capaz de analizar, lo gritó:

—¡SOY VIRGEN…!

Lo empujó; acurrucada contra la puerta trasera derecha del auto, Mai se abrazó la cabeza con los brazos, demasiado avergonzada por su verdad al desnudo, sintiéndose más inferior de lo que jamás se había sentido. Sentado del otro lado, Trunks estaba en shock.

¿Mai, realmente, era…?

Sí: lo era.

Se sujetó el pecho: el corazón le latía a una velocidad sencillamente absurda. En la boca, mientras, una sonrisa emocionada le brillaba.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —admitió sin dejar de sonreír.

Mai, con el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos por el llanto casi infantil que contenía y le asomaba apenas, se levantó de un salto y lo miró.

—¡¿Tú…?! —indagó ella, aterrada, sujetándose el cabello que ya traía despeinado de por sí.

Él asintió, sonriendo. Mai se sintió en una fantasía cuando notó una lágrima al borde de uno de los ojos de él.

—Me da ternura que lo seas —dijo él—. ¡Me da tanta ternura! Mai, me emocionas…

Refregándose el rostro con las mangas de su chaquetilla para convencerse de que esa escena era real, Mai arruinó del todo su maquillaje; Trunks ni así consiguió ver imperfección en ella.

—¡¿Ternura?! —preguntó Mai hundida en el horror.

—¡Ya sé, no debería darme ternura! Pero me hace ilusión, ¿sabes? ¡Me das ganas de ser el mejor!

—¡¿Cómo que el mejor?!

—¡El mejor, para poder merecerme ser el primero para ti!

Mai sintió gotas sobre ella, gotas de agua caer del cielo, como si lloviera, pero no; eran parte del futuro baldazo de agua, de lo que en algún futuro cercano terminaría sucediendo entre los dos.

Él la abrazó.

—¡Haré todo lo posible para merecerte! —le prometió.

Mai lo empujó.

—¡No se trata de eso! —se quejó.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? —dijo Trunks rascándose la cabeza.

—¡De que esto es demasiado difícil para mí!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Esto!

—¿Nosotros?

—¡Nosotros, sí! Es demasiado extraño y no sé si estoy lista para todo lo que está sucediendo. ¡Es irreal!

—¿Como la película?

—¡Peor!

Trunks se rio. Mai no dejaba de mirarlo con horror.

—Sólo dime una cosa…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Vas en serio conmigo, Mai…?

Mai quería explotar en mil pedazos, colapsada por la novedad en el horror. Roja, dijo lo que pudo, lo que le salió:

—¡Ya no sé! ¡No sé nada! ¡Sólo sé que ya no entiendo nada, que necesito pensar…!

Sólo sabía que sí, que quería en serio con él, que quería ir más allá de los besos, que quería vivir con él una escena como la de la telenovela.

Sólo sabía, al fin y al cabo, que nunca había sentido algo así.

Trunks, demasiado emocionado como para razonar, sintiendo que era menester relajarse tanto para ella como para él, propuso volver; Mai asintió. En la puerta del edificio y después de un viaje extenso y silencioso, él la acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí, la abrazó.

Allí, la besó.

—Prometo no molestarte si necesitas tu espacio —le dijo él después.

Mai estaba abrumada: el cuchillo gritaba, la ilusión también, pero quien más gritaba era su corazón.

¡Quería resurgir! Salir adelante, superar el dolor y alzarse al cielo como un fénix. Quería volar, y volar, y dejar detrás de ella nada más que destellos de fuego, de luz, de vida y verdad.

Quería estar con él, pero primero tenía que estar a solas con la protagonista de su propia historia.

Con ella misma.

—Niño, ¡me gustas…! —admitió muerta de vergüenza, superada por la situación, un hecho el colapso de su sentir y su razón—. Voy en serio contigo porque, sencillamente, no podría hacerlo de otro modo. Soy chapada a la antigua: me gusta lo real, no lo irreal.

Trunks asintió. Sonreía con tal encanto que Mai sentía que ya no podía pensar más, no ante él.

—Dame unos días, por favor. Prometo… ¡Prometo pensar en esto! En tú y yo, en lo que siento… Sólo…

—Ya sé, Mai: estás deprimida, no se te va a ir de un segundo al otro. Discúlpame si fui demasiado impulsivo hoy.

—No fuiste más impulsivo que yo… —admitió Mai con la mirada en el piso y las mejillas cada vez más rojas.

—Tómate el tiempo que desees: yo espero. Mándame _emojis_ enojados y vendré volando, literalmente. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Sin comprender que él se refería a eso, a volar en serio, a volar como un guerrero sabía hacerlo, ella se rio nerviosamente, demasiado recargada como para digerir algo, lo que fuera, con la justicia suficiente.

—G-Gracias, niño.

—¿Por qué, Mai?

Ella abrió la puerta y volteó por última vez hacia él.

—Por darme mi espacio.

Ella pasó por la puerta. Trunks se le acercó y le dio un corto beso de despedida justo en los labios.

—Gracias a ti.

Y la dejó ir. Y la vio andar hacia su departamento, a la soledad que de seguro precisaba para digerir la situación.

Nervioso pero emocionado, él hizo lo mismo: se fue, pero no en la nave, sino volando tan literalmente como había prometido hacerlo en cuanto ella quisiera verlo otra vez. Balanceándose por el cielo, hecho uno con el viento, se lo preguntó.

¿Se merecía ser el primero…?

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XI**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá!_

 _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Ailad**_ _y_ _ **SpyroTj**_ _,_ _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el momento, de corazón!**_

 _ **Ashril,** gracias por betearme a Vegeta. Sos lo más. _

_Sobre las películas en cartel, la verdad que_ La La Land _no me gustó tanto como pensé que me iba a gustar (y mi novio la amó… todo al revés XD), además de que no la considero de la onda de Mai, así que se me ocurrió hacerle un guiñito a_ Hasta el último hombre _, dirigida por Mel Gibson. Las cosas de las que se queja Mai me resultaron divertidas porque me imagino que se debe fijar en los detalles más quisquillosos. XD Yo no sé nada de eso, no soy adepta al cine bélico, pero nada, quería divertirme con mis tomas bizarras. XD_

 _ **Dedico este capítulo a todos aquellos que se emocionen con él**_ _, justo como la vez anterior: si el corazón les late fuerte en algún momento, sepan que este capítulo les pertenece._ _ **¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por apoyar esta historia.**_ _No es algo fantástico ni tampoco sensacional, pero es la forma que encontré de hablar abiertamente de mi depresión e instarme a mí misma a salir adelante. Sé que, del otro lado, algunas personas pasan por lo que yo: espero que, como ya tuve la fortuna de leer en algunos pms que agradezco con el alma, esta historia signifique una sonrisa para todos nosotros. ¡Gracias por hacerme compañía! Los amo con el alma y mucho más allá, lectores. Muchas gracias por estar._

 _¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Llegó la hora de hacer una debida introspección de Mai._ _ **Shadir**_ _, espero te guste: sé que te gustan esa clase de capítulos._

 _¡Mua! Gracias, gente._

 _ **Diana** , te quiero. _

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	12. XII

Mirándolo a los ojos, acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos, se lo pregunta a sí misma.

¿Está segura?

Sonríe sin dejar de acariciar, de mirar; ya sabe la respuesta.

Ya se lo ha cuestionado una vez: la conclusión, se recuerda hundida tan plácidamente en el azul, sigue siendo la misma.

Le pese a quien le pese, aún lo es.

Sea prudente o no, normal o no, apropiado o no, lo será.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XII**

* * *

Ella era reparto en su propia vida. Como en _Los ricos no saben amar_ , donde la protagonista era la mucama mientras su amiga, la cocinera, era la que servía como complemento, era eso, reparto. Lo había sido desde siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón: en el orfanato, en el ejército, al mando del Gran Pilaf.

¿Dónde estaba lo extraordinario, entonces? ¡Si ella era reparto, no una protagonista!

Que Trunks le propusiera tan irreal protagónico era excesivo para una Mai que no sólo estaba depresiva, sino que, además, estaba acostumbrada a eso, al reparto y a las cosas que la vida le deparaba a alguien que siempre estaba de fondo y no al frente de una escena. Mai nunca se había imaginado un protagónico, nunca había aspirado a alcanzarlo como sí lo hacen personas destinadas a la grandeza, como Su Excelencia en su momento, o como indignos que se creen, desde su perspectiva enceguecida, más de lo que realmente son; era feliz al fondo, estaba satisfecha con ese rol, no quería más.

Pero quería a Trunks Brief.

Sentada en el sofá donde el Gran Pilaf había protagonizado no sólo su propia vida sino la de ella también, Mai se sintió hundida en la más profunda miseria. Habría quienes no entendieran su sentir, quienes vieran en sus actitudes, altibajos o lo que fuere nada más que exageración. ¡Porque el reparto es parte del decorado, no un personaje tridimensional! Creyó escuchar voces que no conocía, voces misteriosas que jamás había escuchado provenientes de la pared: ¡mira si va a ser para tanto tu depresión! ¡Por perder a tu protagonista, por sentirte reparto y por saberte lo que eres, una vieja inútil! ¡Mira si te vas a deprimir por sandeces como esas, por favor! Nadie que jamás hubiera padecido depresión la entendería.

No, no la va a entender.

Mai, hundida en la depresión, sentía lo de Trunks una irrealidad. ¡Que ese niño fuera en serio con ella, absurdo! Que él viera lo extraordinario en tan mundano ser, que asegurara ver en ella cosas que jamás se había visto a sí misma y que por lo tanto no debía de tener en su interior era un chiste. Él tenía que estar burlándose de ella.

Seguramente, lo hacía.

Desesperada, corrió al tocador y tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos sólo para volver a clavarlo, aunque no a un lado del espejo, sino ante éste. El cuchillo era el nuevo protagonista de su vida, no el reparto que debía permanecer a un lado; la vida de Mai amenazaba con cambiar, con convertirla en una protagonista que no era, y en el fondo, en el perverso confort depresivo en el que se hallaba, no lo podía tolerar.

Sin más, comenzó a hablar. Lo hizo sin proponérselo, porque sí y ya; lo hacía sabiendo en realidad, en su corazón y no en su mente, que buscaba, mediante el diálogo con el cuchillo y su propio reflejo, captar los simbolismos tan arraigados a su accionar.

—Debe ser aburrido escucharme… —le susurró al espejo y al cuchillo—. No soy más que una vieja inútil a la cual extraños sucesos la están sorprendiendo por el trecho; no soy más que una depresiva que, cuando parece que avanza, retrocede.

»¡No es fácil para mí! No estoy acostumbrada a esto… ¡Es que, Su Excelencia…! Nunca concebí ser alejada de él así, tener que asumir un protagónico para el que no fui creada. ¡Yo, como venía, a mi edad y con mi historia, estaba destinada a desaparecer! A quedarme en la nada, ¿ _entiendes_ …?

»¡Mi vida no debía continuar, no así, no cerca de ese niño!

»Pero…

Se miró a los ojos: la culpa brillaba en la oscuridad de los orbes negros que bramaban la esencia de su alma.

Acababa de separarse de él, él acababa de dejarla ahí, en su casa. Al subir, primero había llorado, nerviosa, tensa, abrumada, aterrada, por los besos y roces, por confesar la virginidad que tanto la avergonzaba; después, eso, sentarse ante el espejo, clavar al cuchillo en el centro y no a un lado; pasar el balón como si fuera un juego de fútbol, dársela al verdadero protagonista, al número diez, el cuchillo que representaba a su depresión, no a ella misma, porque ella no quería semejante participación.

—No puedo seguir con el niño… —se dijo ante el espejo, a ella y al cuchillo, a toda su existencia secundaria en sí—. Él es lindo, no puedo decir que no, pero… ¡Es que el Gran Pilaf, él…! Era mi héroe, el héroe de mi historia, el único y lo único que me importaba e importará. Ahora, en cambio, jugando a los novios con un niño, no soy más que esto, que la nada. ¡Y qué aburrido debe ser verme así, presenciarme así en un monólogo de teatro! ¡Verme a mí a un lado y ver nada más que eso, que la nada!

Lloraba, a mares; las lágrimas, intrépidas, caían de un lado del espejo, del otro y del otro también, de cada reflejo que en ella veía amenazado su propio reparto, el cuchillo el actor que personifica a la depresión. Hasta que, mirando sus labios en el reflejo, juró verlo a él, al niño, a Trunks Brief, besándolos.

—¡Qué aburrido debe ser para ti relacionarte con el reparto siendo la estrella más brillante del firmamento, maldito niño!

Lloró más, con la boca tapada por una mano, con el cabello jalado por la otra. No se merecía al del espejo, a Trunks Brief, ni al real ni al que se imaginaba ahí, con ella, sonriente ante el espejo, instándola a creer en mentiras que no estaban diseñadas para ser digeridas por alguien como ella.

—Ayúdeme, Su Excelencia… —le pidió al espejo, también al cuchillo; se lo pidió, sobre todo, a su corazón—. Ayúdeme, por favor…

Y aguardó, y siguió aguardando, y los días pasaron y la ayuda no llegó.

—Por favor… —siguió pidiendo, no obstante, cada noche en el mismo ritual—. Por favor, mi señor…

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Suspiró después de terminarse la quinta cerveza. Era viernes, había pasado una semana completa y nada sabía de Mai. Ignoraba que ella estaba, en ese momento y como cada noche desde el último encuentro de los dos, haciendo ante el cuchillo y ante el reflejo secundario el pedido de ayuda que ninguna respuesta podía encontrar de ese modo, con ese planteo. Mientras, aunque preocupado hasta lo indecible, se decía que ella debía estar bien, que ella era inteligente, que ella era genial y podía sin él.

Porque Mai era extraordinaria.

En el trabajo, el ajetreo había sido particularmente insoportable esa semana; no había tenido tiempo de respirar, mucho menos de darse una escapada para verla por lo menos de lejos, a una distancia prudente. ¡Pero, bah, no era un acosador tampoco! Aunque se muriera de ganas de verla, iba a soportarlo. ¡Como el mejor de todos, iba a hacerlo!

Mientras, tenía que aguantar al resto del universo.

Pidió otra cerveza envuelto en difusos puntos de luces rojas y violetas, sentado en la vieja mesa del bar. A unos metros, en la barra donde todos los tragos estaban listados en una antigua pizarra de escuela, Pares reía con inocencia del baile que Isabelle le hacía con seductores motivos. ¡Ah, esa Pares! De a ratos, parecía eso, una niña; de a ratos, era tan impredecible que no se terminaba de entender si era rara, mala o, simple y llanamente, un témpano de hielo. No se daba cuenta de nada, todo lo respondía de la misma manera: con la sonrisita naif y la voz de niña detrás de la cual cualquier cosa podía yacer.

¡Ja! Hasta en esa niña que le captaba a Pares juraba ver a Mai.

—Príncipe, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Goten al otro lado de la mesa, junto frente a él—. Estás rarísimo hoy, ¿por qué no hablas conmigo? ¡Mira que te ofrezco mis orejas arriesgándome, mientras, a que Isa me robe a Pares!

Trunks, indiferente, le dio otro trago a la cerveza.

—Oh, me amas más que a tu novia. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco. —Y bebió más.

Goten hizo un puchero. ¡Diablos, hasta en Goten la veía por los gestos aniñados, por la mirada de eterna inocencia! Se sintió triste de repente, tanto que no supo cómo disimularlo. Bajó la mirada y tomó más cerveza; Goten, supo, captaría en su silencio qué sucedía exactamente.

Lo hizo:

—¿Es esa madura el problema? —indagó. Trunks asintió—. ¿Pelearon o algo?

—Dijo que tenía que pensar —admitió Trunks—. ¡Y no le digas «madura»! Se llama Mai.

—Ok, ok, «Mai». ¡No te enfades, oye! —Goten tomó el trago anaranjado que bebía poniéndose en la boca el sorbete—. Vaya, Trunks… Nunca te había visto así por una chica.

Trunks bajó aún más la mirada.

—Yo qué sé… —masculló.

La música llenó el silencio en el cual se sumieron. Goten no tenía tolerancia cuando se trataba de Trunks: le dolía tanto verlo triste, a tal nivel, que se desesperaba. ¡Moría por ayudarlo, por resolver algo, pero no había manera! Trunks, en ese estado, era indomable.

Pero Goten no sabía rendirse.

—Eh —dijo al tomarle la mano como si fueran, más que amigos, un par de enamorados. ¡Y no! Porque eso decía el exterior; nada tenía de malo, en ellos ni en nadie, algo tan simple y hermoso como permitirse esos dulces contactos—. Trunks, puedes contarme en más detalle si lo deseas. ¡Anda, cuéntame! ¿Discutieron? ¿Ella te rechazó? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar? ¡Cuenta! De lo contrario, te obligaré a fusionarnos para sacarte la información mediante Gotenks. ¡Así que dime!

Trunks se sonrió. Mirando cómo Goten le apretaba la mano y sin extrañarse por el acto pues con Goten todo resultaba natural, se dispuso a explicar:

—Creo que está un poco abrumada, porque avanzamos rápido en las últimas salidas —contó sin disimular la amargura que tan infectado lo tenía—. Además, es muy delicado porque… —Se acomodó la gorra, bajó la voz, se acercó más a Goten—. Ella… es virgen.

Goten se echó hacia atrás, pasmado.

—¡¿Qué?!

Trunks, con un dedo, le pidió que bajara el volumen.

—Y dice que va en serio conmigo —agregó Trunks en total apatía que no le generaba ella, sino la situación en sí; la voz continuaba baja, discreta—. ¡Y yo voy en serio con ella! Pero está saliendo de una profunda depresión…

—Eso es complicado.

Trunks asintió.

—Intento ser paciente y todo, pero no sé bien cómo ayudarla, si es buena idea no insistir teniendo en cuenta que está tan deprimida. Me temo que no la ayudo en nada, en realidad. ¡Y quisiera tanto ser el primero! Tanto, Goten…

»Sé que está aterrada y que le cuesta mucho entender que Trunks Brief, ese bribón que es presidente de la Corporación Cápsula que también soy, por desgracia, quiere con ella. ¡Sé que es raro creerlo en mí, por mi posición y toda esa mierda! Pero… ¡Goten, pero…! ¡Quisiera tanto que se dejara llevar y confiara en mí, que me permitiera cuidarla y…!

* * *

—¡Y ahí va el héroe con su capa roja, dispuesto a salvar a la princesa del gris…!

* * *

Furioso consigo mismo por la situación que no sabía afrontar en su ignorancia, en la falta de calle, la miró: Isabelle continuaba coqueteándole a Pares. Continuaba teniendo razón, también: se creía un héroe que no era y olvidaba que, para superar su dolor, Mai no necesitaba algo semejante; necesitaba compañía, apoyo de personas que la quisieran sinceramente, pero no un héroe que pudiera sacarla del pozo al alzarla hasta el cielo en sus brazos.

Odiándose por su estupidez, se refregó el rostro.

Goten acarició la mano de Trunks con la única intención de llamar su atención y alejarlo de la frustración: su amigo de toda la vida le sonreía con emoción. Recordó cuando Goten le decía que comiera con educación imitándole los supuestos buenos modales, un niño fingiendo ser hombre, pero el niño no era Goten, sino él, mientras que Goten era el adulto, el único presente.

—Príncipe…

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás enamorado de ella?

El rostro de Trunks se tiñó de rojo, luego de blanco, luego del color natural, aunque éste, de pronto, parecía brillar un poco más. En sus mejillas, el rubor era un esbozo; en su boca, la sonrisa contenía con ímpetu el alcance infinito de la felicidad que el simple hecho de evocar a Mai le producía.

—No había pensado en eso —susurró.

Goten se rio.

—¡Pues me parece que caíste! —exclamó sin dejar de hacerlo—. ¡Era hora, carajo! Aunque no te mentiré: esto es bien complicado.

Trunks se soltó de Goten al escucharlo. Después de tomar un trago más, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Vio a Isabelle bailando con Pares, las dos abrazadas, una bien consciente de la seducción que profesaba, la otra ajena a todo cuanto sucedía. Supo, al contemplarlas, que algo así era lo que pasaba entre Mai y él: ella avanzaba con los ojos vendados por el trecho mientras él tenía en claro qué y cuánto quería junto a ella.

¿Se estaba enamorando? Nunca se había sentido enamorado, así que responderse, de momento, era imposible.

—Ya sé que está complicado —dijo al fin—. Es como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ella y yo: cada vez que Mai pareciera avanzar hacia mí, se choca y retrocede. El problema es que cada vez avanza un paso más y eso me pone ansioso, supongo. ¡Ya ni sé! No entiendo nada.

Goten tomó de su trago por el sorbete una vez más. Al terminarse la bebida, apretó los puños ante su pecho.

—¡Entonces vas a tener que entender! —exclamó—. También, se me hace que deberías hablar con ella sobre su depresión.

—Ya hablamos de eso.

—Parece que no lo suficiente, príncipe. —Goten observó a Pares e Isabelle. Al ver cómo la pelirroja manoseaba a su novia mientras bailaban, se sintió entre ofendido y excitado. Avergonzado por la fantasía que le latió por un instante, bajó la mirada con rojo en las mejillas—. D-Dile que te cuente qué siente, ayúdala a analizarlo. ¡De seguro le das una mano haciéndolo!

Aunque no del todo convencido, Trunks asintió. ¿Era buena idea preguntarle demasiado? ¿Y cuándo iba a preguntarle, si llevaban una semana sin siquiera verse de lejos? Se despeinó, nervioso, cuando detrás de Goten vio a una mujer mayor de cabello azulado y escultural figura guiñarle un ojo. Era una de esas _cougar_.

A diferencia de lo que solía hacer ante esos guiños, Trunks la ignoró.

—Me voy —dijo al levantarse.

Saludó a Goten, quien no logró detenerlo, con un choque de puños. Giró hacia Pares e Isabelle, las saludó con una mano indiferente y salió disparado del bar. Al aparecer la nave que acababa de sacar de la cápsula junto a la vereda, abrió la puerta y entró. Un ruido, el de un portazo en la puerta de copiloto, le hizo saber, pronto, que no estaba solo.

—¿Me alcanzas, bebé? —pidió Isabelle sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Trunks arrancó el motor sin responderle. Lo hizo cuando lo sintió calentar lo suficiente como para arrancar:

—¿Y Pares? Ya casi era tuya.

—Ah, sólo era para molestar a Goten. —Isabelle largó una despreciable carcajada—. ¿Me llevas o no? —indagó estirando los brazos hacia arriba al bostezar.

Trunks notó cómo ella se ponía las manos tras la nuca, cómo sacaba pecho aun cuando no hiciera falta con el tamaño descomunal de su parte delantera; Trunks vio, en los ojos de ella, una mirada que hacía muchísimo tiempo no le captaba.

Intentaba seducirlo.

* * *

¿No te sentías usado, niño…?

* * *

Avanzó por la ciudad en el silencio que siempre solía mantener al conducir. A su lado, sentía la penetrante mirada de Isabelle sobre él: no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no lo hizo ni al llegar.

Alcanzó la puerta del lujoso edificio del centro donde ella vivía y se dispuso a frenar; Isabelle tomó el volante, le posó la boca en un oído y le erizó la piel con su aliento.

—Vamos aquí a la vuelta, bebé: en frente de la plaza está muy, muy oscuro…

* * *

¿No te sentías usado, niño…?

* * *

Nervioso, convertido en un autómata, condujo hasta donde ella le dijo y frenó cuando ella le soltó la mano con la cual sujetaba el volante. Nunca le había sacado de encima ni los ojos y la boca. Cuando vio cómo ella apagaba el motor, Trunks se paralizó, en shock.

Isabelle lo hizo todo de una vez: se subió a horcajadas sobre él, lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó apasionadamente, justo como cuando se habían conocido, con la misma actitud y desfachatez. Él cayó contra el respaldo, se dejó besar y sintió el calor subirle por el cuerpo.

* * *

¿No te sentías usado, niño…?

* * *

—¡Basta! —bramó al hacer a un lado su rostro.

Isabelle se rio, aún sobre él.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? —murmuró ella besándole la quijada, el cuello, las mejillas—. Lo hemos hecho muchas veces así, sin compromiso. ¡Y con lo bien que la pasamos siempre! Aunque seas un poco inexperto para mi gusto, tienes mucha pasión y eso te suma puntos.

Sin ser capaz de reaccionar, Trunks intentó huirle a la boca de ella; Isabelle intensificó cada roce de sus labios contra la piel de él.

—Ay, anda… —jadeó ella contra el pecho de él mientras buscaba desabrocharle la camisa. Al toparse con el primer botón, lo arrancó—. Vamos, bebé: estoy caliente, tengo ganas y sé perfectamente, porque lo siento debajo de mí, que tú también.

* * *

¿No te sentías…?

* * *

—NO.

Isabelle se detuvo. Lo sujetó de la nuca y lo obligó a mirarla: sonreía con la acostumbrada sorna.

—¡Bien, bebé! Me llamó la atención que rechazaras a la _cougar_ que te estaba coqueteando —confesó Isabelle entre risas—. Quería probar hasta dónde eras capaz de resistir.

Trunks, en un abrupto ademán, se soltó de ella.

—¡¿Qué?!

Isabelle, sin hacerle caso alguno, se bajó de él. Sentada de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto, se acomodó la falda corta que tenía puesta en desprolijos, despreocupados estirones.

—Aunque sí estoy caliente. ¡Pares es tan guapa! Si yo fuera Goten, la tendría encerrada en mi cuarto durante días, desnuda…

—¡ISA…!

—¡Ay, bebé! Qué conservador resultaste ser. ¿Qué tiene de malo admitir que estoy caliente?

—¡N-No es eso! —exclamó Trunks sonrojado hasta el cuello—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre provocarme así porque sí?! ¡¿Quién mierda te crees que eres?!

—¡Pues soy tu amiga! —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Para eso estamos los amigos! Goten nunca va a hacerte esto, ¡pero yo sí puedo! Es para ayudarte, no te escandalices tanto.

Trunks se golpeó la frente contra el volante, exasperado.

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!

—¡De Mai «ojos de niña» y tú, el bebé!

Trunks sintió calor en el rostro. Estaba excitado, era verdad, pero ese calor era por el color que su piel, de seguro, acababa de adoptar. Provenía de la pena y no de las ganas.

—No quiero hablar de eso contigo.

—¡Ay, no me hables si no quieres! Pero «ojos de niña» me cae muy bien y espero te estés comportando con ella. ¡Espero estés siendo serio, maduro, responsable! Por lo que veo, por lo menos no estás interesado en otras. ¡Siempre lo dije, tú eres más para algo serio, no para dártelas de mujeriego! Pero claro, el bebé no quería escucharme… ¡Ah, ese bebé tan travieso y rebelde…!

Trunks respiró hondo. Isabelle sabía cómo sacarle lo peor de adentro, era un poder incalculable el que tenía sobre él al sacarle de quicio; no se lo tenía que permitir.

—Hasta luego, Isa —se despidió.

Isabelle le pellizcó una mejilla.

—Sigue así, bebé: vas por buen camino. ¡Sigue madurando y no te olvides de que tienes que pensar en ella, no en ti! No olvides que lo importante es su recuperación, no tus ganas de hacerle el amor. ¡Y dale besos de mi parte! En la boca, por favor.

Cuando se fue, arrancó la nave una vez más y llegó a su casa sin haberle prestado atención al camino ni una sola vez. Cómodo en su cama, sumido en la oscuridad, odió aún más a Isabelle.

Había tenido razón, otra vez.

Nunca rechazaba a ninguna mujer, no a una madura. Menos podía rechazar a Isabelle, que parecía una bruja cada vez que se le subía encima, porque le bastaba con rozarlo una vez para hacerlo caer y terminar haciendo con él lo que fuera. Y entonces, ¡sorpresa!, la había frenado por primera vez.

No creía estar madurando, pero quería. No tenía idea de cómo, no tenía herramientas suficientes en sus vivencias para apoyar a Mai como ella lo merecía, para instarla a sonreír, a dejarse llevar, a sentir junto a él todas las cosas que aún no conocía de lo más básico de la existencia, porque si nunca había estado con un hombre era probable que nunca se hubiera enamorado. ¡Claro que no hacía falta que se enamorara para tener sexo, pero…! ¡Ah, pero era Mai! Mai nunca lo haría sin amar. Quizá, por eso jamás lo había hecho, porque nunca había amado de verdad.

Quizá, nunca lo amaría a él, tampoco.

Quería merecérsela, ser digno de lo extraordinaria que la sentía. Quería amarla y darle todas las manos que necesitara para salir adelante, ¡porque si no alcanzaban las de él, algo inventaría! ¿Pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para tenerle más paciencia y no abrumarla con el amor y la pasión que ella generaba en él?

¿Se merecía ser el primero siendo tan torpe?

Rascándose la cabeza por la confusión, se dijo que eso era lo de menos. Lo primero era lo primero, darle sus espacios, instarla a mejorar, alejarle a la depresión, matársela con un ataque de ki hecho por los dos, con el poder de los dos unido en lo mismo.

Suspiró: se estaba abrumando a sí mismo, no sólo a ella.

Tomó el móvil y abrió el videojuego de la cajita saltarina que lo ayudaba a no pensar. Eso necesitaba, no pensar más, dejarse llevar más.

Ayudarla al mantener la calma que ella, por la depresión, no era capaz de tener.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cada día de la semana que había transcurrido y que, siendo viernes, acababa de terminar, al llegar a casa del trabajo, después de mirar _Los ricos no saben amar_ , Mai se miraba al espejo y repetía su plegaria, aún.

—Ayúdeme, Su Excelencia… ¡Un recuerdo, algo! Deme algo, Su Excelencia… ¡Por favor…!

Pero él no la ayudaba. Entonces, ella se miraba y permanecía callada, sumida en tinieblas que no podía dejar de percibir, ver, incluso oler a su alrededor, si es que algo semejante era posible. ¿Podían olerse las tinieblas? ¿Podían verse desde el pozo en que se encontraba o estaban dentro de ella, en realidad?

Lagrimeando, se acostó en la cama. Lloró, lo hizo suavemente y sin saber qué más pensar, superada del todo por la situación, por el reparto, por el protagónico que Trunks Brief, a quien no merecía por más que le gustase, le ofrecía.

Al dormirse, la señal.

* * *

—¡¿Qué te dije, Mai?!

—¿…Gran Pilaf?

—¡Dime! ¡¿Qué te dije?!

—¡Mi querido señor, yo…!

—¡No, Mai! No vengo a abrazarte; vengo a preguntarte lo que te acabo de preguntar. ¡Responde, es una orden!

—M-Mi señor, yo… ¡Yo…!

—¡DILO!

—¡Me dijo que no me dejara vencer!

—¿Y qué más?

—¡Que hiciera lo que jamás había hecho!

—¡¿Y qué más?!

—Me prohibió hacer lo contrario…

—¡Te dije que vivieras tu vida, Mai!

—¿Su Eminencia…?

—¡Te dije que vivieras tu vida y sólo te la pasas llorando! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!

—Mi señor, lo siento, ¡lo siento…! ¡Es que los extraño tanto que…!

—¡Sin excusas, Mai! ¡Ve y vive tu vida, protagonízala de una maldita vez y déjate de perder el tiempo! Además, ese chico es rico… ¡Te dará una buena vida! Así que ve y protagonízate, Mai. ¡Hazlo y ya deja de molestar!

—Pero…

—¡HAZLO, MAI! Esa es la única misión que debes cumplir y es para ti misma, no para mí. No llorarnos como una mocosa, sino vivir tu vida de la forma en que tú decidas hacerlo. ¡Así que ya, ve!

»¡DECÍDETE Y VE!

—Señor…

—¡VE!

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lloraba. Sabía que no era magia, la idea de que él realmente lo hubiera visitado en sueños; se trataba de aquello que no podía comprender.

Su ser, la totalidad de su ser, lo había traído a _él_ y a nadie más para recordarle la verdad.

Junto a la cama, en la mesa de luz, estaba posado el marco de madera donde tenía la foto de su señor y Shuu. Estaban ellos dos y ella en las épocas más felices, después del deseo de dinero a las esferas. Al verlos, necesitó acariciarlos; al acariciarlos, los sintió en su interior.

Seguían ahí, en su corazón.

Abrazada al marco, sin poder parar de llorar, se dijo que no merecía tanto, que no merecía portarlos en su interior. ¡No, porque ella no había podido detener lo inevitable! ¡No, porque ella aún no era capaz de perdonarse a sí misma!

—¡No me merezco protagonizar una vida que no pudo hacer nada por salvar la de ustedes dos! —gritó, deshecha.

¿Ese era el problema, la culpa?

—¡Claro que es ese el problema!

¿Pero acaso no era tonto culpar al más invencible de los dioses, el tiempo?

—¡No me importa…!

¿Y qué había dicho el Gran Pilaf…?

Lo miró en la foto. ¡Tan en personalidad lo había sentido en el sueño que hasta se había atrevido a decirle que él era rico, algo que a ella, a tremendas alturas de su vida, poco le importaba! Sobre todo, en el diálogo soñado, ella se había sentido ella, Mai, la del pasado, la que era junto a él. Ya no era ella, la vida le había dado donde más le dolía como para seguir siéndolo, pero quería mantener vivo algo de ella en su interior, por lo menos lo más pequeño, lo que traslucía en las marcas de tantas sonrisas que funcionaban como arrugas en su rostro. Quería que viviera en ella el amor eterno a ellos dos.

Trunks Brief era un niño y era inalcanzable siendo quien era, su jefe, el presidente de la empresa más poderosa del planeta. Pero lo había tenido a su lado, junto a ella; los dos habían contemplado juntos las estrellas; él no era malo, no tenía malas intenciones por más niño que fuera. Era ella quien cada duda y error arrastraba.

¿Entonces, estaba segura de lo que le había dicho? ¿Estaba dispuesta a ir en serio con él?

El cuchillo le dijo que no, el espejo también; en la foto, Pilaf la ignoró y Shuu, el dulce y fiel Shuu con quien siempre podía contar, asintió.

¿Estaba segura?

Emocionada, lo supo: sí, lo estaba.

Aunque no fuera capaz de verse como una protagonista, quería hacerlo.

Como fuera, con torpezas, equivocándose todo lo que hiciera falta, pero quería.

Sin mirar la hora, donde las tres de la mañana se leían, sin que nada le importara, escribió en su celular un mensaje de algunas líneas. Al mandarlo por la mensajería instantánea, abrazó el cuadro de los que más había amado en su vida por última vez.

—Lo intentaré, Su Excelencia…

Dejar de llorar y vivir la vida que ella misma se eligiera, hacerlo junto al niño de ojos preciosos y en una misión que no fuera para él, para el protagonista, sino para el reparto.

Para la nueva protagonista, ella.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Maldita cajita. Podía tolerar saltar al derecho, ¡pero no al revés! Lo mareaba, y la canción comenzaba a hartarlo. ¡Pero necesitaba eso, distraerse con verdaderas tonteras! No pensar en que ya no lo soportaba más.

Si no sabía de Mai pronto, él…

Entonces, fue como si la invocara, como si ella pudiera sentirle el ki con el cual él, inconscientemente, la llamaba.

Perdió: la notificación de la mensajería instantánea tapándole a la cajita le hizo fallar un salto y morir.

Era ella.

«Prometo aprender a verme a mí misma en una relación por primera vez, a verme en un rol en el cual jamás me había visto, a no sentirme tan abrumada ni tan asustada por algo donde, de tu parte, sólo hay buenas intenciones. ¡Prometo intentarlo, niño! Sólo tenme un poco más de paciencia: aunque sólo me sienta un papel de reparto en esta historia, la peor actriz de la compañía, daré todo de mí, porque quiero, porque me gustaría seguir conociéndote».

Trunks leyó el mensaje como si contuviera la noticia más importante que hubiera recibido alguna vez. Al terminar de leer, se sintió tan conmovido que no supo qué decir.

Hasta que entendió.

«Conmigo o sin mí, la única protagonista de tu vida eres tú. No lo olvides, hermosa», escribió.

Creía comprender más a Mai, entonces. Al leerla, supo que le costaba darse importancia, que no veía la luz que la alumbraba, que no era capaz de captarse lo positivo por culpa de las tinieblas de la depresión. Por algún motivo, quizá por algún dolor de su pasado que él ignorara, ella no veía nada, pues la nada se creía. Y no lo era, no tenía forma de serlo. No para él y esos latidos que, en su pecho, parecían más fuertes de lo que los hubiera sentido alguna vez. Allí estaba el corazón que ella le manipulaba a su antojo y también el suyo, el propio; sobre ninguno de los dos tenía dominio.

Un _emoji_ enojado, que más que furia expresaba naturalidad y confianza, cariño y ganas de verlo en Mai, fue la única respuesta que recibió. Al sonreír, ensordecido por los latidos que estaban por provocar una explosión en su interior, Trunks supo que no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XII**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Pido disculpas por demorarme casi dos semanas en actualizar, mi idea es hacerlo una vez por semana, pero la precuela de_ Triángulo _que estoy escribiendo tocó a mi puerta y me esclavizó, básicamente. De todos modos, también me lo permití, admito, porque no quiero agobiarlos con tanto update. Una de las cosas que más vergüenza me dan como autora de fics es eso, agobiar al lector con demasiada actualización. ¡Creo que un break venía bien!_ _ **Mil disculpas**_ _, de todos modos, y muchas gracias por sus ánimos y comprensión por acá, en pm y por Facebook._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _,_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Bri**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Ailad**_ _y_ _ **SpyroTj**_ _, por sus reviews_ _ **.**_ _Que se tomen el momento de darme su opinión es algo que les agradezco profundamente, porque me instan a todo y más y me ayudan a observar mi historia desde otros ángulos que me permiten trabajar de una manera más comprometida._ _ **GRACIAS**_ _. También, gracias a_ _ **Lorna**_ _por sus comentarios por Facebook._

 _En este capítulo quise hablar un poco sobre lo que pienso de Mai como personaje, además de empezar a ahondar en cuestiones que me interesa mucho plasmar en esta historia, como las torpezas y emociones de conocer a alguien y comenzar una relación o los altibajos de la depresión. También, hablar sobre el cuchillo como la representación de todo lo que Mai aún no comprende del mundo y de sí misma, de la idea de protagonizar su propia vida, no ser reparto en la de alguien más. Todo esto me parece muy importante plasmarlo, porque siento que son temas que precisan cierta clase de tratamiento al abordarlos. Quiero hacerlo a mi modo, hacerlos tropezar con sus prejuicios y convicciones, con sus miedos e ignorancia, en pos de ver en vivo y en directo cómo van aprendiendo juntos y por separado de qué se trata tener una relación de pareja. Quizá sea un poco aburrido, pero sinceramente me apasiona muchísimo esta clase de temática._

 _Espero poder contagiarles por lo menos un poquito de esa pasión._

 _¡Ah! Una aclara-tonta (?): la «cajita saltarina» es una referencia a mi videojuego favorito del celular, el Geometry Dash. XD ¡Lo amo! XD_

 _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_

 _Gracias por todo. ¡Gracias totales!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	13. XIII

—Lo estoy, estoy segura —dice, y él le limpia las lágrimas que caen de ella—. Sí, niño: lo estoy…

Él sonríe. El corazón extra que tiene en el pecho, ese que ella le manipula a su antojo desde el primer día, ese que se la ha señalado desde la primera vez, late calmo al fin.

Aunque no todos vayan a entenderlo, aunque el conflicto los acompañe hasta el último minuto de relación, ya no hay forma de retroceder. No hay derecho, tampoco.

¿Rendirse, dejarse, matar lo que sienten en pos de conformar a los demás?

¿Darle poder decisión a la masa sobre su propia felicidad?

Absurdos. Absurdos dignos de una mediocridad, de una vacuidad, de una farsa digna de quienes nada sienten, de los encarcelados en la mentira.

De quienes no comprenden que la felicidad no se trata de brillar para el resto, sino brillar dentro de uno mismo.

Con quienes uno ama.

Con ella, sobre todo.

—Te amo —le dice, y ella ríe llorando por lo novelesco que él suena—. Y discúlpame por mi lenguaje, pero que se vayan todos a la mierda, Mai.

»Vamos a ser felices y a la mierda todos.

»¡A la mierda!

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XIII**

* * *

Suspiró. Pensaba en ella y se sentía un imbécil, el imbécil más feliz y afortunado del planeta Tierra. ¡Pero qué cursi que se estaba poniendo todo! Casi no lo soportaba, pero sí, ella lo inducía a eso, ella con ese corazón que le había implantado en el pecho y que latía a capricho de sus anhelos, el que se desbocaba cuando ya no podía más de amor y deseo.

Suspiró, sin más, de nuevo.

—¡Mi hermanito está enamorado! —escuchó a su lado.

Dejó el café que tomaba sobre la mesada de la cocina, también el cigarro que se disponía a prender para fumar bajo el umbral de la puerta que daba el jardín, todo para mirar a Bra y maldecirla con ojos de hermano mayor.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, niñita?

Bra, que no era más que la niña más hermosa e insoportable del mundo con su vestido blanco con puntos rojos y su coleta de cría, saltó frente a él totalmente entusiasmada. Trunks la amaba, lo había hecho desde la primera vez que la había tenido en brazos, aún decepcionado por no tener un hermano varón con quién entrenar; la odiaba cuando se ponía en modo hermanita latosa.

Bra lo odiaba en esas circunstancias, también.

—¡No paras de suspirar desde hace días! Yo creo que estás enamorado. ¡No tienes idea de lo idiota que luces! Indigno de un saiyajin, demasiado terrícola para gusto de papi y mío, pero bueno, ¡estás enamorado y ya! Dime quién es: soy tu hermanita favorita y única, ¡debes decirme la verdad para que yo pueda aprobarla, insecto!

Trunks quedó perplejo. Al segundo, reaccionó y le dio la espalda a su hermana. Bra lo persiguió hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde Trunks finalmente se prendió el cigarro.

—¡Ay, cuéntame! ¡No seas malo!

—Ni loco te cuento, niña. ¿Y quién te metió en la cabeza esas ideas de enamoramientos indignos de un saiyajin?

—¡Pues papi!

—«Papi» lo dice porque no quiere que te enamores de cualquier imbécil, no porque sea realmente así.

¿O sí lo era?

Pensó en Mai mientras le daba una pitada al cigarro: su papá bien le había explicado una vez, muy a regañadientes por ser un tópico que odiaba tocar con él, que los hombres saiyajin solían enamorarse de mujeres con gran carácter, poderosas guerreras dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Si tenía que hablar de Mai, aunque ella fuera ciertamente tímida y atolondrada también se le notaba un carácter fuerte y decidido, ese que denotaba en los momentos donde era preciso ponerle un freno a la vehemencia casi adolescente de él. Esa ruda militar que lo encandilaba hasta lo más obsceno, casi: oh, sí, amaba el carácter de Mai. Además, como ya había reflexionado anteriormente, ella era una guerrera, lo era en el sentido más técnico; como él, una guerrera.

Era demasiado ideal para él. Incluso teniendo veintiocho años más.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Bra junto a él—. ¡Trunks tiene novia y no quiere contarme!

Entonces, Trunks vio a su mamá detrás de Bra. Al parecer, había entrado a la cocina mientras él pensaba distraído, más concentrado en el cigarro y el análisis que en el entorno. Fingió, sin más, ignorarlas; se concentró en la pantalla de su celular y en las pitadas que daba cada medio minuto al cigarro, el cual no tardó en terminarse.

Lanzó lejos la colilla; su mamá rio y dijo:

—¡Ay, cariño! ¿Sigues con esa chica? ¿Aún no nos la presentarás?

¡Cierto! Sonrojado, Trunks recordó que había hablado del tema con su mamá durante el último viaje de negocios. En ese momento, demasiado seguro de sí mismo y de lo que empezaba a vivir con Mai, le había dicho que sentía algo por ella, que la llevaría a casa, ahí, para presentarla formalmente.

—¿Es la misma, Trunks?

—Sí… —admitió con fastidio.

—¡Ay, hijo! Cómo creces, no paras un minuto… ¡Pero ya, cuenta más!

—¡Sí, cuenta! —agregó Bra, la peor cómplice que podía tener Bulma Brief a la hora de hostigarlo a él.

¿Debía contar?

Nervioso, recordó la prudencia que Mai precisaba. También recordó que iba en serio con ella y que quería volver aún más seria la relación. Por último, recordó que ya casi era hora de ir a verla, pues habían quedado para esa misma tarde.

—Pronto… —susurró sin demasiados ánimos de hablar del asunto, sin ser capaz de analizar hasta qué punto era prudente mencionar el tema, más teniendo en cuenta que Mai, aunque fingiera olvidarlo, seguía siendo su empleada—. Ahora me voy.

—¿Vas a verla?

—¡Vas a una cita!

Las miró: las amaba a las dos, a su mamá y a su hermana respectivamente, pero no soportaba que le preguntaran esa clase de cosas. Era muy cerrado, demasiado tímido como para reconocer cosas ante ellas; en eso, quizá se parecía más a su papá.

¡Ja! A su papá…

Salió al jardín sin siquiera despedirse. Bra se burlaba de él y Bulma se reía pícaramente.

¿Cómo se tomaría su familia la diferencia de edad…?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ordenó cada rincón, barrió e incluso se esforzó por disimular las imperfecciones del ambiente, como manchas de humedad y telas desteñidas, con la tenue iluminación que ofrecía la única lámpara de mesa presente, aquella ubicada junto al sofá que perteneciera al Gran Pilaf. Ella, mientras, se puso su acostumbrada ropa militar, pero buscó, entre todas las prendas, las más vistosas de todas.

Todo tenía que salir bien.

La noche anterior, la del viernes de la decisión final-final de ella después de innumerables choques contra una pared invisible, había quedado con el niño en que él iría a verla el sábado alrededor de las siete de la tarde, hora ideal para tomar un café rápido y charlar de modo tal que la reunión acabara a una hora prudente para una dama como ella, quien no deseaba extenderse más allá de lo apropiado. Esa era una gran mentira, claro, pues sí lo deseaba, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni a él ni mucho menos a sí misma.

Siendo las seis y cuarenta y siete, vio el cuadro del Gran Pilaf, Shuu y ella en sus años más felices. Tímida, bajó el marco pensando en que el niño no lo viera, pues no quería que se desilusionara al verla tan joven en esa foto, tan distinta a la que era en la actualidad. Después, vio el cuchillo clavado contra la superficie de su tocador; decidida, lo guardó en el tercer cajón del armario de madera que estaba al fondo del mono-ambiente. Escuchó el aviso de la cafetera eléctrica: la jarra estaba llena, lista para recibirlo a él. El cuchillo, al fin guardado, seguía estando ahí, mientras tanto, seguía desprendiendo una energía que ella podía sentir, pero no tenerlo a la vista era un pequeño logro, un pie fuera de aquella zona de oscuro confort a la que llamaba depresión.

El timbre sonó. Nerviosa, bajó a abrir, mientras el cuchillo le susurraba suavemente que esconderlo no era suficiente.

Si te quieres deshacer de mí, le decía, entonces tendrás que matarme, no guardarme, no fingir que no existo.

Tendrás, Mai, que eliminarme de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Miró la margarita que tenía atrapada por el tallo entre los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha. La había arrancado justo antes de salir volando del jardín que su abuela tanto cuidaba, pensando más que nada en hacer lo que hizo al ver a Mai ante él y con la puerta abierta, dispuesta para su ingreso al edificio: extendió la flor ante ella y sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos al ver su dulce sonrisa atolondrada.

—¡N-No era necesario! —exclamó ella con el rostro enrojecido por el pudor, aunque sonriéndose sin remedio.

—Oh, sí que lo era —respondió él tranquilo, relajado, aún encandilado con la sonrisa—. Acéptala, por favor.

Apenada, Mai lo hizo.

Pasaron: Trunks notó la austeridad que las paredes grises y la luz blanca de tubo gritaban en el palier del edificio, aunque nada era como el ascensor: de espacio reducido, viajó unos siete pisos contemplando a una incómoda Mai con una luz parpadeándoles insistentemente sobre las cabezas. Seguramente, a ella no le gustaba nada la idea de compartir con él tan insuficiente espacio. Se sonrió al pensar en molestarla, en insinuarle alguna voluptuosa idea, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo. De momento, por supuesto.

Llegaron al piso indicado: mismas paredes de la planta baja, misma luz blanca y débil. Caminaron hasta el departamento «A» y Mai abrió la puerta con la llave que traía en la mano.

Un mono-ambiente se manifestó ante Trunks.

Escuchó, luego de pasar, cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Conteniendo las ganas de voltear y abrazar a Mai con todas sus fuerzas, de expresarle con un sentido abrazo cuánto la había echado de menos, Trunks prefirió estudiar el lugar: vio un sofá que más bien parecía un antiguo trono de tapizado rojo desteñido; paredes celestes y con manchas de humedad aquí y allá; contra la pared derecha, un tocador de madera que traía un espejo enorme; la luz, que provenía de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba muy tenuemente y con blanco la habitación; y por último, una puerta cerrada al fondo que llevaba al baño, tal vez, mientras que otra a la izquierda de la puerta llevaba a la cocina, desde la cual provenía luz blanca, también. Ah: y la cama, una cama de una plaza que sedujo por un erótico instante a quien observaba el espacio que compartirían los próximos minutos, la primera vez encerrados en tal clase de intimidad.

—Siento mucho la… sencillez —farfulló Mai camino a la cocina—. Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, niño. Lo siento.

No lo era, ella no mentía, pero él no era esa clase de persona que pudiera fijarse en esa clase de detalles. ¡Ya no le importaba nada de nada!, menos viendo cómo Mai olía la margarita y la ponía dentro de un pequeño vaso de agua, ella ante la pileta de la cocina y él aún ante la puerta principal.

Era perfecta.

Sintió otro impulso de abrazarla, de apretarla, de tumbarla en la cama, de hacerle el amor.

¿Hacerle _qué_?

Corrió a ella para ayudarla con la bandeja que transportaba a la sala en cuanto vio cómo la llevaba paso a paso, haciendo equilibrio en pos de no caer por su innata torpeza. La colocó sobre la mesa ratona que estaba frente al trono desteñido.

Mai agradeció con las mejillas rojas. Le ofreció el trono con un ademán de respeto.

—No, tú —dijo Trunks, sonriéndole.

—N-No, ¡tú! Yo usaré mi banquito… —Mai retornó a la cocina y volvió con un banco de madera que, considerando ciertas desprolijidades en su constitución, estaba hecho a mano por alguien que no era experto en la materia—. ¿Ves?

Trunks negó con la cabeza. Tomó el banco, lo puso ante el trono y la mesa ratona y tomó asiento.

—Anda, a mí me da igual. ¡No te preocupes por esto!

Aunque no muy convencida al juzgar por su gesto nervioso, Mai aceptó.

Sentados, bebieron café en dos tazas distintas, una blanca y con un corazón rojo, la de ella, mientras que la de él era verde y lisa, sin ningún tipo de dibujo decorativo. Él no dejó de mirarla ni un instante: sin darse cuenta, la memorizaba. Prestaba atención a cada nimio detalle de sus manos, su cuerpo, incluso sus ademanes; enloquecía con el eterno y lacio cabello negro con hebras blancas brillándole aquí y allá.

Sí, era perfecta.

Al terminar su café, aguardó a que ella lo hiciera también. Cuando Mai apoyó la taza vacía sobre la mesa, Trunks dijo lo que toda la tarde había ensayado entre los más cursis suspiros de muchachito, lo único en lo que había podido pensar desde el mensaje de texto de ella la noche anterior, desde las caras enojadas, desde ese «me gustaría seguir conociéndote»:

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mai sintió más y más gotas del futuro baldazo de agua recorriéndola completa. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, entre anonadada y horrorizada.

—¡¿Qué?!

Trunks, sonriente, bajó la mirada. Mai alucinó con el incipiente sonrojo que en las mejillas de él asomaba.

—¡Es que quiero ir en serio contigo, quiero que sepas que es en serio y que no bromeo! ¿Está mal pedírtelo?

—¡Claro que está mal!

—¿Por qué, Mai?

—¡Aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente!

—¿Y no crees que estaría bien conocernos más teniendo ya una relación más…?

—¿Más qué?

—Mmm… ¡No sé! Formal, supongo.

Mai no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Se masajeó el pecho, justo donde su corazón tan desbocado latía.

Era lo más tierno que había escuchado en su vida.

—No puedo aceptar algo tan dulce de tu parte, niño…

—¿Por qué no?

—Pues… Eh…

¿Por qué no? Estaba decidida a ir en serio con él; «ir en serio» hacía juego con la idea de darle un título a su relación. ¡Pero la relación apenas estaba naciendo! Ya se conocían más, habían vivido algunas cosas juntos pero, aun así, Mai continuaba sintiéndolo apresurado.

¿Pero acaso no le sonaba todo de ese modo?

—Prefiero… nada de títulos de momento.

Trunks se sintió sutilmente decepcionado. Había pensado, en las últimas horas, en toda clase de cosas, desde presentársela a Goten hasta llevarla a su casa como tanto deseaba su mamá, hacerlo al fin y sin dudar más. Sentía que la necesitaba, que quería abrazarla y no soltarla nunca más, que quería protegerla y trabajar duro para que la sonrisa ante la margarita siempre estuviera estampada en su boca.

Pero entonces lo entendió.

—¿Sientes que un título sería mucha presión para ti? —indagó, serio.

Mai, aunque avergonzada, asintió.

—Creo que es mejor para mí ir despacio, con más… ¿naturalidad?

—Entiendo. —Trunks tomó una de sus manos entre las de él. La apretó con afecto—. Olvida mi pregunta; sólo recuerda que no estoy tonteando, que te tomo muy en serio. Y me disculpo por no haberlo pensado mejor: me parecía que te daría más seguridad, pero se ve que me equivoqué. ¡Si lo nuestro sigue bien, será cuando tú decidas! ¿Está bien?

Mai se sonrió. Tímida, contuvo las lágrimas de emoción: no debía ilusionarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba hasta el cuello.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella.

En el silencio que se produjo, tomados de las manos y con una ínfima mesa separándolos, los dos se preguntaron lo mismo: ¿cómo se suponía que se iniciaba una relación? Ella era virgen de cuerpo y alma; él era un chico con hormonas revueltas que nunca había tenido novia, sino compañeras de alcoba de cuarenta para arriba. ¿Qué podían entender dos personas así del inicio de una relación? Mai estaba demasiado nerviosa como para responder esa pregunta, pero Trunks creyó encontrar la respuesta justo en donde más seguro era encontrarla, en la sensación que tocar a Mai le producía: tenían que relajarse.

Tenían que construir cimientos para que la relación no se desplomara por nada.

Supo entonces que, aunque aún no fuera a presentársela a su familia, sí debía empezar a preparar el terreno, a llenar de almohadones toda la superficie de lo que juntos tenían para que así nada los dañara. Es decir: debía hablar en más detalle de la mujer mayor con la cual estaba relacionándose, preparar a su familia para la sorpresa que, sin dudas, semejante noticia les daría.

¿Cómo se lo iban a tomar? Su papá sería indiferente, por supuesto, y destacaría el carácter de Mai como aquello valedero de ella. Su hermanita seguro se burlaría de él, pero bastaría con extorsionarla con delatar su amor infantil hacia Goten para cerrar el pacto de respeto. Sus abuelos, bueno, eran gente despreocupada y alegre, por lo cual seguro se sorprenderían, pero no lo tomarían a mal.

Le preocupaba su mamá.

Mai tenía unos pocos años menos que Bulma; eran, prácticamente, de la misma generación. A lo mejor, a su mamá le chocaría que estuviera con una mujer de la edad de ella, contemporánea a ella y no a él, aunque también era posible que no le importara en absoluto y lo dejara ser. ¡Sí, como toda la vida! De todos modos, era con ella con quien debía comenzar a preparar el terreno, a quien debía comenzar a hablarle de la diferencia de edad que los dos, por más que no les importara, tenían.

Mai debía caminar por las nubes junto a él, sin pensar en lo que estaba debajo, en los prejuicios y las mentiras.

Se sonrió cuando notó el sudor en la mano de Mai.

—Lo siento… —dijo ella al notar lo que él, a su vez, le había notado—. Y, bueno, no sé mucho sobre relaciones, creo que la telenovela no ayuda a ver esto con verdad, pero…

—Yo tampoco sé mucho —admitió Trunks. Vio miedo en el rostro de Mai; al sentirlo, la calmó apretándole más la mano—, ¡pero no te preocupes! Haremos como dices tú: que las cosas sean naturales. ¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo fuera del trabajo, que paseemos, que charlemos como ahora?

Mai asintió.

Verla sonrojada y enternecida activó, en Trunks, el otro corazón, el que ella manipulaba sin saberlo, el que latía en exceso siempre que ella estaba cerca. Sin poder contener su innata impulsividad, se levantó. Bordeó la mesa ratona, instó a Mai a levantarse tironeándola amablemente de la mano y la abrazó justo como tanto moría por hacerlo desde encontrarla al otro lado de la puerta hacía minutos, con la margarita en mano, aguardándola con un respeto que no sabía pero quería aprender a tenerle en su situación.

—¿Puedo besarte…? —preguntó con menos aire del que creía encerrar en sus pulmones, asfixiado por el contacto y la alegría, por el corazón extra que tan fuerte y desesperado latía.

Ida, conmovida como siempre que él le preguntaba primero, hipnotizada por los ojos y por el sonrojo del ser que sentía dentro de ella, ese calor que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo y que no tenía forma de contrarrestar, Mai aceptó. Él la besó estrechándola con delicadeza, luego con vehemencia, luego con la delicadeza anterior, variando el ritmo y la intensidad, siendo un niño un segundo y un hombre el siguiente. Mai flotaba entre algodones, tanto, tanto, que pronto perdió el sostén. Claro que Trunks no le permitió caer.

La estrechó más contra él.

Trunks no sabía lo que hacía; su boca tenía vida propia. Los labios se le aventuraban por los de Mai, succionaban, acariciaban, atrapaban, tentaban. La apretaba, mientras, con los brazos que rodeaban la cintura de ella, la sostenía contra él sintiendo cómo ella ejercía presión con las manos encima de sus hombros. Teniéndola inclinada hacia atrás, casi como en una película cursi y aburrida, profundizó el beso hasta el límite de lo concebible.

Frenó cuando sintió el demencial impulso de desnudarla.

La contempló como la joya que la sentía: tanto Mai como él, sonrojados, estaban sin aire, agitados. Lucharon con sus respiraciones sin parpadearse.

Pícaro, Trunks sonrió pese a la agitación.

Mai se dejó hacer. Sin tener modo de detenerlo, confiando ciegamente en él, sabiendo que no se sobrepasaría y la respetaría al máximo, dejó que hiciera lo que considerara: Trunks se sentó en el viejo trono del Gran Pilaf y sentó a Mai de lado, sobre sus rodillas. Las piernas de ella terminaron encima del apoyabrazos y su torso recostado sobre el de él. Trunks acariciaba su cintura con una mano; con la otra, la sujetaba de una mejilla.

—¿Te incomoda? —le preguntó él.

—No —dijo ella, aún sumida en el ensueño—. E-Está… bien.

Trunks tragó saliva. Moría por besarla de nuevo, por dejar que el otro corazón decidiera sus actos, pero no: tenía que ser paciente. Esa era, de todas, la regla de oro.

La más difícil, porque ella lo volvía loco, pero la más importante de todas.

Mientras, Mai se sentía una niña. Sentada así en el regazo de él, con las piernas colgando del apoyabrazos, con el torso pegado al del niño, Mai se sentía así, exactamente así, de la edad de él. ¡Hasta sentía deseos de mover las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como una niña en un columpio! Su lado conservador no cuestionaba lo inapropiado de la posición, lo depravado de estar sentada en el regazo de un hombre. ¡Es que él la abrazaba con un encanto tan descomunal! Era dulce, todo allí lo era. Y por más que en ambos hubiera agitación que supiera a deseo, la situación era sostenible, era acorde a ella y su inexperiencia, a la reserva que precisaba mantener a rajatabla.

Aunque temblando, Mai se permitió ceder a su impulso de recostar el rostro en el pecho de Trunks. Se sonrió como la niña que se sentía, se sostuvo del hombro de él con una mano y se dejó abrazar. En silencio, en la quietud de la escena, todo invitaba a lo que sentían, al amor.

En la mesa que estaba junto al sofá que fuera trono, el marco con la fotografía de su pasado la hizo tiritar. Seguía para abajo, ocultando aquello que ella no deseaba que Trunks viera, la decepción que estaba decidida a evitarle.

—Niño… —dijo sin pensar.

Sus ojos la traicionaron al igual que su voz: miraba el cuadro y ansiaba, en el fondo de su corazón, presentar al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu con el niño. Trunks siguió el trayecto de sus ojos para alcanzar el cuadro que yacía acostado.

Sin dudarlo, lo tomó.

Mai susurró un «no»; no hizo nada para detener a Trunks, sin embargo. Rendida, dejó que él mirara el cuadro junto a ella, que estudiara la antigua fotografía.

—¿Ellos…?

—Sí.

—¡Vaya…!

¡Qué personajes tan extraños! Qué cara de malvado tenía ese mono azul, qué cara de buen tipo tenía el perrito ninja antropomorfo. ¡Y ella! Ella, joven y radiante, feliz, sonriente aunque solemne, portando una chaquetilla militar verde petróleo que le quedaba pintada, con su cabello negro y sus ojos pintados de rojo y sus labios igual. Era divina.

Lo seguía siendo.

—Se te nota muy feliz. Estás guapísima, Mai. —Trunks le sonrió. Apenada, ella sonrió también, con lágrimas al borde de sus párpados que él limpió con un pulgar despacio, dulcemente—. ¿Cuál es cuál…? ¿Puedo adivinar?

Emocionada, Mai asintió.

Trunks señaló al Gran Pilaf y dijo que era él, a lo cual Mai respondió que sí. Ella le preguntó qué le había hecho suponerlo; Trunks dijo que su ropa.

—Tiene pintas de emperador.

—Él era muy imponente, incluso para vestirse. ¡Y qué buen gusto tenía! Su Excelencia era… —La garganta se le quebró en dos—. Era una gran persona, niño… Y Shuu… —Tocó a su fiel amigo en la fotografía, acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos—. Shuu era muy dulce y compañero, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar. Ellos… —Las lágrimas cayeron; un pulgar de él, en caricias, las borró—. Niño, gracias por verlos conmigo.

Trunks besó su mejilla.

—No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero pienso que es importante recordar con alegría, ¿no? —dijo pensando en su yo futuro, a quien echaba muchísimo de menos siempre, así como a Tapion, pues los dos eran lo más cercano a un hermano mayor que había conocido. Sin embargo, recordarlos con alegría siempre lo había ayudado a sobrellevar la ausencia—. De nada sirve recordar con tristeza; ¡recuérdalos bien! Como estás en la foto, feliz.

Ella se vio a sí misma: esa era Mai. La notó joven y llena de vida.

¿Seguía siendo Mai?

—Siento mucho que me veas tan… demacrada. Ahora, digo: ahí era joven, tenía algunos años más que tú, pocos más…

Trunks rio. La apretó con más fuerzas a él, lo cual le permitió, a Mai, notar la efusividad del joven corazón, cómo golpeaba contra ella a la velocidad de la luz, con una pasión inquebrantable, genuina, sólo dirigida a ella.

—Eras preciosa y sigues siendo preciosa.

—Estoy mucho más arrugada ahora…

—¡Oye! Ni que tuvieran algo de malo las arrugas: siempre luces guapa porque eres tú. ¡Así de simple!

Se vio a sí misma, de nuevo: esa era ella, pero no lo era, pero tal vez sí lo era.

Al sentirse emocionada, agradecida y conmovida por tener la posibilidad de hablar de aquellos a quienes tanto amaría siempre junto a Trunks, supo que estaba igual que en la foto, que era la de la foto, sólo que en circunstancias diferentes.

Pilaf y Shuu estaban en su corazón, latiendo; Trunks estaba junto a ella.

—¿Puedo… hablarte más de ellos?

—Por favor, linda. ¡Te escucho!

Acurrucados, listos para seguir, con la felicidad rodeándolos con simpleza y tranquilidad, Mai habló, recordó con felicidad, olvidó al cuchillo y al dolor.

No sólo sintió ser la de la foto; en ella, al fin, se vio.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas y las cosas siguieron viento en popa: todo estaba bien. Viéndose a espaldas de la empresa, donde fingían lo mejor posible no ser más que jefe y empleada, se vieron en lugares inhóspitos, visitaron la colina, se refugiaron en el antiguo trono que ya no era más que un sofá gastado, desteñido; tomaron helado, cenaron, rieron, lloraron. Mai lloró, pues mucho le dijo a Trunks de sí misma, mucho recordó con el cuchillo pidiendo libertad en el cajón; mucho desahogó para, junto al niño, aprender a hacer lo que él le había recomendado, recordar con alegría.

Aprender a sonreír y no llorar más, salvo que el llanto remitiera a la felicidad tan bien plasmada en la fotografía.

Hipnotizado por Mai, por todo lo que ella le contaba en cada salida, Trunks sentía el impulso de decir muchas cosas. Quería hablarle de su hibridez, de la herencia saiyajin, de las batallas, de su poder. Quería llevarla a lo más profundo del bosque para transformarse, para decirle quién era en verdad y por qué se sentía el corriente entre los extraordinarios. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de tanto! De besarla, que lo hacía, porque la besaba hasta terminar sin aire ni cordura, sujeto a ella para no caer en lo indebido, para ser paciente, pero qué complicado era considerando todo lo que ella le generaba, todo lo que la extrañaba cuando no estaba junto a ella. Se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil, pues estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de tiempos en una relación, a la velocidad y lo líquido, a la levedad, pero no, con ella el ritmo era otro y, por más que le costara, muy dispuesto estaba a aceptarlo.

Pero qué ganas de besarla más cada vez, de hacerlo un minuto más, ese minuto que lo conduciría sin escalas a todo lo demás.

Y entonces, en ese momento y ante su ventana, en la oficina, tuvo el impulso de llamarla; no podía. Ahí, no eran nada, por lo cual nada debía insinuar con ella en ese contexto. ¡Pero quería! Pero la necesitaba, tenerla abrazada, acurrucada en su regazo hablándole de sus aventuras, llorando por los recuerdos, riendo como niña, emocionada como una pequeñita y con esas marcas de expresión que delataban no su edad, sino la verdad de sus vivencias. La necesitaba demasiado, como el primer día, pero mucho más.

Ya no podía sostener la situación.

Tal vez, su hermanita, que siempre que hablaba con Mai por la mensajería instantánea le insistía con que estaba enamorado, tenía razón. Tal vez, sí, estaba enamorado, acorralado por el corazón extra que le latía en el pecho, por todo aquello que no paraba de crecer dentro de él de sólo pensarla.

Tal vez, era hora de empezar a preparar los almohadones, dejar de patearlo para otro momento, armar el camino indicado para los dos, para que ella avanzara junto a él segura de que todo estaría bien, de que nadie los dañaría, de que nadie tendría derecho jamás a meterse en lo que los dos decidieran. ¡Es que sí, eran veintiocho años de diferencia! Veintiocho años que le importaban un carajo.

¡Eso, un carajo!

Su mamá estaba en la empresa y era la hora del almuerzo ese martes al mediodía. Quizá, era buena idea invitarla a comer con él y hablarle del tema, sobre una diferencia de edad entre él y la chica con la que estaba saliendo, que no tenía de chica la edad, pero sí el corazón, aunque si así no hubiera sido no le hubiera importado.

Lo importante era que fuera ella, nada más.

Suspiró. Aguantó las ganas de fumar y llamó a la oficina que su mamá ocupaba cuando iba a la empresa, algo que casi no hacía por estar volcada a otras áreas de trabajo, no a la parte administrativa. Ella aceptó su invitación y, nervioso por todo lo que era hora de admitir fuera de esas perfectas escenas que vivía con Mai a espaldas de la incomprensión, se dijo que valía la pena, que estaba enamorándose, que era verdad, que era genuino, que nadie podía meterse, que todo estaría bien.

¿Lo estaría?

Bulma Brief entró por la puerta de la oficina. Le sonrió, le bromeó sobre tonteras, eligió la comida que quería y la pidió en nombre de los dos. La miró fijamente cuando ella cortó la comunicación.

—Mamá, tengo que hablarte de algo.

—¿De qué, cariño?

—De esa chica con la que… estoy saliendo.

—¡Ah! ¿Vas a contarme? ¡Ya era hora! Te noto muy entusiasmado, ¡ya dime! Me muero por saber. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

Rojo, Trunks tragó saliva. No era tan fácil, no era una situación simple, pero sí lo eran los sentimientos que ya no podía acallar dentro de él, ese deseo atado al amor y amor atado a la perfección, ese saber a Mai la persona a la que nunca quería apartar de sus días, de sus buenos momentos, de los malos, de todo.

—Ay, Trunks… ¡Mira lo rojo que te pones! Nunca jamás pensé en verte así. ¡Es tan tierno! Ya, cuéntame. ¡Necesito saber!

—Ella… esa chica… ¡Ella…!

Y el teléfono sonó.

Trunks atendió, tenso.

—Disculpe, señor —dijo Wanda, su secretaria, con su clásico tono solemne—, la señorita Mai del Departamento de Ingeniería precisa darle un mensaje de parte del señor Schorr, que está en la fábrica automotriz con algunas complicaciones.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su mamá: Bulma aguardaba el chisme con una sonrisa radiante, segura de sí misma, imponente y carismática, extraordinaria.

Mai y ella se conocerían de la manera que él no quería, justo de la manera menos indicada, en el trabajo.

—Es… urgente, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Wanda, nervioso.

—Sí, señor.

—Que pase, por favor.

Cortó con la decepción llenándolo. Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba cuando tomó por mero instinto el encendedor en sus manos, necesitado de un cigarro que pudiera aplacar la frustración que acababa de hacerlo suyo.

—¿Sucedió algo, Trunks…? —preguntó Bulma visiblemente preocupada—. Estás pálido.

La puerta se abrió; el rostro de Trunks pasó de blanco a rojo en un solo segundo.

Ante él, ella brilló al dar un paso, y otro, y otro; Mai caminó, vacilante, al encuentro con su jefe y alguien más, alguien a quien no conocía. Se detuvo con las mejillas rojas sin remedio, tan rojas como las de él, un _pendrive_ en mano y la mirada clavada en la tercera persona presente. Bulma Brief se puso de pie ante ella y la observó.

—Mai —dijo Trunks. Se mordió la lengua, se odió, se cubrió el rostro y volvió a empezar ante la cara de horror de ella—. S-Señorita Mai, ella es mi madre, Bulma Brief. Mamá, ella es la Supervisora del Departamento de Ingeniería que contrató el señor Schorr h-hace poco…

Bulma Brief la estudió con la mirada mientras Trunks hacía las debidas presentaciones: sus ojos, tan anuladores como los del niño, la escrutaron con gesto ilegible. ¿Era recelo? ¿Era sospecha? ¿Era altivez? ¿Era antipatía?

No.

Bulma sonrió, divertida. Cuando Mai amagó con hacerle una educada reverencia más militar que propia de una situación de oficina, Bulma Brief no se pudo morder la lengua:

—¡Oye! Me suenas, ¿pero de dónde? —Pasmada, Mai vio cómo la madre del niño se tomaba la barbilla. Parecía, por cómo fruncía el ceño, que se esforzaba arduamente por recordar—. ¡Ah, no tengo idea! Pero me suenas mucho… ¿Nos conocemos?

—¡Eh, mamá! Quizá la viste aquí en la empresa, ¿no, señorita Mai? —intervino Trunks, más nervioso de lo que debería, incapaz de fingir frente a la persona que más lo conocía, la perspicacia ineludible de su inteligente mamá.

—No, ¡si dices que está aquí hace poco! Hace mucho que no voy al Departamento de Ingeniería, dudo mucho que nos hayamos visto aquí… ¡Ah! Mai, me suenas de otra parte, ¿acaso no nos hemos visto en algún lugar?

—Yo… —dijo Mai, más blanca que la nieve del norte del cual era oriunda, más blanca de lo que Trunks había estado antes, al atender el llamado. Era papel, temblaba como tal, estaba vacía como tal, como un papel sin usar, en el cual nada se había escrito pese a que ella demasiado había vivido ya.

—¡Ah! Qué cosas. Supongo que estoy confundida —dijo Bulma Brief riéndose—. ¡En fin! Mucho gusto, Mai. ¡Bienvenida a la Corporación Cápsula! Tarde, ¡pero seguro! —Después de decir lo último, Trunks y Mai la vieron avanzar hacia la puerta de la oficina. Se despidió con una sonrisa de los dos—. Hablen tranquilos de lo que tienen pendiente, iré a hacer algunos llamados mientras hablan de ese asunto urgente. ¡Un gusto, Mai!

Radiante, Bulma Brief se retiró con gesto inmutable pintado en su hermoso aunque maduro rostro. Solos, Trunks y Mai se miraron, rojos los dos, blancos también.

—Mai…

—¿Sí…?

—¿La conoces?

—Eh…

Mai frunció el ceño, y más, y más, intentando recordar. Le sonaba, sí; le sonó desde que los ojos de ambas hicieron contacto. ¿Pero de dónde? ¿Pero de cuándo? ¿Pero por qué?

¿Pero cómo?

—¿Te suena, por lo menos?

—Niño, yo…

Y un beso se disparó en sus recuerdos, un beso romántico de Su Excelencia en dirección a esa muchacha mal hablada e impertinente que, junto al maldito niño-mono, el tipo al que le faltaba un diente, al gatito volador y el cerdito pervertido, había arruinado los planes de los tres una vez, del Gran Pilaf, de Shuu y de ella.

De ella, Bulma Brief.

—Kamisama… —dijo.

Nada más pudo decir, después.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XIII**_

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer, gente hermosa. :')_

 _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Nancy**_ _y_ _ **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**_ _,_ _ **MUCHAS GRACIAS**_ _por sus reviews._ _ **Lorna**_ _, gracias por tu apoyo por Facebook, así como a_ _ **Luna**_ _por empezar a leerlo. ¡Un honor, linda! Espero te guste._ _ **Gracias también a los que han dado fav story recientemente**_ _._

 _Espero con el alma que les guste este capítulo._

 _Hoy se cumple un año del hecho que motivó esta historia, el fallecimiento de mi querido_ _ **Luni**_ _. Es menester dedicarle el capítulo a él y a su memoria, al amor que siento intacto por él en mi pecho y todo lo que lo extraño sin importar los trescientos sesenta y cinco días que pasaron desde nuestra despedida. Luni, sigo peleándola y feliz por sentirte latir en mi corazón. ¡Te amo para siempre! Escribo esta historia por vos, mi gordito; la escribo para nosotros dos, para aprender a recordarte con alegría. Espero sirva como ofrenda de amor digna de alguien como vos._

 _Gracias por ser para siempre mi amor._

 _Sobre la acepción de la palabra «palier»: en Argentina, así le decimos a, y cito del diccionario, «lugar de un edificio donde convergen las puertas de las viviendas, el ascensor y la escalera», pero según leí es una palabra que sólo usamos con ese significado acá y en Uruguay. Si tienen una palabra más neutral, que yo por desgracia no la encuentro, acepto sugerencias. ¡Mil disculpas por las confusiones que pueda generar!_

 _Bueno: tenía ganas de llegar a Bulma, al hecho de que Mai empiece a asomar en la vida de la familia de Trunks. ¡Espero no me quede muy mal! No le queda demasiado a este fic, diría que nos asomamos al inicio del fin, así que_ _ **gracias a quienes siguen del otro lado**_ _por el respeto, la paciencia y la buena onda._ _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Gracias por acariciar con sus ojos esta historia, porque le pongo todo mi corazón.**_

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	14. XIV

¡Qué fácil para la ligereza del mundo estipular que los problemas se terminan cuando se los manda a un lugar tan fácil, tan predecible como la «mierda»!

Como si «mierda» no fuera todo, el sitio al cual pertenecen quienes se jactan de poder juzgar, quienes juzgan sin conocer.

Cuando la «mierda» puede serlo todo cuando no se está en contacto con lo que se ama.

Una pasión.

Un ideal.

Una persona que brille en la marea.

Él.

Para ella, «mierda» solía ser todo lo que no eran el Gran Pilaf y Shuu, y su armamento, y la ingeniería, y los planes malévolos al ritmo de la canción de introducción de la telenovela de moda. Para ella, «mierda» es todo lo que no sea su trabajo, el recuerdo de aquellos que sólo viven de su corazón, las ganas de vivir que comienza a recuperar.

Él.

El niño.

Trunks Brief.

Lo acaricia, sonriente. No es tan fácil como mandar al universo a la «mierda»; nada anhela más que sí lo sea, que sea fácil, que sea posible.

Que nunca importen los veintiocho años de diferencia que, en esta cama, no existen.

Se ríe; él la mira curioso.

¿Cómo puede ella comportarse de ese modo?

Los reproches a su prejuicio interno arriban: nada es «mierda», nada merece ser considerado como tal, no desde ojos de niña como los de ella, que tanto precisan _ver_ aún.

«Mierda» es el cuchillo que enceguece; en lo demás siempre puede haber una oportunidad.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XIV**

* * *

«¡No la conozco!» dijo antes de huir despavorida de la oficina de Trunks. Desgraciadamente, huyó siendo consciente de que mentía. Al encerrarse en un baño del piso del Departamento de Ingeniería, Mai se sostuvo de las paredes laterales.

Bulma Brief había sido, junto a sus misteriosos amigos, aquella que había arruinado para siempre las aspiraciones del Gran Pilaf.

Aunque Su Excelencia hubiera muerto, ella mantenía en alto los ideales de éste. Ella continuaba creyendo que el mundo precisaba a un emperador como él, un ser de infinita bondad que trajera justicia y paz a todo el planeta Tierra. ¡Ella seguía creyendo!, lo hacía a rajatabla, segura de que nadie lo hubiera hecho como él.

Nunca habían estado más cerca. ¡Habían reunido las esferas, habían llamado al dragón! Era el momento ideal, la única gran oportunidad.

Ella, Bulma Brief, había arruinado todo con su maldito amigo-mono.

Ella, Bulma Brief, era la madre del muchachito del cual comenzaba a enamorarse.

La odió por un significativo instante: si bien el Gran Pilaf había tenido otras oportunidades para conquistar el mundo, Bulma Brief y sus amigos habían arruinado la oportunidad de oro dada la edad que Su Excelencia tenía, que Shuu y ella tenían, además de contar aún con el castillo que el niño-mono destruiría, de aún gozar de las riquezas de la familia del Gran Pilaf, de tener los ideales más a flor de piel que nunca. Después, muchas veces habían podido reunir las esferas, incluso habían podido despertar a Piccolo Daimaoh de su letargo para ayudarse a conseguir sus propósitos, pero siempre habían fracasado.

La oportunidad que la madre del niño había arruinado había sido la mejor de todas.

¿Qué hacer? Nunca creyó volver a cruzarla, ya suficiente había sido tener que cruzar al niño-mono en varias ocasiones. Podía buscar venganza, hacerlo en honor de Su Excelencia, pero ya no valía la pena, no con él muerto: el mundo ya no le sabía a nada.

Trunks Brief sí.

El niño era un ángel, y sí, era verdad que comenzaba a enamorarse de él, que esa sensación de bomba atómica dentro de su corazón cada vez que estaba junto a él no podía ser otra cosa que amor, así que no podía hacerle algo así. Tampoco quería. No quería buscar venganza contra esa mujer si quien estaba en medio era él.

Se tocó el pecho, lo acarició de arriba a abajo; era amor, eran sus ideales, era la oportunidad de venganza que no podía concretar, que no quería concretar, pues Su Excelencia no había ordenado que ella se vengara de sus enemigos después de su muerte; había ordenado que ella buscara su propia felicidad.

—Lo haré, Su Eminencia… —susurró sintiéndolo latir en su corazón—, lo haré.

Pues él no había dado esa orden; pues ella, ella protagonista y no más reparto, no se la daría a sí misma tampoco.

Salió del baño confundida, asombrada de que Trunks fuera el hijo de una antigua enemiga, pensando en que cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, si es que no cansaba al niño antes, sería extraño ser la ¿nuera? de aquella que alguna vez había sido la hermosa muchacha de la que el Gran Pilaf había estado enamorado una temporada, la enemiga de los tres, la que todo lo había arruinado junto al niño-mono.

—Ah, ¡hola! Volvemos a vernos, Mai.

Miró al frente bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño individual, al espacio blanco que se extendía ante ella: Bulma Brief, que se lavaba las manos ante el espejo, le devolvía la mirada con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

Mai se sujetó de la puerta del baño para no caer de bruces.

¡Finge normalidad, finge normalidad!, se suplicó.

—Ho-Hola, mi señora… —dijo sintiendo que no le hacía gracia que ella, su enemiga, fuera una de sus superiores—. ¿C-Cómo se… e-encuentra…?

Caminó lentamente hasta el espejo, roja como la sangre, temblando por el odio y la venganza, conmovida por el amor que sentía por el niño, confundida por absolutamente todo.

Bulma Brief, que seguía lavándose las manos, habló sólo cuando Mai comenzó a imitarla en el lavabo que tenía a la izquierda. La contempló por el espejo; Mai tragó saliva.

—¿No estarás buscando venganza, o sí?

Mai cayó al piso redonda, literalmente.

Se levantó como pudo, sujetándose de los bordes de la mesada. Bulma Brief la miraba entre resentida y divertida.

—No-No sé de qué me habla —dijo Mai levantada al fin. Sentía cómo una gota de sudor le recorría el rostro enrojecido.

Bulma Brief dejó de lavarse. Dándole la espalda a Mai, buscó papel para secar sus manos y continuó:

—¡Ah, vamos! Vine con Schorr para preguntarle sobre ti, ¡es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza que te conocía! Me dijo que fuiste militar y ahí pude recordar. ¡Tú nos robaste las esferas del dragón! —Secándose, giró el rostro hacia ella, que permanecía con las manos goteándole a un lado del lavabo—. Espero no estén tramando algo otra vez.

Mai se hizo hacia atrás. La tristeza la abandonó, también la confusión; con el pecho lleno de amor, respondió:

—Su Majestad, el Gran Pilaf, ha muerto. Sin él, no estoy interesada en conquistar el mundo.

Bulma Brief frunció el ceño.

—Vaya… —Lanzó el papel al cesto de basura y retornó a Mai. Se detuvo a medio metro de ella—. Siento su muerte, Mai. Disculpa el interrogatorio, pero tenía que asegurarme. Además, ¡no les guardo rencor! Busqué las esferas para pedir un novio; si Shenlong me lo hubiera dado, nunca hubiera conocido al papá de Trunks. —Le guiñó un ojo—. ¡Tú tranquila! Schorr me dijo que eres excelente en tu trabajo. Confiaré en ti si prometes no hacer fechorías.

Pensando en Trunks, seria y nerviosa, Mai asintió.

—No lo haré.

Bulma asintió. Le dio la espalda nuevamente.

—Y en caso de que te ilumines y desees vengarte, déjame decirte que mi marido y mi hijo son muy poderosos. ¡Y aún sigo siendo amiga de Goku! Que te quede claro, Mai. —Última sonrisa, y Bulma Brief abrió la puerta con aires triunfantes—. ¡Nos vemos! —Y se fue.

Mai cayó al suelo otra vez, de rodillas. Agotada emocionalmente, se llevó de nuevo una mano al corazón.

—Mi señor, perdóneme…

No le faltaban ganas de vengarse, ¡después de todo, ella seguía siendo una villana! Pero el amor que le florecía era más poderoso.

Trunks Brief sería el motivo por el cual jamás lo haría.

Que Bulma Brief la aceptara como pareja, no obstante, sería delicado. Significaba que tendría que decirle la verdad a Trunks antes de que su relación creciera más.

Después, se dijo; se lo diré cuando sea momento.

Por el momento, ante tan inesperada situación, no tenía fuerzas de nada.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Ya tenía la comida ante él, la de su madre y la suya. Todo estaba dispuesto para el almuerzo en su oficina, sólo faltaba que ella volviera.

Sólo faltaba recuperar la convicción.

Había deseado que fuera de otro modo, pero Mai acababa de conocer a su mamá justo como él no quería. Lo pondría en problemas involucrarse con una empleada, tal vez la primera prohibición que le habían hecho al darle la presidencia. ¡Qué fastidio que sentía por no haber podido detenerlas!

Y, para colmo, se suponía que iba a decirle a su mamá sobre ella, sobre la edad de Mai.

Vio entrar a Bulma con el ceño tan fruncido por el fastidio que ella, perspicaz, lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —indagó al sentarse frente a él.

Trunks se masajeó el ceño, se rascó la nuca, miró hacia un lado y después hacia el otro. A todo esto, ¿era verdad que se conocían? ¿Acaso su mamá y Mai…?

—N-Nada… —respondió ofuscado.

Bulma, divertida, comenzó a comer.

—Ibas a hablarme de la chica con la que sales. ¿Ya son novios?

—No.

—Pero…

—Vamos en serio, sólo que aún no le pusimos un título.

—Ajá, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Se miraron a los ojos: Bulma sonreía, tranquila, convencida; él se sentía más aterrado de lo que había estado alguna vez. Tozudo, sin embargo, tan impulsivo como solía, lo dijo:

—Mamá, sé que me dirás qué estoy loco, pero no me importa: ella es mayor que yo.

Bulma dejó caer su mandíbula un significativo centímetro.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que es mayor, mamá! De tu edad —dijo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas.

—Trunks… —escuchó susurrar a su mamá.

Éste entreabrió los ojos, inseguro, deseando encontrar una sonrisa de aprobación en ella.

Nada más que incertidumbre halló.

—Mamá, yo no…

—Cariño, no me opongo si es eso lo que te preocupa. Pero sí necesito darte una opinión que seguramente no te gustará, ¿está bien?

Anulado, siempre un niño ante su mamá, Trunks asintió.

Bulma se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—¿Cuántos años más que tú tiene?

—Veintiocho.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes, de que no es un capricho de tu parte?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella no se está aprovechando de tu posición?

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy segurísimo: ella no sería capaz, es genial, es la mujer más genial que conocí y no voy a permitir que nadie me frene, porque la quiero conmigo siempre. ¡Y no me importa un carajo la diferencia de edad!

—¿Ni siquiera a futuro, Trunks?

—¿Cómo que «a futuro»?

—¡Claro! Tiene casi treinta años más que tú, y tú, encima, tendrás una juventud más larga por ser saiyajin. Es decir: cuando apenas estés llegando a la vejez, ella tendrá noventa años si es que la salud la acompaña. ¿Estás dispuesto a pasar tu vida junto a alguien a quien perderás teniendo mucho por delante?

Una excelente pregunta. La respuesta salió de Trunks inmediatamente, sin anestesia, sin reflexión necesaria por ser tan obvio todo lo que su corazón, acelerado, bramaba ante su mamá:

—Estoy dispuesto a todo.

—¿Estás dispuesto a no poder ser padre nunca por su edad?

Ser padre: la cosa en la que menos había pensado alguna vez, el tópico inexistente. Sonrojado, miró la comida que no había sido capaz de tocar. Sin saber qué decir, dijo lo que su impetuosidad demandó:

—¡Bueno! Ahora ni loco, y después no sé, supongo que hay otras maneras si algún día se nos ocurre. Digo, adoptar y todo eso.

Bulma sonrió al fin.

—Estás más seguro de lo que pensaba.

Trunks sintió que la emoción más grande se apoderaba de él. Se sonrió también.

—Lo estoy, mamá: ella es muy importante para mí.

Bulma rio. No tardó en recobrar la seriedad.

—Lo único que te pido es que te asegures de que no es un capricho, de que no sea un acto de inmadurez de tu parte, de que estés seguro de que no estás enceguecido por el enamoramiento. ¡Asegúrate de todo eso antes de tomar algún tipo de decisión! Eres muy joven todavía.

—Ya lo sé…

—Así que piensa en eso, nada más. ¿Sí? Y tráela a cenar un día de estos, para conocernos. ¿Qué dices?

Trunks asintió. Más feliz no podía sentirse por la aprobación que ella, sin habérselo dicho de manera directa, le daba. Su mamá lo aterraba, si tenía que ser sincero: sus palabras le habían sacado muchos kilos de preocupación de encima.

—La llevaré pronto, lo prometo.

—Bien. ¿Comemos?

Sonriéndose con su mamá, Trunks asintió otra vez.

Prueba uno: superada.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Se puso de pie: el señor Schorr acababa de pedirle, vía telefónica, que fuera a su oficina. Fue hacia la puerta con los mismos ademanes atolondrados de siempre acompañándola como a una sombra, nerviosa por la seriedad que había notado en su Jefe de Departamento, deseando que no le dieran una patada, que no la echaran por ser una vieja inútil y fracasada que estaba arrugada y encima tenía una relación con…

—Cállate —le pidió en voz baja al cuchillo que, hundido en ella aún, le latía en el corazón.

El señor Schorr, siempre luciendo cansado y desprolijo, canoso y tan enorme como un armario, la recibió y la invitó a tomar asiento. Cuando Mai se acomodó delante de él, del otro lado de su escritorio, lo vio entrecruzarse los dedos. Apoyó las manos sobre la superficie del escritorio.

—Señorita, estamos muy conformes con su desempeño: ha superado todas y cada una de las expectativas que teníamos.

Mai se pellizcó. Se retorció en el asiento ante la atenta mirada de su superior.

—Eh, yo… ¡G-Gracias, señor!

—No agradezca: usted se lo ha ganado con su arduo trabajo: ¡es que lo que hemos avanzado gracias a su dedicación es de no creer! Usted se ha convertido en el motor de este Departamento. No crea que ignoro que hace más de lo que debe, porque lo sé, porque noto su impronta en cada cosa que hace. Es por eso que, habiendo hablado ya con el señor Brief, he decidido darle algunas funciones adicionales.

Mai se hizo hacia atrás, como si el señor Schorr se hubiera transformado en el niño-mono y amenazara, nuevamente, con destruir el castillo del Gran Pilaf.

—¿Qué…? —alcanzó a farfullar.

Tal vez divertido con su cara de horror, en realidad enternecido por ella, el señor Schorr prosiguió:

—Sí, señorita: le daré algunas funciones adicionales, lo cual significa que estará a prueba por las próximas semanas. Si todo va bien, algo de lo que no tengo dudas, será ascendida.

Mai sintió que le bajaba la presión. Lo único que pudo hacer, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, fue llorar, llorar y llorar.

—¡No, no! Yo… ¡No me lo merezco, señor…! —balbuceó en su llanto, hundiéndose el cuchillo en el corazón.

El señor Schorr le tomó una mano con ninguna intención más que darle ánimos.

—¿Cómo que no se lo merece? ¿Acaso no es capaz de abstraerse y observar lo que hace?

—¿Abstraerme?

—Mirarse desde afuera.

—Yo…

¡Claro que no podía! ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer, si al mirarse desde afuera era el cuchillo y no ella quien veía? ¿Cómo, si desde afuera sus ojos _eran_ el cuchillo?

—Está bien ser modesto, señorita, pero otra cosa es ser absurdo. Por favor, le pediré que cumpla con lo siguiente.

—D-Dígame... —farfulló Mai balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin parar de llorar, aún con la mano del señor Schorr sobre la suya.

—Míreme a los ojos, señorita.

Con la vista completamente distorsionada por las lágrimas, lo hizo: vio, pese a la distorsión, una cálida sonrisa en la boca de su jefe.

—Mírese con justicia —dijo él—, póngaselo como meta excluyente, tómelo como una orden de trabajo de mi parte: empiece a ser más justa y menos absurda, porque su nivel es superlativo. Sea modesta, es muy bueno que lo sea, pero tampoco sea maldita. ¡Observe su trabajo, abstráigase! Obsérvelo y encontrará todo lo que debe seguir haciendo para obtener el ascenso que merece recibir.

»Señorita, le pido que se autoevalúe con eficiencia.

Deshecha en lágrimas, Mai asintió. No le creyó ni una maldita palabra, ninguna de todas las que él había pronunciado; se marchó deshecha en agradecimientos ante aquello que no merecía, pasó entre sus compañeros sin poder contener las lágrimas, se alejó de todos, se dirigió al mismo baño donde había confrontado a Bulma Brief, se metió detrás de la misma puerta y tomó, de un bolsillo, su celular.

«Dime que es por mí, que es por mí y no por estar saliendo contigo…», le escribió al niño en la mensajería instantánea, segura de que él había sido el culpable, de que él había decidido su destino creyendo, tal vez, ayudarla a sentirse mejor consigo misma, darle un puesto superior para que pudiera sentirse todo lo útil que no se creía.

«Ven a mi oficina, por favor», le pidió él en respuesta.

«No».

«Es por trabajo, no por ti y por mí: lo prometo».

Salió del baño, se vio al espejo, intentó lavarse la cara pero el resultado fue espantoso, porque tuvo que quitarse todo el maquillaje para que ya no luciera corrido, lo cual delató, claro, las imperfecciones inherentes a sus cuarenta y nueve años.

Se sonrió con ironía: él se espantaría al verla y todo terminaría al fin.

Fue a su oficina, la secretaria le indicó que pasara y Trunks Brief, el jefe, le dio la bienvenida al hacerla pasar y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

—Siéntate, por favor.

—Siento mucho mi cara —lanzó sin obedecerlo.

Trunks se rio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De mi cara! Es que se me corrió todo el maquillaje, lo siento… ¡N-No es apropiado que yo…!

—¡Ah, Mai! No digas nada: estás guapísima, como sueles. —dijo Trunks. Mai se sonrojó—. Pero prometí que esta reunión sería de trabajo, así que siéntate, por favor —insistió al arrimarle la silla que estaba ante la de presidencia.

Tímidamente, Mai obedeció. Trunks se sentó del otro lado.

Guardaron silencio. Obvio era lo que los había reunido, obvio era que ella debía comenzar:

—Yo… —susurró Mai conteniendo las lágrimas—. Por favor, sé que eres bueno conmigo, que crees en mí, pero no sé si…

—Linda… —Su rostro no era el del cálido niño de besos depravadamente dulces; era el del empresario que muy bien sabía lo que hacía—. Escucha: te lo ganaste. Fuiste tú, tú sola, y sabes que desde hace tiempo que Schorr contempla esto para ti. Ya te lo había dicho él, ya te lo había dicho yo incluso antes de que algo ocurra entre nosotros… —Buscó su mano, la apretó entre las de él distinto a cómo lo había hecho el señor Schorr, con amor, con pasión. Le fijó los ojos como si mirarla significara vivir, mantenerse con vida, sobrevivir a la más difícil situación—. ¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de algo así, de darte un ascenso porque me gustas? Sé que soy infantil, inmaduro, que involucrarme con una empleada no es sensato de mi parte, pero no sería capaz de hacerte algo así.

»Sinceramente, fue Schorr quien lo decidió; yo no tuve nada que ver.

»Agradécele a él, no a mí.

Mai sólo al escucharlo pudo sonreír.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con ojos y voz de niña, con lágrimas cayéndosele nuevamente.

Trunks le extendió el mismo pañuelo de la primera vez, ante el lago artificial.

—De verdad.

La mano de él la acarició; la mano de ella, demasiado cubierta de amor como para alejarse dada la situación, se dejó. Trunks le dedicó la mirada más quita-alientos que ella había contemplado alguna vez.

—Le dije a mamá que estoy saliendo con alguien mayor que yo —dijo.

Mai intentó alejar su mano por mero instinto, inconscientemente; Trunks la sostuvo con calidez. Mai no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, no con lo que él acababa de decir.

No sabiendo que aún tenía, con Trunks, un tema pendiente, el del pasado de su madre y ella.

—Tranquila: se lo tomó bien.

Otra gota del futuro baldazo cayó sobre ella, resbaló por todo su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la hizo tiritar.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó de la impresión.

Trunks largó una carcajada.

—No le dije que eres tú, eso lo voy a tener que dejar para después, porque más le va a molestar que seas mi empleada a que seas mayor que yo, pero bueno… ¡Le dije de tu edad y se lo tomó bien! ¿No es genial?

—¿C-Cómo es eso posible…?

—¡Es que mi mamá, aunque dé mucho miedo, es muy inteligente! Sabía que lo entendería, aunque admito que me preocupaba un poco. Pero ya: ¡listo! Así que, si me lo permites, quisiera llevarte a cenar a mi casa pronto. —Para sorpresa de Mai, Trunks se sonrojó al pedírselo: tanto decoro empezaba a hacerlo más tímido. ¿Cómo era posible?—. Aunque antes de llevarte hay un tema muy serio que debo hablar contigo.

Mai, que también tenía uno de esos pendientes antes de permitirle presentarla ante los Brief, no ocultó la curiosidad.

—¿D-De qué hablas? —preguntó.

Trunks la soltó. Se puso de pie, caminó por la oficina. Mai lo siguió con la mirada, intrigada. ¿Qué cosa era? Lo notó retraído, pensativo, nervioso. ¿Qué cosa podía ser, si él tanto le había contado? Mientras, Trunks pensaba justamente en ello, en lo único de él que no le había contado, el detalle más fundamental de todos si quería presentársela a su familia.

Decirle quién era él en realidad: la prueba irrefutable de la verdad que su interés expresaba por ella.

—Mai, es largo de explicar, creo que ahora no es momento, pero puedo pasar durante la semana por tu departamento para explicártelo, ¿te parece?

Decepcionada por no poder hablar en ese momento aun cuando en realidad lo prefiriera, pues seguían en el trabajo y ella tenía muchísimo por hacer, Mai asintió. Trunks, delante de ella luego de su pequeño recorrido a la oficina, se sentó en su lugar una vez más.

—Hay algo sobre mí que no sabes y que es muy importante que sepas. El problema es que, a lo mejor, te costará demasiado creerme.

—¿Eh…?

—Sí, en serio: te va a costar demasiado creerme, pero hay una manera de probar que digo la verdad. Mmm… —Se rascó la barbilla un momento: cuando hacía eso, Mai lo veía más niño que nunca—. ¡Ah, claro! Puedo llevarte a otra parte, porque en tu departamento será imposible hacerlo.

¿«Hacerlo?»? Mai estalló en profuso carmesí.

—¡Espero que no sea… nada…!

Trunks se avergonzó. Negó moviendo las manos de un lado al otro.

—¡No, en serio! Es otra cosa, prometo que nada depravado.

Aunque sí rebelde según la mamá de Goten. Trunks no contuvo la risa que recordar eso le provocó.

—¿Puedes darme un adelanto? Es que esto es, bueno…

—¿Inesperado?

—Sí, es que siempre cuentas tantas cosas que…

—Bueno, todos tenemos nuestros secretos, linda. —La miró fijamente, demasiado para gusto de Mai, pues los ojos la hicieron retroceder por la culpa que le generaba haber sido enemiga de su madre—. ¿No?

Pensando en el Gran Pilaf lanzándole aquel maldito beso a la impertinente muchacha de cabello celeste que gestos tan depravados hacía (¡con razón!), Mai asintió.

—¿Sobre qué…? —indagó Mai sin conseguir imaginarse contándole a Trunks su terrible verdad, aunque no era tan terrible, pero que ella, en su infinita negatividad hija del cuchillo, así sentía.

—Es sobre mi sangre —explicó Trunks, orgulloso aunque apenado—. Digamos que tengo… una ascendencia un _poquito_ particular de parte de mi papá.

* * *

—Y en caso de que te ilumines y desees vengarte, déjame decirte que mi marido y mi hijo son muy poderosos.

* * *

Los ojos de Mai se ampliaron. ¿Eso que Bulma Brief le había dicho tendría algo que ver con…?

—D-De acuerdo. —Mai se apretó las rodillas: ya era hora de marcharse—. Eh… Y yo… Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te diré luego.

—¡Pero yo te di un adelanto! Tú puedes darme uno también.

—¡No, mejor después…!

—¡Ah, Mai! Está bien, seré paciente. Después concordamos para vernos, ¿sí?

—S-Sí…

La acompañó hacia la puerta como todo un caballero, ese que no siempre era pero que empezaba a salirle muy bien, sólo para librarse de él al abrazarla, besarla y apretarla contra su pecho.

Mai, al reaccionar, se hizo hacia atrás sin aire alguno en los pulmones.

—¡Aquí no es apropiado que…!

—Lo sé, es que hacía tiempo que no te robaba uno. —Trunks le guiñó un ojo justo como Bulma Brief lo había hecho en el baño. Eran lo mismo, palo y astilla—. Ah, y felicidades por tus logros, linda. Recuerda: fuiste tú, todo es por ti y nadie se lo merece más.

Sonrisa final de él; Mai le dio la espalda conteniendo las lágrimas. ¡¿Por qué siempre la convencía de todo?! ¡¿Por qué se empeñaba en decirle todo lo contrario a lo que el cuchillo sugería?!

Al salir de la oficina de Trunks, Mai se dirigió al ascensor; al subir, vio a Bulma Brief con unos papeles en mano junto al escritorio de la secretaría. Al contemplarse, Mai palideció: Bulma Brief, como si fuera una niña pequeña, le sacó la lengua.

Mai apretó aceleradamente el botón para que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara; cuando lo hizo, Bulma Brief continuaba mirándola torcido.

Sólo al estar sola se lo permitió: se tapó la boca y contuvo el grito que por tantos motivos ansiaba proferir.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XIV**_

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer. :')_

 _Hoy sólo voy a hacer dos cosas: agradecer y dedicar, además de disculparme, porque tardé mucho en actualizar. Sobre lo último, la verdad es que necesitaba un descansito para poder pensar bien en lo que seguía._

 _Espero les guste lo que se viene._

 _Agradecerles es importantísimo, porque la historia cobra total vida cuando sus ojos la acarician, así que_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _a todos los que leyeron hasta acá, a los que dieron fav, a los que se dieron el minuto de comentar._ _ **¡MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS!**_

 _Dedicar este capítulo también es importantísimo, porque hay personas hermosas a mi alrededor y es preciso agradecerles especialmente su bondad para conmigo de esta forma que, aunque jamás suficiente, sí busca ser todo lo cálida que tanta gentileza y cariño merecen. Por eso, dedico este capítulo a_ _ **Ashril**_ _por siempre instarme a seguir,_ _ **Diana Candy**_ _por darme ánimos, a_ _ **Lorna**_ _por ser tan hermosamente incondicional con_ 28 _, a_ _ **Nancy**_ _por haber recordado el fic en tantas ocasiones y permitirme conocer mediante ella historias muy hermosas donde la edad no interfiere en aquello que el amor dicta, a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _por darme tanta confianza y permitirme sentir la historia desde otras perspectivas. Sobre todo, este capítulo pertenece a dos personas, a_ _ **Sofi**_ _y a_ _ **Joyce**_ _, y a ambas no quiero agradecerles sólo el apoyo y el cariño y todo lo que me dan, sino sobre todo algo que cada una me ha dicho con relación a sus vidas y este fic. Esas dos oraciones valen más que un infinito en el contador de reviews que, así como el subtítulo de este fic avisa, no es más que un número sin significado; sus oraciones valen todo._

 _Por oraciones así, unas que expresan sentires tan esenciales, tan básicos de nuestras existencias, es que publico mis historias, porque me interesa ese trasfondo._ _ **¡Quiero llegar a sus corazones!**_ _Y a Uds. dos, que con tanta belleza me lo permitieron, les quiero agradecer con el alma por hacerlo._ _ **Gracias por dejarme llegar ahí.**_

 _Gracias por_ entender _._

 _Y nada más. ¡Será hasta el próximo!_ _ **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, gente hermosa.**_

 _¡Nos leemos! ¡Y que los cuchillos de nuestras vidas se vayan para siempre_ _ **a la mierda**_ _! A donde pertenecen: a esa mierda que ellos mismos crean._

 _Los quiero, y Feliz Día de la Madre para todas aquellas que estén del otro lado en los países donde se lo festeja. :')_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball ©_ Akira Toriyama


	15. XV

—Entonces…

—¡A la mierda!

—Niño…

—A la mierda todos, Mai: los que opinan que eres vieja, los que piensan que tengo un complejo de Edipo, los que te llaman roba-cunas y los que están seguros de que yo sólo me merezco nada más que lo que a ellos les parezca por _ser quien soy_. ¡A la mierda!

» Ellos que se vayan a la mismísima mierda.

—¡No hables así! —pide ella, más sonrojada por el sentir con el cual él la desborda que por el lenguaje soez que emplea.

—¿Qué tiene de malo lo que digo?

—Me apena… —Mai frena, pero ya no puede, pero ya no hay manera. Lo besa despacio y le estruja el rostro entre las manos—. Me apena saber que tienes razón, niño.

»Me apena saber lo que las personas son capaces de decir y de hacer así, tan gratuitamente, sin pensar en que todas las personas, hasta las atolondradas y torpes como yo, estamos librando nuestra propia batalla.

»Sin pensar en que, del otro lado, también sentimos.

»También sufrimos.

»También extrañamos a alguien más que a la vida…

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XV**

* * *

Recostada en la cama, con los ojos en el techo y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, Mai apretó los párpados haciendo un sonido extraño dentro de su boca, algo como un pitido, como un «diiiiiiiiiii» que siempre, siempre, siempre la ayudaba a pensar.

Bulma Brief era amiga de Goku, ¿pero cuál era Goku? ¿Era el mono como creía recordar, era el cerdito, el gatito volador, el sujeto al que le faltaba un diente, o era…?

¿O acaso era…?

—Por favor, que el mono no sea su padre —le rezó al Gran Pilaf sudando frío, con las rodillas temblando, chocándose una contra la otra una y otra vez—. ¡Por favor, que no sea…!

Si algo podía ser peor al hecho de que Bulma Brief hubiera sido su enemiga y fuera la madre del niño era que su padre fuera justamente el mono, ese maldito muchachito con cola de mono que les había arruinado sus planes un sinfín de veces.

Habían pasado treinta y ocho años de aquello, era imposible recordar los nombres de esas personas, ¡pero no quería que fuera su padre! Aunque Bulma Brief había nombrado a Goku como su amigo, así que probablemente todo se trataba del cuchillo y su maligna influencia, de la distorsión del recuerdo que generaba en su mente para ponerla paranoica.

¡Pero por favor, que no fuera el padre del niño…!

Buscó relajarse al apretarse el rostro con las manos. Hizo fuerza para callar al cuchillo y hacer prevalecer lo positivo, la idea de que se estaba enamorando de un chiquillo impertinente y tenaz, persistente, depravado y maravilloso pese a todo lo demás, de que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle en su trabajo; disfrutar que al fin podía sonreír sinceramente por todo lo que estaba logrando. Tenía que pensar en eso, no en que si tal o cual era el padre de él.

Pero no, no quería que fuera el mono.

Pronto, con la respiración regulada y los ojos entreabiertos hundidos en la oscuridad, pensó en eso de su sangre que él le quería decir. ¿De qué se podía tratar? Estudió, no sin esfuerzo, la mancha de humedad que ensuciaba la pared del departamento, que denotaba el paso del tiempo en un caño que, ya vencido, había expresado su inutilidad en tan horrenda pintura amarillenta. ¡Como ella, pero no! ¡Pero el cuchillo se tenía que callar!

—Mi Señor, ¿qué será eso de la sangre? A lo mejor, el niño tiene alguna herencia peculiar de alguna región inhóspita del mundo, ¿no? No ha de ser algo distinto, algo malo o feo…

¿O sí?

Cuando su celular vibró en la mesa de luz de aglomerado un tanto maltratado por el tiempo, como ella también lo estaba, lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

«¿Ya duermes, linda? Supongo que si no respondes la respuesta es un "sí"».

Sin poder evitar sonreírse como una muchacha, Mai respondió que no, que estaba despierta.

«¿Mañana por la tarde tienes algo que hacer? Podríamos ir a las afueras para poder hablar de eso que te dije. ¡Si quieres, después cenamos en algún lugar tranquilo! Prometo llevarte a tu departamento a una hora apropiada, como siempre. ¿Sí?».

¿Se burlaba o realmente lo pensaba? Aunque le sonara a burla, Mai quería creer que, aun cuando fueran palabras sacadas de telenovelas como _Los ricos no saben amar_ , respondían al respeto que él instauraba en la relación, no a cosas en las que, tratándose de ella, él no creyera o comprendiera.

«Me parece bien, niño», respondió Mai sonriendo aún, demasiado ocupada en hacerlo como para prestar atención a los gritos que el cuchillo profería desde el cajón de su armario. «¿A qué hora?».

—Por favor, Mi Señor. ¡Que no sea el mono su padre! Que sea cualquier otro, ¡pero no él! —susurró mientras tecleaba.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Iba a ser la primera vez que se lo dijera a alguien fuera de la familia que los Guerreros Z conformaban; por lo infrecuente, era difícil: estaba seguro de que Mai lo entendería, que no podría negar la extrañeza de su sangre al transformarse en super-saiyajin. Sin embargo, los nervios eran inevitables. ¿Cómo no temer un ápice, si era la primera vez que lo hacía? Las primeras veces nunca son fáciles.

La de Mai con él sería soñada.

Sonrío: era un paso más en la consolidación de su relación. Bastante bien, pese a haber tenido una vida sexual bastante activa por mucho tiempo, estaba llevando los tiempos distintos de Mai. Lo hacía con alegría, paciencia e incluso disfrute. Tenía ganas, demasiadas, pero ir paso a paso era algo nuevo para él, sabía de otro modo, se sentía diferente y tenía un encanto particular. ¡Lo hacía volar! Bastaba con imaginarlo para desearlo con un ímpetu desconocido, amarla del modo más honesto posible, depositar una sonrisa en su boca y que ésta ya jamás volviera a ser borrada por la depresión.

Ni siquiera se trataba del deseo: quería hacer feliz a Mai, eso era aquello que lo empujaba por el trecho, complementarse a en cuerpo y alma.

En todo, equilibrarse como si fueran dos partes de lo mismo.

Siendo viernes en la noche, lo común hubiera sido salir al bar con Goten; esa vez, algo distinto necesitaba. Tal vez mirar alguna película, seguir avanzando el diseño de la moto que quería para su colección, tontear en redes sociales. Pero no. Trunks prefirió darse una buena ducha y meterse en la cama, disfrutar el calor y la comodidad, el silencio, la desconexión absoluta con su ajetreada vida de empresario.

Y sonó el teléfono.

Al tomarlo en la oscuridad, quedó enceguecido ante la foto que Isabelle le acababa de enviar, y no por el brillo de la pantalla.

La foto era de la propia Isabelle, desnuda del torso para arriba, con los pechos cubiertos por su cabello rojizo.

Tan rojo como el cabello de la fotógrafa, miro los pechos sin poder evitarlo. ¡Qué guapa era Isa y cuán loco lo volvía! Pero no: por más deseo que sintiera, no era esa la mujer que anhelaba con todo lo que lo constituía.

No era Mai.

«¡¿Qué carajo?!», le dijo a Isabelle por la mensajería.

«Para que te diviertas, bebé. "Ojos de niña" se me hace que es muy conservadora, que de seguro no lo han hecho aún. ¡Seguro andas necesitado!».

Aún más rojo por los pechos que continuaban atrayendo mortalmente su atención, Trunks dijo lo primero que los dedos pudieron teclear:

«¡Carajo, Isa!».

La pelirroja le respondió con un audio. Por el ruido a música y gritos de fondo, supo que estaba en algún lugar concurrido.

—Bebé, ando en el bar. Vine con unos amigos y me acabo de cruzar a Goten y Pares. ¿Por qué no vienes un rato, eh? ¡Y trae a «ojos de niña»!

¡¿Llevar a Mai, _ahí_?!

«Ni loco», respondió ciertamente amargado. «A Mai no le gustan esas cosas, no querrá ir».

Le encantaba ir al bar con sus amigos, pasarla bien, tomar alcohol, reír con las ocurrencias de Pares; no veía a Mai en un ambiente semejante. Por algún motivo, pensarlo lo deprimió: ¿acaso nunca podría compartir ciertas cosas con ella?

¿Qué tenía de malo ir con ella para allá?

«¡Ay, anda! ¡Vengan, preséntale a Goten, pasémosla bien juntos! No tiene nada de malo, ¿o sí?».

¿Acaso Isabelle sabía leer la mente? Odiándola por siempre tener razón, respondió que nada, que no tenía nada de malo, justo lo mismo que pensaba.

Ir a un bar no es que fuera algo malo, pero a lo mejor, a Mai, se le hacía un entorno inapropiado. Tenía, él, la idea de que Mai tomaría a mal todo lo que tuviera que ver con entornos comunes a su edad, ¡lo cual era un prejuicio, también! Todo en el maldito mundo terminaba siéndolo.

Todo era un maldito prejuicio y ya.

Al bar iba gente de todas edades, desde chicas que apenas alcanzaban la edad legal para frecuentar esos lugares a las _cougar_ que tanto le fascinaban; desde muchachos jóvenes dispuestos a ser cazados como él a hombres maduros que buscaban toda clase de mujeres, más jóvenes, mayores, lo que fuere. ¡Y otra vez el prejuicio, porque también había hombres que buscaban hombres y mujeres que buscaban mujeres! Y de seguro había parejas que buscaban un tercero o bien parejas que no buscaban nada en absoluto, así como personas que no tuvieran interés alguno en ligar.

Era un lugar para escuchar música y bailar o quedarse charlando en una mesa con una cerveza en la mano. ¡¿Qué diablos tenía de malo?!

—¡Hola, hermosa! —dijo al llamar impetuosamente a Mai.

—¿Sucede algo, niño?

—No, ¿es que no puedo llamar para saludarte?

—¡Pues me has saludado hace poco rato por mensaje…!

Punto para Mai. Trunks se abofeteó por responder con tanto infantilismo.

—¡Ok, linda! Tienes razón, es que surgió algo y quería preguntarte si… ¡Si…! —Apretó los puños, cerró los párpados, mandó todo al carajo—. ¡Ven al bar conmigo! ¡Anda, te invito un trago, e-es decir una soda! Allá está Isa y además puedo aprovechar para presentarte a Goten, mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué dices…?

Largó el aire contenido durante todo el diálogo.

—¡¿Un bar?! —escuchó del otro lado. Trunks cerró los ojos al escuchar el grito de Mai.

—¡Claro, un bar! —insistió nervioso, aunque impulsivo, aunque atemorizado, aunque convencido de lo que Isabelle había dicho, de que nada tenía de malo.

—Niño, no me parece apropiado que…

—Mai, ¿por qué es inapropiado? No es que vamos a coquetear con desconocidos o hacer cosas que no quieras hacer; sólo es ir a tomar algo con mis amigos, charlar un rato y volver a casa. ¡Es que me gustaría presentarte a Goten, me haría muy… muy feliz! Sólo seremos nosotros, nadie más.

Un silencio se instaló en la comunicación. Trunks se sintió aún más deprimido, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué.

Del otro lado, Mai, que se miraba a sí misma en camisón y despeinada, sin maquillaje y arrugada como la vieja que se sentía pese a todo, pese a tanto, negó con la cabeza. ¡No! No podía salir, no podía ir a codearse con mujeres bellas, esas que seducían al niño antes, cuando ella no existía en la vida de él. No podía ir a conocer a un muchachito de veinte años con el cual ningún tema de conversación podía entablar. No podía ir a ver a Isabelle y que ella le recordara con su natural perspicacia —que más bien era insensibilidad— todo lo que ella analizaba mal de su situación en la vida.

La semana, con el asunto de Bulma Brief, el mono y todo lo que había descubierto, había sido demasiado intensa. Siendo viernes, necesitaba descansar y no presionarse más en situaciones que no sabía afrontar, que no quería afrontar.

Que nada de malo tenía afrontar, a lo mejor.

—Eh… —susurró a través del teléfono.

¡No! No tenía nada de malo y podría cumplirle a él el anhelo de presentarle al famoso Goten. A ella no le gustaban mucho esos ambientes, pero por mero prejuicio. ¡Jamás había ido a un bar de esos a los que iban los jóvenes! No sabía nada sobre esos sitios, sólo lo que escuchaba en la tele y lo que reflejaban en las telenovelas, el típico lugar de flirteo eternamente adolescente donde los niños como el niño iban a buscar mujeres para pasar la noche y olvidar a la mañana siguiente. O algo así.

Odiándose, sabiendo que era una prejuiciosa y que conocer algo nuevo a lo mejor la ayudaba a no pensar y repensar tanto, que salir podía distraerla y no hacerla entregarle el alma al cuchillo de nuevo, Mai contestó al fin:

—B-Bueno… ¡Pero… eh… si me no gusta no…!

—Si no te agrada el ambiente prometo no volver a invitarte, te lo juro.

Agradecida, Mai sonrió.

—B-Bueno…

—¡Genial! Paso por ti en…

—¡Dame una hora, por favor! Es que soy un desastre, estoy horrible.

—¡Nunca lo estás, Mai!

—¡Sí que lo estoy! —Nerviosa, corrió por el mono-ambiente pensando en qué ponerse—. ¡Nos vemos!

Cortó a la velocidad de la luz. Frenó en medio del cuarto, caminó hacia el tocador y vio la marca del cuchillo en la superficie de la mesa. Tocó la grieta, la acarició, y vio en el espejo un millón de ellas sobre su piel. Apretando los párpados como cuando hacía fuerza para recordar, se lo ordenó:

—¡Si no te gusta no tendrás que volver, sólo ve y fíjate qué tal!

En el cuarto de Trunks, mientras tanto, él se sentía más deprimido que nunca.

Algo no le estaba cuadrando.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—¿Qué dijo Trunks al final?

—Viene con «ojos de niña».

—¿Y esa quién es?

—¡Pues Mai, Goten! ¡¿Quién va a ser?! ¿Trunks ni una foto te ha mostrado?

—Mmm… ¡No! ¡Trunks siempre se hace el misterioso y eso me irrita mucho! ¡No sé qué tanto se guarda todo el miserable! ¡Bah!

—¡Bueno! Cuando llegue, fíjate qué linda mirada de niña tiene ella. ¡La amarás!

—¿Yo también la amaré, Isa?

—¡Claro, Pares! Tu dulce corazón, si ama a Goten aun y en sus falencias, amará lo que sea.

Al terminar, Isabelle tomó la mano de Pares desde el otro lado de la mesa. Pares le sonrió emocionada cuando la besó justo allí, en la tierna piel de sus dedos. Goten, mientras, odió a la pelirroja como a la vida.

—¡Oye, Isa!

Ésta dio otro beso en una entusiasmada Pares que de nada se enteraba.

—No seas inseguro, Goten. ¡Sólo es un beso! Además, a Pares le… —Entonces, Isabelle frenó. Soltó la mano de Pares como si soltara una rosa más en un cursi lecho de noche de bodas, con una delicadeza ceremonial. Se puso de pie, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y extendió las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo—. ¡«Ojos de niña»! ¡Qué gusto verte!

Isabelle no contuvo la risa al verla: recorriendo el espacio entre la barra y las mesas amontonadas contra la pared del oscuro establecimiento alumbrado por tenues luces rosadas, Mai, vestida con una chaquetilla militar que la hacía ver como una generala, miraba en todas direcciones como alarmada, como extrañada. Isabelle largó una carcajada cuando vio cómo los ojos de Mai se abrían al límite al ver a una chica rubia y voluptuosa vestida con un vestido blanco bastante audaz pasarle por al lado. Trunks, detrás de ella, permanecía inusualmente serio.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa que ocupaban, Isabelle abrazó a Mai.

—¡Qué guapa te ves, me encanta este look tuyo, me da ganas de sacarte fotos para el museo militar! —Miró por sobre el hombro de Mai hacia Trunks—. ¡Ah! Y hola, bebé.

Trunks, a quien la seriedad se le acentuaba segundo a segundo, susurró un «hola» que nadie escuchó. Notando que algo le ocurría, Isabelle soltó a Mai y se ocupó de las presentaciones.

—¡«Ojos de niña», ven! Mira, ella es Pares —dijo al señalarle a la susodicha—, y junto a ella está el amante de bebé, Son Goten.

—¡¿Cómo que amante?! —gritaron los dos al unísono.

Mai, después de regalarle una sonrisa tímida a Pares, que parecía una muñeca de lo bonita que lucía con su vestido amarillo y su cabello castaño cayendo en prolijas ondas, se fijó en el célebre Goten por primera vez en vivo y en directo, al fin no a través de fotografías.

Al verlo, juró ver al mono. Al ver al mono, gritó del susto. Al entender, dentro de su corazón estallaron fuegos artificiales.

Extrañado, Goten se echó hacia atrás. ¡Ya bastante intimidante lucía esa mujer con ese uniforme como para que pegara un grito en sus narices!

—T-Tú eres… —susurró Mai. Pronto comprendió lo inapropiada que estaba resultando su actitud, lo desubicada que estaba siendo, lo descortés, por lo cual carraspeó y extendió una mano—. ¡Lo siento, yo…! M-Mucho gusto…

¡Era igual al mono! ¡Era un calco adolescente de ese niño que sí, que al fin recordaba que era Goku! ¡Es decir que Trunks no era hijo de él! ¡Es decir que, como el propio Trunks le había explicado, Goten era el hijo del mejor amigo de su mamá! ¡El amigo, Goku!

¡Sí!

Mai se sonrió tanto que la piel del rostro le adoleció.

El muchachito, que pese a ser igual a su enemigo debió admitir ella parecía muy tierno, le sonrió no sin denotar cierta curiosidad.

—Eh… ¡Mucho gusto, Mai! —dijo él al fin. Se levantó y estrechó su mano con gracia.

Era una ternura, sí.

—Goten —se metió entonces Trunks. Su voz, por lo ruda, captó la atención de toda la mesa—, acompáñame a pedir algo.

—Podemos pedir servicio a la mesa, Trunks.

Trunks sólo necesitó fijarle los ojos para que Goten se levantara de un respingo. Mientras, Pares se marchó sonriente al baño, no antes sin ser despedida amorosamente por Isabelle, con más besos en su mano e incluso algunos en el brazo. Al verse a solas con la pelirroja, Mai supo que se lo preguntaría.

Y se lo preguntó:

—¿Cómo van con bebé, eh?

Acababan de sentarse una a cada lado de la mesa, como aquella vez en la cafetería. Mai se sintió incómoda, aunque no por Isabelle, pues la creía excéntrica pero inteligente, certera; se trataba de lo que había notado en Trunks desde que había bajado a su encuentro en la puerta del edificio: contrario a como lo había notado por teléfono, lo vio fastidiado. Por verlo así y no ser capaz de preguntarle qué le ocurría, se sintió culpable. ¡Él siempre la apoyaba y ella no era capaz de preguntarle si le ocurría algo!

No estaba siendo justa, tal vez.

—Bien —dijo con demarcada timidez—. Él es…

—Un ángel.

Mai se sonrió.

—Lo es.

Isabelle, que mantenía el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, largó otra de sus estridentes risas.

—Bebé va muy en serio contigo, está hasta la médula por ti. ¡No te diré cuánto, pero te diré que mucho!

—L-Lo sé…

—¿Qué le ocurre entonces? Tiene el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. ¿Pelearon o algo?

Mai, que se sentía tan niña como Isabelle solía decirle que era, desvió la mirada hacia la barra: Trunks y Goten parecían hablar mientras esperaban ser atendidos.

—No sé qué le pasa —admitió—. Creo que es mi culpa.

—¿Tu culpa, niña? ¿Por qué?

—Es que… Bueno, no me gusta mucho esto de salir de noche y… y a lo mejor…

—¿Sabes? —interrumpió Isabelle con su potente voz—. Por lo que me ha contado, que fue poco, porque está muy reservado con respecto a ti, sé que está respetándote muchísimo y portándose como un caballero, lo cual me parece fantástico, porque tú lo necesitas con esa depresión que traes encima. Necesitas paciencia y entendimiento. ¿Él es así contigo?

Mai asintió sin rechistar. Isabelle la intimidaba por lo directa y necesitaba que esa conversación terminara.

—¡Pero! —exclamó la pelirroja después—, y recalco mi «pero», debes recordar que, bueno, él sigue siendo un bebé.

»Lo estuve pensando mucho desde la última vez que lo vi y que hablé con él y lo corroboro al verlo ahora: quizá, por temer incomodarte, se está conteniendo de más. —Se cruzó de piernas y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Sonreía con una seguridad aplastante, muy lejana a la inseguridad que Mai tenía adherida al corazón—. ¡Digo! También debes poner de tu parte. ¿Tú qué opinas?

La respuesta de Mai fue volver a mirar a Trunks: Goten le palmeaba el hombro y parecía sonreírle, o eso alcanzaba a ver ella desde la distancia. ¿Acaso Goten le daba ánimos?

¿Acaso Trunks se sentía mal?

Sintiéndose miserable, Mai no supo qué decir.

—Yo… —alcanzó a murmurar con los nervios erizándole la piel.

—No es tu culpa, niña —continuó Isabelle al tomarle una mano—. ¿Sabes por qué estoy obsesionada con ustedes?, porque me dan ternura. ¡Es que parecen tan puros los dos! Le tengo mucha fe a esta relación, así que me meto por eso, porque sé que tú estás mal y noto que él no está siendo él.

Mai se soltó.

—¿C-Cómo que él no está siendo él? —Lo miró: Trunks tenía la espalda más bonita del mundo, sólo le faltaban las alas para lucir lo perfecta que ella la sentía. Acongojada, con la culpa envenenando al cuchillo que no paraba de apuñalarle el corazón, Mai intentó reflexionar lo que Isabelle le decía; no pudo—. ¿Dices que…?

Isabelle vio que Trunks y Goten regresaban con una soda para Mai y una jarra de cerveza tirada para el resto, aguardada en la mesa por los vasos ya vacíos por una jarra anterior; en otra dirección, vio a Pares balanceándose sensualmente hacia la mesa. Sin demorar un instante, tomó la mano de Mai y tironeó de ella.

—¡Me la llevo afuera un momento, voy a fumar!

Antes de separarse, Mai miró a Trunks por última vez.

No quería que dejara de ser él. No era esa su intención.

No era la idea que, para ganársela, él perdiera su esencia a manos de ella.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Goten le había dicho, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, que Mai le parecía muy hermosa. «¡Aunque se ve intimidante con esa ropa!», agregó al final. Trunks estaba contento de presentarlos por lo que ambos significaban para él, pero entonces Isabelle había intervenido.

¿Estarían hablando de algo relacionado a su relación?

¿Habría notado Isabelle que algo le ocurría a él?

—Oye, ¿y me vas a decir por qué luces amargado? —le preguntó Goten justo cuando Pares retornó a la mesa.

Se sentó junto a su novio y le sonrió a Trunks.

—¡Ay, sí! ¿Por qué Trunks luce tan amargado, Goten? —exclamó ella—. ¡Si está con esa mujer tan bonita!

Goten se ocupó de servir la cerveza en lo que la respuesta de su mejor amigo demorada. Trunks habló sólo cuando tomó su vaso y le dio un buen trago al contenido.

—Fue un día largo, estoy cansado —mintió.

En realidad, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba.

—¡Ah, claro! —respondió Pares. Bebió de su vaso con un encanto sin igual, tan femenina como era su esencia serlo—. ¿Y cómo la conociste? ¿Ya son novios? ¿La amas?

Trunks se atragantó por el interrogatorio de una Pares que no tenía filtro para nada jamás. Mirando la puerta por donde Mai se había marchado tironeada por Isabelle, respondió como le salió:

—Bueno, verás…

Sus ojos, inquietos por esa incomodidad que se sentía y no se comprendía, jamás se alejaron de la puerta.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba y por qué le pasaba justo en ese momento, cuando todo para él debía ser felicidad?

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Como te decía —dijo Isabelle prendiéndose un cigarrillo junto a la puerta del bar—, bebé es rebelde y tonto y desfachatado y pervertido, pero es bueno, ¡es tan bueno!, no puede con su bondad, es buen chico. Sé que está madurando, que quiere ser aquel a quien tú necesitas a tu lado, pero es tan inexperto en estas cosas humanas tan alejadas a ese mundo de fantasía en el que él creció, donde la gente no se deprime porque son unos malditos millonarios, que de seguro le cuesta. ¡Y a eso voy! Es que pienso que él quizá, por complacerte, se esté midiendo tanto que esté dejando de ser él. ¡Digo!, supongo que tampoco era tu idea.

—¡No! —respondió Mai sin saber dónde meterse, abrazándose junto a Isabelle, con la mirada perdida, el cuchillo en el pecho y los nervios a flor de piel—. Yo soy… Soy muy tonta para estas cosas, porque…

—Y ahí vas: niña, deja de maltratarte. —Isabelle le dio una pitada al cigarro y lo sostuvo entre dos dedos de su mano derecha—. Te reto a hablar por un minuto entero sin maltratarte, sin decir nada malo sobre ti.

»Te escucho.

Mai, irritada por la actitud de Isabelle aun cuando comprendiera a qué iba ella con lo que le decía, apretó los puños que tenía escondidos bajo los brazos.

—Nunca quise cambiarlo —respondió, seria—. ¡Nunca podría desear algo semejante!

—Ni él te quiere cambiar a ti, me imagino. ¡Porque si él también intenta cambiarte, esto no va para ningún lado!

Mai pensó: ¿intentaba él cambiarla? La provocaba un poco, jugaba con tonteras, ella le contestaba con _emojis_ furiosos y fin del problema. No, se dijo: él no intentaba cambiarla. Sí intentaba que estuviera mejor, pero no cambiarla.

Nunca había percibido algo semejante, tan crudo, tan puntual, tan insensible, de su parte.

Se sonrió.

—J-Jamás: es un poco torpe, pero nunca quiso que yo dejara de ser yo. Sólo… —Contuvo las lágrimas. ¡Maldito cuchillo, que por debajo de las hermosas palabras que pronunciaba susurraba verdaderas barbaridades! Que se va a hartar de ti, que eres muy aburrida, que sólo eres una vieja y nada te merecerás jamás. Haciendo fuerza con un potente «diiiiiiiii» y ante la mirada de una curiosa Isabelle, Mai calló al cuchillo con toda la voluntad que conservaba en su interior—. ¡Es que…!

—¿Tienes miedo, Mai?

Ésta dejó los ojos posados en el suelo, justo en la punta de sus borceguís de soberbio cuero.

—¡C-Claro que tengo miedo!

—Pero tu depresión no tiene que enceguecerte, ¿sabes? Bebé tiene buena voluntad: promedien entre los dos, no seas la única que toma decisiones ni permitas que él sea el único. ¡Se trata de equilibrarse, no de hacer uno fuerza sobre el otro! —Isabelle liberó una línea de humo que, en la oscuridad, lució tan sensual como ella lo era, al parecer, por naturaleza—. Deja que él sea él y tú ocúpate de recuperarte y ser cada día más y más tú. ¡Que con lo guapa que estás hoy, lejos de esos vestidos del centro comercial, vas por buen camino!

Mai supo que estaba emocionada cuando una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Isabelle tenía razón en todo, casi como si supiera más de lo que parecía. Casi ofendida por verse tan expuesta ante ella, indagó con respecto a ello:

—¿Cómo te das cuenta tan fácil de todo?

Isabelle largó una carcajada que, por el humo del cigarrillo, ha hizo atragantarse con el humo. Luego de un ronco carraspeo, le respondió sonriente:

—Las personas buenas son así, se les nota todo. ¡Todo, todo! A ti se te nota todo, niña, que no finges, que no te esfuerzas por dar una imagen, que eres lo que eres y no concibes la idea de ser de otro modo porque tu bondad no te permite saber que existe esa posibilidad. ¡Y, claro, bebé es igual! Son buenas personas y se les lee todo con facilidad, sólo hay que estar un poco entrenados.

»Ah, y bebé me dijo que seguro tú no querrías venir aquí cuando lo invité, por lo cual deduje que se estaba conteniendo de cosas para no molestarte, incluso de venir a pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

»¡Y hablando de amigos! Vamos allá: estoy segura de que te llevarás bien con Goten, que es tan bueno como bebé y tú lo son. ¡Así que vamos!

Isabelle lanzó el cigarrillo, que estaba a medio fumar, al suelo. Lo apagó con un sonoro pisotón y le extendió una mano a Mai.

—¿Vamos, «ojos de niña»?

Sabiendo que ella tenía razón con respecto a Trunks, porque él era tan bueno como ella describía e incluso más, Mai aceptó la mano no sin antes titubear, pues ¿realmente ella era buena? ¿Qué acaso ella no era una villana a las órdenes del Gran Pilaf?

Al pensar en su señor, con lágrimas cayéndosele sin remedio, se secó el rostro como pudo.

El Gran Pilaf sólo quería gobernar el mundo con justicia. Ella, apasionada de la causa de Su Excelencia, sólo anhelaba seguirlo.

Nada de villanía había en tales deseos.

Quizá, aun cuando el cuchillo le dijera lo contrario, la bondad que veía en el niño también la poseía ella.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Cuando Mai volvió, Trunks luchó y luchó contra su inusitado mal humor. De gran ayuda fue poder compartir un buen momento con Goten y ella a la vez, poder reír con los dos, poder contar tonteras de su infancia para que ella, ella que era demasiado para ser real, riera como tan bien le quedaba hacerlo, con un encanto sin precedentes, más hermosa que nunca cuando la sombra de la depresión no oscurecía sus facciones.

Pares le había preguntado si la amaba; lo hacía.

De alguna manera, aunque no tuviera capacidad suficiente para entender sus propios sentimientos por ser tan nuevos y tan inmensos, tan imposibles de observar en perspectiva por lo infinitos, supo que lo hacía de un modo apasionado, real.

Que lo hacía de verdad.

Que la amaba de verdad.

Isabelle con su carácter y Pares con su inocencia aportaron de sí para llenar de carcajadas la mesa; la sonrisa de Mai, el mero sonido de su risa, fue capaz de relajarlo lo suficiente. ¡Es que funcionaba! Funcionaba lo que veía en ese pequeño mundo aparte que habían formado, veía que ella podía ser parte de eso que a él le gustaba, que contenerse tanto de sugerirle cosas o desear invitarla a lugares no tenía caso, no si Mai sujetaba su mano y confiaba en él, no si Mai se soltaba y dejaba de temer.

Si Mai lograba lo que en esa mesa lograba, dejar la depresión de lado y disfrutar cada buen momento que se le presentara, entonces todo saldría bien entre los dos.

¡Sí! Y él podría dejar de contenerse, y él podría gritarle todo lo que le faltaba por confesar.

¡Ah, eso! Pensó en su hibridez y lo que le urgía contárselo a Mai: ¿y si era un poco audaz? ¿Y si se animaba a ir un poco más allá en pos de confesarse? Al despedirse de Goten, Pares e Isabelle y marcharse con Mai en plena madrugada, no lo hizo en la nave en la que habían llegado; sugirió caminar un poco en su lugar. Mai, que él había pensado le diría algo como «espero no me lleves a algún sitio inapropiado», contestó animada, con ganas.

Tan feliz como entre carcajadas había lucido en la mesa.

De la mano, caminaron a la par, mientras él pensaba en lo que quería decir y ella disfrutaba del simple tacto entre sus pieles. ¡A la par, justamente así! A la par y en total equilibrio, así debía caminar por el trecho junto a él.

—Mai… —interrumpió Trunks de repente.

Frenaron. Mai lo miró: junto a ella, sin soltarla y con la mano sudada, Trunks parecía nervioso.

—¿Sí, niño? —respondió con ternura, con cariño, con más amor del que sentía conscientemente.

—¿Te gustaría tomar otro camino?

¿Otro? Mai frunció el ceño casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué camino?

Entonces, Trunks apretó más su mano. Corrió y ella junto a él, corrieron media manzana hasta un callejón. Nerviosa, Mai se preguntó qué diablos sucedía, a la defensiva si la idea de él era pasar el límite que ella había impuesto de momento a la pasión, hasta que él la abrazó mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sin segundas intenciones a la vista.

—Confía en mí —le dijo él con esa dulzura que todo lo decía, con ese carisma que todo lo derribaba.

Con la bondad que todo, en los ojos, se lo transparentaba.

Mai, convencida gracias a todo el proceso, gracias al trabajo, a Isabelle y al propio Trunks, sintió miedo de asentir. No obstante, notando la bondad supo que no había nada por lo cual temer.

Asintió finalmente, y sus pies pronto no estuvieron más posados en el suelo.

Entró en pánico, y Trunks sólo le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué carajo…?! —no pudo evitar bramar ella cuando vio que el suelo, lentamente, se alejaba de sus pies.

Trunks, sin ya poder ir atrás, sin desearlo por el amor que desbordaba su corazón, rio como siempre lo hacía, como un chiquillo impertinente.

Como lo que era, un muchachito.

—Ha llegado la hora de decirte la verdad —dijo, y se elevó junto a ella aún más.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XV**_

* * *

 _¡Holi holi! Me disculpo de rodillas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estuve muy desenfocada las últimas semanas: primero, escribiendo la precuela de_ Triángulo _; segundo, jugando al_ Chrono Trigger _; tercero, leyendo algunos mangas y con la depre-post-_ Fullmetal Alchemist _(?). ¡Y bueno, la vida! Responsabilidades, familia, amigos, novio, gatito. ¡Y mi bebé Spock es muy demandante! XD_

 _Creo que mi vida, que mi corazón, necesitaba atención que no podía darle acá ni en ningún fic, por eso me atrasé._ _ **Mil disculpas.**_

 _Para escribir este capítulo hice que sonara largo y tendido el… disco oficial… de… Eurovisión 2017. XD_

 _«Paper» de Islandia, por la fragilidad que describe la letra en su protagonista, me hizo pensar mucho en Mai y el cuchillo: es su soundtrack oficial (?). También «In too deep», la canción de Serbia: es re Trunks y Mai, me emociona mucho, hasta las lágrimas. ¡No saben lo que sonó!_

 _No sé, estoy diciendo disparates. XD_

 _«Amar pelos dois», mi_ _ **FAVORITA**_ _, me la estoy guardando para el momento donde está_ _obligada_ _a sonar. ¡Ahhhh! Por Kamisama, escúchenla: es una obra de arte. :')_

 _Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a_ _ **Ashril**_ _, porque_ 28 _es por ella y para ella; a_ _ **Diana**_ _, porque Diana es todo; y a_ _ **Sofi**_ _, porque me apoyó un montón con este update que tanto me costó. ¡Gracias, hermosas! También, muchas gracias a_ _ **Lorna**_ _, a_ _ **Esplandian**_ _, a_ _ **Iluvendure**_ _por la buena onda y el afecto y a_ _ **Joyce**_ _por preocuparse por mí, por darme ánimos con todo lo que escribo (aunque_ Roja _sea la historia que protagonice nuestras conversaciones fiqueras XD), por opinarme cuando le paso un fragmento de algo y por aguantarme cuando me brota la fangirl de Eurovisión (?!). ¡Sos hermosa, Joyce!_ _ **Gracias a todas**_ _._

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por los favoritos y por el afecto.**_ _¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia_ _a la que muy poquito le falta para terminar_ _! Prometo un susto antes del fin (?)._

 _¡Prometo esforzarme al máximo!_

 _Nos leemos, gente. Gracias por todo. n.n_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	16. XVI

—Hay muchas cosas que la gente no entiende —dice él, denotando aún esa convicción arrolladora que desde el primer minuto lo ha caracterizado—, por prejuicio, por lo que fuere. Supongo que a mí no me cuesta salir del prejuicio por haber vivido cosas tan extraordinarias. Pero de todos modos, Mai, se trata de entender que no somos nadie para meternos en la vida del otro. ¿Sabes cómo aprendí eso? —Ella, debajo de él, niega con la cabeza—. Lo aprendí no por ser saiyajin, tampoco por ser de la familia Brief; lo aprendí porque soy caprichoso y no soporto que nadie critique algo que pienso, siento o hago. ¡Detesto que la gente se ponga en criticona conmigo!

»Entonces, lo entendí: si no quieres que te molesten por lo que eres y sientes, tienes que empezar tú al no molestar a nadie por lo que es y siente. Como dicen en la serie esa, la de los alquimistas.

—¿Q-Qué serie, niño? Creo que… es algo de tu época.

Algo depravado, seguramente.

—¡Ah, sí! La veía cuando tenía como catorce o quince. ¡Era genial! Pero sí, es como decían en la serie esa: si queremos algo, debemos dar algo a cambio. ¡Si quieres que no te molesten, no molestes! ¡Es fácil de entender!

»Es intercambio equivalente, linda.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XVI**

* * *

 **«Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Eso es porque no se puede ganar algo sin sacrificar algo a cambio. Sin embargo, una vez que hayas soportado el dolor y lo hayas superado, ganarás un corazón que es más fuerte que todo lo demás. Así es, un corazón de acero».**

( _Fullmetal Alchemist_ )

* * *

En sus años en el ejército, lo que más le gustaba era trabajar con armas, desde aprender a accionarlas y cargarlas hasta practicar puntería. Pero también tenía otro vicio, y era pilotear naves. Es que volar por los cielos era la cosa más encantadora del mundo, la llenaba de paz y la conmovía. ¡Pese a ser naves de guerra, de destrucción, la conmovía! Nada era, para ella, más fascinante que ver el suelo tan lejos de sus pies, verse a ella misma tan cerca de las nubes, ese lugar que tan idóneo parecía para guardar los sueños.

Pero nada era como lo que vivía en ese preciso instante.

El baldazo de agua anunció su proximidad al hacerle sentir gotas en sus ojos, gotas frías fusionadas con las lágrimas que se le caían por los nervios y la incomprensión. ¡Es que no había manera de entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo! No así, abrazada al niño que tenía la capacidad de volar —¡como Lord Piccolo!— y la hacía atravesar las nubes jugando, haciendo zigzag sin parar de reír. Lo sintió acelerar, alejarse, fundirse en nubes lejanas; se sintió más en paz de lo que alguna vez en la vida así, flotando en sus brazos.

Pero que estaba aterrada, lo estaba.

—¡B-Basta! —pidió sin ya poder tolerarlo—. ¡Niño, d-detente y explícame qué está sucediendo, por favor!

¡Porque ver la totalidad de la Capital del Oeste debajo de ella, asida de la cintura de Trunks, no era normal!

—De acuerdo, hermosa. —Trunks se limitó a descender en dirección a las afueras, a esas colinas a las cuales los adolescentes adinerados llevaban parejas ocasionales para acostarse con ellas en casas-cápsula robadas a sus padres.

Aterrizaron en lo profundo de un bosque cercano; tomándola de la mano con firmeza, delatando un leve y casi imperceptible temblor de pulso que nada más que nervios expresaba, Trunks la condujo hacia unas rocas que encontró entre los árboles. Poco se veía, pero la luna llena iluminaba lo suficiente. ¡Ja, llena! Trunks miró la luna llena con Mai sentada en la roca que estaba frente a la que le servía de asiento a él pensando en lo que el satélite simbolizaba para su raza paterna. La presencia de la luna no podía ser más ideal.

Mirándola, por su parte, Mai sólo pensaba en el mono y su maldita transformación.

—N-Niño…

Trunks suspiró sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la luna. Sonreía con picardía, con carisma, pero también con una extraña clase de emoción.

—Mai —habló Trunks al fin—, lo que te voy a contar es un secreto de mi familia, es algo que jamás debes decirle _a nadie_ , ¡aunque no sé para qué te lo aclaro, porque sé que no lo harías!

Mai se rascó una mejilla. Notó lo despeinado que traía el cabello y se lo peinó atolondradamente, con los dedos.

—Bueno, eh, digamos que no soy muy social tampoco —respondió Mai al notar que el cabello no mejoraba, que el vuelo lo había deformado por el resto de la noche—. ¡Digo! S-Sólo hablo contigo y con Isabelle…

—¡Ah, Isa! Ella no lo sabe.

Mai parpadeó reiteradamente. Bien sabía que Trunks e Isabelle eran buenos amigos. ¿Qué cosa podía ser tan grave como para que no…?

Harta, Mai colapsó:

—¡¿C-Cómo es que vuelas?! Eso lo hacen… ¡los monstruos!

Al escucharla, Trunks largó una carcajada. Sonriéndole a la luna como si ésta fuera su amiga, se dejó llevar por la emotividad que le significaba compartir su mayor secreto con la mujer a la que más adoraba en la Tierra.

Conmovido aun cuando no perdiera el encanto que Mai tanto le admiraba y por el cual también le recriminaba, Trunks habló:

—Mi papá es un saiyajin —dijo—, lo cual significa que soy un híbrido.

* * *

—¡Y también soy mitad saiyajin!

* * *

—¿Eh? —balbuceó Mai, hundida hasta el cuello en una vehemente confusión. Entonces, notó la seriedad de Trunks: si bien lucía tranquilo, de repente no había picardía en su actitud, tampoco levedad; Trunks le hablaba tan en serio como cuando le decía que quería cuidarla y estar con ella pasara lo que pasase—. N-No entiendo, niño. ¿Qué significa ser un saiyajin?

Trunks se sacudió, lo cual denotó cuán lleno de energía estaba. Mai supo que estaba nervioso, quizá aún más de lo que exteriorizaba. ¿Pero por qué tanto?

¿Pero qué sucedía?

—Mi papá es extraterrestre, Mai… —exclamó Trunks, de repente enrojecido todo su rostro, temblorosas todas sus extremidades—. ¡Sé que es difícil de creer, pero…! —Él tomó su mano; ella no pudo salir del shock—. Mai, es verdad: mi papá era el príncipe de una raza de guerreros muy poderosos cuyo planeta fue destruido por un tirano intergaláctico. Sólo dos sobrevivieron: mi papá y el papá de Goten. ¡Ellos son sumamente fuertes! Han salvado la Tierra muchas veces y… ¡Bueno, eso nos hace personas un poco peculiares! Por eso como mucho, porque los saiyajin comen más, y por eso…

»¿Mai?

Era la historia más absurda de la vida. Era como la trama de una película de ciencia ficción clase b, como uno de esos éxitos de taquilla sin pies ni cabeza, una cosa ridícula y de mal gusto.

—¿Mai…?

Pero ella sabía que era verdad.

Le creyó cuando mencionó al papá de Goten, ¡a ese maldito mono que…! Él era inusualmente fuerte y tenía cola y se transformaba en mono y era capaz de destruirlo todo. ¡Y el niño le decía que eran héroes! ¡Héroe Son Goku, que había destrozado para siempre las ilusiones del Gran Pilaf de conquistar el mundo!

—Mai, háblame. ¡Por favor, sé que es difícil de creer pero puedo demostrarte que…!

Y ella habló:

—Cuando era joven, mi Señor reunió las esferas del dragón para poder conquistar el mundo. Una chica maleducada, un tipo al que le faltaba un diente, un cerdito depravado, un gatito que volaba y un niño con cola que se convertía en mono arruinaron nuestros planes. Luego, ese niño volvió a vencernos en varias ocasiones. Cuando liberamos a Lord Piccolo con intenciones de valernos de él para hacer realidad nuestros planes, nos corrió de en medio y casi nos mata. Después, el niño-mono lo derrotó Desde ese día, el Gran Pilaf se inclinó por un estilo de vida más tranquilo.

»Se cansó.

Trunks no abrió más los ojos porque los párpados no se lo permitían. Su mandíbula cayó de impresión.

—¿Qué?

Mai tomó la mano de él.

—Fui enemiga de tu mamá —exclamó ella en total seriedad—, por eso ella me conocía. Me preguntó si buscaba venganza; le dije que no. Y no la busco, y no sabía que tú eras de la misma raza que ese niño-mono, que eres un guerrero fuerte y mitad extraterrestre.

»Niño: los dos tenemos secretos. Tú eres saiyajin y yo fui una villana.

»Y lamento mucho que…

Sin más, Mai se quebró. Se tapó la boca y lloró ante un Trunks que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no a una historia tan intensa. ¡Entonces, ella era parte de ese grupo malvado que su mamá dijo haber enfrentado alguna vez, los del castillo lleno de trampas de las historias de su infancia! Esas que le contaba el tío Yamcha, quien nunca mencionó haber perdido un diente durante esa aventura. ¡Esa aventura, sí! La primera, la más fantástica de todas según su mamá.

La que había dado inicio a todo en las vidas de Bulma Brief y Son Goku, los héroes de todos los relatos de su infancia.

Mai había sido la primera villana.

Mai había sido la primera.

—Mi papá llegó a la Tierra para conquistarla y venderla —dijo Trunks—: soy hijo de un villano, Mai. —La abrazó. Siguió—: Si crees que tu historia puede alejarnos, te equivocas. Cada amigo de mi mamá empezó siendo villano.

»Estar contigo es casi gracioso. Es digno de todo lo que ocurre en torno a mi familia.

»Terminar con una villana es tan irónico como genial.

»Mai, ya no puedo… Te amo.

La contempló al decirlo teniéndola asida contra su pecho. Mai lloraba la incomprensión absoluta de todo cuanto sucedía. El cuchillo parecía un mal recuerdo, entonces; el dolor también.

Su unión era como el cierre a una extraña clase de círculo retorcidamente perfecto.

—Niño…

Él la abrazó con fuerzas que, supo ella, eran inhumanas.

—Es como si siempre hubieras existido en mi vida, ¡porque siempre has estado en mi historia!, sólo que no te conocía. ¡Mai, me haces ser cursi! —La miró. Lagrimeando, los ojos le brillaban—. Maldita sea, te amo.

Mai lo escuchó sollozar por una emoción que no comprendía del todo. Devolvió el abrazo como pudo, sobrecargada de una información que se sentía maravillosa.

Él, si entendía bien ella, no existiría de no ser por esa primera aventura de su mamá y el mono. Si el Gran Pilaf hubiera ganado, si hubiera conquistado el mundo, él no estaría allí con ella.

Supo, al apretarlo, que todo es por algo, que una pérdida también es victoria, que nada había sido en vano. ¡Que todo, al fin y al cabo, era un intercambio!

El Gran Pilaf, así como Shuu, se había ido del mundo sin triunfar, pero sin saberlo le había obsequiado otra clase de triunfo a ella, uno de veintiún años que, como no podía ser de otra forma, terminaba con ella en una vuelta inesperada y perfecta del destino.

La villana y el hijo de la heroína de la más fantástica aventura.

Todo, en su vida, cobró otro significado.

—También yo, niño. Diablos, también yo…

Porque él era la victoria que la derrota del Gran Pilaf le había significado.

Al contemplarse bajo la luna, más rodeados de oscuridad que de luz, las cosas parecían más sencillas. Dejarse llevar por la emoción envueltos en la noche les permitía disfrutar su unión de otro modo. Los dos estaban felices, tanto que todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento se sentía tan antiguo y lejano como el cuchillo, como la depresión, como las dudas, los reproches, la frustración, la diferencia de edad.

Todo se sentía ideal, hasta los veintiocho años de demora.

Se besaron, él con pasión y ella con torpeza, con pudor, pero con cariño. Al final, él se puso de pie.

—¿Me permites mostrarte de todos modos? —indagó él con una sonrisa diferente en los labios, una más visceral, más honesta, más resplandeciente.

Mai, que se sentía nerviosa no por el cuchillo sino por la potencia arrolladora de la felicidad que la llenaba, se negó.

—Eh, b-bueno… Supongo que vas a transformarte en el mono y prefiero no… ¡Lo siento, me trae malos recuerdos! No quiero que…

Trunks se rio. Se dio la vuelta y, a espaldas de ella, se bajó apenas el pantalón. Mai, horrorizada, se tapó los ojos.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Fíjate! —pidió Trunks—. Mamá mandó a extirparme la cola cuando nací. ¿Ves la cicatriz? Fue para que tenga una vida más _normal_.

»Sin cola, no puedo transformarme en ese «mono» que dices.

Saberlo emocionó a Mai, que miró la cicatriz al entreabrir los dedos con los cuales se cubría aún. Ya sin forma de contener nada de lo que el niño le generaba, rio con ganas, de un modo infrecuente en ella.

—¡Menos mal…!

Trunks rio con ella. Sonrío con picardía al girar hacia ella y dar tres pasos hacia atrás.

—Pero puedo hacer otra clase de transformación.

Mai se echó hacia atrás. ¡¿Cómo que otra clase de transformación?! Horrorizada por la nueva información y por el torrente inagotable de emoción que la situación completa le desataba, vio cómo una luz dorada, maravillosa, rodeaba al niño. Vio cómo, si de una lámpara se tratase, él se encendía, hasta que los ojos se le tornaron turquesas y el cabello puntiagudo y tan dorado como el resplandor.

Era, casi, un dios.

Trunks, que se sonreía de esa manera irritante de nuevo, de niñito sabelotodo, extendió sus manos hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo. Mai amagó con tocarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—No quemo, linda.

—¡¿E-Estás seguro?!

Porque el resplandor parecía fuego dorado y daba la sensación que de sólo rozarlo prendería fuego todo a su alrededor.

Trunks asintió. Parecía divertido con la situación, y lo estaba, pues se sentía feliz como no recordaba haberlo estado alguna vez, porque la reacción de Mai era impagable en su ternura y exageración, porque contarle a la mujer más especial que había conocido su secreto le había resultado más especial de lo que hubiera creído. Sí, estaba nervioso, pero no sabía cuánto le importaba decir la verdad hasta decirla en sí.

Y ella le había dicho la verdad a él.

La abrazó: Mai sintió el calor del estado de super-saiyajin contra su cuerpo y supo que quería permanecer junto a él todo lo que se pudiera, envuelta en ese calor, en esos brazos, por ese niño maravilloso que, aunque veintiocho años menor, ya no tenía manera de esquivar. Porque lo amaba, sí, y él a ella.

Increíblemente, a una vieja, a una inútil, a ella, la amaba.

Volaron nuevamente. Trunks la envolvió en su calor y la elevó hasta las nubes. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Era más real de lo que podía, podían los dos en su alegría compartida, admitir.

Y no se trataba de volar en sí, del fuego dorado, de la ausencia de secretos entre ambos.

Se trataba de que sí, se amaban.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Trunks era su hijo y era libre como ella lo había sido. Era su digno heredero en todo sentido: rico, apuesto, listo, aventurero. Tenía el universo entero en su mano por el simple hecho de ser quien era; tenía, en un mundo tan injusto con tantos, la posibilidad de decidir su propia senda, de guiarse por sus propios latidos.

Ella jamás iba a discutirle nada: confiaba en él, en su inteligencia, en su bondad, en su carisma.

Pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos era, casi, inaudito.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bulma al ver a Trunks en la puerta de entrada tan sonriente y convencido como siempre, su brazo sobre los hombros de su antigua enemiga, Mai, la mujer que había trabajado bajo las órdenes del primer enemigo de la gran aventura que había sido su vida desde conocer a Goku—. ¡No… No puede ser!

Al fijarse en Mai, la encontró apenada. Sonrojaba, miraba hacia un lado, lejos de la madre y el hijo, lo más lejos posible.

—N-No es venganza, sólo sucedió… —susurró Mai para después apenarse aún más, sonrojarse aún más y sumirse en el más sepulcral silencio.

—¡Sí, sucedió! —explicó Trunks con los ánimos por las nubes, tan feliz y joven y lleno de energía que Bulma juraba nunca haberlo visto así, no a ese nivel—. Ya no hay nada que ocultar.

Trunks le guiñó un ojo a su mamá; a su lado, Mai se sumía más en la pena y el sonrojo. Bulma tuvo que admitir, al observar el conjunto, que no se veía nada mal. Incluso, pese a la abismal diferencia de edad, se veía bastante bien.

Había retorcida armonía y belleza en el conjunto que los dos representaban.

Bulma quiso oponerse al abrir la boca, quiso quejarse y echar a Mai por ser una villana en brazos de su hijo y explicarle a Trunks que estaba loco, ¡porque salir con ella era…! Pero no pudo. Si era por ser villana, Vegeta había sido mil veces más villano que Mai, ¡incluso, lo de Mai parecía un juego en comparación! Respecto de la edad, en la alegría de su hijo, en la pasión que ponía al agarre de su mano sobre el hombro de Mai, Bulma encontró la convicción más aplastante de la historia.

Suspiró. No se podía meter, no se quería meter y no se iba a meter.

No, jamás.

Aunque ella fuera su enemiga, jamás.

Aunque mirándola mal por no poder acostumbrarse a esa locura que la relación entre Trunks y ella significaba, Bulma le extendió una mano a su antigua enemiga.

—Bienvenida, Mai —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mai al fin pudo devolver la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, en los ojos de la mamá de Trunks encontró a esa muchacha que tanto le había gustado al Gran Pilaf. Encontró una amenaza silenciosa, un «más te vale no pasarte de lista con mi hijo». Sobre todo, encontró una extraña aprobación que agradeció seria, con adusto gesto militar.

Pero faltaba la peor parte.

Ese sábado, la noche siguiente a la mutua confesión del pasado y del amor, el niño la había llevado a su casa para que cenara con su familia; por eso estaban ahí. Trunks, luego del recibimiento de Bulma Brief, llevó a Mai a la cocina, una de paredes amarillas, amueblada en blanco impoluto, amplia como las que se veían en revistas de decoración, más divina que una de película.

Siendo las siete de la tarde, aún faltaba mucho para la cena, por lo cual el niño decidió invitarle un café mientras tanto. Viéndolo preparar torpemente una jarra, preguntándose si tenía idea de cómo hacer café de máquina o si era muy mimado como para tener conocimiento de tales menesteres, Mai se enrojeció hasta el alma, en su banqueta ante la mesada, al ver pasar a un hombre de cabellos negros y alborotados con el rostro de Trunks, vestido con ropa deportiva azulada. Sacó una manzana del refrigerador y le dio una mordida que resonó en todo el ambiente.

—¡Ah, papá! —saludó Trunks con la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía desde la llegada de ambos a la mansión de los Brief—. Mira, te presento a mi novia, Mai.

Trunks la señaló; el rostro idéntico al del niño volteó hasta mostrarse completo ante ella. Al parecer, Vegeta no había notado su presencia, no hasta la mención de su hijo. Mai lo notó nervioso.

¿Era antipatía lo que se leía en sus ojos, o bien era alguna clase de timidez desconocida?

El ceño de Vegeta se frunció de más, justo como le pasaba a Trunks, pero en el rostro de Vegeta se leía otra intensidad, más propia del hombre maduro que era él. ¡Y de maduro nada, al parecer, porque parecía, como mucho, de treinta y cinco!

¡Ah, y resultaba que no era la única roba-cunas!

Mai desvió la mirada al cruzársele un pensamiento concreto por la mente: ese hombre era idéntico a Trunks.

Era apuesto, también.

—Mmm —bufó Vegeta dándose la vuelta.

Mai se rascó una mejilla con un dedo. ¿Antipatía, timidez o ambos?

—H-Hola…

—Papá, Mai es una militar retirada. ¡Sabe mucho de armas y tanques! —contó Trunks, feliz, mientras luchaba con la máquina del café—. Es una guerrera muy fuerte.

Mai se cubrió el rostro para bajar el rubor. ¿Trunks le decía eso para halagarla o la estaba presumiendo con su papá? ¿Realmente era una guerrera tan destacada? ¡¿Cómo sabía el niño sobre eso si nunca la había visto en…?! Cuando Vegeta lanzó los restos de manzana al cesto de basura y se marchó sólo profiriendo un «ah» que evidenciaba desinterés, ella supo que las intenciones del niño de nada habían servido: su papá no había sentido el interés suficiente.

Según Trunks, era un príncipe de un reino muerto. Al parecer, también era mucho más joven que su mamá. ¿Qué interés podía merecerle a semejante hombre una mujer tan insulsa como ella?

Se pellizcó por su mala actitud hacia sí misma.

—Niño, ¿sabes usar esa máquina? —preguntó obstinada, decidida a no hundirse a sí misma.

—¿Te soy sincero? ¡No, no tengo idea de qué diablos estoy haciendo! —respondió Trunks con la jarra llena de agua y sin saber dónde volcarla.

Qué tierno era él cuando admitía esos lados mimados de su ser. Mai, sin dudarlo, lo ayudó: volcó el agua, reemplazó el café y dejó, al apretar un botón, que la máquina se encargara del resto.

Trunks la tomó de la mano.

—¿Vamos a mi cuarto? Quiero enseñarte mi colección de motos.

¿A su cuarto? Mai, escandalizada, se sacudió en todas direcciones en pos de escapar.

—¡Anda! No vas a pensar que haré algo depravado habiendo tanta gente en casa.

—B-Buen punto… —tuvo que admitir ella.

De la mano, Mai llevada por él, iniciaron la marcha. En el pasillo, una elegante señora rubia apareció con un paquete de una exclusiva tienda de dulces del centro de la Capital.

—¡Oh, mi amor! Ya llegaste con tu novia. —La mujer, sin jamás abrir los ojos (¿cómo hacía para ver por dónde iba?) se acercó a Mai y le dio la mano con aplastante dulzura—. ¡Muchísimo gusto, soy la abuela de Trunks!

—¡Ah, hola! —dijo Mai apenada por la amabilidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Cariño, ¡pero qué mujer tan madura y bella traes! Ese look militar la hace ver tan seria y elegante… ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja! Traje pastelitos de limón para el postre, espero les gusten.

Mai se quedó muda. ¿Cómo esa mujer se tomaba su edad con tan pasmosa naturalidad? Al pensar en los pastelitos de limón y viendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la mujer, Mai tuvo que sonreírse también. ¡Le encantaban esos pastelitos!

A lo mejor, las cosas saldrían mejor de lo esperado.

Habiéndose despedido hasta la cena con delicadeza y ternura, la abuela de Trunks siguió su camino. Trunks estiró la mano de Mai y la llevó por los pasillos de la mansión en forma de domo, que eran blancos y minimalistas, futuristas, y estaban iluminados por potentes luces blancas. Sin embargo, el niño frenó ante una puerta entreabierta.

—¡Ah, creo que volvió de su viaje! —exclamó él al adentrar a Mai en esa habitación.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta, un laboratorio gigantesco se manifestó ante los dos. ¡Era el lugar más genial que Mai había visto en su vida! Inevitable emocionarse, más por recordar el viejo laboratorio del Gran Pilaf, que aunque no tan enorme sí era imponente.

Ante una computadora en la esquina del lugar, un hombrecito vestido de entrecasa con una bata y pantuflas sobre ropa gastada volteó hacia los dos.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Trunks y corrió hacia él al soltar a Mai.

¿«Abuelo»? Mai vio cómo Trunks saludaba animosamente al anciano, que tenía un cigarro colgando de la boca. Después, ella se asustó al percibir algo contra sus piernas: al pegar un salto de miedo, vio una bolita de pelos negra mirándola.

Agachó una mano para acariciar al gatito.

—H-Hola, pequeñín… —lo saludó. El minino ronroneó contra su dedo en respuesta.

—Ah, ese es Tama, el gato de mi abuelo. ¡Ven, Mai! Permíteme presentarlos.

Mai caminó lentamente hacia el hombre pensando en que era de no creer que tan sencillo hombrecito fuera el hombre más rico e inteligente del mundo, el creador del invento del siglo, el que tantas vidas había cambiado, ¡el que había cambiado al mundo en sí! El creador de las cápsulas en persona, el Dr. Brief.

Le dio la mano, admirada.

—Es un placer… conocerlo —dijo con timidez.

Vio cómo Tama se trepaba por el cuerpo del abuelo de Trunks hasta sentarse sobre su hombro. El Dr. Brief le dio la mano.

—Así que tú eres la novia de mi nieto —dijo sonriendo—. Es un gusto conocerte. —Se acomodó los lentes: le mostraba alegre, pero también impresionado—. No sabía de tus gustos, muchacho.

Trunks, rojo como un niño demasiado tierno, se rascó la nuca.

—Ah, sí… —farfulló. Recobró energías de repente—. Mai es la supervisora de Schorr, abuelo. Es una mujer muy inteligente, brillante. ¡No sabes lo genial que es!

El anciano se impresionó. Mai quiso morir al pensar en que Trunks dijera tan naturalmente que su novia (¿en qué momento habían oficializado?) resultaba ser su empleada. ¿Era coherente que…?

—¡Ah, sí! Schorr me ha hablado de ti, Mai. Bienvenida. —Brief volteó hacia Trunks sin dejar de sonreírse, con Tama ronroneando sin parar sobre su hombro—. Los felicito. Trunks, luego muéstrale el prototipo de aero-jets ecológicos. ¡Aún no sé dónde ubicar el estéreo, pero creo que serán innovadores!

Mai se tapó la boca. Era el sujeto más simple del mundo, pero el más brillante también.

En la humildad, pensó Mai al verlo y evocar al Gran Pilaf, está la verdadera grandeza de los hombres.

Al seguir su camino, al fin llegaron al cuarto de Trunks. Cuando éste cerró la puerta, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Encerrada en sus brazos, Mai vio, por sobre el hombro del niño, las dimensiones eternas del cuarto: ¡era más grande que su departamento! Paredes azules e idénticas a sus ojos, muebles negros, un Smart TV, una computadora de última generación, un estéreo gigantesco, consolas de videojuegos desperdigadas por la alfombra gris del piso, posters de motocicletas. Era como un palacio de niño.

Lo era.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ves que no muerden? —le preguntó él apretándola contra su pecho.

—Eh… —farfulló ella—. Sí…

—¿Ya viste qué genial mi abuelo? Él y mi abuela son muy despistados, pero buenos.

—S-Sí…

—Ya sólo falta la latosa.

—¿Latosa…?

—¡Mi hermana! Tiene siete años y es muy orgullosa, como mi papá.

—Ah…

—¿Te pasa algo?

Mai se lo preguntó también. Negó con la cabeza, aún en brazos del niño, al darse cuenta de que no, de que sólo estaba abrumada, pues conocer tanta gente junta, interactuar y ser «novia» de un niño era excesivo en ese punto tan tardío de su vida.

—No te preocupes por mí, niño. Sólo estoy nerviosa…

Trunks la besó en la frente con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mejor te muestro luego mis motos, entonces. ¿Vamos por el café? ¡De seguro ya está listo!

Vio tanto amor, tanta comprensión en sus ojos que Mai nada más pudo asentir.

Camino a la cocina una vez más, sucedió: una niña de vestido blanco con corazones rosas estampados y una coleta que mantenía hacia arriba su cabello azulado corría por el pasillo.

—¡Hermanito! —gritó al ver al niño.

Mai vio el fastidio de Trunks, aunque debajo de éste se notaba un cariño indescriptible. Supo que sí, que esa era «la latosa», Bra, su hermana menor.

Supo, también, que ella era su miembro favorito de la familia aun cuando fuera demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo.

—Hola, niña —exclamó él, indiferente, cuando Bra se detuvo delante de los dos en medio del pasillo.

Bra la miró; Mai se hizo hacia atrás.

¡Qué mirada intimidante tenía esa niña!

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Bra con la antipatía que Mai también había notado en Vegeta.

Trunks se sonrió.

—Ella es Mai, mi novia.

Bra frunció el ceño.

—¿Y es fuerte?

Mai palideció. Buscó a Trunks con los ojos; él se reía.

—Es _muy_ fuerte.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó Bra a ella.

Mai no tuvo manera de responder.

—¡Claro! Ella fue militar —contó Trunks con el mismo orgullo que sonaba a mero presumir.

—Ah… ¡Entonces la acepto! —exclamó Bra finalmente—. Aunque luce grande para ti, espero sea digna de un saiyajin.

Sin más, la niña se fue. Mai sintió que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies.

Trunks la sostuvo.

—Lo sé, es rara.

—Eh…

—¡Es que papá le mete unas ideas bien raras en la cabeza!

—Ah…

—¿Estás bien?

Mai suspiró. Al sentir cómo él la abrazaba, supo que sí, que seguía estando bien, que aunque todo lo que estaba pasando fuera abrumador podía seguir estando bien.

Porque estaba con la persona indicada.

Porque el cuchillo ya no se hacía oír más gracias a la felicidad inédita que sentía.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La cena se armó bajo las estrellas en la amplia terraza que cubría medio techo del domo. En una actitud totalmente informal, los Brief, sin nadie sentado en la cabecera, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, se diría, aunque Mai se daba cuenta de que eran personas excéntricas. ¡Es que eran raros para todo! El afamado Dr. Brief en pantuflas y ropa gastada, la señora Brief sonriendo aquí y allá, Vegeta a un lado del resto comiendo como un monstruo y en un silencio sepulcral, Bulma entre malhumorada y divertida, Bra que no paraba de hablar de su papá…

—¡Papi es el príncipe de los saiyajin y nadie jamás podría derrotarlo, porque es el más fuerte de todos!

Trunks, mientras, no paraba de sonreír. Sentado entre su mamá y ella, con sus abuelos, Bra y su papá del otro lado de la blanca y rectangular mesa, lucía más feliz que nunca. Mai se daba cuenta, con espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo, de que estar así, con su familia y ella, constituía un anhelo cumplido.

Y era más.

Trunks sentía, con Mai formando parte de su ecosistema familiar, que estaba completo. Sólo faltaba Goten para que todas las personas importantes para él estuvieran reunidas. ¡Y qué dicha ver que Mai había sido bien recibida! Bra le había preocupado, esa niña era maleducada y mimada, pero no: aunque tirando un comentario un poco duro, típico de niña, había reaccionado bien.

Todas las pruebas habían sido superadas.

¿O no?

De pronto, hacia el final de la comida donde los únicos en hablar habían sido Trunks y Bulma, porque los demás estaban en su planeta y Mai era demasiado tímida como para interpelar en la conversación respecto de la batalla en el mercado por los benditos aero-jets y cuál era más exitoso, además de Bra y los halagos a un Vegeta que de nada parecía enterarse salvo de que tenía mucha comida por comer, Trunks sintió un ki. Al segundo, detrás de su papá, él apareció.

—¡Hola! —saludó Goku con una mano en alto y la otra en su cintura.

Al lado de Trunks, éste juró sentir que el ki de Mai, que siempre se sentía tan tenue y hermoso, daba un respingo digno de saiyajin.

La miró: los ojos de Mai largaban fuego.

Al parecer, sí, el «mono» continuaba trayéndole malos recuerdos.

—¡Hola, Goku! —lo saludó Bulma. Después, miró de reojo a Mai con una sonrisa victoriosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Ah, sí! —Goku se rascó la nuca mirando la comida con evidentes deseos de unírseles—. Chichi rompió la pantalla de su celular hoy, cuando me lo lanzó por escaparme de la granja… —Pese al horror que narraba, se reía—. ¿Podrías arreglarlo, Bulma?

Bulma respondió de mala manera:

—Después, cuando termine de comer, así que espera.

Goku continuó riéndose.

—¡Claro! ¿Puedo comer mientras tanto?

Trunks sintió otro extraño respingo de ki en Mai. Al tomarle la mano con la cual ella se sostenía del borde de la mesa, la hizo dar un respingo peor.

—Linda, ¿qué…?

—¡Ah, Trunks! ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Acaso es tu novia? —preguntó el papá de Goten, curioso y alegre como él solo. Mai sintió que los ojos se le derramaban con fuego—. ¡Hola, soy Goku! Es un gusto conocerte. ¡Y vaya, no sabía que te gustaban mayores que tú, Trunks! Qué curioso, porque a Goten le gustan menores que él, o eso he notado por la voz de las chicas que llaman a la casa… —Se rascó la barbilla con un dedo, confuso—. ¡En fin! Supongo que es cuestión de gustos, ¿verdad?

Entonces, Trunks vio cómo Mai le apartaba la mano. Después, vio cómo apretaba los puños sobre su regazo.

Mai habló en tono de sargento:

—Ya nos conocíamos —le dijo—, y te recuerdo, Son Goku, que tú arruinaste los planes de mi Señor, el Gran Pilaf, y que _jamás_ te lo perdonaré. ¡Aunque no busque venganza en ausencia de Su Excelencia, no olvidaré nunca!

»Tú y yo somos enemigos _para siempre_ , Son Goku.

Trunks, así, se fijó en su papá: sin dejar de masticar y con los ojos cerrados, Vegeta, tal vez en empatía absoluta con Mai por primera vez, se sonreía casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Cómo que somos enemigos? —preguntó Goku con voz de niño, no de hombre.

—¡Ella trabajaba con Pilaf, Goku! —explicó Bulma desinteresadamente—. ¿Te acuerdas? ¡El que nos robó las esferas cuando nos conocimos y nos encerró en su castillo y…!

—Mi señor sólo quería gobernar un mundo más justo —siguió Mai—. Si no hubiera sido por ese mono gigante… ¡Mi señor hubiera hecho de este mundo un lugar mejor!

—¡Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, Mai! ¡Acepta que perdiste! —respondió Bulma con sorna.

—¡La acepto por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero no olvido mi enemistad irreconciliable con él! —Y Mai señaló, desafiante, a Goku.

—Oigan, ya no discutan por eso —pidió Trunks en voz baja, sin saber si meterse era una buena decisión o la peor que hubiera tomado alguna vez—. Es decir…

—¡Tú te callas! —le gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono, y juntas continuaron peleándose porque el Gran Pilaf tenía buenas intenciones y que no y que sí y que cállate y que deberías olvidarlo y que no lo olvido nada y que soy una villana y ustedes mis enemigos y blablablá, y nada era más perturbador, para Trunks, que mirar a Vegeta al otro lado de la mesa, comiendo con un esbozo de sonrisa que nada más que aceptar a Mai como su pareja hacía.

Pese a la discusión que se armó y que siguió cuando Goku se sentó en la mesa a robarle comida a Vegeta para horror de éste y Mai, Trunks pudo reír al último. Al parecer, su mamá y su novia se llevarían como perro y gato por el resto de la historia, pero no en mal plan. Es decir: si la relación entre su papá y el de Goten se mantenía con las décadas pese a cuán rivales eran, lo demás era nimio en comparación.

Pese a los gritos que retumbaban en sus oídos sobre el concepto correcto de justicia y sobre la falta de respeto que significaba interrumpir una cena y tomar asiento sin permiso de nadie, con los pastelitos de limón de su abuela volando por los aires mientras Bra continuaba destacando el poderío de su «papi», Trunks se sintió en casa.

Mai era, ya, parte de la familia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La abuela de Trunks le dio una bolsa con algunos pastelitos de limón sobrantes —sobrevivientes— para que se llevara a su casa. Mai la aceptó con las mejillas rosadas adorablemente. Después, sin más por hacer en la mansión de los Brief, Trunks la llevó a su departamento no en auto, tampoco en nave; la llevó volando sobre su espalda cual alfombra mágica de antiguo cuento oriental.

Entraron por la ventana y él, cuando ella terminó de prender las luces, la abrazó.

—Gracias por venir a casa. Espero nada te haya incomodado. ¡Fue divertido!

—¡¿Incomodarme?! ¡¿«Divertido»?! —gritó Mai—. ¡Ver al mono no puede caerme peor, pero acepto que es muy amigo de tu mamá! Por lo menos tu papá entiende más la situación. Eso me tranquiliza. ¡Porque ese maldito mono me las…!

Trunks largó una carcajada. Mai refunfuñó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —indagó ella, furiosa.

—De lo perfecta que eres, linda… —La besó en los labios un significativo instante—. Gracias por estar conmigo, por quererme, por aceptar lo nuestro.

»Mai… Gracias por resistir.

Al escucharlo, ella entendió que, pese a la batalla campal que se había armado en la mesa, todo había estado bien. Porque ¿qué podía significar ver al mono cada tanto, si la recompensa era el niño y su sonrisa y su cariño tan incondicional pese a las torpezas innumerables tan propias de su inmadurez? Nada significaba eso, nada, si Trunks era la recompensa.

Incluso su impertinente suegra y el niño-mono ya convertido en hombre aunque con mentalidad de niño aún.

¡Ah, menos mal que Vegeta entendía…!

Feliz, Mai aceptó un nuevo abrazo, un nuevo beso. Había resistido, había vencido al cuchillo o eso le decía el silencio que tanto bien auspiciaba.

Feliz, Mai aceptó, casi sin darse cuenta, que el beso intensificara, repentinamente, el amor que expresaba. Incapaz de detener a Trunks, lo besó, lo besó, y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, lo jalaba hacia ella justo como él lo hacía. Mai lo apretaba, él a ella, y todo se sentía bien.

Sin más susurros del cuchillo, al fin.

En brazos del niño, todo estaba bien.

* * *

 _ **Nota final XVI**_

* * *

 _¡Holi! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Sólo quedan cinco updates más (cuatro capítulos y un pequeño epílogo) y los dejo de molestar._

 _Les quiero agradecer con el alma por sus comentarios, favoritos y apoyo. Sobre todo, hoy quiero agradecerle a una persona que, siempre desde el lado de la humildad y la honestidad, desde la más pura humanidad que no pretende sino brinda porque así es su naturaleza, brindar cariño y apoyo, se ha sumado a la lectura recientemente._

 _ **Syad**_ _, siempre es un placer, un honor y una dicha incalculable tenerte del otro lado._

 _Hoy elijo dedicarte a vos este capítulo porque te quiero y te agradezco demasiado por todo. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, por tus dibujos, por todo! Gracias por este fragmento de tu fanart que ahora tengo de portada, que no puede ser más lindo. ¡Es tan maravilloso! Te adoro, nena._

 _Gracias_ _ **Sofi**_ _y_ _ **Joyce**_ _por el aliento de siempre y_ _ **Ashril**_ _por ser mi consejera de ideas locas junto a_ _ **Nadeshico**_ _. ¡Las quiero!_ _ **Gracias**_ _a ellas y a_ _ **Syad**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **MioSiriban**_ _,_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Silvia**_ _ **SK**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _y_ _ **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Un placer leerlos!_

 _Espero les guste el capítulo._

 _¡Ah! Detalle boludo: lo del gusto por Mai por los pastelitos de limón lo había puesto en_ Al final _también. El origen del detalle lo traje directamente de_ Game of Thrones _(?!), porque esos pastelitos son los que le gustan a Sansa (a quien le guardo cariño pese a sus errores del pasado) y siempre me da ternura. XD_

 _Nos leemos, gente hermosa. n.n_

 _¡Gracias por resistir junto a mí!_

 _Gracias por_ _ **todo**_ _._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	17. XVII

—Entiendo lo del intercambio, niño, pero aun así…

—¿Qué?

—Me cuesta. Como bien sabes, todo me cuesta.

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XVII**

* * *

El beso era como otros que se habían dado, era un beso más con la despedida por premisa, uno apasionado, dulce, sentido entre un niño y una mujer. Sin embargo, Mai se dio cuenta, desde la más pura inocencia, de que no quería que él se fuera, que la soltara, que dejara de besarla, que dejara de apretarla. No, no quería que ese beso finalizara.

Siempre desde la inocencia, supo que quería más.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a la necesidad de un modo que, por lo inesperado, la sumió en una profunda confusión. Era como si estuviera bajo el sol en pleno verano, como si la humedad estuviera encima del noventa por ciento. El calor y la sofocación le quemaban la piel, pero no ansiaba despegarse de él, es decir de la fuente de ese calor; quería, como si estuviera ante el mismísimo sol, quemarse con ese calor.

Entonces, la revelación: el calor venía de Trunks, sí, pero sobre todo venía de ella misma, de su propio interior.

Necesitaba aliviarlo, contradictoriamente, con más calor.

¿Pero cómo iba a soportarlo, si apenas podía mantenerse en pie con tan abrumadora sensación?

Trunks se detuvo. Sin dejar de estrecharla, a un milímetro de su rostro, sonrió. Mai, abrasada por el calor que de la matriz de su propio ser le brotaba, tragó saliva para contener la bomba de confusión que amenazaba con explotarle adentro, en el desgastado corazón.

—Ya es hora de irme —dijo él. Mai sintió que se volvía loca al seguir el hipnótico movimiento de las pupilas de él, a un lado, al otro, y de nuevo, y otra vez, dos pupilas que la amaban al escrutarla apasionadamente, como si ella no fuera más que un tesoro, una joya, el resplandor que sólo las verdades pueden proyectar—. Ya me despido… —Las pupilas viajaron a los labios de ella, los recorrieron despacio, con paciencia, con disfrute. Mientras, Mai las miraba, se aferraba a las pupilas de él con fuerzas que a nadie más que al cuchillo aferrado por tanto tiempo a ella igualaban—. Así que…

Las pupilas retornaron a los ojos de Mai, quien al sentirlas sobre las suyas se hizo hacia atrás, como si esos ojos fueran el sol, sí, y ella la más insignificante de las personas. Y no, porque la admiración que bramaban las pupilas le hacía saber que no era insignificante, tampoco menos.

Ella no era nada de lo que el cuchillo había asegurado durante tanto, tantísimo tiempo; ante las pupilas del niño, era una igual, una persona tan íntegra como él lo era.

Era alguien que merecía triunfar.

—Bueno, entonces me voy.

—Sí…

—Ya me voy…

—Ajá…

—E-En cuanto me sueltes, linda…

Mai, al escucharlo, recordó la existencia de sus propias manos, que tan absorta en las pupilas había olvidado tener al final de sus brazos: estaban aferradas a la camisa del niño en la zona del pecho, estrujando la tela gris, aferrado a él como el cuchillo lo había estado a su corazón.

Y ya no más.

Y el niño se tenía que ir.

—Ah, lo-lo siento… —farfulló Mai.

Pero sus manos siguieron sosteniéndolo.

Trunks contempló las manos de Mai tan vehementemente asidas de su camisa: ella no lo soltaba y no dejaba de mirarlo con abrumadora fijeza, tanta que a él se le hacía más difícil que nunca respetar el límite de intimidad que mantenían los dos. No sabía qué hacer, qué sentir, aunque resultaba obvio todo cuanto se desataba en su mente con la simpleza de esa mirada de mujer tan fija en él, de esas manos soldadas a la tela. Se preguntó, mirándola embelesado, si ella estaría deseando un algo que no sabía cómo pedirle, lo mismo que él no podía evitar desear.

Se preguntó, emocionado, si acaso ella querría que…

—Mai… —susurró al sujetar las manos de ella.

—¿Niño…? —susurró ella después, falta de un aire que parecía jamás haber tenido en sus pulmones dada su evidente agitación.

Trunks no supo qué responder. Había pronunciado su nombre por un motivo que, de pronto, ya no existía. ¡Es que no podía agregar más! No había forma de preguntarle si quería lo mismo que él, eso que le latía en la raíz del alma, en el corazón extra que tenía y que ella le manipulaba.

Hacerle el amor a esa mujer veintiocho años mayor. Hacérselo y que ella se lo hiciera a él, al niño de veintiuno que, al fin y al cabo, era.

Sin poder evitarlo, largó una carcajada sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Mai.

—¡¿D-De qué te ríes?! —indagó ella, que de sólo escuchar la risa juró escuchar al cuchillo otra vez.

—Me estoy volviendo cursi —dijo él, sonriéndose—. Pienso en cosas muy cursis, Mai.

Porque la expresión «hacer el amor» tenía que ser la más cursi que su mente había evocado alguna vez. ¡No había manera de que no lo fuera! Bastaba con recordarse debajo de las _cougar_ , gozando desatadamente, gruñendo al sentir cómo una boca, una mano, un sexo femenino le daba placer. ¿Y se atrevía a pensar en una expresión tan inmensamente cursi con ese historial secundándolo?

¿Y acaso existía una expresión mejor que esa ante Mai?

—¿En qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Mai con una inocencia tal que Trunks, al escucharla, deliró.

Sí: por más cursi que sonara, no se trataba de gozar junto a esa maravillosa mujer; se trataba de expresarle, mediante el goce al cual anhelaba conducirla y ser conducido, todo ese amor que ya le había confesado con palabras. Se trataba de hacerle el amor, literalmente: darle amor con el sexo como herramienta de expresión, como si tocarse el uno al otro fuera plasmar en la piel ajena ese sentir, escribírselo en todos los idiomas existentes, como si lo que sea y como sea, todo con tal de gritarlo en el más ferviente poema. Quería extirparse los dos corazones, el propio y el que ella manipulaba, y dárselos a Mai.

No hacía falta: desde el primer día que pertenecían a ella.

—Linda…

—¿Eh?

—¿Me voy o…?

—¿O qué?

—¿Me…?

Bastó con apretarle las manos, con mirarla con la misma fijeza que ella le dedicaba, para no soportarlo más.

Habiéndola abrazado con más fuerzas de las indicadas, la besó una vez más.

Mai sintió cómo el calor, que había logrado mermar en los últimos segundos mediante los nervios, subía hasta números absurdos. Abrumada como tantas otras veces, supo lo mismo que al principio de la despedida: no quería que él se fuera.

¿Pero qué significaba no quererlo?

No tuvo tiempo de contestarse: Trunks subió, en una larga caricia, las manos de su cintura a sus mejillas. Después, mientras la mano derecha viajaba hasta su nuca, la izquierda rodeó con el brazo completo su espalda. Tan apoyado lo tenía al niño en el pecho que Mai sintió cada latido del corazón de él sobre ella; incluso, notó cómo aceleraba a la par de la boca de él, que succionaba la de ella ávidamente.

Mai sintió, al fin, una puntada de calor abismal en su bajo vientre. Ésta, impúdicamente, extendió el calor a cada extremo de su cuerpo al explotar.

Sin darse cuenta, succionada por la boca de Trunks, largó un suspiro contra los labios de él.

Después, perdió el sostén.

—¿Mai…?

Ella abrió los ojos: parecía, la pose, la de una película, pues ella estaba inclinada hacia atrás con los pies apenas posados en el suelo, sostenida por los brazos de Trunks, que la mantenían a salvo de la caída definitiva.

Pero en la pared había humedad; pero la cobija de su cama, así como la tela del sofá, estaba desteñida.

No era una película, tampoco _Los ricos no saben amar_ ; era la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Trunks, y sólo al escucharlo nuevamente notó Mai la agitación de él, que apenas podía hablar a tremendas alturas.

Idéntico a ella.

Escrutó el rostro del niño: estaba rojo, entero, aunque era en las mejillas donde el color se lucía en su máximo esplendor.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Mai aferrándose a él por la cintura—. ¿Por qué e-estás tan rojo?

Trunks la notó tan aniñada que se sintió el peor del mundo.

Tomándola con sumo cuidado, evitaba pegarla del todo a él; temía que ella notara lo excitado que estaba. No quería que pensara que era un depravado pese a serlo un poquito, tal vez, o que nada más que sexo quería, ¿pero cómo no desear sexo, si la amaba y ya no había manera de frenarse?

De todas las veces en que los besos se habían extendido, esta era la primera en que no lograba contener las ganas, naturales, de acostarse con ella.

—Es que te amo demasiado —contestó él entre avergonzado, emocionado y confundido, con una risa nerviosa coronándolo.

Después, estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No te rías de mí, niño! —exigió Mai, furiosa—. ¡Soy una dama y no entiendo nada de estas cosas! ¡N-No te burles de mí!

Sin dejar de sonreír, Trunks negó con la cabeza.

—No me burlo, créeme. Si te soy sincero, me río porque estoy nervioso.

—¡¿Pero por qué?!

—¡Pues porque no me quiero ir!

—¡P-Pero te tienes que ir!

—Lo sé, pero no puedo…

—¡Pero…!

Trunks se aseguró de enderezarla adecuadamente. Al corroborar que Mai no perdía el sostén, se dio la vuelta. Con la espalda de Trunks delante de ella, Mai se miró las manos: qué triste tener extremidades, pensó, si éstas no se aferraban a esa espalda.

Al sentir los estragos de la explosión aún en su bajo vientre provocándole esa sensación de necesitar aliviar con calor el calor, lo supo: no quería que él se fuera.

Sin poder frenarse, se acercó a la espalda y la abrazó.

—Niño… —farfulló Mai en un enclenque hilo de voz—. Yo…

—¿Qué? —indagó él, incómodo. No con ella, no con Mai aferrada a él de nuevo y de forma tan vehemente; incómodo con la excitación que, sin éxito, intentaba frenarse.

—N-No quiero que…

¿Qué no quería?

Mai no tardó en entender del todo las extrañas sensaciones que la abrumaban; bastó estrecharlo y sentir que sus ansias dejaban de gritar para pasar a suplicar. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¿Cómo era tan incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía?

Estaba excitada.

Alguna vez, por ver esas escenas depravadas de las telenovelas o bien en alguna película de amor, Mai había sentido esa sensación, la del calor sofocante, la de la explosión en el bajo vientre ablandándola, bajándole todas las guardias, sofocándola por la nueva sensibilidad adquirida por su piel. Pero no: nada como sentirlo junto a él, al niño que tanto se había esforzado por respetarla durante el tiempo que llevaban de relación. A lo mejor, se había negado a aceptarlo; era imposible continuar haciéndolo.

Quería que Trunks se quedara, pero no sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar.

Quería, sí, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo.

—Mai, oye…

—¿Qué?

—Ya nos hemos contado nuestros secretos: sabes sobre los saiyajin, sé sobre el Gran Pilaf.

—Lo sé…

—Puedes confiar en mí, linda.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé…!

—Puedes… decirme qué sientes. Digo, si lo deseas…

»¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

Mai notó, por las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre el pecho de él, por el oído que tenía adherido a la espalda, que el corazón de Trunks volvía a acelerar. Notó los nervios que tenía él, unos que quizá no eran ni la mitad de tremendos de lo que eran los de ella, pero que sí estaban presentes en el mono-ambiente.

¿Acaso ninguno de los dos podía pasar la barrera, esa barrera que ambos habían levantado en pos de que la relación no se fuera al diablo con depravaciones?

¿Y por qué se tenía que ir al diablo por ellas?

¿Y por qué sensaciones tan lindas tenían que ser negativas entre los dos, si los dos estaban de acuerdo y se amaban?

Tenía que ser valiente; también, tenía que instar a Trunks a serlo.

—¡M-Me da mucha vergüenza! —dijo ella, sin embargo—. Niño, no sé cómo de…

Trunks acarició las manos de Mai con las puntas de los dedos. Arriba, abajo; qué piel tan suave, en qué detalle la sentía, a cuánto lo instaba con sólo el roce de sus dedos. Su propia piel se sentía más fina: acariciarla era no sentirla contra su piel, sino contra su carne, contra sus huesos. Dentro de ellos más que encima; tocar a Mai era como absorberla.

Y era ella quien lo absorbía, y lo embriagaba, y lo sumía en un estado de liberación desgarradora.

Se recordó con las _cougar_ una vez más, incluso con las chicas de su edad, con cada mujer con la que había estado: el sexo consistía en un beso que pasaba a ser más, en una pasión que retiraba la ropa, que la barría de cada cuerpo. El sexo consistía en caer en la cama y permitirse explotar en mil pedazos, en buscar esa explosión, la propia y la ajena, para arder en el fuego en total felicidad.

Pero Mai era virgen y tenía miedo, dudas, inexperiencia latiéndole en las pupilas. El experto, sin serlo, era él; quien debía tomar la iniciativa, entonces, era él.

Si ella no lo podía decir, lo tenía que decir él.

¡Él! Él lo tenía que decir.

Él tenía que ser el mejor para ella.

—Mai, entonces…

—¿Q-Qué?

Viró el rostro hacia ella, y la agitación se le fue al diablo, y la piel se le desvaneció, y sintió a Mai hasta lo más hondo y desconocido no de su cuerpo, sino de su mera existencia.

—Quiero pasar la noche contigo —dijo.

Mai, temblando, con los ojos lagrimeando sus miedos y dudas, asintió. Cuando lo hizo, Trunks sintió que los dos corazones que portaba, el propio y el que ella le había trasplantado, explotaban a la vez.

Volteó, la abrazó, la besó sin reprimir más la agitación, sin intentar disimularla, sin sentir más vergüenza por la excitación manifiesta ni por los latidos más adolescentes que adultos de su corazón. Ella, aunque abrumada, lo recibió feliz, y cuando sus lágrimas cayeron los dedos de él las limpiaron desordenadamente, sin que los labios dejaran de besarla, sin que la lengua dejara de buscar la de ella, sin que el pecho de Trunks dejara de bramar sobre su corazón. A eso se limitó ella, a escuchar cada sonido, el de la humedad en las bocas, en de los latidos exacerbados, el de la boca de él, agitada, mitad respirando y mitad gruñendo más como un muchacho que como un hombre, de una manera tan dulce como idealizada.

Demasiado agitada como para poder hilvanar un pensamiento más, Mai se entregó a la situación.

Los ojos le viajaron, mareados, hacia ningún punto en específico; hacia todos, hacia cada rincón de lo que ante ellos se extendía. El techo, la mancha de humedad, un mechón lila, un ojo azul entreabierto, mientras una boca se clavaba en su cuello y regaba agua hirviendo sobre ella, para que no muriera por la angustia, para que pudiera sobrevivir y desarrollarse, acrecentar el calor que la aliviaba contradictoriamente, hasta florecer. Sin control de sí misma, parpadeando adormilada, en los sonidos de la boca contra su cuello Mai se concentró.

Cuando el cuchillo intentó decirle algo, el aliento de quien la besaba lo silenció con una simpleza, con una contundencia… ¡Ah, qué fácil le era! Qué fácil, qué simple concentrarse nada más que en los ruidos del amor, mas no en los de la depresión.

El techo se convirtió en la pared, borrosa por su shock, por el temblor que la constituía. Y los labios retornaron a los de ella para regarla una vez más, hasta que una mano se hundió en su cabello, justo en su nuca, para asirla hacia adelante.

Mai luchó por fijar la vista. Cuando lo logró, se encontró en su cama, en el medio de ella, sentada sobre el borde, con una pierna a cada lado y el amor arrodillado ante ella. Los ojos de éste le preguntaron algo. ¡Y qué claro escuchaba a los ojos pese a cuánto gritaba, en el cajón de su armario, el cuchillo! «¿Puedo quitarte la ropa?», preguntaban.

«Sí», respondió ella con el mareo en la cúspide.

Las manos de él, masculinas pese a cierta delicadeza propia de la juventud, desabrocharon cada botón de su chaquetilla militar. Ella las observó pasmada, sin poder de reacción, incapaz de frenarlas. Al terminarse los botones, cada mano tiró de una manga desde los hombros hasta la punta de sus dedos. Mai, confusa, se fijó en la izquierda; tomando con firmeza la tela militar, la mano la hizo descender, resbalar por la piel que, a ella, no le paraba de tiritar, alcanzar al final para sólo retirar. Después, los dedos de la mano se entrelazaron con los de la de ella; al apretarse el uno al otro, el temblor de los dos se fusionó en el mismo. Una mano se apoyó en su espalda, abierta, y la boca besó, por sobre la blusa que traía puesta, entre sus pechos. Cuando los ojos de Mai lograron fijarse lo suficiente una vez más, lo vio a él besándola con locura. Finalmente, los ojos retornaron a los de ella.

«¿Puedo seguir?».

«¡Por favor, sí!».

Al levantar las manos la blusa, su cabello y la tela sumieron a Mai en una oscuridad total. Pese al calor, que no dejaba de crecer dentro y fuera de ella, tiritó ante el contacto del aire con la piel desnuda de su torso. Las manos la liberaron pronto de la nada para hacerla descubrir todo.

Cuando ella intentó girar su rostro para no ver la decepción en los ojos del amor ante el cuerpo de cuarenta y nueve años, hacerlo por sugerencia del cuchillo que aún continuaba hablándole de fondo, una sonrisa no se lo permitió: habiendo dejado caer la blusa a un lado, la sonrisa iluminaba su cuerpo, la iluminaba con el azul de los ojos, con las mil palabras que éstos pronunciaban.

La boca se internó entre sus pechos una vez más, sincronizada con los dedos que, traviesos, ascendieron por su espalda. Al sentir cómo los dedos sujetaban la tira del sostén, el cuchillo intentó hacerse escuchar una vez más.

«¡Eres una vieja! ¡Eres fea! ¡Eres un esperpento y él huirá al ver tu desnudez!», bramó dentro del cajón.

—Eres preciosa —susurró el amor ante ella con el sostén ya retirado en las manos, con la sonrisa que todo parecía iluminarlo con su tenue luz azul.

Después, la boca se dirigió, con pasmosa naturalidad, a uno de sus pechos. Después, lo besó como si de una boca se tratase, con la misma avidez que dedicaba siempre a la boca de ella, con la misma experiencia entremezclada con la más dulce juventud. Todo era obvio, entonces: él era el amor.

Pero el cuchillo insistió:

«Te lo hará y te dejará, porque no le gustarás, porque eres una vieja y eres inexperta y no tienes idea de cómo ser el amor para él, cómo significarle lo que piensas que le significas, eso que él ha de estar fingiendo para poder aprovecharse de ti. ¡Porque tú no…! ¡Tú nunca…!».

Un gemido lo silenció. Cuando Mai reaccionó, cuando sintió cómo la boca aceleraba sobre su pecho, al gemir de nuevo supo que, anteriormente, había sido ella misma quien lo había hecho.

Bajó los ojos, aterrada: asía del cabello al niño.

El niño continuaba siendo el amor.

Emocionada, dejó las lágrimas correr; las limpió cuando no le permitieron más ver. El niño, pronto, dejó el pecho y apoyó el frente sobre su estómago. Mai, contrariada, lo escuchó respirar con enorme dificultad.

Arrodillado ante ella, Trunks no podía soportarlo más.

Quería dejar de arder dentro de su ropa, permitirse liberarse para internarse entre las piernas de ella, ella que era perfecta ante sus ojos, ella que brillaba no por la luz de su sonrisa como creía por influencia del cuchillo, sino más bien por la propia, por la luz propia de ella que, al fin, parecía terminar de renacer.

—¿Estás bien…? —le preguntó Mai, agitada, ida, superada.

Él la miró: siempre supo que estaría más excitado que nunca antes en la vida al llegar al momento de sumirse en ella por primera vez; no había siquiera sospechado la magnitud de la emoción que sentiría al mirarla, la que sentía con tan sólo tocarla con las puntas de los dedos.

En su exceso, todo era maravilloso.

«¿Puedo desnudarme también?» fue la respuesta a la pregunta de Mai, lo único que los ojos de él, del niño, del amor, pudieron proferir.

«Sí», respondió ella, tan ansiosa como aterrada, más abrumada que nunca.

Mirándola fijamente y sonriendo más que nunca, los ojos fijos en ella sin parpadeo posible, Trunks se desabrochó cada botón de su camisa. La retiró con más velocidad de la calculada, lo mismo que hizo cuando se quitó la camiseta. Sin poder creerse el calor que sintió en las mejillas ante los ojos de Mai, ¡sonrojado por tener el torso desnudo, absurdo en él, el más depravado de la Tierra!, se lanzó a sus brazos por el imperioso ímpetu de sentirla desnuda sobre su piel. Al hacerlo, al pegarse a ella, ya no tenía manera de analizar sus acciones; le quitó las botas, las calzas y ante la última prenda presente en su cuerpo se frenó.

Abrazándola, la jaló hasta ponerla de pie. Tomándola de las manos entre la emoción y el temblor, la contempló.

Tenía cuarenta y nueve años. No sabía —no le importaba, tampoco— qué vería otro de ser él; lo que Trunks veía era lo que quería, la desnudez de aquella a quien amaba.

Veía, en el cuerpo de Mai, la belleza más inconcebible de la historia.

La besó. Mai retornó al mareo, al calor inconsolable, a ver difusamente la pared, la mancha, un mechón, un ojo. Sintió la cama debajo de ella y se incorporó como pudo: lo vio arrodillado entre sus piernas, bajándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas.

«¿Puedo hacerte el amor?», preguntó el amor.

La única respuesta que Mai pudo lanzar fueron sus lágrimas.

No lo había mirado, no había podido; la excitación de él se le manifestó en la escena cuando sintió cómo embestía contra ella, siempre con las últimas dos prendas, una de ella, una de él, cubriéndolos, impidiendo la consumación. Era, lo que el niño le hacía, una suerte de ensayo: con oleadas de calor capturándola con una vehemencia que no paraba de crecer, hundiéndola en el calor que más calor precisaba para ser, Mai se perdió en el todo. Vio los ojos, vio las manos que la sujetaban con dedos entrelazados, vio la mancha de humedad y la pared y el suelo; vio la nada y vio demasiado.

—Mai… —lo escuchó jadear sobre sus labios, la respiración al ritmo de las caderas que embestían sobre las prendas sin sacar en pos del roce, del rechinar de la madera de su cama, de su propia descontrolada respiración—. Mai, por favor, ¿puedo…?

—Niño…

—¿Puedo…?

¿Poder? ¿Querer? ¿Permisos? ¿Verdad?

«¡Ja!», escuchó.

«Eres patética, Mai».

«¡Te lo hará, terminará y se irá!».

«¡Porque no eres más que una vieja inútil depravada y despreciable!»,

«Porque no vales nada».

«Porque, ni con él ni sin él, eres nada».

«Porque, querida Mai, tú eres eso, nada».

—¡Mai!

«¡Nada!».

—¡Mai, ¿qué te pasa?!

«¡Nada!».

—¡Mai, por favor, contéstame…!

«¡NADA!».

—¡¿Mai, qué…?!

—Nada…

Abrió los ojos: la imagen que encontró, la de los ojos azules del amor, estaba borrosa. Parpadeó cuantas veces pudo con esfuerzo abismal, sin tolerar no verlo, sin soportar no lograr hacerlo, hasta lograr encontrarlo en la bruma.

Él, al verse claro, le demostró una sola cosa: miedo.

Trunks se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Me asustaste.

—N-Niño… —susurró ella, confundida por el lapso que todo se lo había distorsionado—. ¿Qué me…?

Sin soltarla, hundido en su pecho como el niño que era, Trunks habló sin aire, impetuosamente:

—De repente empezaste a llorar —explicó—. Digo, cuando te lo pregunté. Siento mucho haberme sobrepasado…

Odiando al cuchillo con cada fibra de su ser, Mai apretó a Trunks contra ella.

—¡No te sobrepasaste! Yo… Yo quería, niño…

—Pero no estás lista.

—¡Lo siento…!

Pese a lo que Mai sentía que acababa de hacerle a Trunks, ilusionarlo, llevarlo al límite, frenarlo al borde al rechazarlo de tan irrespetuosa forma, él le sonreía, y la iluminaba, y la hacía sentir una igual, una mujer que valía, una persona que merecía eso, los ojos, el amor.

No lo que el cuchillo decía.

No la mentira con la cual el cuchillo le había negado la plenitud de la felicidad.

—No te preocupes —dijo Trunks acariciándola en la mejilla, limpiándole lágrimas por lágrima con especial dedicación—. No pasa nada, será cuando tú quieras.

—¡E-Es que…!

—Tienes miedo.

—No, ¡no es eso! Es que… —Mai sostuvo la mano con la cual él le secaba las lágrimas con los dedos, sobre su rostro—. Niño, i-imagina que eres tú, el de siempre, este niño tan bonito y depravado que eres, y que cada vez que estás por hacer algo bien, que estás a punto de sentir una felicidad incalculable que buscaste con tanto esfuerzo, algo o alguien te susurra al oído que no te lo mereces. ¡Imagina eso, que una vocecita te frena y no te permite ser feliz jamás! —Sonrió; Trunks dejó de hacerlo—. Esa es la depresión, niño: es la vocecita que te dice que, por ser la mierda que eres, nunca te merecerás ser feliz.

—Es la voz que se empecina en arruinarte la vida —reflexionó él con la mirada más aniñada que tenía, atento a todo lo que Mai le decía, ávido de aprender.

—Es la que no me deja estar aún contigo… —Una lágrima más se le cayó; Trunks quiso limpiarla, pero Mai afirmó la mano de él sobre su mejilla—. Y esa voz viene de mí, niño.

»Esa voz es mía y la tengo que callar antes de poder hacerlo contigo.

Trunks la abrazó. Llenó de besos sus párpados, sus mejillas, su boca, su cuello.

—Te voy a esperar todo lo que haga falta.

—¡Pero te llevé demasiado lejos esta vez! —señaló Mai sintiendo aún el calor sobre ella, sintiendo aún la excitación de Trunks rozándola por accidente, sin ninguna clase de doble intención—. Es una falta de respeto para ti. ¡Nada más que paciencia me has tenido y yo…!

—Y más paciencia te tendré.

—¡Pero…!

—Tú tranquila: yo me ocupo de mis ganas. —Y, habiéndose soltado de ella, Trunks le guiñó un ojo—. No es algo que no pueda solucionar, aunque supongo que es inadecuado decirte cómo lo haré. ¡Pero bueno, tú tranquila!

Sonrojada por lo que el niño le insinuaba, tal vez alguna búsqueda de satisfacción que no la incluyera a ella, nada más que denotar la culpa que la embargaba le quedó:

—Perdóname…

Trunks le besó la frente. Mai sintió que ese beso bastaba para expresarle todo, la comprensión, el respeto, el amor.

La verdad.

—Tú a mí, Mai.

Sin más, Trunks se levantó. Mai observó cómo se vestía a espaldas de ella con aires de despreocupación que mucho le costaba creerle. Con el fantasma de lo que Isabelle le había dicho la última vez, eso de que no debían cambiarse el uno al otro, le preocupó que Trunks estuviera fingiendo.

Lo hacía, sí, pero con la depresión de Mai en mente, con el respeto que le tenía por premisa.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —preguntó el niño sin voltear.

—C-Claro.

Le indicó qué puerta era por más que no hubiera demasiadas opciones en el mono-ambiente; Trunks desapareció detrás de ella. Sólo en soledad se percató Mai de su casi total desnudez.

Avergonzada, recogió del suelo su chaquetilla militar tan apasionadamente quitada y, habiéndose tapado con ella desde los pechos hasta por debajo de la cadera, notó el calor que aún la gobernaba.

Seguía excitada.

Si iba más allá, el cuchillo despertaría de nuevo.

Estaba atrapada.

Hasta que no se recuperara, hasta que no venciera al cuchillo, no iba a poder valorarse lo suficiente como para permitirse, junto al niño, la felicidad absoluta que unirse por primera vez les significaría.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al sujetarse de los bordes del lavabo con las manos, mirando la canilla con la vista descontrolada, Trunks recuperó el aliento después de quitarse las ganas. Con la respiración regularizada luego de batallar por segundos y más, sonrió.

Al mirarse al espejo que estaba ante él no pudo hacerlo más.

El recuerdo del llanto desgarrador de Mai, aquel que había iniciado justo cuando él se disponía a terminar de desnudarla y desnudarse con intenciones evidentes, lo hizo sentir un cerdo. Sabía que era por la depresión que Mai aún sufría que el final había sido el menos deseado, que ella lo había dado todo para que lo inevitable sucediera, pero sentirse culpable era menester. No obstante, triunfó la sonrisa.

Cada instante en brazos de ella había valido la pena.

Si la recompensa era esa, era Mai desnuda y resplandeciente sonriéndole de vuelta como lo había hecho en distintos puntos del íntimo intercambio, entonces valía la pena reforzar sus cuidados, ayudarla más cada día, estudiar la situación para poder cooperar en su recuperación. Tenía que tomarla con firmeza de la mano y no soltarla jamás, buscar que la escena que los encontrara al fin unidos fuera más ideal, más premeditada, justo como ella lo necesitaba para dejar de temer.

Tenía que esperar. Mientras, tenía que concentrarse en ser todo lo que ella precisaba para no sentirse sola en su lucha.

Tenía que encontrar el punto débil de la depresión y ayudarla a derrotarlo.

Se mojó el rostro para refrescarse. Al terminar, salió del baño y se reencontró con Mai al detenerse junto a la cama. Ella se cubría los pechos como en _Los ricos no saben amar_.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Bien —respondió Trunks, en paz.

—¡Disculpa d-de nuevo por…!

—No, linda: está bien. ¡En serio! Ya no te disculpes por algo así, no es tu culpa.

»¿Quieres que me quede a dormir de todos modos…?

Mai no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sosteniéndose con fuerza la chaquetilla contra el cuerpo, asintió nerviosamente. Nada deseaba más que dormir con él; nada le daba más miedo que animarse a cosas que jamás había hecho antes.

—¿Vas a…? —preguntó Trunks al quitarse de nuevo la camisa.

—¿A qué? —preguntó Mai al apretar aún más la chaquetilla.

—¿Te vestirás?

Ella se miró los pechos que tan posesivamente se protegía. Sí: mejor se vestía.

—¿P-Podrías alcanzarme mi…? —pidió Mai al señalar tímidamente el camisón rosa de seda gastada que estaba doblado sobre al banquito posado junto a la punta de la cama.

Trunks lo tomó y se lo enrolló sobre la cabeza, con clara intención de ayudarla a ponérselo. Sonriendo apenada, siempre sonrojada, Mai levantó sus temblorosos brazos y aceptó. Cuando Trunks retiró la chaquetilla que había quedado debajo del camisón puesto, ella buscó una de sus manos y la llevó a su regazo. Él acarició el camisón y vio, en la tela gastada, no su edad, sino su hoja de vida, lo cual le disparó las palabras que ella le había dicho en mil direcciones.

Mai lo escrutó no sin pudor: Trunks era lindísimo y no sólo por fuera.

Qué joven era y qué difícil era creerse que volteara hacia ella desde el primer día, sin pedir más a cambio que su supervivencia, su victoria contra la depresión.

—¿Puedo regalarte uno? —preguntó el niño admirándola con el camisón.

Mai se cubrió con las manos en un arrebato.

—¡P-Pero me gusta este…!

Trunks rio, nada más. Después, se levantó.

—¿Apago las luces?

Nuevamente sonrojada, Mai asintió.

Cuando Trunks se dirigió al interruptor de la luz principal ubicado junto a la puerta de entrada del mono-ambiente, Mai giró el rostro hacia él. Estudió la espalda, captó la juventud, y antes de que la luz se fuera, sobre su mesa, observó la foto junto al Gran Pilaf y Shuu.

Recordó a Su Excelencia en su sueño ordenándole protagonizar su propia vida; cuando sintió los pasos del niño acercándose a la cama, lo prometió sin voz:

«Lo haré, Gran Pilaf».

Aunque le costara miles de años, aunque tuviera que ser en la vida siguiente, lo haría.

Por ella misma, ¡sí!, iba a triunfar.

De una manera u otra, en cuanto pudiera, iba a silenciar al cuchillo para siempre para poder, de una vez por todas, permitirse alcanzar junto al niño la felicidad.

Trunks se acostó junto a ella. La cama, entonces, demostró ser pequeña para los dos.

—¿Quieres que te abrace? —preguntó él en un susurro—. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

Repitiéndose la promesa al Gran Pilaf, lo haré, lo haré y lo haré, instó al niño a darle la espalda. Lo abrazó como una niña a un peluche; al sentirla apretarlo por la cintura, Trunks deseó ser el mejor; al apretar los párpados contra la espalda desnuda de él, ella supo que lo amaba más que nunca.

Que ella debía ser la mejor para él.

Que ella sería la mejor a como dé lugar.

* * *

 _ **Nota final XVII**_

* * *

 _¡Holaaaaa! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Hoy quise dedicar este capítulo a esta escena nada más. Pensaba seguir con un final que deje otro conflicto en suspenso, pero ando enojada conmigo por meter tanto cliffhanger: creo que no es adecuado y me disculpo. Hoy, quise dejar el capítulo bien cerrado._

 _Sé que eso de que él la vea desnuda y diga que es linda, hermosa o lo que fuere es un cliché más grande que una casa, ¿pero saben qué? Es algo re dulce y me recuerda a mi Marki, a su «sos re bonita» dicho en el momento exacto. Así que preferí dejarlo y dejarme llevar durante todo este capítulo, describir las cosas de la manera más inconsciente posible, sin pensar mucho en las descripciones, sólo en lo que sucedía._

 _Espero no me haya quedado muy feo._ _ **Gracias miles por leer, gente hermosa.**_

 _Les recomiendo mucho, si quieren escuchar algo mientras leen, la canción «Blackbird» de Norma John. Es DIVINA, expresa una emoción intensa que me ayudó mucho a escribir. Aunque corregí escuchando «Llévame» de Kudai… XD_

 _Perdonen que no pasó nada entre ellos al final, pero no me creía que pudieran llegar a tener sexo al primer intento. Me parecía improbable, porque el cuchillo sigue dentro del cajón y la lucha de Mai aún no llega a su fin pese a que está avanzando. Sin embargo, me parecía adecuado que Trunks y Mai tuvieran un primer momento de intimidad ahora, cuando falta tan poquito para el final. Creo que este primer intento va a fortalecer lo que suceda entre los dos a futuro, en el sexo y en todo._

 _ **Syad**_ _, sólo lo dejé insinuado, pero ahí está lo que me decías la otra vez. XD_

 _Gracias eternas a_ _ **Ashril**_ _,_ _ **Syad**_ _,_ _ **IsabelCordy01**_ _,_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Joyce**_ _,_ _ **Ailad**_ _,_ _ **Sofi**_ _,_ _ **Smithback**_ _y_ _ **Enjeru**_ _ **HijshikinaJ-san**_ _por sus reviews, ¡no saben cuánto, con qué emoción los atesoro!_

 _ **Diana**_ _, como siempre, te dedico este capítulo y todo el fic en sí._ _ **Te adoro.**_

 _¡Nos leemos, gente! Tres capis más y un epílogo para decir adiós al cuchillo, a la depresión, a la oscuridad en pos de la luz. ¡Gracias por acompañarme mientras tanto!_

 _ **¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	18. XVIII

—Entonces, cuando te cueste, yo estaré a tu lado. ¡Y si un día me cuesta a mí, suponte, tú estarás conmigo! Porque ¿sabes qué?, entendí algo con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre nosotros, algo que antes no sabía, pues jamás me lo había planteado.

—¿Qué cosa, niño…?

—¡Es sobre el amor! Nunca lo había pensado así, ¿pero no crees que todo está tergiversado entre la gente, que ni siquiera es capaz de reflexionarlo? ¡Digo! Como cuando nos descubrieron en la oficina, cuando creyeron que por estar juntos te habíamos dado el ascenso. ¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan maldita? ¡Como si fuera mentira que llevabas meses haciendo el trabajo de todos! Como si fuera mentira que te lo merecías.

»Quiero decir… ¡Quitamos tanto mérito suponiendo! Y somos crueles al creer lo peor de todos siempre. Porque entiendo que hay mucha gente injusta y que soy bastante crío para algunas cosas del mundo que me fueron fáciles por ser hijo de quien soy, ¡pero estoy convencido de que no puede ser todo malo siempre!, tampoco irreal, perfecto, intachable.

»¿Qué espera la gente, que las cosas se den como en tu telenovela, idealmente?

—N-No entiendo a lo que vas—susurra Mai sujetándose fuertemente de Trunks, quien pese a lo fabuloso que es como niño y como hombre, aun con prejuicios y ventajas encima, es humano, no es invencible, pero se esfuerza admirablemente con nada más que ella por propósito, ser el sostén que Mai precisa, ser la vaina que encierre por siempre el cuchillo por más que sea deber de ella y no de él hacerlo.

Porque la depresión será, siempre, deber de ella, no de él.

—¡Me refiero a que todos creen tener derecho a opinar, incluso con crueldad innecesaria contra gente que ni conocen!, y sin embargo pocos saben tener empatía, aquella sin la cual se distorsiona lo que realmente importa.

—¿Qué importa?

—¡Ser felices! —Trunks ríe como el niño que es, este precioso muchacho de veintiuno que tanto le significa a ella—. Y cada uno tiene su modo, cada pareja sabe cómo. Aunque siempre, pienso, debe existir esto, acompañarse en lo bueno y en lo malo, apoyarse. ¡Lo demás son detalles! La edad, tu depresión, mi inmadurez, ¡todo! Todo es un detalle al lado de lo que sentimos, ¿no?

Él le guiña un ojo; ella enrojece.

Cuánto ha madurado él desde el día en que se conocieron, cuánto se ha esforzado por aprender, por avanzar, por retroceder en pos de emprender trazos más prolijos, por encontrar la medida justa pese a la revolución que ella le desata según sus propias palabras, pues ella sigue sin comprender del todo lo que él siente, porque jamás se trató de cambiar por ella o hacerla cambiar por él; se trata, incluso en esta cama ahora mismo, de aprender cómo ser esa compañía para el otro, de aprender los dos juntos con el amor personificando al maestro. Aprender de éste a trazar el rumbo indicado para lo que sienten.

Lo más bello que un ser humano puede permitirse: aprender del amor a alcanzar la felicidad.

—No llamaría «detalle» a mi depresión, niño —admite Mai con torpeza pero alegría, feliz del aprendizaje, del trayecto que juntos han emprendido con la paz y la belleza por premisa.

El amor.

Imperfecto, real, torpe como ella e inmaduro como él, pero tan fuerte y comprometido como un lazo de hierro. Indestructible por ser genuino, genuino por venir de la bondad innata de cada uno. Un problema de ellos que jamás será tal cosa, el marco teórico que sólo a ellos compete en el mundo, el concepto de lo que sienten sólo legible por los dos y no por el resto, la verdad que sólo con la empatía como hilo conductor se alcanza.

—Tienes razón: no es un simple detalle —dice Trunks, sonriente—, pero será un recuerdo. ¡Lo será!

»Vamos a salir de esta, Mai. Tú saldrás, te lo juro, y yo te apoyaré pase lo que pase en todo lo que hagas para poder dejar tu dolor atrás. ¡Y Adivina qué!: es problema nuestro, así que nada de lo que digan cuando volvamos importará.

»Sé que esto es gran parte de lo que te cuesta, linda, pero recuerda: para eso estoy aquí y para eso estás aquí: para que, cuando las cosas parezcan difíciles, nos apoyemos el uno al otro.

»El resto que diga lo que quiera. ¡Que sea todo lo cruel que su inmundicia le pida ser!

»Creeremos en lo que sintamos y al carajo los que no entiendan. ¡Al carajo, sí!

»¡Mejor al carajo que a la mierda, pero siempre bien lejos de nosotros dos!

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XVIII**

* * *

 **«Su único pesar no era su soledad, sino que las otras gaviotas se negasen a creer en la gloria que les esperaba al volar; que se negasen a abrir los ojos y a ver».**

(Richard Bach, _Juan Salvador Gaviota_ )

* * *

Desde que llegó hasta la hora del almuerzo, Mai no hizo más que trabajar: informes, video-llamadas, instrucciones, lectura minuciosa de cada detalle sobre los benditos aero-jets, respuestas a correos electrónicos, supervisión de prototipos, servirle el café al señor Schorr, hacer todo lo que el resto no hacía mientras hablaban entre ellos, ¡ah! Hizo hasta lo innecesario, ordenar el fichero, limpiar su escritorio ya limpio, ir al Departamento de Finanzas a llevar planillas presupuestales que el señor Schorr le había pedido realizar la semana entrante.

¡Pero para qué, si ella podía todo con inmediatez!

Llena de alegría luego de una agotadora primera mitad de jornada, rebalsada de una energía que la hacía sentir de veinticinco y no de cuarenta y nueve, se dispuso a almorzar. ¡Qué luminosidad, mientras, parecía venir de la ventana de la oficina! Al abrir la bandeja de plástico con arroz con queso de la noche anterior y acercar el tenedor a éste, no obstante, sin ningún agente distractor más en la mente, recordó a Trunks.

* * *

 _—_ _Te amo, linda._

 _—_ _¡N-No seas cursi!_

 _—_ _¡Ah, pero no es inapropiado luego de haber dormido juntos! Y ya que nos hemos visto sin ropa, te puedo mandar todas las_ selfies _sensuales que quieras. ¡Este cuerpo es tuyo, recuérdalo! Puedes mirarlo y tocarlo cuantas veces quieras._

 _—_ _¡Basta, niño! ¡Basta!_

* * *

La sonrisa que dibujó en su boca le dio ganas de llorar de felicidad.

—Ay, Mi Señor… ¡Espero esté feliz por mí allá arriba! —susurró secándose una lágrima, al fin feliz, ¡al fin!, por recordar al Gran Pilaf y a Shuu así, con la línea de expresión de tantas alegrías reluciendo por la energía recuperada luego de tantas peripecias.

Y todo gracias al niño, a ella misma, a los dos.

Hasta lo inhumano había hecho para no pensarlo, pues el trabajo era y sería el trabajo, pero la más simple distracción se convertía en condena aquel lunes al mediodía. Es que lo veía de nuevo el domingo por la mañana, en la cama con ella al despertar, ya no dándole la espalda como al acostarse juntos, sino boca arriba, estrechándole la cintura, mientras ella permanecía con una mejilla sobre su hombro; lo veía, y recordaba despertar junto a él y sentir, al percibir el calor de su cuerpo contra el de ella, que estaba cansada del cuchillo, que necesitaba disfrutar de lo que juntos experimentaban, ¡que ya no podía frenarse más!

Lo veía, y el cuchillo ya no tenía motivos para estar en su armario, pero allí seguía.

¿Sería hora de dejarlo ir? ¿Sería hora de hablarle de él a Trunks?

Al darle un bocado al arroz, vio cómo una mujer de cabello turquesa y ojos grises, no menor a los cuarenta años, le echaba una mirada fría antes de entrar a la oficina del señor Schorr. Juraba haberla visto en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos; si mal no recordaba, era parte del staff de analistas especializados. Cuando pasó el detalle por alto al retornar Trunks a sus pensamientos, Trunks desayunando en la cama con ella, dándole caricias, pidiéndolas, diciéndole sobre las _selfies_ y bromeándole con lo inapropiado o no de allí en más, la distrajo descubrir una anomalía en el entorno: el silencio absoluto.

Nadie la había saludado ni dirigido la palabra hoy en la oficina.

Extrañada, se sintió mal al analizar sus extravagancias. ¡Quizá la habían saludado pero no había prestado atención! Todo por el niño y por aferrarse demasiado al trabajo, por evadir todo menos las dos cosas, la actividad y la persona, que no podía soltar si quería prevalecer. Se martirizó por la descortesía que a veces le provocaba la torpeza para con el mundo y las personas, hasta que cruzó miradas con Demi, su compañera de la derecha, y con los administrativos: descubrió frialdad en todos ellos.

Frialdad, con ella y no entre ellos.

Trunks se borró de su memoria como un archivo lanzado a la papelera de reciclaje; los nervios la conquistaron y el cuchillo, a la distancia, clamó su total atención.

«¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué error cometiste que nadie te habla ni te registra? ¿Qué cosa imperdonable has cometido que hasta el saludo te retiraron tus compañeros? Porque está claro que es tu culpa, Mai…»

—No…

«¡Sí! Porque, si algo malo te pasa, es culpa tuya y siempre lo será».

¡Pero si ella no había hecho nada! Temblando por la ansiedad de comprender, revisó todos los archivos, el correo, los informes, todo. ¡Ningún error, todo en tiempo y forma, ninguna equivocación con los adjuntos, ningún papel mal entregado, ningún informe mal escrito! Con la calculadora, volvió a revisar los presupuestos, y no, todos los números estaban bien. ¡Hasta revisó lo que ya sabía que estaba bien, pues había sido recibido por quien correspondía y no había sido corregido en ningún detalle! Todo estaba bien, todo sin excepción.

¡¿Entonces qué pasaba y por qué la miraban así?!

«Por tu culpa, porque algo mal habrás hecho», avisó el cuchillo.

—No hice nada… —susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

La mujer del Departamento de Recursos Humanos salió de la oficina del señor Schorr seguida por éste. Serios, ambos la miraron al pasar por su escritorio.

Cuando se marcharon, Demi le tocó el hombro.

—Se te terminaron los privilegios, vieja —le dijo sin quitarle la mano de encima, clavándole la mirada sin pudor ni reserva, mientras el resto del Departamento se reía y se reía de ella, de una Mai que ya no lograba ver ni escuchar nada, más que al cuchillo personificando a su compañera—. ¡Mira que acostarte con el jefe para trepar por encima de nosotros, que llevamos años aquí…! Dile adiós a tu ascenso y a la empresa, zorra oportunista.

En blanco, Mai supo que no sólo había eliminado a Trunks de su sistema; al escuchar a Demi, se arrojó a la basura a sí misma también.

«Ah, fue eso: ¡descubrieron que nada fue mérito tuyo, que todo fue fruto de aquel niño que te quiere en su cama!», le dijo el cuchillo al perforarle los ojos, al extraer de éstos todas las lágrimas, al vaciarla de sangre y aliento, de recuerdos, de ganas, de sentimientos.

Corrió al baño escuchando las risas de sus compañeros y el cuchillo.

Nada había sido por ella, por su esfuerzo.

Era una mentira, ¡la peor, la más podrida!, y todo lo obtenido era por gustarle a un niño de veintiún años con el poder suficiente como para cumplirse todos los caprichos.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Cuéntamelo todo, bebé.

—No pasó nada.

—No te creo. Quiero saber qué pasó cuando la llevaste a su casa después de la cena con tu familia. ¡Hubiera matado por estar ahí, maldita sea!

—No pasó nada, ya te dije.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—¿Pero la dejaste y te fuiste?

—No…

—¡Entonces te quedaste a dormir!

Trunks terminó de leer el contrato de renovación con la cadena más importante de electrodomésticos del mercado y lo mandó a imprimir. Se sacó los lentes de descanso que usaba para la computadora y tomó el contrato de la impresora.

—¡Isa, basta! No está bien que te cuente mis intimidades. No hasta este punto —exclamó acomodando las hojas contra la el vidrio de su escritorio.

—¡Pero si siempre me has contado! —insistió Isabelle—. ¿O te olvidas de tus _cougar_ -aventuras? ¡Me las sé todas! Empezaré una novela _online_ con ellas y me llenaré de dinero. ¡La subiré a la plataforma naranja esa! Aunque prefiero el azul, pero no sé si ahí se puede subir un…

—¡Isa, no! Es que…

—¿Qué?

Trunks se rascó la nuca. De sólo pensarla, de pensar a Mai dormida contra su hombro al despertar la mañana anterior, la boca se le deformó en una sonrisa imperfecta, pero reluciente.

—Con Mai es distinto —exclamó.

—¡Y claro, porque con «ojos de niña» todo es real, bebé! Es por eso que quiero saber. ¡Ay, cuéntame ya y deja de ser bebé!

Isabelle llevaba la mañana entera en su oficina, desde muy temprano, aprovechando el día libre que tenía para molestarlo, uno de sus deportes favoritos. Había hecho llamadas y arreglado horarios con prestigiosas publicaciones, fotos del retirado Pamputt en honor a su retorno a la actuación en la próxima entrega de la saga de superhéroes de la compañía del ratón de dudosas intenciones y otras de la legendaria reunión entre Mr. Satán y su héroe e inspiración, el Rey Chapa, acordadas con la revista de mayor tirada mundial. ¿Inspiración de qué? Trunks no lo sabía, pero no tenía modo de reflexionar ni siquiera superficialmente sobre eso.

Isabelle tenía razón: con Mai era real, tan real como su sonrisa deforme de alegría; por eso era distinto.

Le daba, Mai, deseos de vivir las cosas de otro modo, no uno vertiginoso y sensual, sino uno que pudiera sentirse trascendental. ¡Sí, esa era la palabra! No la más común en su vocabulario de joven de tan tecnológica era de híper-conexión, pero sí idónea para expresar su sentir, que era tan radiante como la incorporación de esa palabra a su vocabulario, que tanto más inspiraba de cara al futuro.

—Bebé, me enterneces. ¡Casi que me arrepiento de dejarte ir! —dijo Isabelle; Trunks necesitó darle un trago al vaso de agua que tenía a un lado del escritorio para bajar el sonrojo que tal aseveración le provocó—. Creo que había más de lo que pensaba dentro de ti, aunque sigo pensando que eres demasiado buenito e inocente para mi gusto. Eso sí: tus ojos me siguen encantando, no lo olvides…

—¡Isa, deja eso!

Ella estaba como solía, sentada sobre su escritorio, moviendo las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás, como un niño, mientras lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa infestada de sorna. Pese a que a veces no se fiara de ella, Trunks tenía el presentimiento de que no ser de su interés amoroso lo libraba de su lado negativo.

De que, de alguna forma retorcida e incorrecta políticamente hablando, de verdad lo quería ayudar. A él y a Mai.

No sabía por qué, pero Isabelle realmente quería hacerlo.

—Promete que serás discreta —pidió él.

—Prometo no incluir este capítulo en _Las cougar-aventuras del bebé_.

Él frunció el ceño; ella potenció la sorna de su sonrisa. Pese a ésta, Trunks supo que sí, que podía hablar en confianza.

Lo hizo:

—Dormí con ella, sí, ¡pero no pasó nada!

—¿Nada de nada?

—A-Algo… pero no lo concreto.

—¡Es decir que no te sumiste en su flor!

—¡¿Eh?!

—Ya sabes: metáfora de la penetración. —Isabelle se bajó de un salto del escritorio. Caminó detrás de él, que la seguía por el rabillo del ojo—. Entiendo… Es que «ojos de niña» es así, bebé: aún no supera cosas, según noto; aún no es capaz de afrontar el sexo como éste merece ser afrontado, con verdad y seriedad, con decisión y libertad. ¡Aún le habla la vocecita, que no se callará tan fácilmente! Imagínate cómo se pondrá la maldita cada vez que lo intenten. No será fácil.

»Vas a tener que tenerle más paciencia para que pueda suceder algo entre ustedes, bebé. Espero sepas ser un caballero con ella hasta que se decida no por complacerte, sino por decidirse.

Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Isabelle le decía, para su sorpresa y no tanto considerando las certezas que siempre la iluminaban pese a su malignidad innata, Trunks asintió.

—Se la tendré —dijo.

—¡Y no vayas a presionarla, eh!

—Nunca.  
—Ay, bebé… —Isabelle lo tomó del cuello y le besó la mejilla haciendo ruido por demás—. ¿Ves que todo va bien? Tú sigue así y ya pronto te sumirás en su flor.

—¡Ya no digas eso!

—Sí, bebé: su flor te rodeará con sus pétalos de carne y hará que tu férrea espada amatoria llore blanca felicidad —describió Isabelle con énfasis, como si recitara un poema ante una multitud—. ¡Ah, tu blanco llanto de alegría…! Así narraré tus _cougar_ -aventuras, bien novela. ¡Tendré muchos lectores!

—¡Si narras tan raro no los tendrás!

—Tú no entiendes nada de eso, bebé.

—¡Pero es que lo que dices es as…!

El teléfono interrumpió la absurda charla. Trunks contestó mientras Isabelle caminaba alrededor de su escritorio.

—El señor Schorr y la señora Chika de Recursos Humanos precisan reunirse con usted, señor —avisó la secretaria.

Isabelle, que oyó por el altavoz el aviso de Wanda, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó para la puerta.  
—Te dejo mientras finges que trabajas, bebé —avisó. Caminó hacia la puerta con la actitud despampanante de siempre—. Creo que iré a ver a _mi amiga_ «ojos de niña».

—Está trabajando, no la molestes.

—¿Lo dices como jefe o como persona?

—Como ambos. —Trunks frunció el ceño. En realidad, lo decía como persona: sabía lo apasionada que era Mai con su trabajo y le parecía acorde evitarle molestias de ese tipo, como las que Isabelle sabía acarrear—. Déjala.

—Ay, bueno. ¡Es que es divertido ser celestina de ustedes dos!

Trunks contuvo una carcajada. Isabelle potenció la sorna.

—Eres la peor celestina que existe.

—Pero la indicada para tan tiernos seres, algún día te explicaré por qué. —Un guiño de ojo, e Isabelle avanzó hacia la puerta.

Abrió, y se topó al señor Schorr y la señora Chika. Los dejó pasar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.  
¿Bebé realmente pensaba que iba a hacerle caso a su pedido? Esa no era ella: Isabelle, simple y llanamente, hacía lo que se le antojaba. Ni bebé ni nadie iba a cambiar eso, que ella fluyera a su antojo por el mundo a la velocidad decidida por ella y del modo decidido por ella.  
Qué manera de subestimarla el bebé. Por eso no había querido continuar el vínculo físico-emocional con él, porque era demasiado tierno y simple, nada extraordinario. Ella necesitaba otra clase de desafíos a su lado. Pero, claro, «ojos de niña» la tenía encandilada.

Quería asegurarse de que bebé la hiciera feliz.

Eso era justicia, la clase de justicia que una mujer como Isabelle se creía en poder de ejecutar.

Pasó junto a Wanda y la besó.

—Preciosa, ¿recuerdas a la señorita Mai, esa mujer madura con ojos de niña?

—¿Eh? —Wanda golpeó la superficie de su escritorio con las puntas de los dedos, pensativa—. ¿La de cabello negro canoso?

—Esa misma. ¿Recuerdas dónde trabaja?

Wanda se hizo hacia atrás, algo propio de ella, tan solícita y cordial, tan tímida y amable debajo de su actitud laboral. Respondió sonrojada; Isabelle supo que la intimidaba.

Le encantaba que la miraran así.

—D-Departamento de Ingeniería —dijo.

—¿Dónde queda?

Wanda le explicó cómo llegar; Isabelle entró al ascensor tranquila, despreocupada, mientras estudiaba en la aplicación de mensajería la foto que un joven modelo le había enviado, una con poca ropa. ¡Como si le importara ver su cuerpo! Porque de nada sirven los abdominales si el fuego interno está podrido, como bien creía ella. Amplió la imagen, estudió sus ojos verde manzana y sonrió.

«Ven a mi departamento a medianoche», contestó.

En los ojos verde manzana pensó el resto del trayecto. ¡Tan llenos de vida, tan apetecibles! Al entrar en avasallante actitud al Departamento de Ingeniería no vio a «ojos de niña» por ninguna parte, pero vio unas cinco empleadas conversando en un tono algo acalorado y apartadas del resto de los empleados, que comentaban mientras almorzaban el bajo rendimiento de los Titans el fin de semana. ¡Cómo se lo extraña a Yamcha, _el lobo solitario_!, decían; ¡ojalá apareciera uno como él, porque con estos muertos jamás podremos volver a ganar nada…!

—Qué asqueroso el jefe, acostarse con una vieja —dijo una de las mujeres apartadas.

Isabelle se tapó la boca para contener una risa.

—Lo dices de envidiosa —dijo otra.

—¡Claro que no!

—Claro que sí, y yo también tengo envidia. ¡Qué quieres que te diga! Al final era verdad el rumor de que le gustaban las viejas. ¡Qué cosa tan extraña!

—¡El punto es que esa zorra se aprovechó! —dijo una tercera, la más joven y llamativa de las cinco—. Ya se me hacía raro que ganara tan rápido la confianza del viejo Schorr. ¡Ascenderla antes que al resto, que llevamos años aquí…!

—Aunque le erró: debería haber intentado con el viejo —dijo la cuarta, la más bajita—. ¡Era más acorde a su edad!

Risas. Isabelle sonrió con ellas, a la distancia; aún no había sido descubierta por lo ensimismadas que se hallaban, al parecer, en la conversación.

Cuánto, se prometió, se arrepentirían.

—Quizá a la vieja le gustan jóvenes. ¡No la culpo, que el jefe es hermoso!

Isabelle dio un paso al frente y largó las risas contenidas; las mujeres la miraron primero con sorpresa, luego con horror. Todos sabían quién era ella en la Corporación Cápsula; sobre todo, sabían que era amiga íntima del jefe.

—Y no tienen idea de lo que es él en la cama, un príncipe tan azul como sus ojos. ¡Pero bueno, nunca lo sabrán! —Isabelle se rio en sus caras al notar la impresión en sus vacías miradas de víboras infelices. Hijas del mundo que a ella no le interesaba según su concepto, el de la gente que nada más que mirar lo que hace el otro sabe. La gente vacía, hija de la mentira—. Díganme dónde está Mai, que me urge verla.

La más joven dio un paso al frente justo como Isabelle lo había hecho. Ésta se admiró por su actitud frontal, pero ya era demasiado tarde para considerarla. Con escucharla ya le había drenado todo el interés a la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué deberíamos darte esa información, Cort? —indagó la mujer. Por susurros de advertencia de sus compañeras, supo que se llamaba Demi.

—Porque soy amiga de tu jefe y puedo hacer que te echen si se me da la gana. ¡Acusar así a tu compañera, qué despreciable tu existencia! —Después de decirlo, Isabelle sonrió hasta donde le permitió la boca, tan exagerada que resultaba, la sonrisa, perturbadora—. Si te gusta esto de andar de chusma observando ombligos ajenos, te felicito, pero no te metas conmigo, porque puedo destrozarte con lo que acabo de escucharte decir.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre Isabelle; sus compañeras la detuvieron aferrándose a sus brazos.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?! ¡Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo y tengo derecho a decir lo que quiera!

—Blablablá, infeliz. —Isabelle se apoyó en un escritorio y se miró las uñas: más interesantes eran ellas que las mujeres que la observaban atónitas, a la par del resto de los empleados, que atestiguaban la pelea con evidente atención—. Dime dónde está Mai y déjate de chillar, anda.

—¡A mí no me hablas así, que empleada tuya no soy!

Cansada de tan aburrido ser, Isabelle abandonó la sonrisa. Seria, se aseguró de fijarle los ojos, de aspirarle toda atención y odio, de tornarse imborrable en su recuerdo.

Quería que la infeliz recordara siempre con quién se había metido.

—Te hablo como quiero, querida, así como tú hablaste como quisiste de _mi amiga_. Lo que pasa es que, a diferencia de ti, yo te lo estoy diciendo a la cara. Tú, como eres infeliz, no serías capaz de algo así.

—¡Claro que sí p…!

—Dime dónde carajo está Mai y deja de robarme minutos de vida que no vales.

Una última mirada, y Demi se calló. ¡Ah, al fin!, festejó por dentro Isabelle. Demi se hizo hacia atrás y le dio la espalda a mientras la más bajita de las mujeres le respondía que Mai estaba en el baño ubicado al final del pasillo que le señaló. Sin decir «gracias», sonriente por la victoria que acababa de obtener, por el pasillo se encaminó Isabelle, tan relajada que no parecía haber pasado por la situación tensa que acababa de acontecer.

Por eso era que estaba interesada en bebé y «ojos de niña»: eran demasiado buenos para el mundo hostil en el cual vivían.

Necesitaban alguien sin escrúpulos cerca si es que querían sobrevivir a las críticas que el mundo ya les tenía preparadas por los veintiocho años de diferencia.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Se odió al sentir rojas las mejillas. ¡Se odió y odió a todo! ¡A todos, a cada maldita persona existente! Odió a Schorr y a Chika, los odió a ambos por irle a hablar de algo semejante.

—Una empleada del Departamento de Marketing nos mostró una foto de la señorita Mai, empleada del señor Schorr, y de usted, señor Brief, en la cual están besándose en los labios en un bar el último viernes, junto a la señorita Cort y otras personas —explicó la señora Chika de Recursos Humanos; por supuesto, se refería a la salida del último viernes al bar junto a Isabelle, Goten y Pares—. Su hermana, la señorita Demi, trabaja junto al señor Schorr y la señorita Mai también. Al saber del ascenso al cual la han postulado recientemente, ambas empleadas nos expresaron su consternación, ya que ven el ascenso fruto de su supuesta relación personal, no mérito de la señorita Mai.

»No es nuestra intención, aquí, hacer juicios de valor sobre su vida personal, la cual sólo a usted compete, señor. Sin embargo, con todo el respeto y a fin de no generar climas hostiles en la empresa, nos parece importante conversarlo con usted para frenar el impacto que esta situación podría generar entre los empleados.

—Señor Brief, además… —Schorr, tan gigante como un armario y de gesto siempre tan cálido, tan de abuelo cariñoso, casi, lo miró tan consternado como la señora Chika se mostraba. No pudo decirle nada; la oración jamás llegó a su fin.

Trunks enmudeció. Eso iba a pasar y seguramente era mejor en ese momento que después, pero que hubiera sido de tal manera, una que Mai no merecía, lo hacía sentir furia con todos, sobre todo consigo mismo. ¡Debió haberlo supuesto! Que alguien podía verlos en el bar, que alguien podía verlos en otras salidas… ¡Debió haber sido más cuidadoso, como Mai bien le aconsejaba, pero es que estaba tan harto de tener que serlo por el simple hecho de estar tan feliz de haberla conocido! No era justo no poder ser uno más.

No era justo que lo trataran como al ser extraordinario que no era.

Luego de un extenso silencio, Trunks se puso de pie.

—Vamos al Departamento de Ingeniería. Quiero hablar frente a la señorita Mai y al resto de los empleados sobre el hecho. No toleraré malinterpretaciones de ningún tipo —dijo, decidido.

Después de todo, tenía pruebas para demostrar la mentira.

El ascenso se lo había ganado sola, no había sido por él.

Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido por la admirable capacidad que Mai tenía para resistir. Para seguir con vida, para no dejarse hundir por las manos represivas de la depresión.

Nada era mérito de él, salvo acompañarla; todo avance de Mai era gracias a Mai.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Al entrar al baño de mujeres, siguió el llanto desalmado por las distintas puertas de cada cubículo hasta alcanzar aquel donde Mai estaba encerrada.

—«Ojos de niña» —la llamó Isabelle—. No te acepto un «no»: ábreme la puerta ahora mismo.

El llanto se detuvo por un instante.

—Isabelle… —escuchó la susodicha en un murmullo.

—Déjame entrar y cuéntame todo.

—No…

—¿Qué te dije? ¡No acepto un «no»! Por lo que entendí por tus compañeras, saben de bebé y de ti, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¿Y por eso lloras así?

—Es que…

—¿Te dijeron algo feo por andar con bebé, «ojos de niña»?

—Ese no es el punto…

—¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Ay, niña! ¡Te tratan mal y tú te dejas, date cuenta! ¿Cuál es el punto entonces?

—Me ofrecieron el ascenso por salir con él, no porque me lo mereciera…

—¿Eh?

—¡Que no fue mérito mío, sino capricho de Trunks! ¡Porque soy una farsa y mi compañera tiene razón! ¡Si es imposible que alguien como yo, vieja, y tonta, y mala, logre que…!

Isabelle no contuvo la risa.

—¿Y por qué piensas cosas tan horribles por algo tan estúpido? —Más risas: Isabelle no podía parar—. Bebé me ha dicho que eres muy buena en lo que haces.

—¡Pero mi compañera dijo que…!

—¿Qué compañera?

—Se llama… Demi…

—Si me lo pides, voy y la ubico. ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, por cierto!

—¡¿De qué hablas…?!

—De que nadie tiene derecho a meterse contigo, menos aún a tus espaldas, ¡y menos aún por motivos tan absurdos! ¡A nadie le importan veintiocho años de diferencia, tampoco si es tu jefe y tú una empleada! ¡Carajo, importa que son buenitos pese a cuánta gente podrida existe y se quieren, y gente como ustedes se merece paz, no molestias de esa parte despreciable del mundo que nada entiende, pues nada siente!

»Importa que te tienes que curar, «ojos de niña», porque gente como tú lo vale.

»Los demás que se busquen una vida y luchen por su propia salvación.

—No…

Mai, acurrucada contra el retrete, del otro lado de la puerta que cubría el cubículo, se limpió las lágrimas. Entendía que Isabelle quería darle ánimos, pero no le gustaba nada su manera de pensar, esa cosa de ser tan violenta e insensible con desconocidos por más certeras que fueran algunas de sus afirmaciones. Sin embargo, nada podía hacerse: le dolía demasiado lo que Demi le había dicho, la había hecho sentir desnuda y vulnerable, la mentira más absurda de la historia. ¡Y no quería sentirse así! Quería pensar en el niño apenas veinticuatro horas atrás, con ella en la cama tomando el desayuno, sonriéndole, besándola, haciéndola reír con sus ocurrencias.

Silenciando al cuchillo con los latidos de su corazón.

—Pero el ascenso fue porque…

—«Ojos de niña», bebé podrá ser pervertido y algo tonto, podrá ser torpe y hacer malos chistes, ¡y las _selfies_ que manda, por favor! Es un desubicado cuando le importas, pero es buen chico, créeme. Si él te dijo que el ascenso fue por ti…

—Me… lo dijo.

—Entonces créele, porque bebé no sabe mentir. Se reprime, pero no sabe mentir, te lo juro. Anda, ¿por qué no sales y…?

—¡Mai! —se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del baño de mujeres.

—¡Bebé! —llamó Isabelle—. «Ojos de niña» no quiere salir y no para de llorar por lo mal que la trataron. ¿Me das permiso de tironear de ella para sacarla de aquí y asesinar a su compañera en cuanto salga?

—¡Isa, por favor…! Necesito que la traigas, que hablemos todos juntos. ¡Mai! —exclamó más fuerte Trunks en pos de que ésta lo escuchara—. ¡Linda! ¡No tienes nada que temer y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que esto es mi culpa y no tuya! ¡Sobre todo, sabes que el ascenso te lo ganaste…!

—No… —susurró Mai al llorar nuevamente junto al retrete del baño—. ¡No es cierto…!

—¡Claro que lo es! —gritó Trunks, que apretaba tanto los puños que ya sentía los dedos crujir.

Era su culpa. Mai acababa de retroceder en su recuperación, de perder confianza en su trabajo, y de seguro la maldita vocecita le susurraba injusticias sin parar. ¡No era justo que pasara por eso sola, que no pudiera…!

—¡Señorita! —gritó el señor Schorr.

Trunks lo observó a su lado, ante la puerta del baño de mujeres: el rostro de abuelo cariñoso le sonrió con calidez inaudita. Trunks, ante él, se sintió diminuto y ordinario, justo como le pasaba ante la enormidad de lo que su abuelo le significaba. Emocionado sin motivo, se golpeó la frente y desvió la mirada a un lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada así, avergonzado como se sentía.

—¡Señorita, escúcheme! —exclamó Schorr con el tono conciliador que lo caracterizaba—. ¡Y escúchenme todos, por favor, porque sólo diré esto una vez!

Al otro lado de la puerta del baño, un cubículo se abrió: Isabelle abrazó a Mai y le acarició el cabello mientras le susurraba que bebé no mentía, que bebé decía la verdad.

—Dile que no a tu vocecita, «ojos de niña». La depresión es un freno, pero no es el final.

»Si te lo propones como te lo propusiste, porque sin habértelo propuesto no hubieras obtenido ni siquiera el puesto inicial, nada hubiera sido posible.

Mai se limitó a llorar sobre sus pechos.

Entonces, Schorr, quien tenía detrás a la mayoría de los empleados, todos enfilados a lo largo del pasillo, habló:

—¿Recuerda lo que le dije cuando hablamos del ascenso, señorita? ¡Le dije que debe abstraerse de sí misma y evaluarse con justicia! Le dije que noto su impronta en cada cosa que hace, ¡que usted es el motor de este Departamento! No sé por qué razón llora al otro lado: si alguien la trató de manera inapropiada, prometo que hablaremos con los involucrados en un momento más calmo en pos de arreglar nuestras diferencias, como siempre lo hemos hecho en esta oficina, ¡pero lo que no voy a permitir, ni a usted ni a nadie en este Departamento, es la injusticia! El ascenso fue _mi_ decisión, señorita, no la del señor Brief. ¡Y se lo concedí no porque el señor Brief y usted tuvieran una relación por fuera de esta empresa, algo de lo cual acabo de enterarme, porque ningún vínculo que puedan tener tiene que ver con nuestro trabajo! Se lo di porque usted ha trabajado incansablemente en su área y la de sus compañeros, porque incluso a mí ha sabido sacarme de algún aprieto. ¡Lo ha hecho bien, ha hecho un excelente trabajo con intachable comportamiento!

»Quien diga que usted no merece este ascenso por sus propios méritos que lo diga inmediatamente, porque tengo forma de refutarlo con solvencia en todo lo que ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

Y nadie habló. Y el silencio se pronunció. E Isabelle la apretó en sus brazos conteniendo las risas.

—Quererte siendo mi empleada fue mi culpa, no la tuya; debí medirme, pero no pude —dijo de pronto Trunks—. Te pido perdón por haberte expuesto así: no fue mi intención…

No hablaba como el empresario, tampoco como su pareja; Trunks hablaba como el niño que era. La vergüenza que su voz denotaba erizó la piel de Mai.

No quería que él se culpara.

No quería que el cuchillo le ganara, ni a él, ni a ella. A nadie, nunca.

¡A nadie, jamás!

No quería sentirse culpable por la felicidad que había sentido hacía veinticuatro horas al despertar junto a él; aunque el contexto no hubiera sido el ideal, arrepentirse de lo que sentía era inadmisible.

No, no lo haría. No se permitiría la culpa.

¡No lo haré!, le prometió al Gran Pilaf.

—Además, si realmente fuera mi capricho y no decisión de Schorr, te habría puesto a trabajar en mi propia oficina, Mai. ¡Digo, sería natural quererte todo el día para mí si me limitara a hacer lo que se me antoja en esta empresa!

Mai escuchó a Schorr, a Isabelle, a varios de sus compañeros reír. Al distinguir entre todas las risas la del niño en sí, al fin logró secarse las lágrimas.

Salió luego de lavarse el rostro. El abrazo no se lo dio al niño, sino al señor Schorr. Un abrazo cordial, corto, pero sentido.

Real.

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, mi señor. Le prometo que, pese a este desafortunado escándalo, aprovecharé todas las oportunidades que me dé de redimirme. —Al soltarlo, observó a Demi en la lejanía. Lucía apenada al final del pasillo; nada más que el arrepentimiento que creyó leerle en los ojos necesitó para perdonarla—. Daré lo mejor de mí, se lo juro, y mi vida privada jamás volverá a interferir en mis responsabilidades.

Por último, le echó una mirada asesina a Trunks. Éste, emocionado, asintió con su cara más sincera, la de mero niño.

Ya no quedaban secretos: estaban juntos. Sólo les quedaba enfrentar al enemigo más letal de todos, al más poderoso que se cruzarían.

Su depresión.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

—Estuvo mal lo que le dijiste a la compañera de Mai.

—¿Tú te vas a quedar de brazos cruzados con el maltrato de esa malnacida?

—Dejaré que Mai lo resuelva, confío en su criterio.

—¡Bah!

—Isa, a lo que me refiero es que no puedes meterte así en mi trabajo. ¡No te correspondía, no tienes autoridad para decir que por ser mi amiga la podíamos echar! Te pido, y es en serio, que jamás lo vuelvas a hacer, porque si esto vuelve a pasar tendré que prohibirte que vengas.

Isabelle se cruzó de brazos al otro lado del escritorio. Trunks la entretenía, era un bebé divertido de ojos preciosos; le gustaba pasar ratos con él en su tiempo libre.

No creía que tuviera razón y de nada se arrepentía; no obstante, asintió.

—De acuerdo, bebé: te acepto el reto porque estamos en tu monstruo y no el mío, pero no me disculparé.

Trunks se relajó sobre su sillón.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, sólo que nunca jamás se te vuelva a cruzar por la cabeza meterte en mi trabajo.

—Ajá, ajá…

—¿Me estás escuchando?

Isabelle se miraba las uñas; Trunks supo que ya no tenía caso seguir diciéndoselo. Sin saber bien cómo proceder, pensando en pedirle disculpas a la señorita Demi en nombre de su mejor amiga o de si hacer otra cosa para remediar tan desafortunado momento, se limitó a acomodar las cosas en su portafolio. Eran las ocho y media de la noche, el trabajo se había extendido por culpa del pleito y su mamá lo había sermoneado duramente por hora y media por sus desprolijidades en el lugar de trabajo. Estaba exhausto, nada más que dormir necesitaba.

Dormir con Mai como esa madrugada de domingo que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

—Ahora se te vienen los medios. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Trunks se congeló, dejó de guardar, dejó de mirarla; permaneció en silencio, serio y con el cansancio a flor de piel.

—Ni me lo digas… —farfulló después.

La diferencia de edad le serviría, a los medios, para rellenar espacios en los portales de noticias que él, normalmente, no rellenaría. Pero, ¡oh!, esa diferencia de edad era comidilla perfecta para cierto sector de la prensa.

«Trunks Brief en pareja con una mujer que podría ser su madre»; ya se lo imaginaba todo, por desgracia.

—Deberías tomarte un fin de semana lejos, muy lejos de aquí, e irte con «ojos de niña».

Trunks, con el portafolio en mano, observó absorto a Isabelle.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Pues yéndote!

—¿Y para qué?

—¡Para relajarse juntos, por supuesto! Antes de que los medios empiecen a molestar en exceso, algo que sucederá muy pronto, me temo, deberías irte bien lejos con «ojos de niña». La soledad, más después de la tensión de hoy (Demi está en mi lista negra desde hoy y para siempre, bebé. ¡Nunca la perdonaré!), les hará bien.

»A lo mejor, incluso les sirve para _asentar_ algunas cosas, _if you know what I mean_ …

Trunks frunció el ceño. ¿Era buena idea o sería demasiado pronto para Mai? De momento, sólo pensó en una cosa, la cual buscó solucionar inmediatamente al enviarle un mensaje por la aplicación de siempre:

«Necesito hablar contigo, linda. En calma y lejos del trabajo, para analizar un poco la situación de aquí en más. ¡Creo que nos servirá a los dos! ¿Te parece que vaya ahora o lo dejamos para otro día?».

El _emoji_ enojado junto a un «ahora» fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

Sonrió, listo para salir, mientras en el departamento de Mai todo era lágrimas y emoción.

Había tenido la peor recaída ese día: sólo escuchar a Demi le había clavado el cuchillo hasta el fondo. ¡Y no por culpa de Demi, no del todo por más exabruptos! El problema era ella, Mai en sí misma, que aún no lograba hacer pie en la situación.

No podía desclavarse al cuchillo del corazón.

Sin más misterios ni en el trabajo ni en la familia o amigos de él, sin nada más que ocultarse el uno al otro, quedaba hablarle a Trunks del verdadero enemigo.

Del cuchillo.

De aquel que, incluso en ese momento, mil injusticias le continuaba susurrando.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 ** _Nota final XVIII_**

* * *

 _¡Holi!_ _ **Mil perdones por lo tardío que es este update, gente linda.**_ _Mil millones de disculpas y_ _ **gracias por llegar hasta acá**_ _. Hay cosas que duelen mucho y no es fácil ignorarlas pese a cuántas fuerzas podamos poner en ello._

 _Ese es el motivo del atraso tanto de_ 28 _como de_ Roja _._

 _No sé…_ 28 _Me pide humores muy extraños que me cuesta mucho domar. Me pone emocional de un modo diferente. Ahora, tanto tiempo después de empezarlo y tan cerca del final, me da alegría, mucha, pero también me entristece._

 ** _Sólo quisiera agradecerles mucho, muchísimo, a quienes pese a tantas cosas aún siguen del otro lado._** ** _Muchas gracias, de corazón_** ** _._**

 _Mil gracias a_ _ **Diosa de la Muerte**_ _,_ _ **Steel Mermaid**_ _(¡termino de subir esto y te voy a leer, hermosa!),_ _ **Shadir**_ _,_ _ **Ailad**_ _,_ _ **Esplandian**_ _,_ _ **Syad**_ _,_ _ **Dika**_ _y_ _ **Joyce**_ _por sus reviews. ¡Gracias a_ _ **Lorna**_ _por darme tantos ánimos por Facebook con este fic! Gracias a todas las personas que ya saben quiénes son por todo lo que me significan. Mil gracias…_

 ** _Diana_** _, mi amor: este capítulo es para vos, como siempre. Gracias por quererme y por todo lo que hacés por mí. Mi retribución es desprolija, pero es sincera. Te quiero siempre._

 _Sobre el lado ultra-perra de Isabelle: bueno, lo tiene. Decidí usarlo no para celebrárselo, sino porque no quería terminar_ 28 _sin mostrar a la verdadera Isa por un ratito._

 _Sobre lo que queda: iba a escribir dos capítulos más (hasta el XX) y el epílogo, pero no: voy a escribir tres capítulos más._

 _Vamo' a alcanzar la edad de Trunks. XD_

 _Esto me va a evitar atrasarme de nuevo. ¡Espero todo salga bien! Y si encuentran alguna desprolijidad muy alevosa, porfi díganme: mi gatito Spock vino a pararse en el teclado mientras hablaba con mi novio y me toqueteó todo. XD Borré todas las teclas que me dejó escritas, pero quizá se me escapó alguna. Cualquier cosa me dicen. n.n_

 _Mil gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, no duden en escribirme._

 _¡Nos leemos,_ _ **GRACIAS**_ _!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	19. XIX

—Así que, linda…

»¿Sigues pensando, aun con todo lo que hemos hablado, que es mejor que no hagamos nada?

El ceño de Mai se frunce, atolondrado: el momento ha llegado, la hora de decidir o no, pasado el baldazo de agua, si realmente desea esto que, estando desnuda con él en la cama, pareciera irremediable.

—Yo…

¿Quiere hacerlo con el niño?

¿Quiere ganarle al cuchillo?

¿Quiere soltar a la depresión?

* * *

 **28**

* * *

—un número sin significado—

* * *

 **XIX**

* * *

Después de separarse de Isabelle, pasadas las nueve de la noche de ese lunes de revelaciones, Trunks aceleró la motocicleta por las superpobladas calles de la Capital del Oeste. Si bien hubiera podido ir volando a ver a Mai, sentía, luego de tan duro día en la oficina, que precisaba ese momento a solas con la ciudad que lo había visto nacer, resguardado por el casco de ser Trunks Brief, uno más en la multitud de almas que confluían en el mismo lugar, un silencio en el epicentro del bullicio. Estar tan apartado del resto, de algún modo, lo hacía sentir más en contacto consigo mismo.

No era demasiado consciente de estos pensamientos; en Trunks, la búsqueda de soledad era más instinto que búsqueda en sí. Le servía, como si quedarse a solas al acelerar la motocicleta le permitiera descargarse de energías que, como una batería, lo sobrecargaban, aquellas provenientes del entorno tenso y pesado de las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula.

Era una necesidad; un capricho que, de tanto en tanto, precisaba cumplirse.

Lo que había pasado, el descuido que había provocado un escándalo en el trabajo por su relación con Mai, era más grave de lo que quería admitir. Pese a que las cosas habían terminado bien y todo parecía en su lugar, él no podía evitar sentir una culpa desmedida. Pudo haber arrojado todo el esfuerzo de Mai a la basura, pudo arruinarla por sus caprichos de niño rico de vida fácil. Aunque todo estuviera bien, no podía permitirse olvidar su error. No podía volverlo a cometer.

Por no ser precavido en lo social, por salir con Mai libremente pese a que alguien pudiera verlos, le había dado derecho de opinar a la gente.

Apretó más las manijas de la motocicleta al pensarlo: la gente cree tener poder de decisión sobre el resto y lanza al aire argumentos de odio y prejuicio, se dijo, creyendo que todo siempre es malo, que todo siempre debe serlo. Tal vez así lo creen por contaminar al mundo con su propia vacuidad, o bien lo hacen alimentados por malas experiencias. Es decir…

—Creerse que le dimos el ascenso porque sale conmigo…

¿Qué tan infeliz podía ser una persona para suponer, opinar y juzgar con tanta ligereza el accionar de otra?

Se asombró ante lo profunda que encontraba su reflexión. Quizá era una tontera, pero en su mundo de dinero, atributos, ventajas y super-poderes, pensar esa clase de cosas resultaba novedoso. Analizar al entorno con la situación de Mai como centro de la red conceptual le permitía ver fantasmas que antes no había notado, como eso que tanto, se daba cuenta, le molestaba, la idea de que todos en la oficina hubieran interpretado que le daban el ascenso a Mai por salir con él y no por su enorme capacidad. ¿Y qué quedaba de las implicancias de semejante conclusión? ¿Dónde quedaba colocada la depresión de Mai ante tal ridiculez?

Entendió, pronto, agregando más flechas y formas a la red, que estaba mal juzgar a la gente sin ponerse en su lugar. Mai no era la mujer con la que se acostaba ni tampoco su capricho; estaba enamorado de ella como nunca hubiera creído poder estarlo. ¡La amaba con una potencia capaz de barrer a todo el entorno que no la incluyera, con una convicción que era capaz de hacerse escuchar hasta el más recóndito confín!

La gente había juzgado la situación sin ponerse a pensar en que, a lo mejor, lo que los unía era más profundo de lo que parecía, así como no habían considerado las capacidades de Mai como motivo del ascenso.

¿Por qué todo tan básico? ¿Por qué limitar un sentir a una aseveración sin significado? Tan en falta de éste como la edad de ella y la edad de él, los veintiocho años de diferencia que ningún concepto negativo delataba.

¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan cruel?

—Demonios… —murmuró al acelerar, enfurecido por todo lo que, por su inmadurez, había permitido ese día.

Por lo cerca que había estado de clavarle un cuchillo traicionero a Mai.

Aceleró más. Al llegar al edificio de Mai, se sentía como nuevo, lo ideal considerando que ella, aunque asegurara estar mejor cuando se vieron por última vez en horario laboral, de seguro continuaba nerviosa. ¡Así como la maldita vocecita probablemente continuaba molestándola! La odiaba, pero era parte de Mai como ella bien le había explicado, esa parte que ella debía erradicarse para prevalecer; no debía descontrolarse ante sus injustas afirmaciones, sino llenarla de amor para instarla a no escuchar ese lado autodestructivo de sí misma.

Sin más secretos en la familia y el trabajo, a lo mejor, sería más fácil ocuparse de ello entre los dos.

—¡Ya llegué! —le avisó por el portero a Mai cuando ésta lo atendió.

Subieron en silencio, sin mirarse, sin parpadear; dos personas encerradas en dos mundos distintos, en dos vidas diferenciadas y que el reducido espacio del ascensor no lograba unificar, como si ese espacio fuera insoldable; una distancia absurda, por lo eterna, entre una mirada y la otra. Sin embargo, al cerrarse por un débil empuje de ella la puerta del departamento, la distancia se desvaneció; se demostraron, ambos, el afecto contenido en la crisis y el escándalo, como si sólo allí, en la soledad de dos, pudiera fluir la necesidad. Y podía.

Trunks la abrazó con pasión incontenible. Ella, sin poder evitarlo y abrazándolo también, se largó a llorar contra él.

—Todo irá bien —prometió Trunks acariciándola, sin soltarla.

Mai lo apretó más fuerte.

—Todo… irá bien —repitió ella.

¿Podía ir bien, en verdad? Mai se lo preguntó; Trunks buscó sus labios y la besó con inusitado fervor.

Cuánto había extrañado esa boca desde la última vez, comprendió Mai; cuánto y con qué ahínco, en medio del infierno que la depresión había abierto debajo de ella durante el conflicto con sus compañeros, había necesitado besarla y dejarse besar por ella, y dejar todo el aire, la vida entera, en un simple beso del niño y para el niño.

Cuánto, y qué libre era de pronto de besarlo. Porque sin más secretos en la oficina y en la familia, entonces…

—Vamos a la cama —pidió él, agitado por el beso, en confianza por la soledad que compartían en el mono-ambiente, deleitado por el simple acto de contemplarla.

Como el sábado por la noche, cuando casi habían hecho el amor.

Mai se hizo hacia atrás por ninguna causa más que el pudor.

—¡P-Pero!

Trunks, mirándola con detallada fijeza, negó con la cabeza, sin pestañar. Mai lo sintió, ante ella, una suerte de péndulo de la depravación. ¡Cuánto, supo, la invitaba a perderse en el movimiento oscilante! El ir y venir azul que a tan desconocidos pasajes sensoriales la trasladaba. Lo apretó para no lanzarse al suelo por el susto que tan imponente necesidad le representaba: empezaba, lenta pero a paso firme, a sentir imposible el freno que el sábado había impuesto.

Porque sin más secretos en la oficina y en la familia, entonces…

—No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras, ¡te lo prometo! Ya te dije que esperaré todo lo que sea necesario —exclamó Trunks con voz de niño y ojos de adolescente—. Decía de ir a la cama a charlar abrazados, nada más.

»¿Muy depravado, señorita Mai?

No lo era, técnicamente; Mai no podía evitar sentirlo así pese a cuánto habían profundizado la intimidad entre los dos con el correr de las semanas que ya se habían hecho meses. ¡Si hasta lo había visto casi desnudo! Ya no quedaban grandes misterios entre los dos.

Ninguno, más que la existencia del cuchillo.

Mai asintió nerviosamente, deseosa de no pensar en la afiliada voz que, de momento, no se hacía presente; Trunks la cargó a la cama, la acostó, se echó junto a ella. No era algo depravado, confirmó ella; era lo más dulce del mundo, abrazarlo y sentir cómo con el oído que mantenía sobre el pecho de Trunks nada podía oír más que a él, a su respiración, a su corazón acompasado con las emociones que, honestas, los envolvían en un velo de paz.

El cuchillo irrumpió con un grito desde el interior de su armario, por desgracia:

«¡Y encima piensas que te ama! Se acostará contigo y te tirará a la basura. ¡Un niño inmaduro como él no sabe amar ni tener una relación! Sólo sabe llevar a la cama, desnudar, ultrajar. No amar, no acompañar».

Trunks la estrechó al recostarla sobre él; el oído se pegó más al pecho de latidos insistentes. Mai sintió lo mismo que la noche del sábado, que los latidos que del pecho de él se desprendían tenían la capacidad de silenciar todo, incluso al cuchillo, al cual no podía escuchar así, con un oído hundido en el pecho de Trunks, aquel donde cada latido le hacía temblar el esqueleto completo.

«¡Un niño inmaduro como él no podría, al usarte, hacerte feliz! Porque ya es tarde para ti, Mai… ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para ti!».

—Sabes, estuve pensando… —susurró Trunks mientras le acariciaba leve pero firmemente la espalda.

Su voz, nada más que ésta, logró que el velo duplicara su grosor.

—D-Dime…

Las caricias de Trunks, certeras como si la conociera desde siempre, erizaron toda su piel. A la par, el corazón la anestesiaba a ritmo lento, apacible, retumbando suavemente contra su rostro acurrucado contra el pecho, ensordeciéndole el universo.

Mai cerró los ojos: los latidos, como el ronroneo de un gato, la sumieron en una desconocida relajación, casi hasta hacerla dormitar.

Quería quedarse así para siempre. ¡Qué cursi pensarlo! Qué cursi escribirlo, pero es esa la única forma de explicarlo.

Era hora.

Debía hablarle del cuchillo, sí, pero mejor después. Mejor luego de eso que hacía, disfrutar con ojos cerrados del continuo latido del corazón de Trunks.

De la vida que él le recordaba que aún yacía dentro de ella.

—Linda, ¿quieres que vayamos lejos el fin de semana? Yo invito.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron por completo. De todas las cosas que hubiera previsto escuchar, esa era la que no se le había ocurrido en absoluto.

—¿V-Viajar? —Mai tembló de pies a cabeza; Trunks le sonreía como al principio, sin pestañar—. ¿Cómo que via…?

—Digo: irnos a alguna parte los dos solos, disfrutar un clima distinto, conocer un nuevo lugar, pasear, divertirnos… ¿Qué te parece?

«¡Para llevarte a la cama, usarte y tirarte!».

—E-Es que…

«¡Usar y tirar, los seres un líquido escurriéndose entre los dedos! Así es la gente ahora, la gente que nada entiende más que la vida bajo el yugo del reemplazo, la feria absurda de lucir juguetes nuevos y lanzar al cesto los viejos. Debería sobreentenderse que las personas no son juguetes, Mai, pero él, básico como lo es, con la vida fácil que tuvo y de la cual tú poco sabes, no lo entiende así».

—No importa si no quieres. ¡Y no lo digo por lo que estás pensando! Es para relajarnos y compartir un momento así, juntos, bien lejos de esta maldita ciudad. ¡Una pequeña desconexión! Luego volvemos con más energías. ¿Qué te parece?

«Mentiras de un niño que todo lo hará en pos de engatusar».

—Niño, yo…

«¡Mentiras, vieja! Te usará y te tirará, como a un juguete gastado por el tiempo. Porque eso eres, un juguete gastado en manos de un niño vacío».

—¿No te parece? Está bien, en serio. Tú tranquila.

«Un juguete gastado en manos de la nada y que nada vale por denotar el paso del tiempo. Eso eres, Mai: una vieja que ha llegado demasiado tarde a su propia vida».

—Yo…

«¡Una vieja que, en realidad, jamás llegó!».

—Lo siento…

Mai se levantó abruptamente y se encerró en el baño de un portazo.

Sentada sobre el retrete cerrado y sin ser del todo consciente respecto de cómo había llegado allí, como si la memoria inmediata le fallara, tembló al abrazarse a sí misma. ¿Y la paz del corazón? ¿Y el silencio sólo interrumpido por la belleza de los latidos? ¿Por qué se había ido?

¿Y si el cuchillo _no_ tenía razón…?

El cuerpo entero se le entumeció.

Trunks se la pasaba recordándole obviedades: ¡ella sabía que él iba a respetarla, el sábado bien claro había quedado! Porque un hombre que no ama, que no siente lo que bien finge, no frena por lágrimas de una vieja. El niño hubiera hecho lo que hubiera querido, como tantos lo hacen, tantos seres vacuos, infelices. ¡Al frenarse, había demostrado lo que tanto le repetía para combatir las inseguridades de ella! Trunks había cumplido su promesa de respetarla. ¡Lo había hecho!

«Te mientes a ti misma, vieja».

—No miento.

«¡Claro que lo haces!».

—¡Claro que no…!

Porque, a lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, era el cuchillo quien lo hacía.

Trunks no hubiera frenado, se repitió: como en las telenovelas que celebraban el amor tóxico como si éste fuera el verdadero, el único, el correcto, Trunks la hubiera forzado lanzándole mil metáforas de amor como excusa. No llores y olvídate de todo, déjamelo todo a mí, no seas anticuada, tú déjate hacer, yo me ocupo de todo, tú déjate y ya; no pudo imaginar esas frases con la voz de Trunks. Imaginarlas en él equivalía a no imaginarlo a él.

Imaginar a Trunks tratándola de esa manera significaba que no era Trunks en quien pensaba.

«Eso es lo que tú crees», le recordó el cuchillo desde el armario donde yacía escondido.

—El niño no es así —respondió ella.

«¿Segura?».

Mai se levantó y encaró al espejo, desesperada por no hundirse, necesitada de aferrarse al borde de su esperanza en pos de no caer.

Tenía un trabajo maravilloso, tenía al niño como su compañero y el Gran Pilaf y Shuu estaban dentro de su corazón. ¡Porque allí estarían para siempre! La depresión ya no tenía un porqué, no si estaba tan llena de energía como se sentía gracias a su trabajo y realización, con el recuerdo intacto de aquellos a quienes había perdido latiéndole en el pecho, con el duelo al fin finalizado luego de tantos meses y con una mano asida a la de ella llena de amor, instándola a dar el paso, ese que a nadie más que a ella competía, el paso adelante para perder, en la oscuridad del trecho, a la depresión.

El cuchillo se equivocaba; ya no tenía motivos para creerle.

Sonrió.

Sí: se equivocaba.

«¡Pero…!».

—Cállate.

¡El poder era de ella! Eso asumió mirándose las manos, mirándose la cicatriz en el dedo de aquella vez en que casi había decidido su propia derrota. Se trataba de ignorar al cuchillo, de reducirlo, de perderlo en el trecho con pasos firmes, ¡propios!, hacia adelante. El Gran Pilaf y Shuu no le faltarían, no si viajaban dentro de su corazón. Trunks tampoco lo haría, porque la tenía asida de la mano, decidido a vivir un futuro en compañía de ella.

Ella misma no se faltaría, no si se trataba de vencer.

—Esa es la forma, Gran Pilaf… —le dijo a su corazón—. Así podré hacer lo que me pidió. Y… ¡Y por _mí_ , Su Excelencia! Lo haré por _mí_.

»Por _mí_ , para ser feliz…

Sin más, con la sonrisa propia reflejada en el espejo simbolizando una victoria en la que ansiaba prevalecer, sabiendo que el Gran Pilaf y Shuu asentían dentro de su corazón, Mai abandonó el baño a paso de soldado, decidida y sin miedos latiéndole por error. Al ver a Trunks ya sin zapatos sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas como indio y rostro entristecido, lo sintió de diez años. Se había vuelto a portar mal con él no por culpa de él, sino del cuchillo. Por culpa de ella, más bien, que al cuchillo daba exceso de poder.

Era tiempo: debía quitarle todo el poder que le había entregado para la destrucción. Si el poder era de ella y la depresión ya no tenía motivos, sin más secretos en la oficina y en la familia, entonces…

¿Para qué seguir escuchándolo?

—«Y volamos con los pájaros»… —escuchó cantar a Trunks con pronunciada desafinación.

Mai apretó los puños, nerviosa. Ansiaba ganar, pero qué difícil era sabiendo lo que le costaba decidirse, silenciar al silencio, prevalecer con los latidos del corazón del niño de fondo, los de él compartiéndole energía para la batalla a ella.

El de ella, lleno de amor y listo para luchar.

—¿Qué cantas? —preguntó avergonzada.

Sólo al escucharla pareció percatarse él de su presencia. ¡Ni el abrir de la puerta había notado! Trunks se sonrió, apenado, y se rascó la nuca con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, tal vez en la mancha de humedad o en la televisión anticuada, pero no en una Mai que, ante lo aniñado que lo notaba, sentía a la culpa subyugándola.

Apretó más los puños para recordarse vencer.

—Mi mamá y mi abuela escuchan todo el tiempo esa canción, no sé qué les pasa con ella pero están obsesionadas. ¡Me tiene tan harto que ya se me pegó!

Trunks rio, y los ojos permanecieron lejos de ella, y la risa sonó más a nervios que a diversión. Mai, notando que él no salía de esa especie de atmósfera de vergüenza que lo había cubierto, se acercó dos pasos a la cama. Apenada, indagó:

—¿Y-Y por qué cantabas?

—Eh… ¿Por qué? —Mai asintió—. Bueno, es que… —Trunks se sujetó los pies con las manos, aún sentado con las piernas flexionadas, y se encogió en sí mismo—. No sé, supongo que estoy… bastante tenso. Siempre canto (desafino) cuando lo estoy. ¡Ja, no me hagas caso!

Mai alcanzó la cama y tomó asiento junto a él. Cruzando los dedos de las manos al aferrarlas para no claudicar, para vencer, ella dijo lo primero que le salió.

Lo único que podía decir:

—Perdón, niño…

Trunks la miró al escucharla: estaba sonrojado, tembloroso, de menos edad que al principio.

—¿Por qué pides perdón, linda?

—Por frenar tanto todo y rechazar todo lo bueno que eres conmigo. E-Es que…

—No, Mai.

Trunks la abrazó. Mai tembló de alegría al percibir, en su cabello, cómo él la peinaba con los dedos. Después, sintió los labios de él sobre una mejilla, la cual besaron y besaron sin apremio, despacio, en pequeños choques nerviosos de la boca sobre la piel, sin ruido, sin agitación; deleite absoluto.

Realidad.

—Desde que me hablaste de «la vocecita» que entiendo cada vez más lo que pasa —exclamó Trunks—. Entiendo que la escuchas y te dice cosas horribles que, por decirlo de algún modo, te quitan las fuerzas.

Conmovida por notar cómo Trunks se esforzaba para entender lo que sentía dentro de las tinieblas de la depresión, ella sonrió apenas.

—Lo hace… —murmuró Mai, abrazándolo—. Lo hace todo el tiempo.

—Y viene de ti…

—Sí…

—¿Y qué te dice?

Mai abrió los ojos; él aún besaba su mejilla. Buscó las manos de Trunks y las apretó con ímpetu, justo como lo había hecho consigo misma antes, expresando en el apretón la inexorable necesidad de vencer.

—¿Lo preguntas en serio? —indagó Mai, dudosa, azorada por todo el universo que Trunks acababa de expandir delante de ella.

Si había un fantasma junto a la puerta, si semejante aseveración era cierta, entonces Trunks debería de verlo también. De igual modo, Trunks podía darle una segunda opinión a Mai respecto de lo que el cuchillo le decía.

Podía decirle que el fantasma estaba ahí, pero podía decirle que no. De igual modo, podía darle la razón al cuchillo, pero podía no hacerlo.

Trunks asintió.

—Si me lo permites, puedo darte mi opinión sobre lo que dice. ¿Es muy tonto lo que digo?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mai negó con la cabeza. Cuántos frutos había rendido el esfuerzo de él, que ya poco más necesitaba saber para analizar, y ayudar, y acompañarla adecuadamente.

—Dice que…

«Eres una vieja, una inútil, una fracasada sin destino. El reparto desprovisto de protagonista; la súbdita de Pilaf que, sin él, pierde todo el significado. Eres una vieja deseada por un infante amante de lo líquido, uno que te lanzará a la basura en cuanto se aburra de ti. ¡Porque es obvio que se aburrirá de ti!».

—No lo haré, Mai.

«¡Claro que lo hará! Es un mentiroso que sólo quiere inmiscuirse entre tus piernas. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguien como él se fijaría en alguien como tú?! ¡Si no eres más que…!».

—Ya sabes todo lo que siento por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

»Sabes que la vocecita miente, ¿verdad…?

—Es que… la voz dice que…

«¡Tiene veintiocho años menos que tú! ¡Veintiocho! ¿Te piensas que algo entre los dos puede funcionar? En cuanto la magia fingida muestre su verdadero rostro, en cuanto a él se le escurra la verdad entre los dedos, tú te quedarás sola de nuevo. ¡Sola, por siempre! ¿Y piensas que podrás conservar tu puesto, ser eficiente en tu trabajo, ser independiente, útil, funcional? ¡Todo lo que has logrado es por ser un capricho líquido para él!».

—Eso no es cierto, Mai…

«¡Claro que lo es! Eres inferior, Mai: eres una vieja inútil que nunca será suficiente para nada de lo que te propongas. ¡Sin Pilaf, tu presencia en _esta historia_ no tiene sentido!».

—No… —susurró él, y la besó.

Sin pudor, sin medirse, así la besó; sin nada más que la necesidad impostergable de convencerla la besó y la tumbó, y la besó en más profundidad al girar su rostro hacia la izquierda, y la ahogó en un delirio amatorio sin principio ni fin. Mai lo abrazó sin deseos de soltarlo, decidida a seguirlo, decidida a hacer lo que su propio corazón le demandaba, perderse, encontrarse, lanzarse al vacío y darse cuenta, al hacerlo, de cuán engañada había vivido por culpa de la depresión.

Necesitaba convencerse de que el cuchillo mentía. Necesitaba que Trunks la ayudara a encontrar los hilos de la mentira en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos.

—Niño…

—Miente, Mai. La vocecita miente. ¡Y no sólo miente! —Trunks pasó un brazo debajo de su cuello, y la besó con más profundidad, como si, mediante su boca, anhelara llegar hasta aquel sitio del cual venían tantas injusticias. Como si, con su boca, quisiera alcanzar su corazón, y atenderlo con besos, y abrirle los ojos ante la verdad, no sus propios sentimientos en su obnubilación inaudita por Mai, sino la verdad de lo que Mai en sí personificaba. ¡Porque Mai tenía que darse cuenta de que no era nada de lo que la vocecita proclamaba! ¡Porque, si seguía escuchándola, nunca saldría de las tinieblas de la depresión! Y él quería ayudarla; quería hacer fuerza junto a ella y arrebatársela a la oscuridad—. ¡La vocecita dice mentiras y también injusticias! No se limita a mentirte, sino que te lastima. ¡Como un cuchillo, te lastima! ¡Y no puedes creerle, no debes creerle! Te juro que miente, linda…

Mai abrió los ojos: Trunks estaba acostado sobre ella, colocado entre sus piernas, con una mano a cada lado de su rostro. Tenía veintiuno y era insoportablemente bello pese a ser torpe y aniñado, a desafinar en momentos tensos y hacer invitaciones impulsivas. Era aquel que podía verla por fuera de lo que el cuchillo vociferaba.

Pero la voz venía de ella.

—¿De verdad miente? —preguntó ella con lágrimas, los ojos de niña resplandeciendo como nunca antes, con una potencia que sabía a epifanía.

Trunks levantó la mano izquierda: la llevó al rostro de Mai, acarició la mejilla, y su boca sonrió sobre ella.

—No eres vieja por tener cuarenta y nueve; tienes todo por delante. Y no eres inútil, porque eres la mejor en tu oficina. Y nada de lo que lograste fue por mí, porque te lo ganaste sola, y la decisión, como bien te lo dijo, fue de Schorr. Y sobre Pilaf, no… Nadie más que uno protagoniza su propia vida, Mai. Podrá ser interesante para algunos, aburrida para otros, pero somos cada uno los que protagonizan. No hay manera de que, por la ausencia de alguien, tú hayas dejado de tener sentido en tu propia historia.

»Si resististe y estás aquí, significa que sigues protagonizando. Sigues siendo Mai y sigues teniendo mucho por hacer.

—Entonces…

—Miente, linda: miente.

Y el cuchillo dejó de hablar. Y Mai, al descubrir que sólo los latidos del cuchillo lograba escuchar desde la muerte del Gran Pilaf y Shuu, escuchó los suyos por primera vez en meses que sabían a siglos. Los suyos, llenos de vida, y acompasados con los latidos de Trunks.

Sonreía con lágrimas empapando los ojos de niña; el poder era de ella y de nadie más.

Trunks, devolviéndole la sonrisa junto con los latidos, los giró a los dos. Volvió a acostarla sobre su pecho, y ella a ensordecer al mundo contra éste.

El velo de paz, ya del grosor de una frazada, los cubrió por completo.

—Siempre que te diga algo, pregúntame —dijo Trunks, peinándola—. Te negaré todo lo que te diga si lo necesitas. Pero no olvides algo.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes que entenderlo tú. ¡Porque no sirve si sólo dejas de creerle porque yo te lo digo! Sirve si logras captar por ti misma las mentiras, Mai.

Ella asintió sin despegarse del pecho. Cerró los ojos, estrechó la cintura del niño y dejó que el calor del velo y el corazón la durmieran.

Al sentirla dormida sobre él, mirando el techo mal pintado y la mancha de humedad en la pared, Trunks descubrió que nunca había sido más feliz.

—Mientes, vocecita…

Y pronto, si se esforzaban juntos, ya no lo haría más.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Martes, miércoles: notaba algo fría a Demi y en menor medida al resto; además, notaba sorpresa en toda persona que la cruzaba por los pasillos, lo cual indicaba que el rumor se esparcía como pólvora por la empresa. Ya sabían, todos, que ella era la pareja del jefe. ¡Y qué sorpresa que fuera tan mayor!, eso denotaban las miradas que cruzaba y los susurros que escuchaba, que el jefe tenía un gusto muy raro al fijarse en una mujer mayor, que en qué estaba pensando, que era vieja y blablablá y más y etcétera. No obstante, mirándose las líneas de expresión que tan bellas historias relataban sobre cada comisura de sus labios, notándolas en el reflejo que la luz de la oficina provocaba sobre la lluvia de estrellas del protector de pantalla, Mai se sentía entera.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran o lo que no: Trunks no mentía, y eso era lo único relevante para ella, la verdad que los ojos azules gritaban y los latidos propios, los suyos, imponiéndose por sobre los del cuchillo en el centro de su corazón.

Iba a ganar. Por ella, por su felicidad, iba a hacerlo a como diera lugar.

Aunque con nervios y su natural torpeza, Mai logró sobrellevar bien el clima enrarecido de la oficina, todo a fuerza de concentrarse al máximo en su trabajo, ayudada por la fortuna de no cruzar mucho al niño en faceta de jefe durante ambas jornadas. Tampoco lo vio el jueves, y Demi le había hablado mejor hacia el final de la tarde, cuando resolvieron juntas un problema de papeles; todo mejoraba más y más, paso a paso, y los susurros seguían pero en voz más baja, hasta que alguien besó su frente al final de su horario, justo cuando, distraída, Mai guardaba sus cosas en la cartera, lista para marcharse.

—Acéptame un café, «ojos de niña» —le dijo, después de besarla, Isabelle Cort.

Mai no tuvo manera de decirle que no, no a esos ojos tan celestes e imponentes; no a quien, aunque a su manera, tanto la había ayudado con Trunks.

En la cafetería ubicada enfrente del centro comercial, la misma donde habían hablado del concepto de belleza, Mai miró el atardecer rojizo que tantas décadas de vida tenía y tan bello, pese a su antigüedad, se mantenía. Le sonrió como si fuera parte de un mensaje que alguna fuerza superior intentara darle.

—Para ti. Y no acepto un rechazo, eh —exclamó Isabelle al dejarle una cápsula junto a su taza de café.

Mai miró a la izquierda, a la derecha; sacudió la cabeza con pudor, nerviosamente.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Nada, «ojos de niña». —Isabelle le dio un sorbo al café y abandonó la taza sobre el platito sin preocuparse por el ruido que el choque pudiera producir; ella en esencia, desprendida del resto de la humanidad a excepción de quienes realmente le despertaban algún tipo de interés—. Los vi y pensé en ti. Estoy segura de que elegí los talles adecuados (talentos que te da ser fotógrafa profesional, supongamos). ¡Déjalos para alguna ocasión especial!

Mai, intentó darle la cápsula a Isabelle, renuente a aceptar cualquier tipo de obsequio; Isabelle empujó su mano sin delicadeza alguna, como con la taza.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —pidió saber Mai, con la mano que sujetaba la cápsula temblando de a ratos, expresando incomodidad con gestos como esos.

—El mundo es un lugar gris y hostil —explicó Isabelle mirándola siempre a los ojos. Mai se echó atrás, avasallada; Isabelle se hizo hacia adelante, en cambio—. La gente es infeliz, ¿sabes? Se meten donde no las llaman, opinan donde no tienen voz. La gente maltrata porque es gratis, «ojos de niña», y denota no la ignorancia para con el mundo, que nada tiene de malo y siempre tiene solución, sino la agresividad que los gobierna. La gente no es tonta; es mala. Yo lo soy, claro que sí, y no me importa serlo. ¡Lo disfruto! Pero cuando veo gente pura como bebé y tú, ay, qué rabia me dan todos.

»Hay personas con las cuales la gente no debería meterse nunca, pues pertenecen a un plano distinto de la mayoría: por eso me intereso por ustedes dos. Me nace defenderlos de ese gris que, en su pureza, nunca lograrán comprender.

—¿Eh? —farfulló Mai al aire, incapaz de comprender el alcance de las palabras de Isabelle.

Ésta prosiguió:

—Eso: son dulces y quiero que sean felices porque se lo merecen. Para la mierda dejemos a la mierda; ¡ustedes mejor aléjense de ella!

—Pero yo no creo que… —Mai frunció el ceño—. ¡Digo! No quiero creer que tanta gente es mala, Isabelle.

Pues hacerlo significaría jamás permitirse confiar en nadie, no haber confiado en Trunks al principio. Prefería pensarlo de otro modo: existía gente que sí merecía esa confianza.

Isabelle sonrió con notoria vacuidad.

—Esa es tu opinión y es válida como tal. Yo lo veo de otro modo, preciosa. Lo veo desde adentro, rodeada por mis pares, no desde afuera, donde se hallan ustedes.

»Úsalos en alguna ocasión especial, ¿sí? Y confía en bebé: él es demasiado buenito e idealista aunque lo oculte con sus aires de creído. Serán felices, te lo aseguro.

»Cuando necesiten una guardaespaldas lo suficientemente mala como para mandar a la mierda al gris, ¡llámenme!

Guiño de ojo, final del café; nada más que despedirse quedó. Después, Mai volvió en autobús a su casa. Observando a la gente a su alrededor en éste, viendo cómo una parejita de unos veinte años hablaba de la serie esa donde gigantes se comen a la gente, y otra parejita de edad similar hablando del cantante de moda que ya hartaba a todos con su insistencia en ir despacio, y tres amigos adolescentes hablando de esa _idol_ virtual de cabello azul, y los dos rockeros treintañeros del fondo insultando al gobierno de turno, y dos señoras hablando de _Los ricos no saben amar_ , y los dos ancianos de adelante hablando de jardinería… ¿Toda esa gente era mala?

—Me cansa los que la critican —dijo una muchacha sobre la _idol_ virtual—. Es decir… ¿Por qué insultar algo que no conocen? ¿Por qué denigrar los gustos de los demás?

—Porque son unos imbéciles —le respondió uno de sus dos amigos.

—Debe ser…

O tal vez no es que lo sean, se dijo Mai; a lo mejor, el gran problema de la humanidad era otro, no ser malos en sí, no ser imbéciles o ignorantes, no amar líquidamente para luego sustituir. Tal vez, la gente se limitaba a enfrascarse demasiado en algo y a olvidar al resto.

La gente, tan presionada en un sistema injusto, ese «gris» del que Isabelle hablaba, olvidaba al otro, el sentir del otro, el derecho del otro. Olvidaba ponerse en el lugar del otro.

—La gente no tiene empatía —le dijo Mai a la muchacha que hablaba de la _idol_ virtual—. Quizá, no sé, podrías explicarles lo que sientes: puede que muchos entiendan, digo, si… —Se sonrojó por el exabrupto de hablarle a una desconocida que no había podido contener—. Si hablas desde el amor, muchacha, y no desde el odio…

Mai se martirizó. ¡¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?! Inesperadamente, no obstante, la muchacha le sonrió. Le agradeció no sin sorpresa por sus inesperadas palabras, pero sí con efusividad.

Con empatía.

Mai se bajó sonriendo. Caminando hacia su edificio por las ya oscuras calles de su distrito, sujetando la cápsula en la mano derecha y el portafolio que usaba para el trabajo en la izquierda, se dijo que Isabelle estaba equivocada.

Mucha gente mala existía, gente a la que no le importaba nada, que todo buscaba lastimarlo en pos de llenar su vacuidad con dolor ajeno. No obstante, mucha gente sólo estaba confundida, distraída, equivocada tal vez, alienada de seguro, pero no era mala. No quería creer en que todos lo fueran.

Quería amar al niño y que los demás comprendieran, más allá del prejuicio, que nada tenía de malo lo que sentían. ¡Que los susurros se detuvieran, que la gente dejara de mirarla como tanto lo habían hecho durante la semana! Quería creer que a mucha gente podría emocionarle su historia, la de una mujer que, con esfuerzo, había podido dejar atrás una depresión de la mano de un muchachito irrespetuoso, pero lindo, pero dulce, mediante la empatía mutua.

Al entrar a su edificio, supo que sí: la empatía era la única herramienta contra el prejuicio, la ignorancia, la maldad.

Era la única puerta hacia la verdadera felicidad, la propia contemplando al entorno, la ventana hacia el sentir ajeno, el trecho hacia la comprensión absoluta.

—¿Es así…?

Llegó a su departamento y abrió la cápsula: bolsas de centro comercial, una de una zapatería, otra de una casa de ropa informal, otra de una lencería. Sacó el conjunto de ropa interior negra de encaje, las botas de cuero en punta, el vestido verde oscuro suelto y con botones al frente; entendió al fin, en una desgarradora epifanía que inundó de lágrimas sus ojos, que se trataba, la batalla contra la depresión, de sentir empatía por sí misma. Sentirla, y permitirse todo al sentirla.

Sentir empatía por ella misma para poder salvarse de las tinieblas de la depresión.

Buscó un bolso, metió algunas prendas y colgó la ropa nueva de una percha en la puerta de su armario, listas para usar. Apoyó los zapatos bajo el vestido y buscó su chaquetilla militar favorita, la verde petróleo de toda la vida y con la estrella del Gran Pilaf a un lado, gastada por el tiempo pero resplandeciente por el significado que tenía para ella.

—Estoy lista, Su Excelencia —dijo abrazando la prenda.

La guardó en el bolso envolviendo en ella al cuchillo. Luego de ponerse el camisón, se acostó.

Junto al niño, así lucharía.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Trunks le preguntó por la mensajería instantánea si quería ir a cenar con él al restorán de la primera vez, aquella de la carne cocida y la cruda, de la metáfora más burda que se le había ocurrido a un hombre ante ella alguna vez. Mai aceptó que él pasara a buscarla por su departamento al final de _Los ricos no saben amar_. No miró la telenovela esa noche.

En su lugar, se alistó.

Bajó roja como la sangre cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de Trunks: la ropa interior de encaje negro que Isabelle le había regalado se le veía obscena ante el espejo. ¡No parecía serlo antes, no tan así, mirándola sin poner! No podía creer que se la hubiera puesto, pero el vestido verde era lo suficientemente holgado como para no hacerla sentir desnuda. En realidad, sabía que exageraba, lo sabía mientras se miraba en el espejo sucio del minúsculo ascensor, porque pese a los detalles de encaje no llegaba a transparentar o algo así.

Se peinó un mechón tras la oreja derecha al llegar a la planta baja, siempre contemplándose ante el espejo del ascensor. Forzó una sonrisa y la mantuvo, contrario a lo que hubiera creído posible en los últimos meses, con naturalidad.

Estaba bonita; aunque el vestido no era su costumbre militar, encontraba la forma de ajustarse a sus gustos. Por eso había aceptado la ropa que Isabelle le había obsequiado: porque le gustaba y ya.

Isabelle había tenido un ojo asombroso para elegir cada prenda, ¡incluso el encaje no se le veía mal, si tenía que ser sincera! Como si la hubiera conocido más de lo que la propia Mai creía que la conocía.

Salió: vio cómo Trunks, que la aguardaba apoyado contra el asiento de copiloto por fuera de la nave, tatareaba la misma canción del lunes vislumbrándola, sonrojado como nunca antes. Al parecer, el vestido le quedaba incluso mejor de lo que pensaba a ojos de Trunks.

—H-Hola —dijo Mai al alcanzarlo, bajando la mirada al sentir el encaje sobre sus partes más íntimas, desnuda sin estarlo ante los ojos más hipnóticos que conocía.

—Mai, carajo —susurró él, boquiabierto—. Estás bellísima. Y mira que yo amo tus trajes militares (me hacen pensar cosas, ya te dije), pero esa onda te luce. ¡Me encanta!

Apretando los puños y más roja que nunca, Mai imitó al _emoji_ enfadado de la mensajería instantánea. El cumplido era precioso; se enfadaba consigo misma, simplemente, por sentirse tan imposibilitada de hacer lo que se había prometido.

Tener empatía por sí misma, dejar de avergonzarse por sonreír.

Trunks le abrió la puerta de la nave como un caballero de telenovela; Mai entró y apretó las manos todo el trayecto, juntando valor de donde pudiera en pos de su misión. Trunks, mientras, aprovechaba cada semáforo rojo para escrutarla: era perfecta, siempre lo era, pero más allá de la ropa juraba sentirla distinta.

Era como si, de pronto, brillara aún más.

En el restorán de la primera cita, cenaron parecido a aquella vez. Trunks volvió a hacer chistes sobre el punto de cocción de la carne y Mai le dedicó mil y un miradas calcadas a las del bendito _emoji_ : sí, lucía distinta. Sin dejar de ser la Mai que Trunks ya conocía, lucía muy distinta, más brillante, su luz la potencia de una estrella. ¿Sería que el que ya no fuera un secreto su relación le daba ánimo? ¿Sería que algo en específico la había ayudado en su depresión? Quiso indagar, pero Mai no se lo permitió:

—Yo pago, niño.

—¿Eh?

—¡Q-Que yo pago! ¡¿Acaso no escuchas?! Quiero pagar yo…

—Pero Mai, no es necesario que…

Ella tosió. Levantó una mano y le extendió su tarjeta y documento de identidad al mozo.

—¡Pero…! —exclamó Trunks.

—¡Acéptalo y ya! —sentenció como una generala ella, inclemente—. Olvídalo: tú pagas la próxima si quieres.

Sonrojada, Mai depósito sobre la mesa a medio retirar los ojos. Trunks creyó entender que era una cuestión de autoestima, de hacer las cosas por sí misma, de darse el gusto de invitar ella con el sueldo que tan bien se ganaba. Por interpretarlo de ese modo, lo aceptó. No tenía nada de malo, al fin y al cabo.

Al salir y retornar a su nave, con el motor prendido pero sin avanzar, Trunks prosiguió, como siempre lo hacía, a preguntarle qué quería hacer, si tomar un helado, ir a la colina, volver a su departamento, pasar por…

—N-Niño… —lo interrumpió ella.

—Dime.

—Yo… quisiera…

La vio apretar los puños; por el rostro le corría una gota de nervioso sudor. Trunks quiso acariciarla, recordarle que se quedara tranquila, que podía llevarla al departamento si es que se sentía incómoda, cansada o lo que fuere.

Mai, para su sorpresa, pidió todo lo contrario:

—Vámonos. —Su voz subía y bajaba, sobrepasada, y los puños se mostraban apretados al límite, como dos nudos.

Trunks abrió los ojos al máximo, por orden del corazón, que le saltó del pecho en un latido abrupto, el de su corazón y el del otro, ese que ella manipulaba a su antojo. Sin entender a qué se refería Mai, porque no entendía en serio, indagó:

—¿A dónde?

Mai se agachó en sí misma; parecía que le faltaba el aire. Se aferró a la tela del vestido que le cubría las piernas y la arrugó con la fuerza desmedida de sus puños.

—L-Lejos. De… —Apretó los párpados con las mejillas más rojas que la sangre—. ¡De fin de semana! Vámonos lejos de fin de semana, niño…

Al escuchar el pedido, Trunks se sintió tan niño como ella lo proclamaba, todo por los nervios, por el miedo, por la timidez que el otro corazón le desataba por dentro. ¿Mai le estaba pidiendo ir lejos, juntos, solos? Nada había deseado más, nada más que eso, que estar junto a ella en medio de la nada, que abrazarla lejos del mundo y sus normativas despreciables. Pero qué niño incapaz se sentía ante una mujer como ella, tan íntegra y maravillosa, tan única en la existencia conocida.

—¿Lo pides por ti? —preguntó él en un hilo de voz trémula—. ¿Es por ti o es por…?

Mai giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla. No lo miraba, pero los puños continuaban apretando la tela que cubría sus rodillas.

—Es por mí, porque quiero dejar de prohibirme cosas, ¡porque quiero ser Mai, niño! Quiero ser Mai de nuevo, y este paso es… importante… para volver a ser Mai.

»Por favor, por mí, vámonos…

Trunks sintió lágrimas al borde de los ojos. ¡Lágrimas, él! Sin poder creer el alcance de lo que ella le significaba por lo inmenso e indescriptible, enamorado más que nunca de Mai, aceptó enfáticamente:

—Claro que sí, linda. Sólo déjame, eh… —Pensó en el dónde; encontró la respuesta al instante—. ¡I-Iré por una casa-cápsula a mi casa! Buscaré una y nos iremos bien lejos, ¿sí?

Mai relajó las manos. Volteó apenas hacia él: sonriente, lloraba.

Brillaba más que nunca, en verdad.

Trunks le acarició la mejilla ignorando que las lágrimas que había sentido al borde de sus ojos no sólo no seguían ahí, sino que ya habían caído por causa de la emoción extrema.

Arrancó; nada más se dijo. Escuchaban, nada más, los sollozos inconscientes del otro, esa necesidad de sollozar para contener el llanto combinado. Pronto estacionaron en el jardín de la casa de Trunks, y él entró solo pidiéndole a Mai que lo aguardara, y ella lo aguardó sin poder creer lo que hacía mientras él, en su cuarto, lanzaba cosas por los aires. ¡Tenía una casa-cápsula Línea Confort tirada por ahí, estaba seguro! Lo estaba porque la había robado a propósito de la fábrica del sur, para usarla alguna vez con Mai si es que se daba la oportunidad. Y lanzó ropa, cápsulas, más ropa, porquerías al aire, hasta hallarla en un cajón de su mesa de luz, justo al lado de una caja de condones que lo llenaron de pudor. ¿Era adecuado llevarlos? ¿Era mejor ser precavido? ¿Iba a haber ocasión de…?

—¡Maldita sea, soy un depravado! —reconoció con los nervios de punta.

No sabía si Mai seguía en edad gestante o no, nunca se iba atrever a preguntarle semejante cosa, pero quizá era mejor, por la vida sexual ajetreada que había llevado él, que… ¡Pero si los estudios que se había hecho hacía dos meses por mera rutina le habían dado bien, y además jamás lo había hecho sin protección, y además…! Pero mejor prevenir. ¡Sí, mejor prevenir aunque nada fuera a pasar! ¡Porque no necesariamente pasaría algo, pero quizá era mejor llevarlos, por las dudas! Así que guardó la cápsula y los condones en su bolsillo y corrió como caricatura hacia la nave esquivando cualquier contacto posible con su familia. Subió, besó a Mai en una oreja —¡maldito niño con fetiches extraños!— y arrancó a toda velocidad.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó—. Aunque no sé a dónde, pero ya se me va a ocurrir algo. ¡Tú tranquila!

Por instinto, voló hacia el sudeste, como si fuera a las montañas Paoz, el destino más lejano que acostumbraba. No obstante, no llegó ni a un décimo del trayecto, pues de hacerlo iba a demorar mil años; en cambio, aterrizó en un pequeño bosque ubicado a varios kilómetros de la Capital del Oeste, cerca del pueblo de Ist, a doce kilómetros de la ruta y tres de Parsly City. Aterrizó en un claro demarcado por frondosos árboles cuyas ramas se agitaban apenas por el viento presente, alumbrado por la luna llena que tan fantástica lucía esa noche en el cielo. Según sabía, no había animales peligrosos en ese bosque, así que podrían estar tranquilos. De todas formas, nada sería peligroso mientras él tuviera su poder saiyajin. ¡Y claro! Estarían bien mientras Mai aplicara sus conocimientos de supervivencia.

Ah, Mai era genial.

Contuvo una risa nerviosa: quería lucir relajado para darle confianza a Mai, que ella sintiera calma en él y pudiera contagiarse de ésta pasara lo que pasase entre los dos. Se recriminaba haber llevado los condones por ser un depravado, pero en realidad, si lo analizaba, Mai y la convicción que evidenciaba pese al enorme pudor que tanto le era propio delataban cuestiones inciertas. Quizá, ella decidía que quería hacerlo.

Si no era decisión de ella, él no mencionaría nada.

Bajó de la nave y abrió la puerta a Mai. La tomó de la mano al encapsular el vehículo para después lanzar la otra cápsula al centro del claro. Una explosión, y una casa en forma de domo y decoración minimalista apareció. Era más grande que una casa-cápsula promedio.

—E-Esa es…

—De la Línea Confort —dijo Trunks ante la casa—. Es muy bonita por dentro, es mi modelo favorito.

»¿Quieres ver?

Mai apretó la mano de Trunks, aunque siempre evitándole la mirada. Él, al verla sonriente aunque sonrojada, caminó hacia la puerta asiéndola por el trecho.

Abrió la puerta principal: luces tenues se encendieron alrededor de una sala de estar amplia y moderna en la cual destacaban una televisión _smart_ colgando de la pared y un sofá de cuero negro ante ella. Debajo, un tapete rojizo que se notaba suave con sólo observarlo, y muebles tan minimalistas como el diseño de la casa alrededor. Mai notó, a la derecha, una barra de cuya parte superior colgaban copas y ollas y que dividía a la sala de la cocina, además de una puerta cerrada a la izquierda, seguramente del baño, y una única puerta al fondo, oscurecida al final de un pequeño pasillo de espejos. En general, el ambiente era acogedor.

Trunks soltó a Mai y se quitó la gorra, la cual lanzó sobre una mesa de aglomerado que estaba junto a la entrada. Allí también apoyó el móvil, la billetera y la cápsula de la nave. Distraído en eso se hallaba mientras Mai, entre temblores, mantenía los ojos fijos en el pasillo.

«Estás condenándote a una depresión eterna si crees que jugar a tener novio como si aún fueras una adolescente va a arreglarte los problemas», susurró el cuchillo desde el bolso que ella mantenía encapsulado.

Mai respondió que no, que no los iba a arreglar.

«¿Por qué miras la puerta, entonces?».

Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Era por la empatía que debía tener por sí misma, ese permitirse ponerse en sus propios zapatos y desalojar de éstos al cuchillo en pos de una búsqueda que se ajustara con sus más profundos sentimientos; ese reasumir el protagonismo en su propia existencia para buscar una nueva forma de felicidad, ya sin Pilaf y Shuu, pero con el niño.

Pero con ella misma, fuerte y renovada, renacida ante los ojos de la vida feliz que quería obsequiarse en bandeja.

—Trunks… —dijo.

Éste palideció al escuchar a Mai decir su nombre, algo que casi nunca hacía. Volteó hacia ella al darle la espalda a la mesa donde todo lo había dejado, y sin sospechar lo que seguía prosiguió como acostumbraba:

—¿Quieres que _maratoneemos_ una serie? Está el _streaming_ instalado en la televisión. ¡Podemos ver esa de los niños contra el «Demogorgon» o como se llame!

Mai negó con la cabeza sin rechistar.

Trunks se acercó un paso a ella.

—¿No? B-Bueno… —Algo contrariado por la negativa tan contundente de Mai, se rascó la nuca y tarareó una canción sin voz, la misma de otras oportunidades.

¿Qué hacer a solas, cómo ayudarla a sentirse a gusto con él en esa situación nueva?

—¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que hay algo en la nevera, venía equipada con…

—No —repitió Mai—. En realidad, niño, Trunks… —Volteó hacia él, y él se hizo hacia atrás—. Quisiera que…

—¿S-Sí?

Mai apretó los puños usando al máximo su fuerza. Lo hacía por ella, para vencer, para darse aquello que imploraba detrás del miedo y el pudor, para sellar el vínculo con el niño y convertirlo en algo eterno, algo hermoso.

¡Lo hacía por su futuro! Porque su felicidad de nadie era misión más que de ella.

Era ella quien debía decidir sobre su propia felicidad.

Quien debía derrotar a la depresión.

—Quiero… ¡Eh…!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Hagámoslo, niño!

Después de decirlo, agotada, Mai respiró agitadamente. ¡Como si hubiera corrido una maratón por cien años, así de cansada se sentía por el simple hecho de decir algo semejante! Así de necesitada de relajarse junto al niño al que tanto, pese a lo depravado, amaba.

Se observaron en pronunciado silencio; se escuchaba, nada más, el insistente reloj que estaba pasando de segundo en segundo sobre la puerta de entrada. Trunks lo escuchó y lo escuchó, mirándola, pero no le creyó nada al reloj, pues al escuchar a Mai bien había sentido al tiempo detenerse.

—M-Mai…

Agitado de pronto, contempló sus propias manos: ¿acaso no era un depravado? Descubrió, no sin cierto grado de horror, que había idealizado erróneamente la escena, que la había creído fácil sin serlo en los hechos. Nada más que eso podían significar los nervios que acababan de abrazarlo.

El rostro de Mai se oscureció de un segundo al otro.

—¿No quieres? Lo siento…

Mai se abrazó a sí misma, temblando; Trunks juró escuchar por sí mismo a la vocecita. Supo las barbaridades que le decía, ¡las leyó en el dolor que el rostro de Mai plasmó al entristecerse! Desesperado por haber provocado el despertar del dolor de Mai, no supo cómo, pero en un parpadeo se vio abrazado a ella en medio de la sala.

—¡¿Cómo no voy a querer?! —preguntó conmovido, sobrepasado por la emoción que, sí, había subestimado al evocar mil y un veces esa escena en su imaginación—. Mai, estoy tan feliz que admito que me quedé perplejo.

Ella silenció los gritos del cuchillo al hundirse en el pecho de Trunks. Sentía una implicancia distinta con él, como si ambos fueran aire, como si sólo tuviera que apretarlo para sentirse parte de él. Lo amaba; entender cuánto necesitaba expresárselo pese al pudor nacido de su perfil conservador acababa de convertirse en su explicación, su porqué, su objetivo.

Era lo que más quería hacer en el mundo desde hacía demasiado tiempo: amarlo. No depravarse con él, sino amarlo.

Con todo su ser, hacerlo.

—Entonces…

—Lo haremos, Mai. —Trunks, en un gesto divino, le besó la frente. Ella apretó los párpados y sintió las lágrimas caer al hacerlo, al sentirle el beso y, sobre todo, el amor—. Lo haremos ahora mismo, pero con una condición.

Sorprendida, Mai buscó los ojos: el azul sonreía.

—¡¿Encima que me cuesta me pones condiciones?!

Trunks estalló en carcajadas. Le besó la frente una vez más mientras Mai, cual _emoji_ , refunfuñaba. ¡¿Cómo le ponía condiciones en el momento más importante de su vida sentimental?!

—Dime que me lo pides por ti y no por mí, por complacerme o algo así —pidió Trunks—. Es lo único que necesito saber, linda.

»¿Lo haces por ti?

Mai sonrió, y lloró, y lo abrazó como nunca: él había entendido todo. Había entendido la infravaloración de la depresión, la dificultad en la objetividad, la despersonalización. Él sabía, pese a lo niño y lo depravado, que era fundamental que Mai estuviera decidiendo por sí misma, que no pidiera algo tan importante sin ser consciente de lo que significaría. Él entendía que sí, debía ser empatía por sí misma, no obligación para con alguien más.

Debía ser no sólo por la felicidad de lo que juntos conformaban, tampoco por él; debía ser por ella y para ella.

Ella, la protagonista. La que merecía ser feliz.

—Lo hago por mí, niño —afirmó sollozando, sonriente.

—Entonces —susurró Trunks contra su boca al sujetarle una mano— vamos al cuarto, señorita.

Mai asintió y se dispuso a avanzar, pero no: Trunks la invitó a hacerlo por delante de él y no por detrás. Mai se preguntó si él se daba cuenta del simbolismo de ese permitirle ir por delante hacia su primera vez, esa idea de darle el protagónico a ella, de volverla la estrella más brillante en tan importante momento. Cuando él la abrazó por detrás, entendió que quizá no lo había notado, pero sin dudas era hermoso, pues era honesto.

Pasaron por los espejos del pasillo en una interminable cámara lenta; Mai vio los veintiocho años de diferencia en los reflejos. Sin embargo, también vio la belleza que ostentaban juntos pese a ésta. Sobre todo, vio felicidad tanto en ella como en él.

Si a ellos los hacía felices, nadie tenía derecho a opinar.

Emocionada, entró al cuarto pensando en eso. Sintió cómo Trunks la soltaba para prender las luces; las encendió, y Mai vio las paredes blancas y la cobija magenta que cubría la cama de dos plazas, y vio los muebles negros de aglomerado a cada lado y con sus respectivas lámparas, y otra televisión _smart_ colgando delante, en la pared contraria. Vio el ventanal detrás de la cama mostrándole el bosque en una dulce imagen que era semejante a un cuadro, y vio a Trunks delante de ella y vestido tan sencillo con un pantalón de jean oscuro, camiseta negra y campera de jogging, de veintiuno y con cara de niño, imperfecto pero hermoso por dentro y por fuera, extendiéndole las manos.

Mai las tomó.

Caminó hacia él, y él caminó hacia atrás, y frenó ante la cama con ella delante de él. Miraron la cama al mismo tiempo; los nervios eran notorios en cada mirada, tanto como potente la luz blanca del cuarto encendida.

—La luz es… Eh…

—¿Muy fuerte? —indagó Trunks.

Desquiciada por imaginarse desnuda ante él y bajo esas luces que se sentían como reflectores de un estudio de fotografía, Mai asintió nerviosamente, atolondrada como siempre, Mai en esencia.

Trunks caminó hacia los interruptores: tocó uno, tocó otro, y se prendieron las lámparas, y se apagó la luz de arriba, y se apagaron las lámparas para dar paso a unas tenues luces que venían por detrás de las cortinas, que eran tan magentas como la cobija que cubría completa la cama y daban un efecto tan íntimo al cuarto.

Eran preciosas.

—¿Te parece así?

—S-Sí…

Al segundo, Trunks estaba de nuevo como antes, delante de ella y con la cama a su derecha. Mai carraspeó por el pudor que la imagen de él bajo esas luces le generaba. ¡Es que salía tan guapo el niño! La había convertido en una depravada.

Trunks le tomó las manos. La instó, sin soltarla, a acercarse a él. Mai lo hizo, se hundió en su pecho al estrecharlo y se dejó arrullar por sus brazos.

Trunks la acarició suavemente en la espalda.

—¿Vamos, señorita?

Mai temblaba tanto que apenas podía creerse que era ella la presente en la escena. Se aferró al niño por los hombros para no dejarse vencer.

—V-Vamos…

Más consciente de la situación que en aquella del fin de semana anterior, cuando habían frenado faltando muy poco para concretar la unión, Mai se preguntó qué tenía qué hacer para hacerlo «bien». Incapaz de acordarse de nada, demasiado tensa como para hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, se dio cuenta de que Trunks no hacía nada pese a haberle dicho «vamos». Es que ¿a dónde iban? ¿Por qué él no se movía?

Sobre su hombro, abrazado a ella, Trunks rememoraba en detalle la escena del sábado: tenía que ir más despacio esta vez, tenía que ser sutil, dulce, atento, y no despertar a la vocecita con sus depravadas impertinencias. ¡Pero qué difícil hacerlo así, sintiéndose tan niño en brazos de Mai! No había planeado tener sexo esa noche ni sentirse tan malditamente inútil; nunca se había sentido tan inseguro, ni siquiera en su primera vez.

Tan confuso como emocionado, luchó por permitir que lo último triunfara. Para ayudar a vencer a la emoción, apoyó las palmas abiertas y completas sobre la espalda de Mai y acarició primero a los lados, luego en la parte superior. Finalmente, llegó a la cintura; allí logró triunfar la emoción que Mai, dueña del corazón extra que tenía en el pecho, desataba en él.

Mai, mientras, se preguntaba qué pasaba.

¿Debía preguntarle? ¿Era correcto indagar o debía confiar en él y ya? Al decidirse por averiguar, una caricia de las manos del niño sobre su cintura le congelaron el tiempo. Sintió cómo el calor que ya conocía pero que juraba no recordar brotaba de ella en forma de endurecidas raíces: esa mera caricia le había desestabilizado la realidad.

Trunks sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Mai. Tímidamente, continuó paseando las manos por su espalda, hasta que la timidez se drenó, hasta que la necesidad de ella se le transformó en voraz excitación que, mezclada en un cóctel perfecto con la emoción que lo subyugaba, lo guio en lo consecuente.

Despacio, atento a cada reacción, en disfrute absoluto de cada segundo que pasara pegado a ella: así debía hacerlo con Mai, pensando pero pensando poco, permitiéndose soltura pero sin olvidar las dificultades de ella materializadas en la vocecita. Debía recordarle cuánto mentía ésta, ¡con cuánta injusticia hablaba! Despacio, al ritmo de sus manos viajando por la espalda de Mai, debía ayudarla a sentirse cómoda. Por eso la estrechaba y nada más: pensaba, esperaba que acertadamente, que ese abrazo podía relajarla al invitarla a una intimidad distinta, llena de cariño y verdad.

Mientras, ella no entendía nada.

Mai abrazó con más fuerzas a Trunks. Pensó en pedirle disculpas por su torpeza, por saber tan poco sobre sexo, por no ser capaz de darle placer; nada dijo, porque se convenció de que no tenía nada de malo no saber. Su inexperiencia no era motivo para pedir perdón; ser cruel consigo misma sí.

Debía perdonarse todas aquellas cosas que consideraba falencias. Lo importante era lo que sentía contra el pecho de él: amor, felicidad. Nada más.

Trunks sintió cómo Mai dejaba de temblar. Totalmente relajada, parecía dormitar pese a estar de pie; apoyada en su pecho y acariciándole la espalda así como él lo hacía, parecía sumida al fin en la relajación. Esperando acertarle a la lectura de la escena, él prosiguió al subir las manos hasta el rostro, al estrecharlo con los dedos. Mai lo miró fijamente, así como él lo hacía; los ojos le brillaban a ella, le resplandecían.

Tenía que seguir.

La besó en la mejilla; Mai contuvo la respiración al sentir los labios sobre ella. La boca de él, regando besos por su piel, fue de la mejilla a los labios. Al llegar, los besó con lentitud y disfrute, con otra clase de pasión.

Mai se emocionó: recordaba algo así del sábado anterior, recibir un beso así y perderse así, como si no existiera ni el suelo ni el techo, como si la gravedad proviniera del abrazo de sus cuerpos. Incapaz de pensar, se dejó besar, y besó, y deliró no sólo por la excitación que ya la acompañaba, sino también y sobre todo por el amor.

Trunks, con los ojos cerrados, fue de la boca a la quijada y de ésta al cuello, mientras con las manos masajeaba desprolijamente, con manos inexpertas pero entusiastas, la espalda de ella. Llegó al escote; allí se detuvo.

Mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, desabrochó los botones del vestido. Lo retiró con demarcada ternura, intentando no asustarla, pero lo que encontró al dejarlo caer detrás de ella, inerte, le subió el rubor al alma.

Encaje negro: le encantaba.

Toda la calma que estaba logrando mantener se le fue al ver el encaje precisamente sobre el cuerpo de Mai: tenía que ser la combinación más erótica que hubiera presenciado alguna vez. Isabelle siempre lo torturaba con esas cosas, lo incitaba en lo más obsceno; que Mai tuviera puesto un conjunto de ese estilo le daba un significado totalmente opuesto al estilo de prendas. Dotaban de dulzura, erótica dulzura, al encaje.

—N-No me mires así —pidió Mai, ruborizada, al cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos.

Anonadado, Trunks indagó:

—¿Mirarte cómo?

—¡C-Como un depravado, niño! Como si fuera uno de esos pavos completos que te pides en el restorán.

Trunks se cubrió el rostro para permitirse reír. ¡No tenía idea de cómo la había mirado, pero el deseo se le había ido hasta el cielo y las estrellas!

—Eres preciosa, por eso te miraba así —explicó entre divertido y apenado.

—¿Preciosa…?

—Demasiado preciosa, Mai. Yo… —Trunks le acarició las mejillas mientras escrutaba su cuerpo. No era ninguna quinceañera ni tampoco una de treinta, pero a sus cuarenta y nueve se veía fabulosa precisamente por su edad, no por no aparentarla. Le gustaba así, exactamente así, mayor que él y con ojos de niña, una niña-mujer que desvanecía al resto desde ese punto hasta la eternidad—. Me encantas…

»¿Sigo?

Mai tembló bajo las manos que él mantenía posadas en sus mejillas. Tragando saliva, roja y tiritando, asintió.

Ya se habían visto gran parte del cuerpo del otro durante el sábado, lo cual terminaba siendo una ventaja: por más nervios y pudor que sintiera, Mai estaba más tranquila. Sentía más fácil al proceso. Hasta que el niño, un poco más tímido y menos confiado de lo que lo hubiera imaginado, se quitó la campera y la camiseta. Lució su torso desnudo ante ella con el cabello despeinado por el movimiento de retiro. Bajo luces tan tenues y con la mirada tan seducida —¿por ella?—, Mai sintió que le gustaba más que nunca. Lejos estaba de representar ese ángel al que había conocido junto al lago artificial; que no lo fuera le encantaba, pues que fuera una persona como ella, imperfecta pero finalmente humana, la hacía sentir en igualdad de condiciones. Que el niño estuviera tan nervioso como conmovido, con los ojos tan ampliamente seducidos —sí, por ella—, dotaba a la escena de una realidad intangible, pero que podía sentirse en torno a los dos.

Trunks rio. Se agachó y se quitó borceguíes y medias. Mai lo imitó tímidamente, casi hasta con culpa de no saber cómo contagiar a sus actos de sensualidad. Al incorporarse al mismo tiempo, Trunks se le veía borroso; Mai lloraba sin darse cuenta, pero no por la depresión, sino por la alegría.

—¿Sigo? —preguntó Trunks.

Mai se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente, pues siguieron cayendo y haciendo brillar su sonrisa. Asintió más sonrojada que nunca.

Sabía qué prendas seguían.

Cuando Trunks comenzó a quitarse el pantalón, Mai recordó difusamente la escena del sábado: él lo había hecho de otra manera aquella vez. Con más desprolijidad, con más desesperación, se había bajado hasta los muslos la prenda y había comenzado a embestirla por sobre la ropa, los dos con una única prenda cubriéndolos en lo más íntimo. Y entonces él lo hacía de otra forma, se quitaba el pantalón despacio, casi con pudor, con remarcada timidez que lo hacía lucir, por un instante, una versión distinta de él. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan retraído.

¿Era por la emoción?

Trunks lanzó el pantalón a un costado y se incorporó: estaba sonrojado, sí, pero sonriente. También estaba apenado, y tatareaba la misma canción de siempre mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la cama.

Mai miró entre las piernas de Trunks, algo que no había hecho el sábado: estaba excitado, muy excitado. Verlo la llenó de un pudor violento. Era demasiado explícito para la dulzura que necesitaba hacer imperar en pos de vencer. No obstante, sin darse cuenta, continuó mirándolo, allí y por completo.

Si confería otro significado a la desnudez casi total de él, si le añadía otro concepto a la imagen acústica…

Era un muchachito dulce y bonito, aunque depravado, con poca ropa. Era el muchachito del que estaba infantilmente enamorada. Nada tenía de explícita esa imagen más que eso, el hecho de que se suscitara en un momento decidido por los dos y por gusto de los dos, la primera demostración total de lo que sentían.

Su falta de ropa se veía, entonces, tan tierna como la escena lo era.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa; Trunks, que odiaba estar tan a punto cuando apenas estaban sacándose la ropa y se sentía perverso por el simple acto de evidenciar su excitación así, ante ella, experimentó un extraordinario alivio: Mai había entendido, según le parecía, que más allá de la excitación que expresara su imagen ese momento se trataba de otra cosa.

El concepto era distinto al que la imagen sugería.

Él estiró las manos hasta tomar las de ellas de nuevo. Despacio, la instó a abrazarlo. Mai lo hizo no sin sentirse renuente en lo más hondo de su pudor.

—Ya casi estamos, eh…, donde nos quedamos la otra vez —dijo Trunks algo calmado, pero agitado y nervioso también—. ¿Seguimos…?

Mai notó la variación del verbo «seguir»: pasó de la primera del singular a la primera del plural. Es decir: la incluía. Ya sin ropa, casi, lo siguiente tenía que ser por parte de ambos, ya no desvestirse, sino hacerlo en sí.

Sin aire por sentir la piel desnuda de Trunks sobre ella endulzándole toda la existencia, ansiando besarlo por más pudor que le diera pensarlo, asintió una vez más.

Trunks, con profunda delicadeza, la llevó de la mano hasta el lado izquierdo de la cama. Tomándola de la cintura, la invitó a recostarse. Mai lo hizo pensando en la telenovela: no había música romántica _in crescendo_ de fondo, tampoco veía lo que sucedía desde un ángulo televisivamente estético; todo era tan real que, como al principio, le costaba creer que fuera ella quien estuviera ahí.

Se acostó boca arriba casi en el medio de las dos plazas, aunque ligeramente posicionada más a la izquierda. Sintió rechinar la cama cuando Trunks se colocó de rodillas sobre ella. Contemplándose en idéntica agitación, Trunks tragó saliva: era el momento donde más tenía que concentrarse para no arruinarlo todo con su vehemencia.

—Niño… —farfulló Mai.

—¿Sí?

—Si te freno, no te asustes. S-Sólo recuérdame que miente, porque yo quiero hacerlo contigo. ¡Pero en caso de que diga cosas extrañas e intente detenerte, por favor, ayúdame a avanzar…! No sé mucho (no sé nada) sobre estas cosas, pero te juro que quiero avanzar… ¡Te lo juro…!

Trunks asintió al besarla en la boca por un breve pero significativo instante.

—De acuerdo —selló.

Acarició su mejilla: Mai, sintiendo la mano de él sobre ella, lo estrechó por la cintura. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había abierto un poco las piernas. Trunks, sin quitarle de encima los ojos, pasó una rodilla entre las de ella, luego la otra, y haciendo a un lado las palpitaciones que lo invadían por la emoción extrema que lo atravesaba se recostó sobre el torso de ella. Colocó el rostro sobre el nacimiento del hombro derecho de Mai, besó la mejilla más próxima con detalle y disfrute, y al sentir que una fuerza mayor lo tomaba, que un ímpetu diferente le nacía en el corazón, en el cuerpo y en el alma, embistió justo como el sábado, por sobre la ropa interior de los dos.

Mai arqueó la espalda, sobrepasada. Vislumbró, entre lágrimas, el reflejo tenue que el vidrio erigido sobre la cabecera de la cama le ofrecía del cuarto, entremezclado, como un líquido, con imágenes del claro en el que se hallaba la casa-cápsula. Vio las lámparas prendidas por detrás de las cortinas magenta, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Trunks sobre ella, y percibió directamente, como si lo inevitable ya se hubiera suscitado, las embestidas suaves de la cadera sobre la unión de sus piernas. Sintió cómo los muslos empezaban a temblarle, inclementes, y se aferró más a la cintura.

Movió la cadera al mismo ritmo que la de Trunks, y la excitación se convirtió en el cuarto, y Trunks se convirtió en el amor. Como el sábado, en el amor que dialogaba con los ojos y amaba con el cuerpo, el amor que la envolvía en una excitación que iba, infranqueable, de la mano con el sentir.

Gimió; Trunks aceleró. No fue hasta que lo hizo que Mai escuchó el jadeo suave, entre infantil y adulto, de él sobre su oído derecho. Lo apretó más y más cuando el sonido la sumió en una poderosa voluptuosidad.

Habían pasado la fase máxima alcanzada con anterioridad. Quedaba el resto, lo más importante, el lazo conformado al fin entre los dos.

Clavó los dedos sobre la carne de la cintura de Trunks; él aceleró más al tiempo que dotaba de más fuerza a las embestidas. Era el ensayo, el preludio de cómo sería en realidad. Era, tal vez, una lección que Trunks le daba, la vista previa de la imagen que conformarían en instantes. Era, para él, la impaciencia de unirse a ella, el consuelo, la necesidad de confirmar que realmente estaba allí, entre sus piernas, y con ella decidida a estar con él.

Era la emoción, sin más, expresándose por sobre el sexo en sí.

Trunks puso una mano a cada lado de su rostro. Se elevó, la contempló, y continuó moviéndose casi sin parpadear, feliz. Él, que para ella era de nuevo el amor, parecía mandarle mensajes con los ojos. «Podemos movernos así», y se movía despacio aunque profundo, con fuerza; «o podemos movernos así», y se movía rápido, urgido, pero suave. Ella, primero con torpeza y luego con el mismo disfrute que los ojos de él delataban, logró seguirle el ritmo. Incluso, en un instante, descubrió que no necesariamente él debía demarcarlo, como lo evidenció el momento en que ella pidió, por instinto, que la rapidez se fusionara con la profundidad.

Gimió de nuevo, se arqueó más, y Trunks, manteniendo el ritmo que ella había propuesto, con una mano temblorosa con la cual asió la que ella mantenía sobre su cintura, imploró el descenso. Mai hizo lo que la mano le imploraba, lo hizo con la que él le sujetaba y con la que no; rozó la ropa interior de él, apretó los dedos sobre el inicio de los glúteos y lo escuchó gruñir especialmente.

Las caderas de él se tornaron irregulares, desprolijas; el ceño, entre los ojos, se le frunció de más. Mai tenía las manos dentro de la ropa interior y lo sujetaba de los glúteos con firmeza, y él pidió, con la mano con la cual la acompañaba de un lado, que apretara al ritmo de sus movimientos. Mai, anestesiada por el amor, lo hizo.

Trunks gruñó tan alto que su rostro cayó sobre el hombro de Mai, como al principio.

Lo sintió tiritar, deshacerse por la extrema excitación; Mai se dio cuenta de que eso le gustaba y se lo estaba explicando. Pese al pudor que sintió en principio, la imagen cambió por causa del concepto: estaban aprendiendo juntos.

Más dulce no podía ser.

Trunks soltó su mano; ella bajó la ropa interior de él siempre con el instinto, jamás con la razón. Sintió cómo él colaba una mano debajo de su espalda, cómo forcejeaba con el sostén y cómo, al desabrocharlo, terminaba por quitárselo y lanzarlo a un lado, lejos de la cama, con una brusquedad que sabía a urgencia. En ese punto, Mai dejó de entender lo que sucedía.

Cerró los ojos: una boca besó un pecho mientras una mano acariciaba el otro, y una cadera ansiosa la embestía, y una boca resbalaba por la piel, insaciable, y unos gruñidos subían el volumen, a la par de los gemidos ahogados de ella.

Él le levantó las piernas; Mai apretó los ojos cuanto pudo al saberse desnuda por el retiro de la última prenda. Tomándola de una mano, arrodillado entre sus rodillas, Trunks dejó de embestir; una tela resbaló por una piel que no era la de ella, y ya nada quedó por retirar. Mai abrió los ojos: estaban sin ropa, los dos.

—Niño…

Lo miró, completo: Trunks era precioso. La imagen era por demás explícita, pero la sonrisa de la boca y el brillo de los ojos convertían lo explícito en mera humanidad. Era precioso, era bueno, y aunque fuera depravado también tenía un corazón adorable. Era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante.

—¿T-Te decepciono…? —necesitó preguntar Mai al potenciar en vano a la desnudez en su mente.

Trunks, que parecía sobrepasado tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional, sonrió con un encanto aplastante.

—Eres preciosa como ninguna otra chica que haya visto; nunca podría sentirme decepcionado. Además, eres Mai…

»Ese es el motivo principal para no tener manera de sentir decepción.

Mai lloró con la emoción a flor de piel dificultándole todo, hablar, pensar, pero no sentir ni tampoco mirar. Apretándole la mano con la cual él aún sujetaba una de las suyas, notó un rubor salvaje en las mejillas de él, mezclado tal vez con un ápice de fastidio dedicado a sí mismo. Seguramente, estaba enfadado por sonrojarse así.

Lo estaba: Mai era perfecta para el concepto que sus gustos manejaban, perfecta de un modo que casi dolía. ¿Él estaba a la altura de tanto…?

—¿Y yo te decepciono?

Mai sintió cómo los nervios le brotaban hasta rozar la histeria. ¡¿Estaba loco?!

—¡¿Cómo me preguntas algo así?! —Ella intentó contener el rubor, pero éste le ascendió a la velocidad de la luz—. ¡J-Jamás!

Trunks, al escucharla, sonrió tanto que la encegueció.

—Es que… —Él se rascó el cabello, apenado—. Ay, Mai…

»Lo siento: es que estoy feliz.

Y el baldazo de agua fría cuyas gotas había anticipado numerosas veces a lo largo del tiempo cayó sobre ella con la potencia de un rayo.

Lo vio gatear por la cama torpemente, aunque de alguna manera cómodo con su desnudez: se sentó en la punta de la cama y tomó su pantalón del suelo. Se puso de pie al sacar una caja de condones de un bolsillo; dejó caer el pantalón y se giró hacia ella.

Sonreía: estaba feliz.

Lo vio ir hacia ella por el lado izquierdo de la cama: sonreía y no parpadeaba, y brillaba con la mejor luz de todas, la de la imperfecta humanidad que sabe resplandecer. Al verlo arrodillado entre sus piernas de nuevo y al sobre con el condón posado junto a los dos, Mai se paralizó.

Esa sonrisa iba a desaparecer en muy poco tiempo; ella, veintiocho años mayor que él, no iba a vivir tanto como para acompañarlo en un idealizado «para siempre».

Ella iba a morir, en definitiva, muchísimo tiempo antes que él.

Se tapó la boca al sentirlo acostarse sobre ella con la sonrisa intacta en los labios: si ella vivía hasta los ochenta y ocho, él tendría sesenta; si ella vivía hasta los setenta y cinco, él tendría cuarenta y siete. ¡Dos menos que ella entonces! Si ella vivía hasta los sesenta, él tendría treinta y dos…

—Relájate —pidió él desnudo y feliz, arrodillado sobre ella y con una mano apoyada a cada lado de su rostro. Precioso, eterno, demasiado joven y de sonrisa que, al fin y al cabo, sería efímera más temprano que tarde—; ¡te encantará! Te juro que te encantará, Mai.

—Niño, yo... —farfulló ella, que de sólo pensar en que esa sonrisa desapareciera, que de sólo pensar en que ese brillo se apagara…—: ¡m-mejor no!

—¿No qué?

—¡No lo hagamos!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Es que es lo mejor! Digo, ya sabes, creo que sería mejor que tú y yo no…

Trunks sonrió de esa forma que, bien sabía, irritaba especialmente a Mai. Ella ya le había explicado qué hacer de llegar el momento de las dudas.

—Frenaré y te llevaré a tu departamento personalmente con una condición, ¿te parece? —Ella, desesperada por salvarlo de esa efímera felicidad, asintió—. Explícame por qué es mejor que no lo hagamos —susurró contra un oído de ella, lo cual desató, en el cuerpo de Mai, un potente escalofrío—. Te escucho.

Ella trató de explicárselo, hizo todo lo posible por minutos que parecieron durar un año entero. «¡No puedo permitir que desperdicies tu juventud en una vieja como yo, cuando aún tienes tanto por…!». «¿No te da miedo saber que viviré menos y me iré primero?».

—Cuando eso pase, si es que pasa, ¡porque uno nunca sabe!, estaré tranquilo. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque pienso disfrutarte, Mai! Porque, si te vas primero, te habré disfrutado como corresponde. ¡Ya te lo dije! No me importa.

»Si es ese el precio a pagar, lo pagaré y ya.

Pero ella, sin lograr convencerse, quiso insistir y no pudo: el niño le dio vuelta el discurso con nada más que la verdad como herramienta. Mai comenzó a ceder, asustada aunque anhelante, necesitada de creer en la verdad de lo que experimentaba.

Hasta que, sin más argumentos, de vuelta en el inicio, en la idea de hacer esto por ella, por ella y por los dos, por ella y por él, por tener empatía hacia sí misma, Trunks selló todo lo dicho con un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Así que, linda…

»¿Sigues pensando, aun con todo lo que hemos hablado, que es mejor que no hagamos nada?

El ceño de Mai se frunció, atolondrado: el momento había llegado, la hora de decidir o no, pasado el baldazo de agua, si realmente deseaba eso que, estando desnuda con él en la cama, parecía irremediable.

—Yo…

¿Quería hacerlo con el niño?

¿Quería ganarle al cuchillo?

¿Quería soltar a la depresión?

—Sí…

Porque iba a disfrutarlo también; porque estaba dispuesta a dar todo de sí para tornarse, en el corazón del niño, lo imborrable que el Gran Pilaf y Shuu le eran a ella.

Se perpetuaría en ese corazón pasara lo que pasase.

Amándolo y sin más temor por la diferencia y el qué dirán, aferrada a la alquimia de respetar a los demás, determinada por la empatía que era puente a toda posibilidad de felicidad existente, se perpetuaría.

En el corazón de él, sí.

En su propia felicidad se perpetuaría.

* * *

 **~continuará~**

* * *

 _ **Nota final XIX**_

* * *

 _Holi, gente. :')_

 _Quiero pedirles_ _ **perdón**_ _a quienes siguen este fic: a principios de enero recibí una noticia que me cambió la vida. Fueron horas de angustia y dolor, mucho dolor, pero también de amor. Las cosas no fueron como me hubieran gustado, pero_ _ **todo es por algo**_ _y lo peor ya pasó._

 _Lo bueno fue que ese dolor no logró reavivar mi depresión, aquella por la cual empecé este fic hace ya año y medio. De todos modos, necesito pedir disculpas, porque no hubo lugar en mi corazón para este fic durante este tiempo. Ahora, si bien no estoy al 100, estoy bastante estabilizada: ya tengo fuerzas y ánimos para encarar la escritura._

 _ **Perdón la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por leer**_ _._

 _Para quienes no lo notaron_ _ **, al final de este capítulo alcanzamos el inicio del fic**_ _, es decir el inicio de las escenas que siempre pongo previas al capítulo propiamente dicho. Decidí resumir con algunos_ highlights _en vez de copiar y pegar literal para darle un efecto diferente a lo que sucedía; espero les guste. Lo que queda será en los dos capítulos siguientes. Confío en no atrasarme en tal exceso otra vez la próxima._

 _Corregí escuchando la canción que me inspiró a escribir al que considero uno de mis mejores fics, «Purificación» de_ Al final _. Se trata de "Pagan poetry" de BJörk. Escuché muchas canciones pero ninguna me emocionaba ni concentraba; puse esa y todo cobró sentido. No sabía cuánto la necesitaba de nuevo._

 _La amo. :')_

 _Por su parte, la canción que tararea Trunks es, no se rían (?), Чувствую душой (!) de Alekseev, el nuevo amor de mi vida. Estoy enamorada de ese chico y es mi nuevo casting perfecto para Trunks tanto en_ 28 _como en_ Química _, aunque más para el último que para el primero (?). Encima en una parte del videoclip se lo ve a él, todo joven y cute, con una mujer mayor en plan romántico. Me vuela la mente de amor adolescente. ¡ES TAN LINDO! Se las recomiendo._

 _La línea de Trunks quejándose se la robé textual a mi hermano, a quien ya harté con Alekseev las últimas semanas. XD_

 _Quiero agradecerle a_ _ **Shois**_ _por ayudarme tanto pero tanto durante este capítulo, a veces con opiniones y otras con el simple hecho de llenarme de ánimo. ¡Te quiero, niña-mujer! Y gracias a la otra madre de este fic,_ _ **Diana**_ _, por amarme y hacerme tan feliz siempre. Sabé que también te amo, hoy más que nunca, mi gashina bella e inigualable. También gracias a_ _ **Isabel Cordy**_ _y a_ _ **Syad**_ _por ser tan maravillosas conmigo. ¡Cómo las quiero! ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Y nada más. ¡Ojalá pueda actualizar pronto!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
